<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How could you leave me? by Dodge_02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110841">How could you leave me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodge_02/pseuds/Dodge_02'>Dodge_02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Assassin - Freeform, Deaths, Depression, Don't Judge, Dunno if it makes sense, F/F, Parents Raelle Collar and Scylla Ramshorn, Soft Raelle Collar, Supernatural Elements, family life, first fanfic, i have problems, mycelium tree, sex scenes idk how to write em</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodge_02/pseuds/Dodge_02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their dream was to always live on the beach, ditch their responsibilities, maybe even have a family. Their end goal was to live happily with the people they loved the most till the day death came but they weren't expecting it to come so quick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their wedding day was ten years ago. It was unlawful to remain with a partner that long but love prevailed. Their journey wasn’t always as smooth sailing for Scylla had betrayed Raelle’s trust. They reunited in Cession where it was revealed that Willa Collar was still alive. Raelle wanted to hurt Scylla in that moment; she just couldn’t believe it and beloved Scylla always knew. They encountered more than once with Scylla trying to explain herself but Raelle intent on making her feel the pain of a thousand. Scylla, on the other hand, was fed up being the bad guy because it was true that she loved Raelle; only Raelle. All she wanted to do was tell her the whole story but with Willa Collar breathing down her neck she would never get that opportunity unless she did something risky. She was young, crazy and wreck less just like Raelle and decided the only way to win her back was to ditch the very organisation that gave her a home when she had none. </p><p>That very day she escaped whilst out on a mission and made her way to Cession where Raelle had made camp before returning to the army. She was with her father when she heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. At first she was surprised but then became threatened so she pinned her against the wall demanding whatever she was going to do to not do it. Scylla stood against that wall raising her arms in surrender whilst looking deeply into Raelle’s ice cold eyes that could’ve easily done more damage than the knife she was holding to her abdomen. There was nothing but fear in her ocean blue eyes and as Raelle slowly began to realise that Scylla was not here to harm, she pulled the knife away. </p><p>“Why are you here Scylla?” Raelle demanded to know.<br/>
“Because I love you Raelle.” Scylla said firmly.<br/>
“Not this shit again. Just go back to where you came from.” Raelle said walking away.<br/>
“No!” Scylla said grabbing her arm. “I left the Spree, I left the Spree because if I stay there, I can’t be with you and Raelle, I want you.”<br/>
“I can’t believe you like that Scyl, it’s not easy like that.” Raelle said slowly lifting her hand from her arm. “I just can’t trust you anymore.”<br/>
“But Raelle-“ Scylla began.<br/>
“I know alright? I know, you love me! You love me and you want me, you want us to prance off into the sunset and live happily ever after but this is real life Scylla. Our story was supposed to end here.” Raelle said firmly.<br/>
“Rae if I go back, they’ll kill me. Please.” Scylla begged. “Please reconsider.”</p><p>It took her moment because she was angry yet she didn’t want Scylla to be murdered by the Spree. </p><p>“There’s a spare room next door to mine. Tomorrow you’re on your own.” Raelle muttered. </p><p>She walked into the home and passed by her father who was fast asleep on the armchair. She entered her own room and lay down on the bed rubbing her eyes as she yawned. Scylla passed by swiftly and didn’t dare to look into Raelle’s room. That night whilst Raelle slept Scylla watched over her quietly hoping that one day she’d be nestled in her arms again. </p><p>The following morning Scylla and Raelle headed to the market to buy food for dinner. As Raelle shopped, Scylla looked around carefully for any Spree but upon searching she found a child crouched by one of the homes. His knees were grazed and there was a visible bruise on his cheekbone. She walked over and sat beside him offering him candy which he took almost immediately. </p><p>“They’re fighting again.” He said. “Sometimes I get caught in it.”<br/>
“Why?” Scylla asked.<br/>
“They’re afraid. They don’t want the Spree to kill them.” He explained.<br/>
“But you’re not right? You look like you’re too brave to worry about it.” Scylla said.<br/>
“I guess so but I get hurt easily. Look it.” He said pointing to his cheek.<br/>
“Well, every soldier has to face battle and gains bruises, even scars. Their scars tell a story, a story that shows how the fear became strength.” Scylla explained. </p><p>He smiled at her and she smiled back feeling his admiration. After it was safe, he waved her goodbye and entered his home as Scylla returned to the spot where Raelle was shopping. However, something didn’t feel right. As she walked over, it felt like someone was watching her but though she looked around, there was nobody about. Raelle looked over at her and took her hand immediately grasping her attention. </p><p>“What?” Raelle asked. “Scylla, what happened?”</p><p>Suddenly her ocean blue caught a glimpse of baby blue in the corner. She turned to Raelle almost immediately and threw herself on top of her as the balloon popped. Fire began spreading through the Cession and homes began to be destroyed. Once they’d got to their feet Scylla looked in the direction of the little boy’s home and sprinted towards it seeing the trapped child inside. She went in and scooped him up before escorting him someplace safe. She looked around carefully for any Spree but the people running across and in all directions hazed her vision. That was until she saw a Spree hiding behind the tree ready with an arrow pointed directly at Raelle. </p><p>Without hesitation, knowing the consequences, she ran for Raelle and pushed her out of the way as the arrow went cascading into her stomach. She fell with a pain and could feel the blood oozing out from her body. A wind strike was sounded sending the Spree into a million pieces as Raelle ran over to Scylla. Carefully she picked her up and led her back to the home placing her gently on the table. She held Scylla’s hand tightly as she reassured her everything was going to be okay but Scylla could only look into her eyes feeling the pressure and the desperation. </p><p>“Scyl, I need to pull the arrow out.” Raelle said. </p><p>Scylla nodded teary eyed and ready for it to come out. Raelle pulled hard and it slowly came out of her cussing Scylla to scream in pain. She was losing more blood but Raelle was not prepared to lose her, not yet. She pressed her hand against the wound and began citing her verses as the blood slowly evaporated away and the wound began to fade into skin. When she finished, she was still holding her hand tightly, crying as Raelle looked over her. Raelle wipes those tears away and lifted Scylla’s hand to kiss it. </p><p>“Thank you for saving my life.” Raelle said with a warm smile.</p><p>That night whilst Scylla rested, Raelle tended to her wounds making sure to be careful. Though she’d been healed Raelle wanted to clean her up a little. She had cotton balls dipped in water beside her as she carefully lifted Scylla’s shirt. She ran the cotton ball of cold water across her chest where the puncture had been and wiped away the dried blood till her abdomen was clear. There was just a little circular scar where the puncture had been and she ran her finger against it just as Scylla woke up. Her hand met with Raelle’s and she opened it for her to take. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Scylla asked with a chuckle. <br/>“Cleaning you up, it’s the least I could do.” Raelle said with a shy smile. <br/>“Shouldn’t I be the one to decide?” Scylla said with a sinister smile. “I saved your life, remember?”<br/>“Okay, what do you want?” Raelle asked with a giggle. <br/>“Nothing too major, I just want you to lay with me and you can’t leave if I fall asleep.” Scylla explained. “I’ll know if you do.”</p><p>At first she thought the idea was stupid and childish of Scylla but seeing as she owed her life to the girl, she did as she was told. Carefully she lifted the blankets as Scylla shifted over and she lay beside her. Scylla was careful to not rush into everything and so only laid her head against Raelle’s shoulder waiting for her to make the next move. Raelle thought to herself a moment and saw Scylla’s hand lonely on the mattress. She hesitated to hold it and Scylla could see that she was struggling so edged her hand closer until their fingers had intertwined and they both looked at each other. Her walls completely broke down the second she was absorbed into the ocean of blue stored within Scylla’s eyes. That was her safe place and she was determined to be there forever. As for Scylla, she was the happiest she could’ve ever been and having Raelle next to her meant there was a chance for her to be hers again. She always hoped it would be a matter of time and now the time has come and they were inches away from each other. Raelle was the first to lose eye contact and look at Scylla’s lips, she leant closer till their noses touched. Both closed their eyes as they leant in for a kiss and pulled away just as slow. Scylla smiled back at Rae and leant in for another this time topping Raelle though she was a little injured. Raelle pulled away slowly and moved Scylla’s hair behind her ears focusing on nothing but her face. </p><p>“Can we just cuddle? I’m a little tired.” Raelle whispered. </p><p>She slowly backed away into her space and Raelle shuffled closer. She wrapped her arms protectively around Scylla and let her rest against her racing heartbeat. </p><p>“Raelle, you sound like you’re about to have a heart attack.” Scylla chuckled. <br/>“Only around you Scyl, only around you.” Raelle smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love prevails</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is a slight time gap from the last chapter. Both Scylla and Raelle reignite their passion for one another leading to the time of their wedding on the beach, where they always wanted to be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of waves cascading against the shores provided a release she hadn’t felt in years. The sun setting upon the water’s surface left an image burnt in her memory. It was the cherry on top, the cherry to her perfect wedding day. </p><p>She headed inside and walked past the large ball of light energy that shone through the little darkness. As she headed down the flight of stairs, she passed by her dressing room where the suit was and continued walking till she reached their room. Immediately she collapsed onto Scylla’s half conscious body and greeted her with a kiss that woke her up. She took in a heavy sigh and looked at her fiancée with a big smile on her face. Her other hand was wrapped up in Raelle’s curly hair left from the braids from the previous day. Raelle couldn’t keep her eyes off her future wife to be; even in the early hours of the morning she was the most beautiful person in the world but something in those ocean eyes seemed a little off. She saw Scylla lose eye contact for a moment and look at her stomach before returning back to Raelle. </p><p>“There’s no need to be nervous Scyl, you’ll be okay.” Raelle said. <br/>“It’s just so risky Rae, you don’t know how fast the world could change.” Scylla explained. <br/>“I know but we’ll be there every second to protect.” Raelle said reassuring her. </p><p>The doorbell rang much later on whilst the girls lay in bed, their legs overlapped over one another. Both left bed lazily and wrapped their arms around each other as they headed down the long flight of stairs. The doorbell rang some more before they opened it and saw Raelle’s unit at the door wearing their uniforms. </p><p>“Guys I said untraditional!” Raelle moaned. <br/>“Shit sorry, maybe whilst I get Scylla ready, Abi can go shop for some dresses?” Tally suggested. <br/>“Fine but I’m choosing your dress.” Abigail said rolling her eyes. “Come on Collar, lets have some fun.”</p><p>As Tally prepped Scylla, she noticed a nervousness in Scylla’s eyes just like Raelle had and stopped. She took her hand and made her face her asking what was wrong. </p><p>“I just don’t want to put anyone in danger anymore.” Scylla confessed. “What if the Spree or the Camarilla find us? I mean look what we’re gonna do after the wedding.”<br/>“It’s going to be okay Scylla. Live in the moment, not in the future.” Tally said. <br/>“It’s not that simple.” Scylla said. “We’re going to be married which means all that’s attached to me will be endangered.”<br/>“Look you have protection. You have Raelle, you have me and you even have Abigail for Goddess sake! We will do anything for you two.” Tally reassured. <br/>“Thank you Tally.” Scylla said wiping her tears. </p><p>She finished moisturising and sent Scylla to her closet to get into the wedding dress they’d found. Of course it was uncommon for them to wear such things but today was their day and they didn’t care. As she heard Scylla approach, she couldn’t contain her excitement and turned around to see Scylla, flawless in the white gown. The silk fell from the waist and the embroideries on her chest only made her more beautiful and only made Tally more excited but she remembered something. Scylla came over and sat at the table as Tally did makeup and they exchanged small talk mostly about Raelle to distract Scylla from worry. She asked if Tally was seeing anyone and she mentioned Gerit and the struggles of separating him from his High Atlantic fiancée. In the end both girls had gotten their happy ending with the people they adored. </p><p>“How’s it look?” Tally asked turning her to the mirror. </p><p>All she could do was smile. She couldn’t remember ever being this happy or ever feeling this way. She was about to marry the love of her life; she was going to be hers and that’s all she ever wanted. </p><p>Tally began to tear up and tried to hide it away from Scylla but she noticed almost immediately and pulled her into a hug. When they pulled away, Tally turned to fetch something from her bag and when she turned around, she saw Tally had a flower crown in her hands. It was handmade with baby pink and pearl white roses entangled in the wood. She placed it on her head as a finishing touch and Scylla only stared with complete gratitude.</p><p>Meanwhile on the other side of town Raelle and Abigail we’re walking through the stores trying to find bridesmaid dresses. They’d been to so many stores in the time they’d been out but Abigail was very picky whereas Raelle was very conscious of time. They went into the last store and as Abigail searches, Raelle collapsed on the chair and sneakily began to drink something she’d hidden in her sleeve. </p><p>“Please don’t get us kicked out.” Abigail hissed. “Or get us caught.”<br/>“I’ll try but you’re literally trying everything in this mall and I’m getting pissed.” Raelle said chugging a little bottle down. “This is how I cope.”<br/>“What colour even is your suit?” Abigail asked. <br/>“Like a really dark blue tuxedo.” Raelle explained. “A white shirt and blackish bluish bow tie.”<br/>“Maybe we should do powder blue then.” Abigail said removing the dress. <br/>“Why that colour?” Raelle asked. <br/>“Because, if you’re wearing your navy and Scylla’s wearing white, mix them together and you get a colour close to that.” Abigail explained. </p><p>They ran back to the house and Tally was already out front organising the area for the wedding. Gerit was there with his birds trying to create a beautiful scenery across the beach whilst Adil and Khalida tried their best to create a shield around the perimeter. The two headed into Raelle’s room on the other side of the house and entered locking the door just in case someone were to come in. Whilst Raelle changed into her suit, Abigail looked at the little table and saw a bunch of old books about a tree on their desk. She opened one and began reading as Raelle came out wearing the suit. She almost dropped the book as she gazed over at Raelle in awe. </p><p>“This is way better than Beltane.” Abigail gasped. <br/>“What are you doing?” Raelle chuckled seizing the book. “Snooping huh Bellweather?” <br/>“No, I’m just interested in your life that’s all.” Abigail said getting up. “Come on, lemme do the makeup before you go out there.”<br/>“You wanna know about the book don’t you?” Raelle said noticing the desperation. <br/>“Yes! I mean...only if you want.” Abigail said enthusiastically. <br/>“Well, Scylla and I talked a lot about our future and we know it’s unorthodox and all. We can’t do things that you guys will be able to do and one of those things is having...kids.” Raelle explained. <br/>“What do you’re going to a wishing well to ask for one?” Abigail chuckled. <br/>“Not exactly. There’s this forest just a few miles up and it has a tree that...makes babies.” Raelle struggled to say. <br/>“So you’re going to have sex with a tree?” Abigail giggled. <br/>“It’s a more complicated process. It uses the mycelium and Scylla’s DNA, absorbs it and emits this sap that will be inserted into Scylla.” Raelle explained. <br/>“That sounds so...strange but Raelle, how do you activate it?” Abigail said trying to hold back the laughs. “Come on, we all know the answer.”<br/>“You’re a bitch.” Raelle said bursting into laughter. <br/>“Say it loud, say it proud!” Abigail yelled. <br/>“We have to have sex with the tree.” Raelle murmured. </p><p>As Abigail continued to tease Raelle, they heard a knock at the door from Tally saying the set up was ready. She finished the makeup off and unlocked the door seeing Tally had a matching rose corsage for Raelle to wear. They hurried Raelle down to the beach and once she was out, her breath was taken away by how beautiful it was. Her pathway was made of shells and at the altar was a flower arrangement that would tower the both of them as little birds sang the wedding march for them. She saw an old friend by the altar; one of her best friends Byron who’s been ordained stood proud. She ran over and hugged him as the others took their seats. </p><p>“Happy wedding day!” Byron said. “Oh my God, to think this could’ve been us one day.”<br/>“I wouldn’t have done it with anyone else.” Raelle chuckled. <br/>“My offer still stands though. If you guys want kids, I’ll be here.” He joked. </p><p>The Wedding March began to sound and everyone stood in their positions. Raelle stood on one side of the altar, her chest pumped and corsage hanging from the breast pocket as she took a breath. More birds flew down the path as the bride left and began walking down the aisle. She was showered with petals from above and as she got closer, Raelle couldn’t help but nervously cry seeing how beautiful she was. Finally they were face to face, holding one another’s hands as Byron began his lengthy speech. Their eyes weren’t on anything else but each other; this was their dream, to love each other for the rest of time. Scylla was handed one ring and Raelle the other. Raelle was the first. </p><p>“I promise to love and to cherish you, through sickness and in health. I promise to love you for all the days to come and to spend every waking moment with you.”</p><p>The ring slipped onto Scylla’s finger as she did the same to Raelle. </p><p>“I promise to love and cherish, through sickness and in health. I promise to be with you wherever we are, whatever situation we’re in.”</p><p>The rings were exchanged and they stepped forward as Byron delivered the final words. </p><p>“And with the power invested me, by almighty Goddess, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your wife.” </p><p>Raelle’s hands cupped around Scylla’s face as she pulled her into an everlasting kiss. They opened their eyes up and there was just excitement for that moment as everyone else screamed and cheered for them. </p><p>“Let’s dance!” Abigail yelled. </p><p>Everyone saw she was a little drunk but it didn’t matter. They all ran to the sea whilst Scylla and Raelle watched them from the altar holding one another tightly. </p><p>“Do you wanna dance Scyl?” Raelle offered. <br/>“Only with you.” Scylla said kissing her. </p><p>They stepped out under the sunset and Raelle bowed greeting her bride as Scylla took her hand. She was pulled in closer as Raelle placed her other hand on her hip and Scylla placed the other on her shoulder. They rocked back and forth, across the dance floor to the sound of faint screaming and birds singing their song.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here's the wedding.<br/>I hope you enjoy it as much as I did</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Miracle of life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is where it complicates. Scylla and Raelle head to the mycelium tree, heading down the path they've researched and well, baby Ramshorn-Collar is born.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Promptly they arrive at the location but this time wearing lighter clothing. Raelle was wearing her grey shirt and sweatpants and Scylla was wearing something similar. They got out of the car and held hands tightly as they searched the forest for the tree. Eventually after minutes of combing through the forest, they located the Mycelium tree and headed over to it. Before they were to get started, Scylla requested they watch the stars a moment. Raelle nodded and lay against the tree, her wife gripping her hand beside her as they stared at the sky. </p><p>“Do you have a name for her?” Scylla asked watching the shooting stars. <br/>“Yeah, you?” Raelle said looking at her. <br/>“Yeah, tell me yours.” Scylla said. <br/>“Um...I was gonna say Bella, I don’t know why.” Raelle suggested. <br/>“I was gonna say Gianna.” Scylla said looking at her.<br/>“Or even...just...Blue.” Raelle said intoxicated by her eyes.<br/>“Blue? I wonder where you got that from.” Scylla said stroking her thumb against Raelle’s chin. </p><p>She pulled her into another kiss, a long and passionate kiss that felt like it lasted a lifetime. Scylla pulled away and got up from her spot sitting on Raelle’s lap as she kissed her quick again. Raelle’s fingers dig into Scylla’s scalp as she kissed her back and was tempted to lift her when Scylla pushed her back down. </p><p>“It’s gotta happen down here.” Scylla whispered.</p><p>A nod meant that Raelle understood. Carefully her hands moved from Scylla’s messy chestnut chair and travelled down to her hips gently to the rim of her shirt. Scylla pulled away from another kiss and allowed Raelle to remove her shirt. As it fell to the ground, Scylla kissed her again before ripping Raelle’s shirt off again and tossing it on top of her own. Swiftly Scylla was pinned onto the floor, trapped underneath Raelle and that intoxicating kiss. Her other hand travels down Scylla’s chest and messily unties the bow keeping her shorts on. Her hand plunged into Scylla’s pants as she moved to kiss her neck, nipping at her skin ever so slightly. Scylla’s hand reached up to untie Raelle’s shorts as Raelle began kissing her neck a little aggressively. Her shorts and her pants were pulled down and the same was done to Raelle as Scylla pulled her down onto her. They lay on top of one another bare but trapped in one another’s intoxication. </p><p>As they continued, the mycelium tree began feeling their energies. Its hollow slowly lighted up to a bright light; the colour of fireflies gathering upon one another. As the hollow filled, the roots of the tree began to expand out, slowly arising. The light falls from the rim of the hollow and spills down the tree, each particle running down individual roots that headed straight in the direction of the two. The roots encircled them and individual thorns began to form which poked into their skin removing a little blood. Slowly the blood travelled through the bark and into the particles of light that sat upon the wood. They began absorbing the blood and slowly began gathering together to form a ball of light energy that made its way down the branch to where the two were. A minuscule branch formed at the end of the root and the light energy fell entering Scylla’s womb. </p><p>It was like a sting from a bee or a bite from a spider. Scylla winced as it entered her and immediately Raelle stopped, cupping her cheek as she kissed the top of her forehead. She lowered down beside her and a warm hand felt Scylla's stomach as a smile appeared on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know a lot about the mycelium tree or if this is even possible. I just wanted them to have a baby together and this is the best way I thought of doing it.</p><p>sorry if it confuses you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another time jump from the last chapter. Scylla gives birth to a beautiful baby girl and they decide her name should be Avani. She has Raelle's eyes, Scylla's hair and both parents couldn't be more thrilled. This is her first birthday which could possibly take a turn for the worst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Room painted violet, wooden crib painted white and a mobile positioned right above dangling around. The mobile had so many different seashells on it all painted in white acrylic by her mothers. The light shone through the window and onto the precious little baby’s face immediately waking her up. She looked up at her mobile and reached her drool dipped hand up to the clam shell knocking it slightly. As it span around, the baby girl laughed, her icy blue eyes expanding with excitement. She held her little socks and suddenly rolled over onto her side seeing the door was open. Footsteps were heard from downstairs and she slowly arose from her bed and waited against the bars bouncing up and down in excitement. The door opened up and in came her mother coming towards her. She held her arms up and she was scooped right out of bed into her arms. They looked each other in the eye for a moment; blue against blue, icy versus icy. A forehead kiss was planted on her daughter’s head as she span the baby around. </p><p>“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Avani, happy birthday to you.” Raelle sang. “Should we go see mommy?”</p><p>The baby girl squealed at the sound of her voice and Raelle took that as an indication that Avani wanted to see her mother. They walked down the stairs and headed in the direction of the sizzling eggs and bacon. Scylla was by the stove frying up when she saw her babies coming towards her. She kissed her big baby first and hoisted her actual baby out of Raelle’s arms kissing the top of her chestnut hair. </p><p>“Did mama sing you happy birthday already?” Scylla asked kissing her cheek. </p><p>The three sat at their table eating their breakfast together as the phone rang. Whilst Raelle went to pick it up, Scylla wiped Avani’s mouth and handed her the bottle of milk. As she did, she looked over at Raelle and saw there was concern in her eyes and walked over. </p><p>“Baby, what’s wrong?” Scylla asked. “You look pale.”<br/>“There was a Spree attack not too far away.” Raelle explained. “Or maybe the Camarilla? I don’t know if Abigail and Tally can make it.”<br/>“Raelle, don’t...” Scylla said knowing the look in her eyes. <br/>“Scyl I have to, they’re my sisters. I have to help them.” Raelle begged. <br/>“It’s your daughter’s birthday, please stay.” Scylla begged. <br/>“...fine.” Raelle sighed. </p><p>They decided they would make a birthday cake. Whilst Scylla checked for the ingredients, Raelle held Avani in her arms catching her every time she ran the corner back to her. She lifted her onto her lap and kissed her cheek as the baby laughed but then she got distracted by the radio. She listened carefully but found it hard to listen over Avani’s little cries for her. Soon, Raelle became so distracted by the radio that Avani’s cries were ignored altogether and it began to bother Scylla. She balanced the baby on her hip as she flicked Raelle’s ear immediately getting her attention. </p><p>“Hey, what the heck Scyl?” Raelle said rubbing her ear. <br/>“Stop ignoring your daughter.” Scylla said slapping her teasingly. <br/>“I can’t help it. I’m worried about the Unit and the Camarilla, I just can’t go through what we did and not to mention their daughters.” Raelle rambled. “Who’s gonna take care of them?”<br/>“You can’t go back Raelle. You know what will happen to all of us if you do.” Scylla said looking over at Avani. <br/>“I know, I’m sorry Scyl.” Raelle said getting up. </p><p>They kissed one another and Avani closed her eyes giggling. The two laughed along with her and went over to the kitchen to begin the baking process. After a while, Avani grew a little bored and Raelle took her to the TV room so she could play with some toys whilst the two of them baked and talked about things. Scylla began stirring the ingredients when Raelle wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly as they rocked together. Scylla broke free of the grasp for a moment and put the tray back in the oven before pulling Raelle into a kiss. She had her against the counter, body against body as the kiss finished and they smiled at one another. </p><p>“So, how can I get your mind off the Unit?” Scylla asked messing with her collar. <br/>“I can think of many ways but we have a very active one year old that we don’t want to scar for life.” Raelle joked. <br/>“That’s true, so what else do you have in mind?” Scylla asked with a smile. <br/>“You know I was just thinking about Charvel’s wedding.” Raelle explained. “How about we dance my lady?”<br/>“Great idea.” Scylla said wrapping her arms around her neck. </p><p>They began to dance in the kitchen and made their way to the TV room where Avani was sitting on the floor drooling over her stuffed giraffe. She looked as her parents entered the room and stood up wanting to join in on the dance but all her parents would offer her was a hand to hold. She fell on the ground a little grumpy and looked out of the window at the rushing waves outside. </p><p>“Sorry Av, mommy and I need our me time.” Raelle chuckled. </p><p>Avani was less occupied on them and more occupied on something that bounced over the ocean’s surface. It was multi coloured, rubber, lined with black string as it bounced against the waves. There was no one on the beach but Avani didn’t focus on that; she just wanted to play with the beach ball that had been abandoned from its owner. She ran out of the TV room and sprinted to the front door catching the attention of her mothers. She did her best to open the door but it was much too tall and after a few minutes, her mothers came to pick her up. Scylla hoisted her from the floor and saw how much she wanted to go out. </p><p>“Do you wanna go for a swim?” Scylla asked. “Mama will take you swimming, just don’t go alone.”<br/>Avani nodded. She handed her over to Raelle who went to get her changed upstairs whilst Scylla went to look out of the window seeing nothing on the waves. </p><p>Later on Raelle and Avani went out to the beach. They stepped on the sand, Raelle holding tightly to Avani’s little hand as the waves cascaded over her feet. She looked around for the bouncy ball but it was nowhere to be seen and that greatly disappointed Avani. Raelle saw the pout and crouched down to pick her up before they walked deeper into the ocean. A little smile appeared on the little one’s face as Raelle ever so slightly dipped her feet into the warm, salty water. Her grasp tightened around Raelle’s neck as more water passed her body. They stopped walking and Raelle held her over water smiling and laughing, readying her for the plunge. </p><p>It was sudden, quick but Raelle saw something no one else did. As she plunged herself and her daughter into the blue, she opened her eyes to the clear water and immediately saw something shining below. It was something familiar, something she’d left behind; her mother’s combat charm. </p><p>She burst through the surface and Avani began giggling to herself whilst Raelle stood frozen, cold and confused. She marched out of the water not listening to Avani telling her to go back. </p><p>“Av, time for bed.” Raelle said strictly. “No more swimming.” </p><p>They entered the house and whilst Raelle ran Avani’s bath, she remained frozen thinking about what had just happened. She needed to call Adil or Abigail and ask about the shield but if she was caught dead talking to the Unit, Scylla would end her there and then. She did her best to push it back as far as possible and tried to remain in the moment with her daughter. </p><p>When they headed to the living room, it was all dark which scared Avani so she hid her face away. She could hear Scylla singing in the distance and opened her eyes slightly seeing the cake that had been lit up by miniature candles. They approached it with caution and Raelle leant Avani over the cake so she could have a better look at it. At that second a camera shutter flashed in her eyes and the lights turned back on revealing her mother next to them. They each helped Avani cut the cake and put it in a bowl to eat. After a long day, the two collapsed on the couch with Avani fluttering around them. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were so good at baking.” Raelle commented. <br/>“It’s a skill my mom taught me, you know when we were in a solid situation and not running from the military.” Scylla said. “She would’ve loved Avani.”<br/>“I’m sorry Scyl.” Raelle whispered. <br/>“It’s not your fault Rae.” Scylla said looking up at her. <br/>“I know you don’t want that life for Avani and me begging to join my friends probably stresses you out a lot so for that I’m sorry.” Raelle said. <br/>“Thank you Raelle.” Scylla said gripping her hand tighter. “I love you.”<br/>“I love you too.” Raelle said with a soft smile. </p><p>As they kissed, their baby girl began climbing the hefty staircase slowly bouncing up each step and sometimes falling over. After she fell over the second time, she stopped walking and looked up to see something jumping at the top of the stairs. It was her bouncy ball waiting for her as it hopped up and down. She crawled up the stairs giggling but suddenly her foot got caught in one of the stairs and she fell flat on the wood in front of her. Immediately as the impact hit, Avani raised her head and began to cry. Her painful cries echoed through the home alerting her parents who instantly got up and followed the cries to their baby. Scylla scooped her up from the floor and sat on the stairs gently kissing her where it was painful. </p><p>“What were you doing Av?” Scylla tried to ask. “Why were you climbing the stairs?”<br/>“Did you see something Av?” Raelle asked sitting beside them. “Is that why you were climbing?”</p><p>The baby girl nodded as Scylla held the back of her head trying to calm her down. Swiftly Raelle turned around and left them both as she went to investigate upstairs. She removed her scourge from the cabinet and took Scylla’s lighter to light up her path as she walked forward. Firstly she entered her daughter’s room and looked around the violet coloured room for anyone. There was nothing in there; all there was were a pile of stuffed animals and a brightly coloured ball. She left the room unknown to it all. </p><p>That night Raelle and Scylla lay in their bed, Scylla resting her head against Raelle’s chest as Raelle ran her fingers through her hair. She was still awake despite it being so late and was looking at a picture of Avani that was behind Scylla. Scylla looked up at Raelle kissing her neck to get her attention. </p><p>“What are you thinking about Raelle?” Scylla whispered. <br/>“You’re gonna yell at me.” Raelle muttered shyly. <br/>“Tell me.” Scylla said shuffling up. </p><p>They were eye to eye and Raelle felt a lump in her throat thinking of what reaction would occur. With patience, Scylla looked at her wife waiting for her to say something and when she finally did, she pouted. </p><p>“I think we need to call Abigail and Adil.” Raelle finally said. <br/>“...why Raelle?” Scylla sighed. <br/>“Because I’m worried about the shield. It’s not because I wanna get back in the military, I’m just worried about our daughter.” Raelle explained. <br/>“What triggered this Raelle? You’re still not telling me something.” Scylla questioned. <br/>“...I saw something in the water when I was swimming with Avani.” Raelle confessed. “It was my mom’s combat charm, there’s no way it could’ve made it as far as it did.”<br/>“Fine, call them tomorrow but for now, stop worrying. Live in the moment, be here with me.” Scylla said placing kisses against her collarbone. </p><p>Raelle giggled at how ticklish it was but that didn’t necessarily mean she was going to stop. She continued kissing all up her collarbone till she reached her neck and began nipping a little aggressively at her skin. Raelle continued to chuckle because to her the nips felt like nothing compared to what she could do. Soon Scylla caught on to her overbearing laughing and looked up at her seeing that smug smile plastered on her face. </p><p>“Do better then.” Scylla said kissing her. </p><p>Slowly she pulled away from Raelle, pulling her lip back as she lets go drawing a little blood. Her finger wiped away the blood on her bottom lip and she looked back into Scylla’s ocean eyes. Slowly she towered over Scylla and pinned her down using the edge of her palms before leaning down to kiss her. Her hand slipped past her shorts and Scylla did her best not to make any sound in fear of waking their daughter. </p><p>However, in the other room an empty crib lay where Avani was meant to be sleeping. In the far corner of the violet room was a chair that steadily rocked back and forth in the mirror. On the chair lay the baby girl fast asleep in her onesie pyjamas and in the arms of an older woman. Her hair blonde, icy blue eyes and a kind smile. She looked into the mirror opening her mouth to sing a Seed bringing the bright bouncy ball in front of her. </p><p>“Not now, wait for the right time.” She whispered. “I’m with my granddaughter and we’re spending some quality time together before her mothers realise she’s gone.”</p><p>Her hands ran through the chestnut hair as she looked back into the mirror. A sudden glitch occurred and Willa disappeared from the chair leaving the baby safely on the chair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some domesticity for you that slowly turns into something a little more sinister. Raelle and Scylla now live on the beach, the army thinks Raelle is dead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nana Collar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another time jump (sorry) it's Avani's fifth birthday and her friends are coming over to the beach. Here we are introduced to the mini unit. Avani is however intent on her grandmother attending her birthday but when she shows up, trouble arises.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun came up and settled on the horizon. Birds began to chirp and the life on the beach had awoken from the sun’s rays. Its light shone through the glass in the house and rested against soft skin that lay unsettled in bed. Her head rose up, curly, messy brown hair arose as she did and icy blue eyes looked in the direction of the door. She beamed with excitement as she jumped out of the mini bed by the window and ran down the hall in her footsie pyjamas to her mothers’ bedroom. The door swung open and she stepped on the stool in the middle of her bed before jumping right onto them both. The first person she woke up was Raelle because her arm landed against her face. </p><p>“Av, it’s so early...can I just have five more minutes?” Raelle moaned as Avani sat on her.<br/>
“No mama, it’s my birthday! Up! Up! Up!” Avani squealed.<br/>
“It was your birthday last year.” Raelle teased. “I think you’re mistaken.”<br/>
“Stop it!” Avani moaned leaning forward. </p><p>When Avani gave up, she leant flat against Raelle and began to mutter her name over and over again trying to get her attention. Raelle saw her effort and picked her up before placing her in the middle of them both. Before Avani could escape, Raelle shuffled forward and nuzzled her face into her neck blowing air into her face. Avani allowed herself to giggle as her mother blew the air into her face and suddenly blew a raspberry against her cheek. A burst of laughter was sounded and Avani tried her best to dodge the next one but Raelle got her again and she couldn’t hold in the laughter anymore. They both giggled together and heard Scylla murmuring to herself. Avani turned to Scylla and shuffled closer to her calling her name. </p><p>“Mommy, mommy, wake up. Mama won’t let me celebrate my birthday!” Avani complained.<br/>
“I agree with mama, it’s not your birthday today.” Scylla teased. “You’re still our little baby girl, there’s no way you’re five.”<br/>
“I am five! Why are you both being mean?” Avani pouted. </p><p>She tried to get up but instantly both mothers pulled her back down and trapped her in their grasp. They each kissed each side of her face and sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to her. Finally Raelle got out of bed and went downstairs for a minute whilst Scylla spent her time cuddling Avani. </p><p>“Mommy? Are Lia and Nissa coming to play?” Avani asked.<br/>
“Yeah with their parents. We’re gonna go on the beach, maybe have a swim and cut the cake at sunset.” Scylla explained. “Does that sound good?”</p><p>She nodded and pulled herself back into the hug as the door reopened and Raelle appeared carrying with a pastel dress. </p><p>“Come on princess, time to get ready.” Raelle smiled. </p><p>Instantly she jumped out of bed and ran back to her room with the dress in her hands. Before Raelle could leave, Scylla pretended to pout attracting Raelle’s attention. She walked over with a smile on her face and bent over to kiss her. </p><p>“What are you wearing today?” Scylla asked.<br/>
“You’ll see when you get out of bed.” Raelle said pulling away. “Come on baby.”</p><p>They went down to the beach and had their breakfast before everyone was due to come. As her parents decorated the surroundings, Avani headed inside the house and went straight to her room before closing the door. She pulled the curtains and turned on her lamp as she took a seat on the rocking chair patiently. She stared directly into the mirror and saw the blue tint gathering until a fully formed balloon sat opposite her. Instantly she got up but then the balloon told her to sit back down and she did so. </p><p>“Nana are you coming for my birthday?” Avani asked.<br/>
“Not today but I’ll be here tonight and we can go for a swim.”<br/>
“Why can’t mommies come? Did you get angry at them?” Avani asked confused.<br/>
“No, you don’t have to worry. It’s a hard thing to explain but one day I will, I promise but in the mean time, you go have a good time with your friends.”<br/>
“Okay, bye nana!” Avani said getting up. </p><p>She reached forward and placed her hand against the mirror as the balloon did the same. As Avani ran off, the balloon slowly disappeared and the bouncy ball rolled out from the closet, out of the room and down the stairs. </p><p>Later on two cars pulled up by the beach and two girls left their cars holding hands as they ran to the shield and impatiently jumped up and down. On the other side Avani did the same as her parents walked over and waited beside her. Adil walked over to the shield and placed his hand against it singing the Seed that would allow them inside. Carefully the shield fell for a moment and they rushed in as the shield closed again. The two girls ran straight to their friend and jumped onto her, all three of them landing on the sand. The parents all greeted one another whilst the three children ran to the water’s edge. </p><p>Their parents kept a tight grasp on them as they swam in the ocean. They had to be weary of the tide seeing as the kids were still small. </p><p>“Do you guys wanna play volleyball with the boys?” Tally asked Lia. </p><p>Lia looked to her friends and they all scrambled out of their arms to hijack the volleyball game. The mothers leant back against the water exhausted. They were finally together again; the almighty Bellweather Unit. </p><p>“You guys I can’t believe we’ve gotten to this stage.” Tally said immediately.<br/>
“Yeah I definitely didn’t picture it. Our kids playing together, no danger.” Abigail commented.<br/>
“Do you guys like it?” Raelle asked. “The whole motherhood deal.”<br/>
“I do but it has its downsides.” Tally replied.<br/>
“Like what?” Raelle asked curiously.<br/>
“Saying goodbye to that cute little face every time we’re deployed. You’re kind of lucky you don’t have to do that.” Abigail explained.<br/>
“Scylla would murder me unless it was an imminent threat to Avani.” Raelle said.<br/>
“I mean I get it. She doesn’t wanna lose you Rae and also if the army find you both...that’s not gonna be great.” Tally said.<br/>
“What they still have me ruled out as dead?” Raelle chuckled.<br/>
“Yeah.” Both said simultaneously.<br/>
“Amazing.” Raelle joked. </p><p>Whilst the adults remained preoccupied the three girls went to the edge of the shield and looked out to the long stretch of road leading away from the beach. There was someone heading down from the road but they couldn’t make out a face, only that the person was carrying a bag with them and had a very big coat on. The person began walking faster as the girls stared and placed the bag down on the bench before taking a seat beside it. The hood of the coat was lowered down to reveal someone Avani knew pretty well but the other two remained as confused as ever. </p><p>“Who is she?” Lia asked trying to grasp Avani’s attention.<br/>
“It’s Nana! She came!” Avani squealed.<br/>
“I’ve never met your nana, I thought she was dead.” Nissa said confused.<br/>
“No she’s not Nissa! We have to get this shield down so I can surprise my moms!” Avani said.<br/>
“I don’t know, daddy says that you have to keep the shield up because it keeps you safe.” Nissa said hesitantly.<br/>
“But nana won’t be able to come inside. Look, we don’t have to open it a lot, just enough so nana can come see me later.” Avani explained.<br/>
“We can’t use our powers Av, we’re not grown ups yet.” Lia said. </p><p>Avani pouted as she looked over at Willa. She mouthed to her that it was okay and she’d find a way through. She left just like that and as she did, their parents approached them and took them to take baths so they were ready for the celebration. Avani was still disappointed and when her friends had fun splashing each other in the bath, she seemed distant and preoccupied on something else. Scylla noticed straight away as Raelle was busy catching up with the Unit and asked her about it as she changed her into her dress. </p><p>“Is something wrong Av?” Scylla asked. “You seem a little sad.”<br/>
“Yeah but it’s a secret.” Avani answered. “It has to be a surprise.”<br/>
“You know mama and I don’t like secrets, come on, you can tell me.” Scylla said.<br/>
“No!” Avani said running off. </p><p>Concerned, Scylla went to find Raelle and pulled her away for a second to talk to her about Avani. They went into the bathroom whilst Abigail and Tally took the girls outside to where they were going to cut the cake. </p><p>“Scyl, why’d you look so pale?” Raelle asked concerned.<br/>
“It’s Avani, she worrying me.” Scylla explained. “She’s been sad ever since she went swimming and she won’t tell me why.”<br/>
“So? Why does that bother you? She probably has a crush on someone or something.” Raelle chuckled.<br/>
“It just seemed strange that’s all.” Scylla said. “The way she ran off yelling, the girl never yells.”<br/>
“She’s probably embarrassed.” Raelle giggled. “Now come on, you told me to live a little once and now I’m doing the same.”</p><p>They made their way to the sand and sat on the beach towels with their friends. The cake was brought out and settled on the ground in front of Avani. She looked to the shield for a split second and her gaze shifted back to the cake before blowing out the candles. Her parents helped her cut the cake and they all ate on the shore watching the sun set on the horizon. The children started off hyperactive and running around the beach under the careful eye of their parents but Avani always seemed to look back at the shield ever so often which Raelle noticed this time. She also wanted to go swimming but it was high tide and dangerous yet she still asked her moms. </p><p>“Mama! Mommy! Let’s go swimming!” Avani said bouncing over to them.<br/>
“Sweetie, it’s high tide. If you go swimming, you could drown.” Raelle explained. “But could I ask you something?”<br/>
“What?” Avani said.<br/>
“Why’d you keep looking over there?” Raelle said indicating the shield.<br/>
“It’s a secret.” Avani said quickly. “I’m gonna go play now.”<br/>
“Wait, wait a minute Av. Listen to mama a second.” Scylla said pulling her down to her lap.<br/>
“Why are you keeping secrets from us Av? You know we don’t like that kind of stuff because it makes mommy scared.” Raelle asked.<br/>
“And mama.” Scylla whispered in her ear.<br/>
“Come on, tell us.” Raelle said holding her little hands.<br/>
“Fine.” Avani sighed. “I keep looking at the fence...because I have a crush.”<br/>
“Crush?” They both said in shock.<br/>
“It’s a little boy who sometimes walks down the path, I like his...hair.” Avani lied. </p><p>Both of them couldn’t contain their laughter anymore but it was okay as long as they didn’t find the real reason. Avani broke free of Scylla’s grasp and ran away from the two who were in hysterics over what she’d just said. </p><p>“I didn’t know you were that funny.” Lia said.<br/>
“I had to lie to them about nana. No one’s supposed to know about her besides me which means this all remains a secret between us.” Avani explained. </p><p>They all nodded and went to make sandcastles till the day turned to night and they grew tired. Avani was determined to stay awake for Willa but she could no longer fight the sleep and fell asleep on the shore. She awoke slightly when Raelle picked her up and brought her back inside followed by Scylla who waved off their guests. She was tucked into bed and her mothers kissed her goodnight before they retired to their own bed. </p><p>That night Avani tossed and turned thinking about Willa then suddenly woke up with a fright. She looked out of her window and saw a figure standing on the shore. Immediately she got out of bed and snuck past her parents as she bolted down the stairs and out of the house leaving the door ajar. She went over to Willa who stood by the sea still dressed in her coat and held her hand. </p><p>“What are we looking at Nana?” Avani asked.<br/>
“Nothing, I was just waiting for you.” Willa said turning her attention to the little one. “Do you wanna go swimming?”<br/>
“But Nana, you’re not wearing a bathing suit and also mama says that when it’s high tide you can drown.” Avani explained.<br/>
“Sometimes mamas can be wrong sweetie, now come on, I’ll be here.” Willa said offering her hand. </p><p>Reluctantly she took the hand and held it tightly as they stepped into the cold water. She shivered and looked up at Willa not wanting to go further out but Willa pulled her in further. Her head was just about floating over water as waves cascaded over them. Willa held her up and made her face her. </p><p>“Nana, I wanna get out.” Avani shivered. “It’s really cold in here and the water’s too high.”<br/>
“Don’t worry little one, I just need to show you something and we’ll get out I promise.” Willa said holding her close. “Ready?”</p><p>She nodded and they plunged below the surface. Avani opened her eyes but all she could see was darkness and swam back to the surface. She took a large breath as she burst up and wiped her eyes as she looked for Willa. </p><p>“Nana! Nana! Where are you?” Avani screamed. </p><p>Willa had disappeared and she looked around desperately for her but every direction she looked she found no one. The tide began to pull her deeper and deeper into the ocean, waves were thrown on her little body and she was thrown against the bank as she yelled for someone to come and save her. Her head poked out from the water and she looked to the shield spotting the same bag on the bench but it was open and something was floating above it. </p><p>A blue balloon. </p><p>The last thing she heard that day before she was plunged further into the ocean was the popping of that balloon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And will they get to her....?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Uninvited guests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They find her, don't worry but the explosion brings some unwanted attention.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something had caused her to wake up in the middle of the night. She was thirsty and unravelled herself from Raelle’s grasp to go downstairs. Once she poured herself the glass of water and drank it down, she headed up the stairs rubbing her eyes sleepily. She didn’t even notice the front door was open when she went back up. She was about to cross over into her room when she thought to check up on Avani. Carefully she entered doing her best not to make any noise and went over to the lump in the bed that she thought was her daughter. As she got closer, she couldn’t see her head and immediately became concerned throwing the blankets off the bed. Instantly she cried out her name waiting for her to respond or say something that meant she was still inside but there was nothing. Raelle heard Scylla’s screams and immediately ran out of bed to find Scylla breaking down whilst holding the baby blanket on the floor. </p><p>“What happened Scyl? Where’s Avani?” Raelle questioned. <br/>“Someone took her, I don’t know where she is.” Scylla cried. “Raelle, we have to find her!”<br/>“Call Tally and Abigail, I’ll look on the beach.” Raelle said leaving the room. </p><p>Swiftly Raelle sprinted down the beach screaming Avani’s name but there was no response. She looked into the ocean and at first didn’t know what to do but then thought of an idea and ran back inside. She scrambled through the drawers looking for a tin and when she found it, she removed it and ran back to the edge of the water. She opened it up and removed a bunch of star shaped stickers better known as Salva, then placed them against her neck. They slowly melted into her skin as her eyes lit up a much brighter blue and slowly she began to levitate from the ground. She steadily arose and stumbled as she flew across the beach looking for any trace of Avani’s body but no matter how hard she looked, Avani was nowhere to be seen. The Salva began to fade from her system and she tried to keep herself steady but every so often she would cascade against the water’s surface. Suddenly she could no longer fly up and she fell straight into the water, her body hitting the bank and rising up again. As she slowly arose, she saw little hands floating just a few metres away from her and instantly swam towards her. They burst up to the surface and both of them swam towards the shore; Raelle placing Avani’s cold body against the ground. Scylla ran towards them and fell to her knees upon seeing her child. Raelle pressed her ear against her chest but could hear no heartbeat and began chest compressions. She blew air into her mouth and continued chest compressions and suddenly coughing occurred. </p><p>Water fell from her mouth and she instantly turned over to vomit. As she did, Raelle rubbed her back and tried to comfort her as best as she could. Avani cried after finishing vomiting and fell right into Scylla’s embrace scared, shivering and exhausted. She scooped Avani up into a little ball and Raelle walked alongside her as they reentered the home but something felt strange. Before Raelle followed them in, she looked out to the beach and scanned the area but saw nothing wrong and followed her wife up the stairs again. </p><p>There was a powerful knocking against the door very early the next morning. Scylla was fast asleep with Avani tangled up in her arms but Raelle was wide awake from how loud the knocking was. She forced herself up and went down the many stairs to open the door. As she walked, she wondered who it was and thought it must be Abigail after Scylla called her last night; she was probably mad at them for not answering their calls. Swiftly she opened the door at first not making eye contact and looking down at the ground hissing at Abigail. </p><p>“Look I’m sorry we didn’t call you back, we found Avani, she was in the water and-“</p><p>She cleared her throat and Raelle rolled her eyes looking up at who was in front of her. </p><p>It wasn’t Abigail. </p><p>“Private Collar, I never would’ve thought.” General Alder said in awe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ooooooooohhh shiiiiitttttt</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I'm gonna miss you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alder and the army decide to take Raelle back to Fort Salem. This is her saying goodbye to her family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fear entered Raelle’s mind. They’d found her but how? They were always careful and it was only last night that they’d slipped up but surely that wouldn’t bring their attention. There had to be something else. </p><p>She looked to the door to close it and run but knew they would wind strike the door down and find Scylla and Avani. Slowly she backed away and put her hands up as soldiers entered the lighthouse and threw her to the ground cuffing her. One or two turned in the direction of the stairs but then Raelle pushed back against the soldier restraining her and rose up fighting off the two whilst strangling another. Alder stood rather impressed by her combat skills and watched for a moment as her soldiers struggled to fight her off. Eventually, she stopped Raelle by singing a Seed that deafened them all but also woke up Scylla. </p><p>As soon as she heard her voice, Scylla shuddered and held onto her child tightly. She remembered those moments in the dungeon and the torture before Anacostia had freed her. She then thought about Avani and what they would do to her if they found them. Quickly Scylla wrapped Avani up and they tiptoed down the hall into Avani’s bedroom. They hid in her closet and listened for the footsteps that came closer along with the sounds of the chains rattling. </p><p>“I see no child here, just a room. You’re not lying to me Collar are you?” Alder mocked. <br/>“No I’m not.” Raelle struggles to say. “Avani, come out sweetie.”<br/>“Where is her father Collar?” Alder asked looking around.<br/>“He went grocery shopping, Avani wanted pancakes.” Raelle answered. <br/>“So you haven’t heard from Scylla? You know she escaped from prison.” Alder said turning to her. <br/>“I don’t care General, she means nothing to me.” Raelle lied. <br/>“Hmm. I’m beginning to get bored Collar, tell her to come out otherwise we blow the building.” Alder demanded. </p><p>Carefully Scylla woke Avani up and as she did, Avani looked at her confused as to where they were. Before she could speak, Scylla whispered something in her ear and put Avani down hiding amongst the clothes as the door opened. All eyes turned to Avani but she only had eyes for her mother who she ran straight to and hugged her. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Avani asked looking at the chains. </p><p>Alder crouched down and offered a greeting to the little one. She didn’t take it and continued to hide away. </p><p>“You must be Avani, it’s a beautiful name.” Alder said calmly. “Do you want to know why we’re here?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Well your mother used to be a soldier in the army and she ran away. We’ve come to get her and bring her back but don’t worry, you’ll see her.” Alder explained. <br/>“No! Don’t take her away!” Avani yelled clinging to Raelle. <br/>“It’s her duty and your duty one day in the future.” Alder explained. <br/>“No it’s not! Please don’t take mama away!” Avani begged. </p><p>Seeing as there was no reasoning with her, Alder got up and snatched the uniform and tossed it at Raelle. </p><p>“Unlock her, let her say goodbye.” Alder commanded. “Collar, you have fifteen minutes.”</p><p>The soldiers filtered out after they unlocked Raelle and left the family alone. As soon as they were far away, Scylla burst out from the closet and reared up as she pulled Raelle into a powerful kiss. They both cried as they slowly pulled away from one another knowing that this would be the last one they would share in a while. Avani jumped out of her arms and sat on her bed looking at the military vehicles that were parked outside their home whilst Scylla and Raelle said goodbye. Scylla was doing her best to hold onto Raelle for as long as possible; she didn’t want to let go of her but was also conscious of the time they had. They stood hugging and crying, Raelle saying everything on her mind. </p><p>“Scyl, you have to pack everything up and get out of here.” Raelle instructed. <br/>“You’re supposed to come with us, we’re supposed to do this together.” Scylla argued. <br/>“They will kill Avani if we run, you have to listen to me.” Raelle said firmly. “You need to call Byron and tell him what happened, get him down here.”<br/>“Fine but promise me one thing.” Scylla said. “Promise that you’ll come back to me and back to our daughter.”<br/>“I promise, I love you Scylla.” Raelle said tearing up. <br/>“I love you too.” Scylla sniffled. </p><p>They had one long lasting kiss. Tears fell down their faces as they pulled away and hugged again. Scylla gently kissed her neck and all around the side of her face before leaving to call Byron. Raelle sighed and turned to see Avani looking out of the window. She took a seat on her bed and turned to face her reaching out her arms. </p><p>“Come here kid.” Raelle said hugging her. <br/>“But mama we have to go, you’re taking me with you that’s why you were so sad when you said goodbye to mommy.” Avani said confused. <br/>“No baby, you’re not coming with me.” Raelle said her voice breaking. <br/>“I don’t get it.” Avani said pulling away. “Why are you leaving me?”<br/>“I have to go, I have to make sure the world’s safe.” Raelle explained wiping her own tears. <br/>“Like a superhero?” Avani asked. <br/>“Yeah, like a superhero.” Raelle nervously chuckled. <br/>“But mama...” Avani began. <br/>“What is it baby?” Raelle asked with a smile. <br/>“You’re already my superhero.” Avani said wide eyed. </p><p>Again Raelle broke down and pulled Avani into a hug kissing the top of her head repeatedly. Avani felt how shaky she was and leant her head against her chest tearing up slightly. </p><p>“I’m gonna miss you.” Avani muttered. <br/>“I’ll miss you too, I love you so much.” Raelle whispered. </p><p>They went down to the beach, Raelle holding Avani tightly against her body as she approached the general. A car pulled up outside the shield and she went to open it when she realised something; how did they get through? Dumbfounded Raelle watched the shield as Byron appeared from the car and entered through the shield. She finally snapped out of it when Byron waved at her and went to join her. </p><p>“Hey honey, oh shit I guess you found us.” Byron said wrapping his arm around Raelle. <br/>“Yes well consider yourself lucky, if you didn’t have the child, you would both be dead.” Alder explained. “Come on Collar, lets get you back to Fort Salem.”</p><p>Raelle turned to give Avani over to Byron but this time she wouldn’t let go. Byron pulled on her and Raelle tried to reason with her but she was still upset. It took a while before Avani finally let go but didn’t stop screaming as Raelle left the beach. They drove her away yet Raelle could still hear Avani’s screams hollering out to her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cry now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Linking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avani finally reveals who's been speaking to her</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night the two got confirmation that Raelle had arrived at base and was to begin training the next day. She’d met up with Anacostia and she would do her best to try and organise vacationing time for Raelle to see Avani and Scylla. Scylla also decided that it was no longer safe for them to live there any longer; she’d seen how the shield was damaged but didn’t know who did it. She went upstairs to tell Avani of the news but found her by the mirror touching it gently with her fingertips and tearing up. Confused, she approached Avani and crouched down to comfort her but nothing could pull her away from that mirror. </p><p>“Av, what are you doing?” Scylla asked. <br/>“She can help. She can bring mama back!” Avani said crying against the mirror. <br/>“Who can bring her back?” Scylla asked confused. </p><p>Avani realised that she had just revealed her secret and looked at Scylla terrified in the mirror. Immediately Scylla noticed the look in her daughter’s eyes and turned her away from the mirror clasping her little face in her hands. She made her focus on her eyes so that she couldn’t lie to her and began to ask her about it. </p><p>“Avani, who can help?” Scylla questioned. “Tell me.”<br/>“I can’t say, I don’t know what will happen if I do.” Avani said. “What if she hurts you?”<br/>“Why would she hurt me sweetie?” Scylla asked. </p><p>Slowly Avani looked away and Scylla knew she wasn’t going to reveal any answers any time soon. There was a way that she could find out but it could hurt her. The least she could do was ask, see if she was okay with it. </p><p>“Okay, you don’t have to tell me anything.” Scylla said stroking her cheek. “But I have a way of knowing without you telling me.”<br/>“How?” Avani said curiously. <br/>“Mama and I are witches, you know that part. If I hold your head just like this and use my power I can figure out who you’re talking about.” Scylla explained. <br/>“But she said I can’t tell you.” Avani said. <br/>“You’re not telling me anything remember?” Scylla said. “I’m figuring it out using my work.”</p><p>Finally she nodded and Scylla’s hold tightened as she closed her eyes. She flicked through Avani’s memories until she came across one from when she was maybe three. She was fast asleep when there was a knock at the window and there in all its mightiness was the blue balloon. The window was opened and it squeezed through immediately floating into the mirror to Avani’s confusion. For a while she stood on the other side of that mirror waiting and suddenly a voice so familiar and unsettling was sounded. </p><p>“Come to Nana...” </p><p>Suddenly Scylla let go and looked at Avani pulling her into a hug as she remembered the sound of that voice. </p><p>“We have to go.” Scylla said through her tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They on the run now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the past few weeks/months Scylla and Avani have been squatting but with the Camarilla on the loose, there's only so many times she can escape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone, Raelle walked along the same routes she once did with Scylla holding her hand. The last couple of months had been rough with extra training and getting deployed every three days or so. She’d barely had time to talk to her family because Alder was constantly breathing down her neck and keeping a close eye on her. Most of the time she passed the main headquarters and saw Abigail and Tally gaining praise from superiors but she was just the scum who left it all behind. Her name had been ridiculed throughout the base and people tended to stay away from her. The only thing she had was her and Scylla’s tree that they spent all their moments under. Now she sat on the ground and looked at the only photograph she had of her wife and daughter that Anacostia had carefully smuggled to her. She wondered what they were doing, where they were and how they were. Maybe Avani had grown up a little, maybe she hated her because she hadn’t been home since the moment they took her away or maybe she was just sad. Scylla would wait for her though, she knew their love was the most powerful thing on this earth but thinking about her only drained her energies further. She needed Scylla; she needed to feel rejuvenated again and to feel her warmth so she knew that everything would be fine one day. </p><p>“Thinking about them again?” A familiar voice sprouted out. </p><p>Raelle opened her eyes to see her two sisters standing above her. She folded up the picture and wiped away her tears as they both sat on either side of her. </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be in training?” Abigail asked with a chuckle. <br/>“Never went before, never affected my abilities.” Raelle said firmly. “Maybe I’ll start trying when they let me see my girls.”<br/>“I think you just need an energy boost Rae.” Tally suggested. “Anyway Abi and I have to go to town, could we do anything for you?”<br/>“Unless you can smuggle me out so I can go see Scylla than you really can’t.” Raelle hissed. <br/>“Come on Collar, you can’t think of anything you want?” Abigail asked. “Maybe something for your daughter?”<br/>“I don’t even know where they are Abigail. They could be anywhere, how the hell are you guys gonna find them?” Raelle questioned. <br/>“We have our ways, got connections in the army. We’ll find them.” Tally chimed in. “What’s her favourite animal?”<br/>“An elephant, it’s the only thing she ever watched on TV.” Raelle remembered. “She wanted to go vacationing and ride an elephant with Scylla and I.”<br/>“Alright, one elephant coming up.” Tally said raising up. “Now Private, I command you to go to bed and eat something please.”<br/>“This is abuse of power.” Raelle moaned. <br/>“I love this look on you.” Abigail complimented. “You heard her private, time for bed.”<br/>“Wait, could you put this in it or something?” Raelle said handing them a note. </p><p>They nodded and Raelle rolled her eyes and made her way back to her bunk where she settled on the bed clutching the picture in her shirt. All she needed was confirmation that they were okay and as she fell into a deep sleep, a scar appeared on her palm, in the shape of an ‘S’</p><p>In the office, Scylla sat on the chair whilst on the phone to Anacostia who was informing her of Raelle’s condition. </p><p>“She’s not eating? Can’t you like force her or something?” Scylla questioned. <br/>“No, I can’t. Whenever she sees me, all she wants to do is talk to you two or see you but you know I can’t do that.” Anacostia explained. <br/>“I know, I understand what you’re saying but unfortunately she’s not the only one that’s not eating or sleeping.” Scylla said. <br/>“Goddess, I can’t imagine what you must be going through.” Anacostia said. “You want me to talk some sense into her.”<br/>“She’s not here at the moment. I sent her to time out because she was acting out.” Scylla explained. <br/>“Maybe it is time that mama Collar came home.” Anacostia chuckled. “I’ll see what I can do, maybe when Beltane comes around.”<br/>“Maybe, I really can’t take another sleepless night.” Scylla laughed. “Thank you Sergeant.”<br/>“No problem, you take care.” Anacostia said. </p><p>She settled the phone down and went downstairs to fetch Avani from the naughty step. She took a seat beside her and wrapped an arm around her gently kissing the top of her head. </p><p>“Is mama coming home?” Avani asked. “She has to right?”<br/>“Not today sweetie but we’re gonna go and see uncle Byron for a little bit.” Scylla said. “That’s gotta be good right?”<br/>“I want my mama.” Avani said breaking down. “I wanna go home and I wanna watch the elephants on TV with my mama.”</p><p>Carefully Scylla hoisted her up and held her against her chest as they walked out of the house and walked the streets to Byron’s apartment. She knocked at the door and looked around for any threats but saw none. The door opened after a while and they were let in by Byron’s boyfriend Alex and sat down for tea. Byron appeared down the hall with some documents and put them down on the desk in front of Scylla. </p><p>“What is this?” Scylla asked. <br/>“A list of Camarilla attacks. They’re breaking into people’s homes now, people who don’t even know they’re witches.” Byron explained. <br/>“Where are we supposed to go?” Scylla questioned. “They’re gonna finds us.”<br/>“You’re not gonna like what I have to say next but the military are thinking about something that could end badly.” Byron began. “They’re thinking about working with the Spree.”<br/>“What does that have to do with us?” Scylla questioned. <br/>“Well, it’s just a suggestion but you could go to Willa Collar. She’s a trained soldier and she’ll be able to protect you and Av.” Byron explained. <br/>“She got us into this shit in the first place!” Scylla hissed. “I can’t trust her Byron.”<br/>“She’s all you got Scylla, we can’t protect you here and neither can any of our friends.” Byron said. “Please just consider it.”<br/>“No, no you know what? It was a mistake coming here.” Scylla said storming out. </p><p>They went out into the street and stopped by a bus stop to gather her thoughts. Whilst she did, Avani wandered off but not too far away. She looked into a window and peered at the many toys that she would never have the pleasure of possessing, them looked back at her mom. As she stared at them, she didn’t notice a hooded man on the path holding a hooked dagger in his hand as he checked everyone who passed by him for a mark. One witch passed by and he recognised the mark on her neck to be a witch’s, then slaughtered her on the ground not giving a second thought. A passerby screamed as the body fell to the ground and bled out which alerted Scylla immediately. She looked around for her child and saw her a few metres away looking at the toys in the window. The man was closer to her and Avani’s mark was prominent on her wrist which was exposed. </p><p>“Avani, run!” Scylla screamed. </p><p>Avani turned around to see her mother and swiftly turned to see the Camarilla walking down the path towards her with the knife. Instantly Avani ran from the window and leapt into her mother’s arms as they raced down the street to avoid him. He raced after them and soon enough one of his own located him and ran right after them until they were cornered. Scylla held tightly to Avani and closed her eyes hoping for a miracle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Please be okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The base learns of the Camarilla attack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The base was on alert. A recent Camarilla attack in town not too far from Fort Salem but there was a catch. Someone had saved a pair of witches but it wasn’t the army; it was the Spree. </p><p>Raelle sat on the table alone and looked at the television as the president gave her speech about the Camarilla and couldn’t help but think about Scylla and Avani. She geared up at the thought of them being cornered, tortured and chased by people. She didn’t want them to feel that fear, especially not her daughter. After a while, she couldn’t take it anymore and got up from the table and marched out to find Anacostia or someone that could get her more intel. As she jogged around base, she continued to look at her palm for any scarring but there was nothing. Suddenly she turned the corner and found Anacostia walking with Alder in the distance. If she was to interrupt Alder would learn of Scylla’s existence and she’d be in danger; all she could do was wait and hope that they were okay. </p><p>As she walked back to base, Raelle spotted another crowd of young cadets gathering around the television. She raced inside and stood in the crowd listening very carefully to what was happening. They were thinking about sending soldiers, younger cadets, into town to help rid of the Camarilla who were breaking into homes. If Raelle could train harder and get stronger, she could get an opportunity to go into town and see her family. She needed some help first and the only people that could do that was Tally and Abigail only they were on a mission and probably wouldn’t be back till late. Quickly she ran out of the dining hall and sprinted down the hall to their room to wait for them but as she came close, she heard footsteps in the room and got confused. Hesitantly, she walked closer and pushed the handle slightly before the door opened completely. </p><p>Inside was Tally and Abigail. They were disorientated, confused like they’d just woken up from a deep sleep. </p><p>“Guys, what the hell are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in town?” Raelle questioned. <br/>“Your guess is as good as mine Shit bird.” Abigail moaned. <br/>“We never got told to go to town.” Tally said sitting down. “When did we say we were going to town?”<br/>“We were outside- we were talking and you asked me about Avani...” Raelle panicked. <br/>“We literally just arrived.” Abigail said. </p><p>At that moment she realised she wasn’t talking to her two friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sry it's so short</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a room, a dark room that she’d never been in. She woke up in a bed that wasn’t hers and looked around her trying to make sense of it. Beside her was a space where her daughter had been laying but the only question was, where was Avani? Quickly she got to her feet and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen where she could hear Avani’s voice. Suddenly there was a squeal coming from the kitchen and Scylla ran as fast as possible only to stop in her tracks to see the scream wasn’t out of fear but out of joy. </p><p>In front of her stood Willa Collar; a face she thought she’d forgotten. She was holding Avani in her arms as they looked over the cooking on the stove. All she wanted was to punish Willa for what she made Scylla do to Raelle but there was also a lingering fear of what Willa would do to her seeing as she left. She needed to get Avani away from her and further away from everyone here. </p><p>“Av?” Scylla began. “Baby, come here.”<br/>“Mommy’s awake nana!” Avani squealed. “Look mommy, we’re making pancakes!” <br/>“Baby, come here please.” Scylla pleaded. </p><p>Avani looked to Willa and she placed her on the ground so she could run to her mother. As Scylla hoisted her on her hip, she looked over at Willa and shifted her eyes to the front door before looking back at Willa. </p><p>“You can go ahead and leave but I can’t promise you’ll get far with the Camarilla out there.” Willa said noticing the look. “At least you don’t have to keep running and hiding, you have a place to stay.”<br/>“How do I know you’re not going to hurt us?” Scylla asked gripping Avani tightly. <br/>“If I wanted to hurt you, I would’ve chained you up in the basement but here you are.” Willa chuckled. “I just wanted to make sure my granddaughter was safe.” <br/>“You brought the army to our doorstep, don’t talk to me about safe.” Scylla hissed. “You separated Avani from her mother.”<br/>“And I saved your life. I did what I had to do Scylla and I even got something from Raelle.” Willa said. “Something for Avani.”</p><p>At the sound of her name she turned around and looked to see Willa pulling out something from under the table. It was the stuffed pearl grey elephant with a little note sitting in its hands. Immediately Avani broke free of Scylla’s grasp and Willa handed her the toy and the note. Scylla took it from her and traced the marking with her thumb as she heard Raelle’s voice. </p><p>“Hey Scyl and my baby girl Av,<br/>I miss you both so much. It’s been hard here alone and tired, waiting for the day that I can come back to you both. Training is hard and I get deployed every few days as a punishment but I’m really doing my best to get back to you both. There are so many things that I want to say but I can’t put it all into words. I just think about you Scyl whenever I pass by your old dorm room and think about all our time together; all the sleepless nights and the ones we spent just talking and cuddling as we watched the sunrise. I miss being next to you; I can’t believe I’m saying this but I miss watching you sleep because let’s face it, you never stayed up that long. If I could hold you for a second, just a second, I’d make it the best second of my life. As for my baby girl, mama loves you so much and is doing her best to come home early and spend all the time with you. I also learnt something new that I want to teach you and I will when I get home provided that mommy lets me (we’ll do it anyway) Please be good for mommy, give her hugs and kisses whenever she’s upset or sad and please do what she says even when it doesn’t sound right. Be a good girl for mama, I love you so much.<br/>-R</p><p>As her mother read the note, Avani looked over her cuddling the elephant close to her heart. </p><p>“Mommy, mommy, mommy.” Avani said excitedly. “What should we name her?”<br/>“Um...I don’t know sweetie, you can name her whatever you want.” Scylla said quickly wiping her tears away. <br/>“Why are you crying?” Avani asked leaning up. <br/>“I miss mama too Av.” Scylla sniffled. “But she did say every time I’m upset, you have to give me hugs and kisses.”<br/>“Okay.” Avani sighed. </p><p>She kissed Scylla’s cheek and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. Her eyes closed for a second forgetting where they were. </p><p>Later on that day, Scylla put Avani to bed and went to talk with Willa. She was downstairs watching the news very carefully with a notepad close to her. As Scylla came down, she pulled a bin from underneath the chair containing notes and other documents she’d kept the moment Avani was born. </p><p>“What’s all this?” Scylla asked. <br/>“Documents and notes for Avani.” Willa said briefly. “I need to show you something.”<br/>“This is the mycelium tree, why are you showing me this?” Scylla questioned. <br/>“You haven’t seen the news recently I take it.” Willa sighed. “The Camarilla have hacked the network, they’ve issued a statement to people to look for you and Avani.”<br/>“And what does that have to do with the mycelium tree?” Scylla asked. <br/>“Well, if they find out how your daughter was born, how she was conceived, they can find the tree and burn it down killing her in the process.” Willa explained. <br/>“Shit, what are we gonna do?” Scylla questioned. <br/>“You have to train her, I’ll help you but it’s gonna be hard. You have to make her Spree, go through the same training you did.” Willa explained. <br/>“She’s five.” Scylla said. “I’m not putting her through that shit.”<br/>“She’ll die unless you wanna keep her locked up.” Willa warned. “And I’m trying to get Raelle out of the military.”<br/>“I can’t teach her to burn her face off, what if she gets hurt?” Scylla challenged. <br/>“You have to get hurt to survive Scylla, you should know that.” Willa said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle's hardworking is finally recognised but it comes with an additional twist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since that last teleconference she’d been training harder than ever and making sure she was strong enough to prove to the others she was worthy. Within months, she had ranked higher than any other soldier in base and superiors began paying more attention to her superiority. As well as ranking high, she’d gained some new friends who were much younger than she was so in a way, she was regarded as more of a role model to most of them. </p><p>Most days after training she would go to the telephone booth to talk to her friends off base and see if they had any information on Scylla or Avani. Most of the time it was a ‘no’ but by a shear miracle, someone had spotted them somewhere. </p><p>Before she could go to that booth, Abigail and Tally dragged her into their room and Tally, bursting with energy, bounced up and down telling her there was good news. Abigail had handed Raelle a letter written in Scylla’s handwriting. </p><p>“Where did you find this?” Raelle asked. <br/>“In your lighthouse, army did a sweep and found this in the mailbox.” Abigail explained. “Fresh ink, she probably dropped it off recently.”<br/>“Thank you for this.” Raelle said looking excitedly at the letter. <br/>“Also Anacostia talked to us about a possible...upgrade!” Tally burst out. “You could be going into town with us!”</p><p>All she could do was hug them both because she was overwhelmed with happiness. Nothing could ruin it; nothing at all or so she thought. </p><p>There was a knock at their door and it was Anacostia requesting them all to make their way to the dining hall. There stood Alder and the Biddies but no other soldiers were around which seemed confusing to the Unit. Raelle felt a tingle down her spine; she was sweating with fear as she looked back at Alder. </p><p>“Private Collar, step forward daughter.” Alder commanded. </p><p>Nervously Raelle stepped forward and Alder placed her hands on her shoulders as Raelle looked up at her. </p><p>“Your hard work has been recognised Private Collar by Sergeant Quartermaine and the other superiors. Your work seems to be much more superior to the other cadets and therefore, we wish to promote you from the confines of Basic.” Alder explained. “We want you to stand alongside your friends but no longer as a Private but as a Specialist and maybe after a year, Corporal.”</p><p>She turned to her friends for a second but then Alder wasn’t finished. </p><p>“There is something else Collar that you all must know, something important about how we are going to take down the Camarilla.” Alder said. “But it involves someone whom you probably don’t want to work with.”<br/>“Who?” Raelle said confused. </p><p>The door opened from the side and out of the darkness appeared Willa Collar. She walked towards Raelle but Raelle backed away and turned in frustration. A hand held her back and she was forced to face her mother again. </p><p>“We’ll leave you two alone.” Alder said. </p><p>Everyone filed out leaving them alone in the room. Raelle sat back and waited for her mother to say something to her. </p><p>“Why are you here ma?” Raelle questioned. “Why are you back in my life again?”<br/>“Because Alder wants us to work together and I wanted to tell you something.” Willa answered. <br/>“What?” Raelle asked. <br/>“Over the past six or more months, I’ve been sheltering your wife and daughter. I came here to ask you if you wanted to come see them when you go into town tomorrow.” Willa said. “Nothing more.”<br/>“But why ma?” Raelle questioned. “The last time you saw Scylla she betrayed you and ran from the Spree.”<br/>“Because I’m doing it for my granddaughter. The Camarilla have identified her as a high class threat to their being.” Willa explained. <br/>“Why?” Raelle asked. <br/>“Her marking is different from any other witch’s. Yours is in the shape of a Sigil, hers is in the shape of a tree.” Willa answered. “She’s one of a kind and the Camarilla are threatened.”<br/>“Then you have to get me away from here so I can protect her.” Raelle urged. “She needs me ma, I can’t just keep coming and going.”<br/>“I know and I’m working with Alder because I want you to be with them.” Willa said. “You have to believe in me.”</p><p>Raelle took a breath thinking for a moment. She wanted to see her daughter and Scylla, she couldn’t stand it anymore but her mother was well know for lying. Thoughts raced around her head and finally she came to a decision. </p><p>“Where?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Defiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It comes to the day where they meet Raelle but unfortunately it's not all smooth sailing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When morning came, Scylla excitedly got up from bed and turned to her daughter who was drooling against the pillow. She shuffled closer and pressed her nose against her daughter’s rolling up and kissing it. Her face wrinkled as she felt a slight tickle from the nose kiss and she turned around when Scylla pulled her right against her chest continuing to kiss her. </p><p>“Mommy, stop it.” Avani said sleepily. <br/>“Aren’t you excited?” Scylla asked rocking her. “I thought you’d be more happy about this.”<br/>“I’m just tired.” Avani sighed. </p><p>There was a stiffness in her that Scylla never saw before. She understood that Avani would be nervous seeing her mother after a long time but this, this was different and something she’d never seen. After a while, they finally got up and went straight to find her nana but surprisingly, she was gone. There was a note left that she’d gone to the market and for them to join her later that evening in a secure location. It was a hotel just at the edge of town that Willa had booked especially for them. Instantly Avani’s heart began to race at the thought of seeing her mother again; she didn’t want her to come and then just leave again. Scylla entered the room and saw her holding the note, then came over to look at it. </p><p>“So, we have to go deep into town, sweetie, go get your lighter and Nico.” Scylla said. <br/>“I don’t wanna.” Avani moaned. “My chin hurts.”<br/>“You have to Av, you know how dangerous it is.” Scylla said. <br/>“Why can’t mama come here?” Avani complained. <br/>“Someone could find us, now, no more arguing. Go up and get your stuff.” Scylla said firmly. </p><p>For the first time Avani rolled her eyes at her and went to get the elephant. When she came down, she handed Scylla the lighter and they sat at the kitchen counter flicking the lighter. Every time Scylla moves the flame under Avani’s chin she would nervously sit still but as soon as that flame touched her scab on the edge of her chin, she pulled away. Scylla sighed and pulled back the lighter lighting her own face on fire turning into Willa. She flicked the lighter again and the face of her nana disappeared to the face of her mother. She went to do it again when Avani slapped the lighter out of her hand and tried to run away. </p><p>“Why are you acting out all of a sudden?” Scylla questioned. <br/>“I don’t wanna get hurt anymore!” Avani yelled. “Stop hurting me!”<br/>“It’s for your own safety, it’s the only way you can go see mama.” Scylla said. <br/>“Maybe I don’t wanna see mama!” Avani shouted. </p><p>Finally she was let go and Avani ran straight to her room slamming the door behind her. Scylla sat on the chair looking lost in the distance as the phone rang. Hesitantly she walked over and put it to her ear hearing Willa on the other end. </p><p>“Did you guys find the note?” Willa asked. “You all ready?”<br/>“We got a problem.” Scylla said. “Avani won’t use the lighter, she just told me she doesn’t want to go see her.”<br/>“Wait what? What happened?” Willa questioned. <br/>“I don’t know, I guess she got scared or something. I just...I don’t understand.” Scylla stuttered. <br/>“Alright, talk to her and if she doesn’t manage to do it, we’ll find her another way to bring her.” Willa said. “Then, I’ll take her home at the end of the day.”<br/>“Okay.” Scylla said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reunion we've been waiting for</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the edge of town Raelle marched alongside her unit looking very carefully for Willa. They had free time to do whatever they wanted and so Raelle made her way quietly to the hotel where her mother had told her to go. It wasn’t a fine establishment but it seemed comfy; like back home in Cession or the beach. It had a little waiting area in the front where Raelle sat and awaited her mother. A waiter came from inside with a dish on her hand carrying two champagne glasses. She settled one down and before Raelle could stop her, she turned back to the hotel and within five seconds, another person appeared in disguise, sitting right beside Raelle and taking a sip. </p><p>“Glad to see you came in your best clothes mama.” Raelle said. <br/>“I only do my best Rae.” Willa said sipping more champagne. “You seen any Camarilla around?”<br/>“No mama otherwise I wouldn’t be here.” Raelle said a little annoyed. <br/>“I’m only asking because we’ve had a problem with the little one, she doesn’t wanna disguise herself.” Willa explained. <br/>“Didn’t you explain to her-“ Raelle began. <br/>“Both of us did, little one ain’t been listening since you’ve been gone. I don’t think she even wanted to come today.” Willa explained. “She’s getting more and more like you everyday.”<br/>“She didn’t want to see me?” Raelle said her voice breaking. <br/>“Oh sweetheart, don’t worry about it. The second she’s in your arms she’ll forget all about it.” Willa reassured her. “You did that to me a lot but you always came around.”</p><p>They sipped on their champagne but the worrying thought that her daughter didn’t want to see her grew more and more as time passed. </p><p>There was a knock at the door and carefully it opened. Avani was back in bed looking down at the carpet as Scylla entered the room. Behind her was a backpack for travel, she left it in the hall as Scylla went over to her daughter and sat by her side. She gently rubbed her thumb against Avani’s cheek and watched as she continued to stare out into the open. Avani’s hand sprouted out from the blankets and pulled Scylla’s hand close to her face as little tears fell upon her warm skin. </p><p>“It’s okay baby, don’t be scared.” Scylla said pulling her out of bed. “Do you wanna tell me why you don’t wanna go see mama?”<br/>“I’m scared...I don’t want her to leave again.” Avani said. <br/>“Av, you know nana and I are doing our best to get mama out of the military but it’s gonna take time and sacrifice.” Scylla explained. “You’re gonna have to take every opportunity.”<br/>“Mommy, what if they take you next?” Avani asked looking up at her. <br/>“They’ll never take me away from you and one day we’ll all be together.” Scylla replied. <br/>“Promise?” Avani said wide eyed. <br/>“I promise.” Scylla said kissing the top of her head. “I love you.”</p><p>Later on in the day Raelle and Willa waited in their hotel room for hours on end. Raelle grew paranoid that someone had taken them and soon that paranoia began to wear off on her mother. She bit her nails until finally she got up from the bed and went to leave when Willa stopped her. </p><p>“Raelle, just wait a second.” Willa said. <br/>“No mama! Something could’ve happened!” Raelle yelled. </p><p>Angrily she stormed out of the room and went to the elevator pressing the button as her mother followed. Impatiently she tapped her foot against the carpet waiting for the elevator to come and her fingers tapped against her bare arm nervously. </p><p>“You have to go back inside.” Willa warned. “Please, it’s dangerous.”<br/>“Mama stop it!” Raelle hissed. </p><p>The elevator dinged and as the doors opened, Raelle didn’t hear the little steps heading up the stairs towards her. As the people stepped out of the elevator, Raelle entered and was ready to go down when she spotted a pearl grey elephant on the top stair as a little hand pressed against the wood and a little person appeared. Her icy blue eyes looked around and that familiar smile appeared but disappeared when she saw Raelle in the elevator. She pulled the elephant close to her chest and looked down in sadness thinking Raelle was already leaving. Quickly Raelle burst out from the elevator and ran past her mother picking up the little one. Instantly Raelle’s walls had been broken down just by the touch of the child; she felt all the regret, the pain and the hurt disappear from her inner sanctum because all she wanted was to hold Avani for as long as possible. For a moment she pulled away to look at the child and saw that Avani had dropped the elephant. She stooped over and handed Avani the elephant as she kissed the top of her head. </p><p>“I missed you so much.” Raelle said kissing her again. </p><p>Avani didn’t say anything. All she did was be in the moment forever long it was going to be. She cuddled her tightly and pressed her head against Raelle’s chest feeling her warmth. Raelle tried to get her attention again but then became distracted by the beautiful siren at the bottom of the staircase. Nervously she laughed as she saw Scylla do the exact same just a few metres below her. Carefully she stood up clutching Avani in her arms as Scylla ran up the stairs and the two welcomed one another in a long awaited embrace. After they pulled away, Raelle pulled Scylla closer and kissed the top of her head as she sniffled. Her thumbs gently rubbed Scylla’s cheeks of the tears and tried to make her smile as much as she wanted to cry along with her. </p><p>“I missed you so much.” Scylla whispered. <br/>“I missed you too.” Raelle uttered. “I love you Scyl.”<br/>“I love you too.” Scylla said looking deep into her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They lay on the bed in the hotel room; just the three of them because Willa had gone to gather some supplies for the house. At first Avani objected and pulled at her nana to take her but Willa managed to convince her to stay with Raelle, spend some much needed time together. She compromised with the child saying that she'd be back in minutes and she wouldn't even notice that she was gone but minutes passed and nana still hadn't come back. Whilst her parents caught up on the bed, she stared out of the window trying to trace Willa but everyone that passed her was just another stranger. Still determined, she sat by the window sill clutching onto that plush elephant and squeezing him every time a new person was to come around. On the other hand, Raelle and Scylla were enjoying their alone time just by staring at one another like they hadn't seen each other in years. Scylla's eyes would often flicker to her eager child before she finally pushed herself closer to Raelle, closing in on the short distance that separated them. Their eyes closed as they fell deeper into the kiss and they were completely unaware of the surroundings.</p><p>For a moment in time, it was them.</p><p>It was just the warm embrace they shared with one another.</p><p>A feeling of electricity sparking when a fuse exploded, a volcano erupted molten lava, a static electric shock, a buzz of excitement ignited between the two.</p><p>Then, just like that they were taken out of it.</p><p>Raelle felt something soft hit the top of her head and pulled away from their kiss to see the elephant lodged between them. She could sense in Scylla's expression that she was pissed but Raelle couldn't help but laugh at the matter. She heard her daughter's angry little voice chime up.</p><p>"Stop kissing! That's gross!" Avani exclaimed. <br/>"Av..." Scylla said in a warning tone. "You better-"</p><p>At that second Raelle turned around stopping Scylla from giving her lecture. She flipped around to see her ticked off, yet utterly adorable child standing right there with her arms folded. Raelle started to tease, pretending to not know why she was mad because maybe then, she could get some laughs out of her.</p><p>"Why are you all mad?" Raelle asked raising her brow slightly. <br/>"Stop kissing." Avani hissed. "Not when I'm here."<br/>"Kissing?" Raelle teased. "What like this?"</p><p>She pulled Scylla closer and kissed her seeing the smirk that had suddenly built on her face. Scylla kissed her back and tried her hardest not to giggle against Raelle's soft lips. Still, Avani was not impressed.</p><p>"Stop kissing my mom!" Avani complained.</p><p>Raelle pulled away and turned back to the girl just as Scylla climbed to lay on top of her. Her head was rested comfortably against Raelle's chest, her smile beaming down at the little one.</p><p>"But she's my wife, I'm allowed to kiss her." Raelle objected.<br/>"Not now!" Avani groaned. <br/>"But if I can't kiss her, who do I kiss?" Raelle pouted. "You?"<br/>"No!" Avani hissed. "Don't kiss anyone, just give me back Nico."</p><p>As Avani travelled around the bed to fetch the elephant, Raelle snatched him and brought him to her side. She looked into those angry icy eyes and made a proposition.</p><p>"If you want Nico, you have to pass this area." Raelle bargained.<br/>"Stop it!" Avani groaned. "Mommy tell her to stop it!"<br/>"Oh I completely agree." Scylla chuckled.</p><p>Frustrated, Avani sighed and rolled her eyes carefully crawling closer to Raelle and reaching out to the elephant that seemed so far away. As she stretched out, Scylla rolled off of Raelle and resumed her position opposite watching it all happen. Slowly Avani began edging closer till her knees were on Raelle's abdomen and her fingers completely outstretched trying to get to the elephant. She became so concentrated trying to get to the elephant that she didn't realise Raelle's hands looming over her body, ready to capture her if she got to the elephant. Finally, the edge of Avani's fingertips brushed against the plush toy and her eyes filled with hope for that second but then, it dropped onto the floor. Immediately she felt hands grab her from behind as she pulled back down to the mattress in between the two; she felt the pecking against left cheek and the ticklish sensation on her exposed belly. Soon her frustrations seemed to disappear as she couldn't escape the embrace and her body stopped fighting the urge to get away from them both. Once the tickles finished and the two were exhausted, she leant over Raelle's side to pick Nico up and once she had him in her grasp, she sat on Raelle's stomach leaning the elephant on her face.</p><p>"I know I'm a little ugly Av but I don't wanna see Nico's booty all up in my face." Raelle said pulling him off.<br/>"That's what you get when you throw him." Avani said lowering down. "He hates you for that."<br/>"I didn't know you could talk to him." Raelle chuckled securing the child against her body. <br/>"I talk to him whenever I'm lonely, he likes to listen more than mommy." Avani murmured into her chest.</p><p>Scylla leaned forward caressing her thumb against Avani's witch mark as she looked up at Raelle.</p><p>"You know you can always call me Av, I'll pick up the phone no matter where I am." Raelle whispered.<br/>"I don't want to." Avani muttered. <br/>"Why not?" Raelle asked with a pout.<br/>"Because when I hear your voice, I remember you're not here." Avani confessed. "And then, I get lonely and talk to Nico about it."</p><p>There was realisation in both their faces as she confessed. She'd been so defensive because she'd missed Raelle so much and hearing her voice on the telephone only broke the little heart that should've never been broken in the first place. Raelle suddenly got an idea and grabbed the elephant, pressing her thumbs into his chest as she whispered something faint.</p><p>"Mama, what are you doing?" Avani asked.<br/>"I'm syncing him to my head so that whenever you feel lonely and hug him, I'll know." Raelle explained. "It'll be like you're hugging me."</p><p>Avani sat up again and hugged the elephant immediately seeing the change in his eyes and the glint in Raelle's. She marvelled at the wonder and fell back into the gap between them hugging the elephant some more.</p><p>An hour or two later, Willa arrived at the hotel to see that Avani was half asleep on top of Raelle, drooling on her tee. She smiled at the sighting and waited by the doorway ready whenever they were. Quietly Raelle lifted the sleepy child and got off of the bed, gathering her things and handing them to her mother when suddenly, she woke up in a fright. She pulled away facing Raelle and turned to see Willa waiting but Scylla still sitting on the bed.</p><p>"Is mommy leaving too?" Avani questioned.<br/>"No sweetie, I'll see you in the morning." Scylla reassured her. "Mama and I are just going to spend some alone time together."<br/>"But I want to spend more time with mama." Avani objected. "We can't go yet."<br/>"Come on Av..." Willa said offering her hand.<br/>"No!" Avani yelled clinging to Raelle.</p><p>Everyone looked to Raelle who, as much as she wanted to spend time with Scylla, also wanted to hold her daughter for as long as she possibly could. She didn't know when the next time would be and this was all she had but at the same time, it was still too dangerous.</p><p>"Come on baby girl, you need to sleep in your own bed tonight." Raelle said pulling her free.<br/>"Why do you keep leaving me?" Avani questioned. "Why do they keep taking you away from me?"</p><p>Unable to answer the question, Raelle stuttered and looked to her wife who also had no answer.</p><p>"I'll be back soon okay?" Raelle said reaching out to her.<br/>"That's what you said last time!" Avani argued.<br/>"I really mean it this time, I got promoted and I can ask for extra vacation time." Raelle tried to explain.<br/>"Liar!" Avani said pushing her away. </p><p>She ran to Willa who stopped her from running and crouched down reprimanding her.</p><p>"You go and give your mama a hug now." Willa said firmly. "You don't treat family like that."</p><p>Avani looked at Willa, her brows furrowed in a frown.</p><p>"Now." Willa repeated. "Go tell her you love her."</p><p>Once more, Avani pouted as she walked back into the room with her head looking down at the ground. She wrapped her arms around Raelle and for a moment it was all rigid, stiff but then as Raelle placed a kiss on her cheek, she melted almost immediately. Tears fell again and she shook against Raelle's hold whispering something they all heard loud and clear.</p><p>"Please don't go." </p><p>She pulled away to face the crying child and leant forward pressing her lips against her forehead before setting her down. </p><p>"I love you so much." Raelle said kissing her knuckles.<br/>"I love you too..." Avani said trying to contain the tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Make up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle and Scylla are finally left alone to reignite their passion for one another.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once that door was closed, Raelle sat back down on the bed and collapsed against the mattress sighing. She rubbed her eyes of the tears as Scylla rolled over and curled herself around Raelle touching up her hair. </p><p>"She's got your temper Rae." Scylla noticed. "If Willa wasn't there, I'm pretty sure she would've stayed with us."<br/>"I wouldn't have minded. I miss her little face waking me up every morning." Raelle sighed. <br/>"But you've got that promotion right? Maybe you can take more vacation days." Scylla suggested.<br/>"I highly doubt Alder will get off my ass just like that." Raelle chuckled. "I would literally do anything to squeeze those chubby cheeks again or wake up to this beautiful face everyday."</p><p>Carefully Raelle leant up capturing Scylla's lips as she pulled her hands up over her head and pinned her against the mattress. She began tearing away at Scylla's neck not stopping even at the sound of the moans that escaped her mouth. Slowly she pulled away sitting on Scylla's waist as she soothed the material of her jacket. A hand reached up to cup Raelle's face.</p><p>"What's wrong Rae?" Scylla asked with concern.<br/>"“I’m sorry, your jacket is distracting me.” Raelle said suddenly smiling up at her. <br/>“Well, I’ll take it off then.” Scylla smirked. </p><p>Quickly Scylla rose up from the bed and hung her jacket up as she moved to close the curtains. As they were closed, Raelle wrapped her arms around her kissing up and down her neck as Scylla chuckled. Raelle’s hands moved down past her belt and unbuckled it slowly, popping open the holes one by one. </p><p>Her hands slipped past her pants and past her underwear delicately running her hands against her folds. Swiftly Scylla turned around and pushed Raelle onto the bed, taking off her jeans before straddling her. Raelle grasped at the rims of Scylla's shirt and as she lifted her arms up, the shirt fell to the floor. Once more Raelle reached up to kiss her but aggressively Scylla threw her back down pinning her shoulders to the mattress. </p><p>"Let me reward you for all that hard work." Scylla whispered.</p><p>Smoothly Scylla slid down the length of Raelle's body until she came to her jeans. She unbuttoned them and swiftly pulled them down to the ground. She kissed the top of her abdomen, all the way down to the mark that was just inches away from her final destination. Raelle felt a tingle just as Scylla kissed the mark and began pulling down her underwear. She kept herself contained until she felt a once forgotten sensation against her centre; the touch of the softest tongue tracing delicate lines across the sacred area. Slow and steady came the moans of pleasure; her hand outstretched pushing her wife's head deeper to satisfy her needs. Every lick made Raelle's body more and more tense till the point where she was ready to explode right there and then. She could feel the tongue move away and Scylla's wedding finger rub her centre so gently as she came. </p><p>It took her a moment for her breathing to slow down, all the while Scylla lay beside her running her fingers against her chest waiting patiently. Eventually, when she caught her breath, Raelle turned clasping her hands with Scylla's as she rolled her over. One hand entered Scylla's dampened underwear and fingers began tracing similar paths. Scylla moaned louder as Raelle's fingers got deeper past the wetted folds and were now caressing her sanctum ever so carefully. Her arms wrapped around her neck as her back arched but Raelle wasn't letting her come just yet. She lowered her bare body against Scylla raising one thigh over her hip as she rubbed herself against Scylla's folds allowing Scylla to let out a powerful moan. Raelle felt her fingers grow sticky as she manoeuvred over her wife and removed them placing them against Scylla's hip before delivering the final kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried writing this scene, I really don't know how though. I guess I'm gonna need more practice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After missing her birthday, anger boils inside of Avani and the consequences could be fatal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a year since they had been back to their seaside home. Avani had turned six in October and Scylla had continued to train her as a Spree. Raelle would come home for three days every month and meet them in the same hotel for protection. She called them everyday for the past year to tell them about the missions, the adventures and the whereabouts of the Camarilla. On the day of Avani’s birthday, she was told her mother would come but by the time the cake was cut, the party was over, she never turned up. After that day, things never really felt right; a promise was made and broken. She felt like a fool for believing she would turn up. </p><p>That night Avani sat in her room on the floor almost motionless as she stared out into the open. Tears fell lifelessly against the rough carpet as she found her gaze focusing on the oval mirror that stood just opposite her. She met her own icy blue eyes and was reminded of Raelle at that very moment and the promise she’d broken. At that instant her brows furrowed thinking about it; the colour in her eyes hardened, a white cloud formed over her eyes and her fists clenched staring directly into the mirror. Suddenly her body began shaking with anger so much so that she didn’t even hear the knock at the door or see her mother enter. As soon as Scylla entered the room, the first thing she saw was the growing crack at the bottom of the mirror and her clenched fists. Instantly she raced over to her and picked her up just as the shards broke free and stuck straight into the headboard of her bed. Scylla slowly raised her head up and looked over at the shattered mirror, then at the headboard where the razor sharp shards poked through. She looked back down at her daughter and saw something strange in those eyes of hers; her pupils were clouded just a second ago and as soon as Scylla looked into her eyes, the cloud disappeared. </p><p>“What was that?” Scylla said slowly getting up. “What were you doing?”<br/>“I don’t know what happened.” Avani said breathlessly. “I lost…I lost control.”</p><p>She pulled her into a tight hug and held her close to her beating heart looking back at the mirror. Later on in the night Scylla called Raelle before putting Avani to sleep. </p><p>“Hey Scyl, how was the party?” Raelle asked.<br/>“It didn’t really happen, she was miserable the whole day waiting by the window.” Scylla said. <br/>“I’m sorry baby, she must be mad huh?” Raelle guessed.<br/>“Yeah but this is something I’ve never seen before. She was mad but…it was like she wasn’t there, like she was broken.” Scylla struggled to explain.<br/>“I don’t get it, what happened?” Raelle questioned.<br/>“She was opposite the mirror, sitting on the floor looking into the mirror. Her fists were clenched, she was so angry Raelle. Then, she lost control and the glass flew from the mirror into the headboard.” Scylla explained.<br/>“Goddess, maybe I can ask for vacationing time. I’ll come see her and maybe she’ll stop this anger.” Raelle suggested.<br/>“I don’t know if it’s gonna work Raelle. I really don’t, I think this is something much more than just anger.” Scylla said. “Have you heard anything about the Camarilla?”<br/>“No, they’ve gone dark. Haven’t located them in days.” Raelle said. <br/>“Okay, tell me if you do find anything.” Scylla said. “I love you.”<br/>“I love you too.” Raelle repeated.</p><p>Quietly she walked up the stairs and went straight into her bedroom. Avani sat by the window rubbing her finger against the dusty sill as Scylla entered the room. She stopped and turned around unable to look at her in the eye because of what she did. Scylla offered her hand and brought her over to the bed settling her underneath the blankets. She bent over and kissed the top of her head but before she left, Avani pulled her back.</p><p>“Mommy, am I dangerous?” Avani asked. <br/>“No, no you’re not. We’re just not that educated on your powers yet.” Scylla said with a smile.<br/>“Okay, can you stay?” Avani said.<br/>“Yeah, scooch over.” Scylla said. </p><p>She slid over and Scylla lay on one half of the bed as Avani wrapped her arms around her and settled her head against her chest. </p><p>That night Raelle slept rough, constantly tossing and turning as her finger throbbed against the pillow. She turned over one last time before the pain overwhelmed her and she sprung out of bed to use the bathroom. The light turned on and she cupped her hands gathering water to throw in her face when she saw her index finger where she’d touched the mycelium. It was throbbing; the mycelium around her finger was charred slightly but she hadn’t been around any fire whatsoever. She sighed one last time before heading back to bed and ignoring the pain in her finger but just miles away lay her daughter asleep beside Scylla with sweat drenched on her forehead; the blood inside her slowly thickening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The unit is sent on another mission where they discover something unexpected, something terrifying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early the next morning the unit headed out from their base. There had been reports of Camarilla sightings near the mountains. They hiked up there for the most part of the day trying to track any footprints or markings from the Camarilla. Tally and Raelle were behind Abigail who was talking to Nissa on her telecoms whilst the two talked amongst one another. </p><p>“Don’t you think it would be easier for Alder to know Scylla’s alive?” Tally asked. “Then you wouldn’t have to be away so much and they’d be safer in the army’s compounds.”<br/>“I still think Alder hates her, I don’t wanna endanger Scylla.” Raelle explained. “And also, I don’t want my kid anywhere near this army stuff. She’s not meant for any of this stuff, not like the rest of  us, I don’t even know what her power is.”<br/>“But the army could help, we have the best research department.” Tally said. “You’ll be around her 24/7 and she won’t hate you anymore.”<br/>“You heard about that?” Raelle asked with a smirk. “She may have my temper.”<br/>“Maybe.” Tally chuckled. “Woah, wait a sec.”</p><p>Tally could sense something in the air; something strange. It was a person; no it was something else that she couldn’t put into words. All she could do was sense pain; someone was in pain or something. They called Abigail and all of them sprinted into the woods following after Tally but suddenly stopped when she lost trail. The three of them looked around confused at where they were; it was just bushes and shrubs, then trees. Tally crouched down and placed her bare hand against the slushy white snow, closing her eyes. Her gaze shifted around the place, past the greenery and down and icy path until she saw something that scared her. She gasped and fell back as the two came to her. </p><p>“Tally, what did you see?” Abigail questioned. <br/>“...the mycelium tree.” Tally said turning to Raelle. “It’s...it’s been hurt, the Camarilla, they’ve burnt it.”<br/>“Mycelium tree? But it’s miles from here.” Raelle said confused. <br/>“Then, there’s more than one.” Abigail said. <br/>“Show me.” Raelle said. </p><p>Shakily Tally pointed past the shrubs and immediately Raelle ran through the green, sliding underneath and finally coming face to face with the charred bark. Leaves fell into her hands as she approached the empty hollow where the remains of the mycelium lay. The mushrooms underneath had already started to grow over it and within a moment, it would go underground. It would be swallowed up just like that. She touched it with her hand and looked at her finger that had been blackened from the char and thought she needed to get the mycelium off. </p><p>Then something else crossed her mind. </p><p>She ran straight through the shrub and she met Abigail and Tally. They saw the urgency in her eyes and hauled her down before she could run. </p><p>“Rae, what’s wrong? Tell us!” Abigail demanded. <br/>“It’s Av, we need to get to her.” Raelle said panicked. “They’re gonna kill her.”</p><p>On the other side of town Scylla was in the kitchen watching Willa cook breakfast as they talked about Raelle’s childhood. Whilst they did, Scylla wondered in the back of her mind why Avani was taking so long to get up. Usually her alarm would go off and she’d make her way sleepily to the couch before training would commence but today, she just wasn’t. After a bit she grew a little worried and walked up the stairs knocking at her bedroom door. When there was no response, Scylla opened it up but all that remained was an open window and an empty bed. Immediately Scylla screamed her name and went running down the stairs screaming for her. They were about to head out when Willa spotted something from the kitchen window; at the edge of the house standing in her pyjamas still and holding Nico in one hand. </p><p>Scylla ran as fast as possible to the edge of the field. As she came close, she removed her jacket and wrapped it around her child. At that moment Avani woke up and looked around her puzzled as to where she was. </p><p>“Mommy, where am I?” Avani questioned. “Why is it so cold?”<br/>“You’re just at the edge of the field. It’s okay, I got you.” Scylla replied. “Mommy’s got you.”</p><p>Shakily Avani lay on the couch wrapped in many blankets but couldn’t help but feel the same way. Scylla tried to comfort her as best as possible but she was still so cold and couldn’t handle it. Willa prepared a fire to try and warm the little one up. With time Avani stopped shivering and napped on the couch whilst they talked. </p><p>“How could this have happened?” Scylla questioned. “First the mirror, now she’s got a cold.”<br/>“We’ll call Raelle tonight, see what we can figure out. In the mean time, I’m gonna go and greet the new neighbours, make sure everything’s peachy.” Willa said grabbing a basket of muffins. <br/>“Wait Willa, what if it gets worse? What are we gonna do?” Scylla said concerned. <br/>“Sleep induce her and call the army.” Willa said firmly. “They’ll have better supplies than us all.”<br/>“But what if-“ Scylla began. <br/>“No more questions Scylla, when the time comes, we’ll cross that bridge.” Willa said strictly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. New friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avani makes a new friend amidst the panic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wandered back into the living room and saw that Avani was up and at the window watching the new neighbours unload their things from the moving van. There was a boy, maybe a few years older sitting on the boxes as his father carried him into the house. His brothers and sisters followed, all of them teenagers hauling boxes before leaving the rest for them to do. There was something strangely comforting about him; the way his eyes just melted your own when you looked into them and they were the colour of chocolate. </p><p>“Who’s that sweetie?” Scylla asked catching her gaze. <br/>“I don’t know, the new people.” Avani replied. “They look so happy.”<br/>“The perfect suburban family, it must be nice for them.” Scylla muttered. <br/>“Mommy, what was your family like?” Avani asked sitting on her lap. <br/>“Brave, very brave. You know how mama has to fight? Well, my parents didn’t want that for me or for themselves so we ran away.” Scylla recounted. “All that time I was so scared but they always told me to be brave no matter what.”<br/>“What happened to them?” Avani asked. <br/>“They died, the army found them.” Scylla replied choking up. “They were killed by the military so no one else would dodge the system.”<br/>“Then what did you do?” Avani asked confused. <br/>“I became Spree because I was angry, I didn’t want to run anymore. Willa found me, trained me just like I’m doing to you and gave me my first mission.” Scylla explained. “I enlisted in the army and my mission was to take mama away.”<br/>“To keep her safe?” Avani said. <br/>“Yeah, to keep her safe but I fell in love with her. I betrayed the Spree, ran away to the beach and had you.” Scylla said. <br/>“So you’re the hero? You saved mama from the bad guys.” Avani said. <br/>“Exactly baby.” Scylla said. “...we were the good guys.”</p><p>The Unit had made their way promptly back to base but when they arrived, they were greeted with a brood of soldiers who seemed to take on the same appearance as the burnt mycelium tree. Raelle burst through them trying to get to the phones but felt someone tug her hand back. </p><p>“Collar, what the hell happened?” Anacostia demanded. <br/>“It’s the mycelium tree, the Camarilla burnt it down.” Raelle explained. “What happened to them?”<br/>“They were caught in the cross fires. The Camarilla we’re heading into the local neighbourhood and I guess fire is their new favourite weapon.” Anacostia said. <br/>“I have to call Scylla.” Raelle said. <br/>“You can’t.” Anacostia said. “All forms of communication are down around the city.”<br/>“But I have to know if Avani’s okay, she might be sick.” Raelle said with concern. “Please.”<br/>“There’s a transport leaving for town, go with Bellweather and Craven.” Anacostia said. “I’ll inform general Alder.”<br/>“Thank you.” Raelle said running off. </p><p>As Raelle made her way to town, her family still had no idea of what was happening or what was coming. Avani sat in the kitchen opposite her nana watching her unload cookies from the oven whilst Scylla sat watching blankly out into the open flicking the lighter. Avani grew a little bored and stepped off from the counter and walked towards the back door looking back once more before she opened the door and headed outside. She walked into the backyard with her blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she knelt down on the ground trying to grow mushrooms. She tried to sing the Seed but when she did, she felt herself choke and was unable to breathe. Once more she cleared her throat and tried to sing the Seed but the same thing happened. There was some sort of lump in her throat and when she touched it, it hurt but why?</p><p>Just as she turned around to tell her mother, a little head popped up on the wooden fence and it was the boy next door she’d seen earlier. He tilted his head slightly and looked at her with a friendly smile.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Trey. I just moved in next door, what’s your name?” He said.<br/>“Avani.” She said shyly.<br/>“You’re a witch…that’s cool.” Trey noticed. “Have you lived here your whole life?”<br/>“Yeah.” Avani lied. “With my mom and nana.”<br/>“Do you not have a dad?” Trey asked confused.<br/>“Yeah but he’s away, he doesn’t live with us.” Avani lied again.<br/>“Cool, wanna play cards or something?” Trey offered. “I’m a little bored and my brothers won’t play.”<br/>“I don’t know if I’m allowed, my mom says no strangers because it could be dangerous.” Avani said hesitantly.<br/>“We’re not strangers. Come on, I’ll teach you some tricks that I learnt and maybe you can teach me yours.” Trey said.</p><p>Quickly she looked back at the kitchen and saw that they were still distracted. She left her blanket on the floor as she climbed a box and Trey hoisted her over the fence. They sat on the ground as he shuffled the cards rapidly and performed his first magic trick he’d learnt from his father. As he pulled the ace from behind her ear, she stared in amazement and wondered if he really was a witch. He showed her how to play several different games and after the games were finished, Avani decided to show him some of her own tricks. Her mother had previously told her that these tricks were not to be shared with others because of the danger that someone would find out about her but there was something familiar, friendly about him. She felt safe around him, the safe that she felt on the beach with her mothers but that didn’t mean he would know every single secret there was; just the little parts.</p><p>As she leant down to sing the Seed, she heard her back door swing open and froze listening to who was in the garden. Footsteps came closer to the fence and stopped before she heard Willa’s voice call to her. She boosted up onto the fence and looked at her seeing that she had her blanket in her hands. Willa took her from the other side and as she was taken over, Trey popped his head over.</p><p>“Hi Mrs Sloane, sorry if we scared you, it’s my fault.” Trey said.<br/>“That’s quite alright Trey, next time Avani should ask before she leaves.” Willa said. “You’re lucky your mom is feeling a bit distracted.”<br/>“Bye Avani.” Trey smiled.<br/>“Bye Trey.” Avani waved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avani makes a personal discovery</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They entered the house again and Avani went straight to her mother who was still flicking that lighter back and forth. She tugged at her jacket and finally got her attention. Scylla immediately checked that Avani was okay like she’d been hurt or something; it was strange like Scylla had woken up from a nightmare or something. </p><p>“Why are your pants all dirty?” Scylla questioned. <br/>“I went outside to play.” Avani answered.<br/>“But this is mud, our yard is completely dry. Where were you playing?” Scylla noticed.</p><p>Avani looked over at Willa who exchanged another look signalling that perhaps she should tell her the truth. </p><p>“Can one of you say something?” Scylla said a little annoyed.<br/>“I went to the boy next door, he showed me magic tricks.” Avani said. “I didn’t show him anything.”<br/>“Av, you know the rules very well. You’re not allowed to do those kind of things even if he seems really nice, you don’t know them.” Scylla explained.<br/>“I know but it felt nice to have a friend.” Avani said solemnly. “I wanted to feel a little normal.”<br/>“We’re doing this for your protection.” Scylla said pulling her close. “No more going over there, got it?”</p><p>She nodded because she didn’t have much choice and headed into the living room where Nico sat alone watching the television. Hesitantly she picked him up and rubbed his shiny ebony eyes as she stared at her reflection through him. Something was wrong though; she could see something abnormal poking from the rim of her shirt but couldn’t get a clear picture. Quickly she raced up the stairs to the bathroom and locked the door as she climbed her stool to look into the mirror. Carefully she pulled the collar down and there, right above her heart was a streak of black rising up slowly. It was a small streak and hadn’t spread to the rest of her body but she was still worried of what it would become. At first she thought about telling her mother but she was already pretty mad about Trey and finding out about this would mean not ever seeing him again. Maybe just for now she could be strong and cross that bridge when it came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Extermination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On their way home, Raelle and the unit encounter an unexpected visitor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night they travelled Raelle waited at the edge of the transport looking up at the stars and just praying that Avani was okay and she’d get there in time. They’d heard reports that the Mycelium trees were the target of their operation; they knew that the child they were looking for was crafted from the same material but something weighed more on Raelle’s shoulders; why her? Why Avani? What was so good and so threatening about the Mycelium that they had to burn them down? Avani wasn’t supposed to have the life of her mothers; the life that screamed danger and sacrifice, maybe even death. They were supposed to be her protectors and the idea that they failed to do even that only heightened the load that was already on Raelle’s mind. She wished that she could just lock her away forever so no one ever harmed her but that wasn’t a way to live; Avani should’ve been in school, making friends and loving life like any other clueless child but she could never have that. Raelle wiped the tears from her eyes as the thoughts continuously popped up and her friends noticed her sadness, then wrapped their arms around her because they knew what she needed. She needed to let it out in whatever way possible and she did that. A powerful scream left her mouth and echoed through the town striking down every object in her way. Finally, she felt exhausted from the energy outburst that her head fell back against Abigail’s shoulder. </p><p>“We’re almost there Rae.” Abigail whispered. “Stay awake.”</p><p>Suddenly the transport came to a halt and the soldiers became alert all at once. It turned out that Raelle’s scream didn’t only knock over a few trash cans but also alerted the attention of someone hiding in the darkness. The soldiers inside all hushed down and ducked below so all the person saw was the driver. Tally closed her eyes to see the threat and as her gaze zoomed around the space, she told her friends what they were facing. </p><p>“It’s a girl…she’s just standing there.” Tally said confused. “She’s not even moving, why have we stopped?”<br/>“Ask the driver.” Raelle whispered. “Maybe it’s a witch.”<br/>“She doesn’t look like a witch and if she was, she would’ve struck us by now.” Tally said. “Maybe it’s a Camarilla.”<br/>“Why would the driver stop for a Camarilla? She could’ve just run her over.” Abigail said.<br/>“Hold on a second.” Tally said silencing them.</p><p>Tally closed her eyes again and her gaze met with the girl standing in the middle of the road. She scanned her whole appearance, revealing every detail to Abigail and Raelle.</p><p>“She’s dressed in leather from head to toe. She’s wearing a hood like ours over her head. She’s wearing a studded corset, her arms are padded with thick material and she’s wearing leather gloves concealing her entire arm; you can only see her fingers. On her right shoulder, there’s a brown leather strap going across her body, at the end is a holster but not for a gun; for a crossbow. Over her face there is a black mask covering everything but those eyes; those eyes are something else guys, they’re glowing and so…beautiful, so mesmerising…”</p><p>When Tally opened her eyes, there were completely blank like the colour had been sucked out and she was motionless. They knew that whatever it was was hypnotising the people it looked like. Abigail and Raelle shook Tally and tried to get her awake but the hypnosis was too strong.</p><p>“We need to kill whatever that is and maybe she’ll wake up.” Abigail said. <br/>“How are we supposed to do that without looking?” Raelle questioned. “She took our knower.”<br/>“Adil showed me a little something back home. How do you think I sneak out every now and then?” Abigail said. <br/>“Invisibility?” Raelle said with a smirk.<br/>“Now we’re on the same page.” Abigail said offering her hand. “Ready Shit bird?”<br/>“Ready.” Raelle said taking it.</p><p>In the open she stood facing the truck where the soldiers sat hiding away from her. Her pupils widened as she looked into the eyes of the driver sat at the front wheel. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photograph showing it to the driver who was trying her hardest to resist. The driver finally gave into the power of the anonymous entity and called for the witches on the picture.</p><p>“Craven, Bellweather, Collar, get out of the car.” The driver demanded. “Now!”</p><p>It was a while before anyone came out and the masked assassin grew bored of waiting. She raised her right hand up forcing the driver to cling onto her own throat, not letting go as the driver begged for them to get out. Finally, there were footsteps from the end of the vehicle but only one soldier stepped out.</p><p>Craven.</p><p>She walked lifelessly towards the assassin and as she did, anonymous lifted her hand up and a blade appeared as she lunged her fist forward. Suddenly her fist was caught by something but there was nothing around her. She felt something hit her in the face and she rolled back landing on her two feet a little way away. Quickly she readied her crossbow and looked around eyes glowing and waiting for the target but suddenly hits came from all directions, wounding her arms and legs through the leather attire. Swiftly she got to her feet after the final hit and ran into the darkness from where she came leaving nothing but the photograph stained in blood. Raelle stepped forward as Abigail tended to Tally and turned over the picture seeing writing written in red ink.</p><p>One word.</p><p>Exterminate. </p><p>For the past hour or so everything had been okay. She tried her hardest not to think about the darkness forming against her skin and instead tried to distract herself. It was difficult though because she had to avoid contact with her family, she had to almost isolate herself and justify that action as well. Most of time she just used the excuse that she was tired and needed to nap but how many time could she use the excuse before they got suspicious? Either way she always made sure to go see Trey on the other side of the fence despite her mother’s judgement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Hide 'N' Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avani sneaks out to play with Trey but it ends badly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One morning she woke up from bed earlier to the sound of pebbles against the window pane. A smile spread across her face and she tried to get up but Scylla pulled her straight down sleepily. She pulled her closer and for a second, her skin was exposed so quickly she turned over and faced the other direction. Carefully Avani unwrapped herself from Scylla’s grasp and slid out of bed putting her wellies on and taking Nico. Sleepily Scylla turned over and slightly opened her eyes before closing them again.</p><p>“Too early for this.” Scylla groaned.</p><p>Avani raced past her grandmother’s room and went down the stairs to go see Trey but before she could, there was a knock at the door. She jumped up to the eyepiece but it was an unfamiliar face and she didn’t answer it. Quickly she ran out of the back door and went over to the fence where Trey was sitting and waiting. She knocked on it and waited for his response but instead he popped his head up leaning against the wood and smiling.</p><p>“Can you show me today?” Trey asked. “We’ve been waiting forever.”<br/>“I can but you should come here, it be easier to do it on my land.” Avani said. <br/>“Fine.” Trey said hopping over. “Show me.”</p><p>He looked over as Avani began to sing the specific Seed sound to grow the mushrooms on the dry land. She held onto the note as long as possible but then something began to gather in her throat; she felt her throat flood with thickened blood. Immediately she began coughing onto the dry patch of ground, blood falling against the soil and stone; blood that didn’t seem like blood. Trey rubbed her back softly unsure of what to do or to say in this situation.</p><p>“Should I get your mom?” Trey suggested.<br/>“No, no, you can’t. She doesn’t know that I’m sick and if she does, she’ll get worried and I will be locked in my room.” Avani explained quickly. “I won’t be able to see you.”<br/>“But what if you get worse? You’ll die and I’ll feel guilty. You should tell her before it gets worse.” Trey said. <br/>“I can’t, not yet.” Avani said. “It’s okay though, I’m really strong…just like her.”<br/>“You just spat out blood, are you sure you’re okay?” Trey asked. <br/>“Yeah, let’s just play hide and go seek.” Avani said getting him up. “I’m hiding!”</p><p>Slowly his hands covered his eyes as he began to count to a hundred. She sprinted past the tree and dug her way through the bush as she took a seat and waited for him to come. Seconds passed to minutes and after an hour, she got bored of waiting and crawled down the bushes all the way to the end of the house where she popped out from. She looked around the backyard but he was nowhere to be found, like he’d just disappeared. Gently she placed her hands against the top of the fence and tried to boost herself up when she felt arms around her waist and reacted almost instantly. She kicked straight between the thighs and instantly whoever it was let go and she scrambled behind the tree. </p><p>It wasn’t who she expected. </p><p>On the floor clutching where she’d been hit was Scylla groaning in pain. She looked over at Avani and smiled weakly.</p><p>“Good instincts.” Scylla said through her pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Bad news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family get a report from the army about Raelle and the unit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the road the Unit drove the transport vehicle whilst also trying to find where Scylla was staying. They tried their hardest to call Willa and Scylla but the lines were completely down no matter where they were. Tally was trying to find where the masked assassin was but the forests were completely empty. It didn’t make sense; she was injured and surely she should’ve fallen over or fainted from exhaustion. </p><p>“What do you think that girl was?” Tally asked continuing to look. <br/>“A psycho.” Abigail snorted. <br/>“Whatever she was, she was trained and was asked to kill us.” Raelle said. “Maybe Camarilla.”<br/>“But she had powers, she hypnotised me.” Tally said. <br/>“Maybe the Camarilla are genetically modifying people to be their assassins.” Abigail joked.<br/>“Never mind that, how the hell did it know who we are?” Raelle questioned. “And if she knows who we are, then she probably knows where Avani and Scylla are.”<br/>“Hey, we’ll find them.” Tally said comforting her. “They won’t lay a finger on them.”<br/>“I hope you’re right Tal.” Raelle sighed. </p><p>A bag of ice was handed to Scylla as she placed it on her crotch. She’d heard so many apologies from Avani that day but she was actually proud that Avani had learnt something from their training. The other good thing was that Avani hadn’t left to see Trey since it happened but was constantly by Scylla’s side. </p><p>“Mommy, are you going to heal? Should I call mama?” Avani questioned.<br/>“No, it’s okay Av. I’ll heal soon and besides the phone lines are all down.” Scylla said rising up slowly.<br/>“Why?” Avani asked.<br/>“I don’t know, it’s kinda weird actually.” Scylla said unsure. “Maybe there’s just a blackout.”<br/>“Scary…” Avani uttered.<br/>“What the dark? Don’t be scared my love, we’ll be here to protect you.” Scylla said. </p><p>There was a knock at the door and it was Willa holding a letter in her hands looking horrified at them both. At first Scylla was confused but then remembered she had the same look on her face when she was told that…that Raelle was dead. She looked over at the confused child and back at Willa nodding slightly as she left to another room. Still confused, Avani looked to her mother noticing the slight glint in her eyes from the tears that were now forming. Avani reached out to hold her hands and looked into her eyes wanting to know what happened.</p><p>“Mommy, you said no secrets! Tell me!” Avani demanded.<br/>“I don’t know how to baby.” Scylla said stroking her cheek. <br/>“Just tell me.” Avani said with a little smile. “I’m strong, like both of you.”<br/>“Av, your mom…your mom’s gone.” Scylla struggled. “She’s gone baby…”</p><p>That little smile disappeared almost instantly. Her heart began to beat rapidly as the thoughts of her mother’s death clouded her memory. She let go of Scylla’s hand and blankly walked towards the bathroom leaving Scylla alone. Carefully Scylla rose up from bed and slowly walked towards the bathroom pressing her ear against the door as she listened to Avani’s whimpers. Avani sat on the other side trying to be as quiet as possible as she suppressed the tears and the feelings that were trying their hardest to burst from her system. In her mind she didn’t want to be strong anymore; she really couldn’t do it anymore knowing that her mother was dead and she was so mad at her that she didn’t bother to talk to her. If only she knew, if only she knew that it would be the last time, she would’ve talked for hours on end, maybe till the moment she fell asleep. Anything, she would’ve done anything but now it was too late. Her heart throbbed with pain and she fell to the floor clutching her knees tight to her chest and the shriek of pain managed to escape. As she spluttered, thickened droplets of blood landed against the bathroom floor along with the spit and saliva.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle makes it to the square in search for her family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The unit arrived in the square. The soldiers were sent out in different directions; each of the unit leading their individual parties. Raelle made her way to the market trying to see if she could spot any trace of her family but no matter what direction she looked, more floods of people entered and crowded. </p><p>“Soldiers, stay sharp! Any of these people could be Camarilla, watch your units!” Raelle commanded.</p><p>Raelle marched forward holding Avani and Scylla’s picture close to ask people if they’d seen them. She wandered into a bakery close to the hotel where they’d stayed before and as she entered, she saw the baker placing cupcakes in a box.</p><p>“Officer, what can I help you with?” She asked. “I can’t offer you free samples at the moment.”<br/>“I don’t need samples, I need to find someone. Maybe, you’ve seen them somewhere.” Raelle said offering the picture.<br/>“I ain’t seen them around here but we got a family up in the hills. A very important family.” She explained. “Father is the mayor of this town, he’ll know everyone.”<br/>“What house is it?” Raelle asked. </p><p>He wrote down an address hastily and handed it over to her as she ran out of the bakery. As she left, the baker turned to his loaf of bread cutting it into slices before wrapping it up and picking up the phone. There was a brief dial tone before a voice answered disguised so no one could recognise it.</p><p>“She’s back boss, sent her to the mayor’s.” He informed.<br/>“Good work Carlos, we’ll finally be able to confirm our suspicions.” The voice said.</p><p>In their backyard Avani sat on the dry ground, above the dried blood that had cemented itself within the dried soil. Trey’s back door had been shut for a long time and she really wanted to talk to him about what happened but every time she thought about it, she felt the pain of a thousand men. She really didn’t want to believe what her mother had told her, what the printed ink had said on that piece of paper but it’s not like she was here to prove it wrong; she was dead and the thought of her dead only made her angry. She had shifted from the sadness almost immediately and turned to anger. Maybe it was the darkness fuelling inside of her that provoked her the most but she couldn’t stop thinking about what she did in her final moments with Raelle. She never called her, she never told her sorry for what happened on her birthday; all of them were missed moments and if only she knew, if only.</p><p>Avani turned to her little friend who had flopped down against the floor. She picked him up by his stuffed belly and looked at him in the eyes, shaking with the bubbling anger inside of her. Her fists gripped its face, squeezing its head as the intensity grew in her eyes and a slow rise of darkness began climbing up her wrist. As she saw the ebony streaks against her veins, she dropped the elephant to the floor and fell to the ground nervously checking her body. It wasn’t sinking back, something was wrong but who could she tell? Everyone around her was upset, everyone was mourning and the only thing she had was Nico.</p><p>Slowly she dropped to her knees and picked him up as she leant against the tree clutching him close to her chest. She felt the little magic left in him and teared up thinking about the moment Raelle had touched him in that hotel room, blessed him with a gift. She told her that Nico would be used only when she was at her lowest and this felt pretty low. His eyes would shine back is what she said; she turned it around and sat him on his lap waiting for the shine.</p><p>“Come on mama, come on.” Avani begged.</p><p>Just a few miles away Raelle marched across the dry grass and continued walking when she felt something. She felt it like an electric shock and stopped walking seeing and feeling the emotions of a distraught six year old child. As soon as she saw those teary icy blue eyes she picked up the pace and ran in the direction of the hills where the mayor’s house was. She felt the spark again and fell to the ground seeing her face again but this time hearing her daughter’s voice. Quickly she scrambled to her feet and paced up the hill screaming Avani’s name.</p><p>By the tree Avani sat still hanging onto that elephant as tightly as possible. She pulled Nico away and looked into his eyes waiting.</p><p>“Come on mama, wake up.” Avani pleaded.</p><p>An echo of her voice, maybe she was hallucinating. She was looking right into Nico’s eyes when there was a slight glint in his eyes. Instantly she got to her feet and continuing cuddling it as she walked down the path towards the front yard. There were more glints in its eyes.</p><p>“Mama? Are you out there?” Avani called.</p><p>As she walked to the front yard, she looked around the top of the hill but saw nothing. She looked down at Nico and offered one final hug before looking into his eyes again. </p><p>No glint.</p><p>In dismay she dropped the elephant on the ground. She turned back when she heard the shriek echo through the hills. Her name, her mother calling her name. Slowly she turned back and looked at Nico; his eyes glowing with white light. Her head moved up as she saw a singular fingerless glove raise onto the hill. </p><p>A head pulled itself up and ice blue met with ice blue. </p><p>“Mama!” Avani screamed.</p><p>They ran to one another, stumbling on their way, but getting to their feet in no time. Avani fell into her embrace and they both cried together on the pathway. Avani gripped tightly to her mother’s uniform and sniffled, not saying another word. </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re safe.” Raelle whispered. “I missed you so much.”<br/>“You came back, we thought you would never come back mama.” Avani said looking up at her.<br/>“You got a letter from the office? We could’ve died but you know me, I don’t give in that easy.” Raelle said. “Let’s go inside and see mommy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Shower your worries away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle explains what happened to her on the road before her and Scylla take a shower.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked around to the backyard hand in hand and knocked at the back door waiting for someone to open it up. The door opened quickly and immediately Willa wrapped her arms around her daughter, embracing her before dragging them inside. </p><p>“Where’s Scylla?” Raelle asked. </p><p>Out of the shadows came Scylla in disbelief that her wife was standing in front of her. She saw that Raelle was holding their daughter’s hand and looked back into her icy blue eyes. There was life in those eyes despite how cold they seemed. Instantly she ran out of the darkness and wrapped her arms around Raelle tearing up at the state of her. She kissed her as she pulled away from the hug and stood mesmerised by her beauty for a moment.</p><p>“H-how? How did you do it?” Scylla questioned. “You were presumed dead, they found your driver on the highway and-“<br/>“I’ll tell you later Scyl, what matters now is that you’re safe and I’m here.” Raelle said. “But also little missy, how are you feeling?”<br/>“I’m fine mama.” Avani said confused. “Why?”<br/>“Don’t worry baby girl, do you wanna show me around?” Raelle said her gaze shifting.<br/>“Okay, come on.” Avani said taking her hand.</p><p>They went upstairs to Avani’s bedroom and she showed her all her toys and games that she’d got from charity shops. They were quite old, the only new thing was Nico. She sat in her beanbag chair and sunk low as Raelle looked through her windows for Camarilla. </p><p>“Baby, where’s the bathroom? I think I’m gonna take a shower.” Raelle asked.<br/>“Down the hall.” Avani replied.</p><p>She took her jacket off and placed it on her bed as she paced the hall into the bathroom. Quickly she hoisted herself onto the sink and looked at herself in the mirror, focusing on the mycelium against her index finger. Its scarring hadn’t changed since the last time but she was more worried about her daughter than herself. </p><p>There was a knock at the door and Raelle quickly hid away her finger before looking over at the door.</p><p>“Come in.” Raelle said taking her shirt off.</p><p>Scylla popped her head through and smiled when she saw Raelle before locking the door behind her. She cupped her hands around Raelle’s face before pulling her into a kiss. Raelle kissed her back willingly and pulled away looking deep into Scylla’s beautiful eyes that she missed dearly.</p><p>“Do you want me to tell you what happened to us on that road or do you want to take a shower with me?” Raelle asked biting her lip.<br/>“We can do both.” Scylla said scooping her lips up in another kiss.<br/>“Fine, I’ll tell you what happened first just as long as you can keep your hands off of me.” Raelle said pulling away again. <br/>“No promises.” Scylla chuckled.</p><p>She sighed and began telling the story.</p><p>“We went up in the mountains because there was a Camarilla spotting but what we found wasn’t Camarilla, it was something else.” Raelle began. “It was the Mycelium tree or one of them.”<br/>“There’s more than one, would’ve never guessed that.” Scylla said leaning against her shoulder.<br/>“They burnt down the Mycelium tree Scyl, burnt it to singe.” Raelle said. “Just look at my finger.”<br/>“It’s black like charcoal.” Scylla observed. “Wait a minute, if you’re burning up, doesn’t that mean Avani could be…”<br/>“Yeah but there’s more. We were in a transport vehicle heading to you guys and our transport was stopped. Abigail and I used this cloaking mechanism to get out and see what had stopped us.” Raelle explained. “It was this girl, she was young. She was dressed in a full assassin’s outfit, mask over face, hood up and these eyes that glowed. She hypnotised the driver, made her kill herself and after we chased her away, we found a picture of all of us.”<br/>“But if they know who you are, they know us right?” Scylla said with concern.<br/>“I don’t think they do, they know me but they don’t know I’m connected. Maybe they heard something about witch bomb in the past.” Raelle said. <br/>“We can never be too safe.” Scylla said.<br/>“Yeah, maybe we can go stay at Bellweather’s.” Raelle suggested. <br/>“I’m sure they have enough room.” Scylla chuckled.<br/>“Um...so Scyl, has Avani been sick lately or acting up?” Raelle asked. “Just acting strange?”<br/>“No, she sleep walked the other day but it wasn’t something that strange.” Scylla replied. “I don’t think we should scare Av right now, maybe we can take that shower.”<br/>“You’re awfully desperate today Scyl, is something on your mind?” She smirked. <br/>“This morning I thought you were dead, does that count?” Scylla said leaning up to kiss her. </p><p>As she was pulled into an embrace, she felt the worry lift from her shoulders a little. Scylla pulled away and lifted her from the sink placing her on the toilet seat as she undressed. She hopped into the shower and when it was steamy enough, Raelle undressed herself and entered the shower pulling Scylla close to her kissing her under the water. She twirled her around so Scylla was facing the wall and pushed her against it clutching her head as she kissed her. Raelle moved to her neck as Scylla moaned quietly trying not to gain unwanted attention. She kissed down her chest making her way to the stomach before stopping underneath her belly button because Scylla was grabbing her hair as her tongue flickered against her skin. Slowly Raelle rose up from below and placed one hand against Scylla’s hip kissing her with all she had. Scylla wrapped her arms around Raelle’s neck and swiftly her legs were caught by Raelle’s hand, the water falling against them as the steam gathered around them. They stood together as one; Scylla’s legs wrapped firmly around Raelle as they kissed under the soothing water.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The sickness worsens yet Avani doesn't say anything. She goes to see Trey only to be met with someone else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quietly Avani coughed into her pillow as her mothers were in the shower. Droplets of dry, thickened blood lay against her pillow before she hid it under her bed. Weakly she fell to the floor and looked to where the mirror used to be. She wiped her mouth of the blood and stumbled before she got up and made her way out of the room. Unsteadily she stumbled through the hallways and made her way to the kitchen where Willa was sitting with Abigail and Tally. Tally’s eyes brightened up when she saw Avani but when Abigail looked over at her, she saw something was a little wrong. She crouched in front of Avani and placed her hand against her face feeling how burning hot she was. </p><p>“Sweetie, are you okay? You’re burning up.” Abigail asked. “Do you wanna go lie down whilst I get your moms?”<br/>“No I’m fine. I was sitting by a radiator.” Avani said pulling away. “I have to go see Trey.”<br/>“Trey? Who’s Trey?” Tally asked. <br/>“My friend.” Avani muttered. “I have to show him something, I promised and now I’m strong enough.”<br/>“You need to lie down Av.” Abigail said. “You’re hurting yourself, walking around like this.”<br/>“I’m fine, I’m strong.” Avani said weakly. “Please let me see Trey, then I’ll come in.”<br/>“Fine, but Abi and I are gonna call your mommies.” Tally said looking to her. <br/>“Please don’t, they’re busy.” Avani said. <br/>“Avani, what are your mothers doing?” Willa questioned. <br/>“I don’t know, showering?” Avani said a little annoyed. “Just don’t tell them.”</p><p>Before they could say anything more, Avani left the kitchen and went into the backyard falling against her fence and calling Trey’s name. She called his name so much that her throat dried out and she began coughing out more blood on the dry ground. Weakly she arose and turned back to the house when she heard his back door open and tried to get back up to the fence. She stumbled up and placed her hands against the fence trying to boost herself up. Finally, her head lay against the wooden fence and she looked into his backyard only it wasn’t him that was staring back at her. </p><p>It was a pair of eyes; glowing eyes. Her entire body concealed by the black leather uniform she was wearing. She saw the utility belt around her waist covered with weapons and immediately became alerted at the sight of her. She wanted to move but was paralysed by the sorceress who was staring dead eyed at her. More blood fell from the tip of her mouth and onto the other side of the fence as she continually coughed. The masked assassin reached into her front pocket underneath her corset and showed her a sticky note with one word written on it. </p><p>Sleep.</p><p>Suddenly Avani was pushed to the floor by a powerful unknown force. As she fell on her head, she coughed out a surge of blood all over herself and lay as weak as ever waiting for someone to come. Her gaze was hazy but she did her best to look around for someone. In the far distance she saw someone in the window looking at her with a still expression. </p><p>It was Trey. </p><p>Her eyes rolled over as she coughed out more blood into the air and when it fell, onto her chest. She could feel the darkness webbing over her chest and climbing up both arms faster than ever. Slowly her eyes began to shut remembering the words of the assassin and finally, falling into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Anonymous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avani awakes from her coma, telling her mother about the assassin but does she believe her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sliding doors were thrown open and Raelle sprinted towards her shaking her comatose body and screaming for her to wake up. Scylla ran over and rolled up her sleeve revealing the mounting sickness. As soon as she saw it, she pressed her palms against the child’s vocal chords whispering incantations to deter the sickness from climbing too far. The streaks began slowly sinking back but it would only be a matter of time before the mycelium inside of her was to completely rot.</p><p>They rushed her inside and lay her in the spare room on a bed whilst Raelle prepped for another incantation. She looked down at her finger and saw the partial infection from the last healing; it was minor, what she needed to focus on was her daughter. Abigail burst in with the phone on speaker, talking to Anacostia and Izadora on the other side.</p><p>“Collar, what happened?” Anacostia questioned. “Tell us and we can help.”<br/>“I-I-I don’t know, we found her in the garden and she had this sickness over her. I didn’t know what to do so I suppressed it.” Raelle panicked. <br/>“Is she awake?” Izadora asked. <br/>“No, she’s asleep and she won’t wake up.” Raelle said shaking her. “Come on sweetie, wake up please.”<br/>“Raelle, it’s okay. It’s better if she stays comatose because she’ll feel less pain.” Izadora explained. “How many healers are with you?”<br/>“It’s just me and my mom.” Raelle said. <br/>“You and your mom need to work together to get her in a state where she’ll be able to deal with that pain. It will increase with time but we are sending all soldiers to protect the mycelium trees.” Izadora commanded. “Just make sure it doesn’t envelope her vocal cords.”</p><p>Both mother and daughter came into the room and placed their hands around her neck and forehead as they thought of the specific verse to recite. It couldn’t be what they always used; that would’ve been too weak for the sickness enveloping the child slowly.</p><p>“I have one I used for emergencies. Remember when your father was in that accident? Remember what we said?” Willa said.<br/>“Yeah I think.” Raelle said. </p><p>They closed their eyes as they spoke the incantation.</p><p>"Heal me, O Lord, and I shall be healed; save me, and I shall be saved; for you are my praise. So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand."</p><p>Each of them looked down at Avani and witnessed as the darkness absorbed back into her skin and into her blood. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at her mother as she tried to suppress another bloody cough. Relieved, Raelle sat beside her, head flat against her chest as she listened to the wheezy breaths. Scylla entered the room and circled the other side kissing the top of Avani’s head as she cried. </p><p>“What happened? Where is she?” Avani said fearfully.</p><p>Every time she closed her eyes Avani saw that face which looked back at her, standing solitary in her friend’s backyard. Those eyes of the masked assassin; they glowed like endless orbs of white light consuming everything around them. It told her to sleep, keep sleeping till the sickness would go away but she knew it would never go like that; that’s not how it worked. Her eyes opened up and she stared at the lightbulb hanging above her head. She was shaken, her entire body including those pupils of hers were racing back and forth, side to side like a hopped up maniac. An overwhelming cold filled the room and she turned to the window but suddenly she saw the eyes of the anonymous murderer and screamed hiding under the blanket. The light flickered on and she heard a figure enter the room and hop on the hospital bed in the room Willa had made especially for emergencies. The blanket was pulled down and Avani was met with the comfort of ocean eyes; Scylla.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe, you’re safe.” Scylla said wrapping her arms protectively around her.<br/>“I saw it! I saw the glowing eyes! I saw the eyes and she told me to keep sleeping till it kills me!” Avani said panicked.<br/>“What are you talking about Av?” Scylla asked confused. “Was someone at the window.”<br/>“Yeah, she was!” Avani squealed. “She wants me to die, I don’t wanna die.”<br/>“Hey, look at me. You’re not gonna die, okay? I won’t let you die, mama won’t let you die, nana won’t let you die, your aunts won’t let you die.” Scylla said firmly. <br/>“Something’s killing me mommy, I can feel it so how can you be so sure?” Avani said looking up at her. <br/>“Because you’re my little fighter. You’re so strong and you know that, you kept stable for this long, you can keep holding on until we find a cure.” Scylla said. <br/>“I can try, try my hardest.” Avani uttered. <br/>“Yeah, you will. Just like mama did when she went on a rescue mission in China. A little boy ran out of the helicopter because he was afraid and mama ran after him, gave him a charm that kept him safe then the second she turned around, Camarilla stabbed her right through the heart.” Scylla recounted. “She fell, she was dying but together alongside Aunt Abigail they walked far and didn’t stop walking because that’s how strong she is.”<br/>“What about you mommy?” Avani asked. <br/>“I survived prison, survived the dodge, nothing compared to her.” Scylla said briefly. “I watched lots of people that I loved die, I watched them and I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces every single time. That’s what made me strong.”<br/>“Best of both worlds.” Avani said with a weak smile.</p><p>Scylla leant over and planted another kiss on her head. She took the bed remote and flattened it slightly so they could lie comfortably. Avani looked to the open door and wondered where her mother was. In the distance she could hear her voice and wanted her to come lay with them but she was worked up about the whole situation and wouldn’t rest easy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Turn for the worst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things take a turn for the worse as Avani's sickness worsens.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Maybe we need to find the anonymous chick.” Abigail suggested. “She probably has answers seeing as she basically stalked us.”<br/>“We need protection from her, we don’t want Tally getting hypnotised again.” Raelle said. <br/>“We should contact the military Raelle, they’ll have more supplies than us.” Tally said. “I know you’re scared for Scylla and Willa but we’re all fighting the same thing.”<br/>“What if they take Scylla away after all of this? It’s not worth it to lose her Tally and think about Av, she needs her mother.” Raelle argued. <br/>“It’s the best chance you have at saving your daughter.” Abigail added. “And if anyone tries anything, we’ll kick their ass.”<br/>“You’ll kick general Alder’s ass?” Raelle said looking up at her. <br/>“I’ll kick anyone’s ass for you Shit bird.” Abigail smiled.<br/>“Same here.” Tally chimed in. “What do you say?”<br/>“…fine, only Alder, Anacostia and Izadora.” Raelle said hesitantly. “And the Biddies of course.”</p><p>Whilst Abigail contacted the army, Raelle sat against the wall with a notepad in her hands sketching the masked assassin. Her face was shaped like a heart, despite covering a good proportion of her face, those cheekbones were very prominent. Her hair, though covered by the black hood, was dyed pink or at least that’s what she could tell by the two strands that escaped the confines of the hood. There was a slit in her left brow, near the end that stood above those glowing eyes. Her eyes shape was protruding and not too far apart from one another but the colour was cyan blue with a hint of white light widening the pupils. Raelle had never seen her natural eye colour so she shaded it a lighter, toasty brown before moving down to draw the mask around the rest of her face. It was tied from the back of her head but it wasn’t like a common bandit’s mask; the mask was made from a stronger material but she wasn’t sure what. It rode underneath her left eye and slowly rose up where her nose was positioned before slowly rising down and continuing the same pattern on the other side of the face. The first layer of clothing was ink black, maybe an elastic material, an undershirt. There was leather studded jacket above the undershirt with three buckles on her abdomen and an auburn belt on her waist. Through each belt were small but sharp blades, little daggers. On one side of her belt there was a whip made of thick rope and the other side was her wooden crossbow hanging down her leg. There were two mini guns on either side sitting beside either weapon. Across her jacket there was another auburn strap where extra bullets were stored and one final weapon; a scythe, like the one she was killed with in China. Finally on her shoulder blade was a holster where she kept the arrows for her crossbow. </p><p>The drawing stared back at her; those eyes dug deep into her soul and she couldn’t keep her eyes off of it until she heard Scylla enter the room. She looked over at the three of them in the kitchen first before she settled down beside Raelle, gently leaning her head against her shoulder as she noticed Raelle’s drawing.</p><p>“Who’s that Rae?” Scylla asked confused. “I didn’t know you could draw like that.”<br/>“Remember that crazy bitch who attacked us on the road? This was her.” Raelle answered. “She’s been on my mind the entire day.”<br/>“Maybe you should get some rest, go see your daughter and sleep because we need you.” Scylla said leaning up to kiss her cheek.<br/>“I’ll go to bed in a minute, I just need to know who this bitch is before she finds us again.” Raelle said persistently.<br/>“Well, I don’t know how to help you.” Scylla said. “If only you got a better look at her face. Brown eyes barely say anything.”<br/>“Her eyes weren’t brown, I don’t know what colour they were.” Raelle corrected. “They were glowing, like blue, blinding.”<br/>“Glowing…” Scylla uttered. “…glowing eyes, glowing eyes…”<br/>“Scyl, are you okay?” Raelle asked looking over at her. <br/>“I think she knows where we are Raelle, she was at the window…looking into Avani’s bedroom.” Scylla revealed. “She told me she saw eyes, glowing eyes, that told her to stay asleep forever but I didn’t believe her.”<br/>“She’s alone now.” Raelle realised.</p><p>Raelle got to her feet and sprinted up the staircase and entered the room where thankfully, Avani lay fast asleep. She dropped the drawing to the ground and curled up beside Avani kissing her cheek as she wrapped her up in a protective embrace. As she fell asleep, Scylla opened the door to check in on them but noticed something strange by the window. She could’ve sworn that she drew the curtains before she left so she walked towards them, grabbing the two ends. Suddenly there was tapping against the glass and Scylla looked up seeing the same glowing eyes sitting on a tree branch in the distance. She was paralysed in the same position, unable to keep her gaze from shifting. The assassin sat on the tip of her toes keeping Scylla’s head secure in her grasp as she pulled an orange sticky note from her pocket. Scylla’s ocean eyes were met with the messy handwriting against orange paper.</p><p>‘Obey’</p><p>Slowly Scylla’s eyes closed and when they reopened, her pupils narrowed as she looked out to nothing. Blankly she walked away from the window and curled up beside Avani gently lifting her arm where drugs were being pumped into her system. Carefully she pulled out the IV line and let the rest of it spill out onto the floor before watching the darkness rise up slowly from her veins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Keep holding on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avani's struggles to battle her sickness even more now that her mother is under the spell of a mysterious entity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came and the first thing Raelle saw were the beautiful blue eyes of her wife staring right back at her. She smiled back at her but it didn’t last long as she remembered the state her daughter was in. Slowly she pulled herself up and noticed she was sweating a little and got up to take a shower.</p><p>“Is she okay?” Raelle asked heading out.<br/>“She’s fine.” Scylla smiled. “Can I join your shower?”<br/>“Maybe not today.” Raelle said. “Keep an eye on her would ya?”</p><p>Angered by Raelle’s response, she turned to the child and pressed against the webbing around her wrist. As the child began waking up, she let go of her wrist resuming her position against the pillow, smiling down at her with that kind smile. Avani yawned and looked down at her wrists seeing the webbing had grown overnight and resumed a fuller position against her forearms. Those sad blue eyes looked up at her mother who was doing her best to comfort her.</p><p>“How are you feeling today…sweetheart?” Scylla hesitated. <br/>“You never call me that, you say it makes you feel like a grandma.” Avani said confused. “Are you feeling okay?”<br/>“I didn’t sleep too well, my brain’s messing up.” Scylla said quickly.<br/>“Did you find the glowing eyes?” Avani asked. “She was here last night remember?”<br/>“No Av, we didn’t find no glowing eyed lady. You probably saw an owl or something on the tree.” Scylla explained. <br/>“I saw her in Trey’s yard and it was daytime!” Avani objected. “Why won’t you believe me?”<br/>“Because I only believe things when I see them and besides you were sick and sick people sometimes hallucinate.” Scylla explained.</p><p>Before she could argue back, thickened blood began rising up her oesophagus and suddenly splattered against her chest. Scylla watched as she coughed over and blood fell against her shirt and mouth. When she fell back against the pillow, Scylla just smiled intertwining her fingers in her little girl’s chestnut hair. </p><p>“Mommy it hurts!” Avani groaned. “Please can you do something.”<br/>“What do you want me to do?” Scylla asked calmly. “You’re my little fighter aren’t you? Fight through it Av.”<br/>“Mommy please!” Avani begged. “Help me!”</p><p>Instantly the dark webbing began mounting up again and just as they were moving to her vocal cords, Scylla heard Raelle walking towards them. She pressed her hand against Avani’s forehead, making her fall asleep before Raelle entered to her screaming. Firstly Raelle called her mother from downstairs and began pressing against Avani’s skin reciting the same incantations as before. Willa burst through the door and joined her until the darkness fell once more. Willa went back downstairs again to help the two downstairs but Raelle stuck around. </p><p>“What happened? She was stable a few minutes ago.” Raelle said breathlessly.<br/>“I don’t know, I tried to suppress it but I feel…powerless.” Scylla said panting.<br/>“It’s okay Scyl, it’s okay, you tried your hardest.” Raelle said walking over to hug her. <br/>“Why am I weak all of a sudden?” Scylla questioned. “I can’t even grow anything.”</p><p>Scylla had tears forming at the rim of her eyelids as she looked up at Raelle. Her thumbs rubbed against Raelle’s face as she pulled her into a kiss. She went in for another one but Raelle pulled away looking over at Avani.</p><p>“We can’t…it’s not the right time.” Raelle said her gaze focussed on the child. <br/>“But if the masked assassin comes back, don’t you want me at my full power?” Scylla asked flirtatiously. <br/>“I can’t leave her alone, what if the sickness comes back?” Raelle said trying to get her off. “We’re not teenagers anymore Scyl.”<br/>“Why don’t I get Tally and Abigail up here?” Scylla suggested. “They can babysit whilst we casually make out in the other room.”<br/>“I’m not casually making out with you right now, okay? You’re gonna have to find your own way of powering up.” Raelle hissed.</p><p>Scylla rolled her eyes and left the room leaving Raelle a little baffled at her behaviour. She moved closer to Avani and pressed her forehead as she rose up slowly. Raelle lifted up the trash can knowing very well that she was about to vomit and once she did, she tried to smile through the pain she was feeling. Avani gripped her hand tightly and breathed heavily as she looked around the room, her vision hazy. </p><p>“Mama, why won’t it go?” Avani said weakly. “Why is it taking so long?”<br/>“Just keep holding on baby, we’re all here for you.” Raelle said with a weak smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the midst of the trouble, the unit try to come up with a name for the assassin. As they do, Raelle is brought back to the moment they named Avani</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on in the day the unit waited patiently for the army to arrive. Raelle was nervous, constantly looking over at Scylla who was sitting almost unbothered by what was about to happen. It was strange, she would’ve thought that Scylla would be panicking beside her but she was in the corner unbeknownst to any of it. Tally and Abigail were in the kitchen trying to work through surveillance footage to find the masked assassin. They were thinking about names for her whilst they combed through the black and white footage.</p><p>“What about Slender?” Tally suggested. “Like that old creepy tale kids used to tell.”<br/>“No Tally, what about Vision?” Abigail suggested. “The hypnosis thing, you know.”<br/>“That seems too obvious, what about Silento?” Tally said eyes wide. “She moves around in the dark, none of us saw her coming.”<br/>“No, that’s a rapper.” Abigail hissed. “What about Dead Eyes?”<br/>“That sounds a little dark.” Tally said. “I think we should think about where she comes from, where the powers originate from.”<br/>“Why does that matter?” Abigail questioned. <br/>“Because when you give someone a name it has a meaning behind it, there’s a reason you give someone that name.” Tally explained.</p><p>Immediately Raelle was brought back to the moment she first held Avani in her arms for the first time. They couldn’t go to the hospital and she remembered Scylla was feeling cold because the generator in the lighthouse was broken. The very second Raelle returned from collecting wood outside was the moment Scylla stood by the staircase, a puddle of water beneath her as she struggled to move. Quickly Raelle led her to the living room and laid her down carefully on the carpet, placing a pillow under her head and holding her hand as she got on the phone with Abigail. As her friends arrived along with their husbands, Raelle helped to remove Scylla’s pants and Abigail moved to see how far the baby had come. She remembered looking at Scylla and seeing the fear in her eyes, the sweat building on her forehead as she felt the child inside of her move around. All she could do was hold her hand as tightly as possible.</p><p>“Scylla, you need to push harder!” Abigail said.<br/>“What do you think I’m doing Bellweather?” Scylla hissed. “Oh my Goddess Collar, I can’t believe you got me into this.”</p><p>Another push and Scylla screamed to the top of her voice. The weather around them began changing at an instant rate, thunder and lightning struck the beach that night. Everyone remained around Scylla doing anything they could to ease the pain of the birth whilst Abigail checked for the baby’s head. After another push, her little head was starting to show and Abigail continued to yell for her to push more. More and more screams occurred before finally, the silence was broken by a frightened newborn entering the world. Carefully she was handed over to Tally who washed the excess blood off of her and wrapped in her blanket before she was handed to Raelle. The baby was crying when she landed in Raelle’s arms, squirming for a moment for Scylla to feed her but Scylla was out cold. Raelle for a second forgot what she was supposed to do and panicked looking at her friends but none of them had handled a baby before much less than a baby conceived by a mushroom.</p><p>She turned to Scylla but knew she was too exhausted. She looked down at her finger and thought for a second before gently placing the Mycelium finger inside the baby’s mouth. She felt her little tongue run over it and slowly she stopped crying and began sucking the finger. Her little hands reached up and held the finger in place before slowly falling as the baby fell asleep. Raelle sank low in her chair and held her warm body against her taking in all her beauty in that very moment.</p><p>When Scylla woke up, she was in her bed wrapped up in blankets but there was no baby in sight and she immediately became worried. Raelle entered when she heard Scylla’s calling holding their little girl in her arms. As soon as she saw the baby, Scylla couldn’t help but smile and cry at the sight of the perfect little being. Carefully Raelle handed her the baby who yawned as soon as it got close to her and kissed her little face. Raelle took a seat beside her smiling at them both, smiling at how happy Scylla was.</p><p>“Have you thought of a name?” Scylla asked turning to her. “It has to be something meaningful.”<br/>“I have thought of something actually.” Raelle began.</p><p>She explained it to Scylla, the meaning behind the name. The child had been created from their DNA but also from the blessing of the Mycelium tree. She was birthed from the roots of this world; its life and its surroundings filled that little girl with all the life she could ever receive. In a way they were connected; the world and the child so surely it would be meaningful to name her after what brought her here today; her roots.</p><p>“Avani is a name of Sanskrit origin, Indian origin and it means Earth from where our daughter derives from.” Raelle said.<br/>“I love it.” Scylla said leaning over to kiss her. “I can’t believe she’s here, a little bit of me and you…and the tree.”</p><p>Raelle zoned back in just in time. This assassin was like no other witch, was no Camarilla or anything that the world had ever seen. In some aspects, she was like Avani only Avani wasn’t intent on murdering people but she was unique. Perhaps so unique that the people who cared for her viewed her as an outcast and she was left because of that. Her powers were so odd, so strange and misunderstood that she became what she was today. </p><p>“Fallen.” Raelle uttered. “The Fallen Angel.”</p><p>Both of them looked at Raelle surprised because it was a pretty good name. The Angel part was fairly ironic though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla's failure to tempt Raelle pushes her to force.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door and everyone’s eyes turned to the door besides from Scylla’s. Raelle opened the door slowly and was met with General Alder, Anacostia and Izadora wearing their military uniforms. She led them inside and into the living room but as soon as Alder looked to her side, she saw Scylla sitting by the window. Scylla looked to her with the same signature snark and waved at the other two; both in shock, Anacostia faking it.</p><p>“Ramshorn, you’re supposed to be dead.” Alder hissed. “Why are you here?”<br/>“Nice to see you too Sarah.” Scylla smirked. “I’m here for the exact same reason as you.”<br/>“Collar, explain.” Alder said turning swiftly to her.<br/>“Scylla’s my…” Raelle hesitated.<br/>“Wife and baby mama.” Scylla smirked. <br/>“But how did you-” Izadora began.<br/>“The mycelium tree, it took our DNA and…Av was born.” Raelle explained briefly.<br/>“Impossible, how did you know about this tree?” Alder questioned.<br/>“I just desperately wanted to have a baby with my wife.” Scylla said walking over to Raelle. “Of six years.”<br/>“Scylla, stop it.” Raelle whispered. “Why you acting all weird?”<br/>“It’s okay Collar, I understand her bitterness but as of now, our focus should remain on mending the child’s health.” Alder said ignoring her. “Izadora can tend to her and you can fill in Anacostia and I.” <br/>“I’ll help Izadora.” Scylla said going up the stairs.</p><p>The Unit sat opposite the general and sergeant briefing them on the situation at hand. The Biddies were close, taking in every part of the house and making sure it wasn’t boobytrapped. Once everyone was filled in, they turned to the drawing board where Abigail and Tally had put the pictures from surveillance, files and pages from old texts all over and connected them. One connection didn’t seem to branch very far and that connection was Raelle’s drawing of the Fallen Angel. </p><p>“This was the assassin that attacked you in the woods?” Anacostia said pointing at her. “How old do you think she is General?”<br/>“Maybe sixteen, seventeen or younger.” Alder said looking closer at her. “You thinking missing child?”<br/>“Yeah, we should do a thorough search on missing teens for the past year or so.” Anacostia suggested. “Maybe we can match a profile.”<br/>“We need a better look at her, this is just a sketch.” Abigail interjected. <br/>“Does she have any special features? Anything very distinctive about her?” Alder questioned. <br/>“She can hypnotise people into doing whatever she wants if that matters.” Tally answered. <br/>“Strange, never seen that in a witch, she didn’t have a mark right?” Alder asked.<br/>“No. She’s almost human but I don’t get where she gets those powers from.” Raelle explained. “Do you think the Camarilla could be genetically modifying people?”<br/>“Maybe, Sergeant, send word to the police department and get us those records.” Alder commanded. “Bellweather unit, saddle up, we’re going back into that forest.”<br/>“Ma’am is it possible that I can stay here? With my daughter?” Raelle asked. <br/>“Yes, we’ll be on coms. Don’t get distracted.” Alder agreed. </p><p>When they left, Raelle walked back up the stairs and listened to the sound of the Seeds Izadora and Scylla were singing. She entered the room when they stopped singing and saw that Avani was in a comatose state. Somehow she had gotten worse; her skin was paler and sweaty, her eyes bags darkened and her lips chapped. Dried blood remained on the end of her chin and she was barely breathing. Darkness had enveloped her arms like sleeves and were making their way slowly to her vocal cords. </p><p>“What happened to her? How did it get worse?” Raelle questioned. <br/>“I’m guessing they burnt another tree down.” Scylla said.<br/>“Either that or it’s because her IV line was taken out last night. I’m going to have to go to the hospital to get the drugs.” Izadora added. <br/>“Yeah it’s cool, I’ll stay with her.” Raelle said. “We’ll call you if something happens.”</p><p>She nodded and left the two alone on either side of their daughter. Raelle rubbed her little hand slightly whilst Scylla glanced over at her every now and then waiting for her to respond. They hadn’t spoken properly since the morning and Scylla didn’t want to push her buttons too far but the voice in her head was overwhelming her. Finally Raelle noticed the expression in Scylla’s face and let go of her daughter’s hand to hold her wife’s.</p><p>“Scyl, are you okay? Did something happen?” Raelle questioned.<br/>“No I’m just confused, scared, nervous.” Scylla said sarcastically. “But above all, needy.”<br/>“Scylla, I’m being serious.” Raelle said letting go of her hand. <br/>“So am I.” Scylla giggled pulling on her shirt. “I’m just feeling a little needy and I need my baby to satisfy my needs.”<br/>“Our daughter is dying, what’s wrong with you?” Raelle questioned getting up. <br/>“Are we playing tag now?” Scylla said pressing her up against the wall.</p><p>Raelle slipped away from her grasp.</p><p>“Scylla stop it!” Raelle yelled. “Really stop it now! Either you focus on our child or you leave.”<br/>“Don’t you want me?” Scylla asked moving close to her. <br/>“Not now, this is not the right time.” Raelle said firmly.<br/>“We could go to the other room. Put an alert in here and come in when something’s wrong.” Scylla said kissing her cheek. “I want you Rae.”<br/>“No, I don’t.” Raelle said pushing her off. </p><p>Raelle walked over to Avani’s bedside and held her little hand tightly as she looked over at Scylla with icy blue eyes. Scylla sighed and rolled her eyes leaving the room for a while to go to another. She went straight to the window and opened it up, her head looking down to the blue sticky note impaled in the branch.</p><p>‘Suggest’</p><p>Instantly Scylla marched out of the room, not in control of her body, and continued till she reached Avani’s doorway. Raelle looked up at her again and sighed knowing she was probably going to try the same tricks. For a moment Scylla tried to resist the hypnosis but the overwhelming voice inside of her was screaming. She took a breath and walked over to Raelle sitting on her lap but Raelle wasn’t having it and demanded she’d get off. Scylla wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her neck, up her jawline and finally onto her lips, biting them till she bled a little. Raelle continually pulled away but was paralysed when Scylla began nipping at her neck and ear lobe.</p><p>“Scyl, stop…” Raelle begged.<br/>“But you love it, you love me.” Scylla whispered.</p><p>Scylla bit her ear and pulled it back before letting go and kissing behind her ear, slowly licking the space she’d just kissed. Her voice whispered quietly into Raelle’s ear, turning off every other instinct she had.</p><p>“I am filled with longing desire.” Scylla whispered. </p><p>As Scylla slowly pulled away, Raelle looked at her deep blue ocean eyes and remembered the feeling after they first kissed in her room. Her gaze lowered to Scylla’s lips and with one flicker of the eyes, a smile to die for, she kissed Scylla back. Steadily Raelle rose up with Scylla firmly wrapped around her leading her to their bedroom before closing the door behind them. As Raelle threw her against the bed and buried herself in Scylla’s neck, Scylla looked to the window where sitting on the branch was the Fallen Angel looking over with dead brown eyes. Her guard had been let down and Scylla was free for just a moment stopping Raelle. </p><p>“Raelle, wait!” Scylla said. </p><p>Raelle stopped and Scylla panted looking at her face wanting to say something but was unable. She rubbed Scylla’s face with her hand waiting for her to say something as she slowly lowered her body over Scylla’s. Scylla became distracted by the little kisses that were placed on her collarbone rendering her resistance powerless as she looked back at the Fallen Angel. The hidden figure lifted a green sticky note which had the word ‘continue’ scribbled against it. With the snap of a finger, the Angel had disappeared and Scylla was pulling Raelle closer and closer to her neck. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful...” Raelle uttered. “I’m sorry I didn’t say yes before.”<br/>“Will you say yes from now on?” Scylla chuckled. <br/>“All the time.” Raelle said lifting Scylla’s thigh up. “Are you ready baby?”<br/>“Always.” Scylla whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Dead brown eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izadora battles with the Fallen Angel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Avani’s room, the window remained open and the branches outside moved up and down. A quick rustle of leaves occurred before the Fallen Angel entered the room. Quietly she shut the window and peered over the sick child listening to the pattern of her breathing. Carefully she moved the hair from her head and felt the sweat with her exposed fingertips. She wiped the sweat away and clasped the child’s face and lifted slightly. The Angel’s eyes shifted to the mounting darkness against the child’s arms and back at her face. Slowly her grasp tightened against her face, her arms began to shake and her brows furrowed angrily just wanting the little life holding on to Avani to leave. </p><p>Suddenly the Angel’s hands were swept by a scourge and she fell against the wall letting go of the child. Her dead brown eyes met with Izadora and she leapt to her feet readying her daggers as she jumped over Avani and sat against Izadora’s chest. She threw punches against Izadora’s face but Izadora wasn’t going to back down that easy. She used the scourge to choke the assassin before getting to her feet and flipping forwards, kicking the assassin to the ground. As the Angel blinked, Izadora witnessed the switch between the brown to the glowing blue colour of hypnosis. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Izadora questioned trying to resist. </p><p>She lifted a picture of the family again and flipped it over revealing the word “dead.”</p><p>“Who sent you to kill her?” Izadora asked. “It’s the least you could tell me.”</p><p>Another note was removed this time in blue with the word “Camarilla” written on it. </p><p>“Listen, whatever the Camarilla are offering you, it’s not worth it to kill this little girl. She is a miracle of life, there is no one like her.” Izadora explained. </p><p>Fallen Angel rolled her eyes and sighed pulling out another sticky note; this time neon yellow with the word ‘abomination’ on it. </p><p>“But aren’t you like that as well?” Izadora struggled to say. “Your powers are there but you aren’t a witch.”</p><p>The Angel gestured for her to continue. </p><p>“People like you, like Avani are not supposed to exist. What do you think is going to happen to you when this is over? You will be extinguished.” Izadora said. </p><p>Suddenly the Angel lost focus for a minute disturbed by what Izadora had said. As she did, Izadora threw the scourge against her throat once more pulling her closer. She was on her knees in front of her, vulnerable and in pain as Izadora crouched and lowered the mask. </p><p>A brief look at that face immediately broke down all of her walls. Her grip around the scourge loosened as she shakily fell holding the face in her hands. Dead brown eyes looked into her own and tears fell from her eyelids but suddenly that expression on her face changed. She looked down to her stomach and saw the dagger pierced through her flesh. They both looked at one another again before Izadora fell to the ground and the blade was pulled out. She lay against the carpet watching as the Angel pulled the mask over her face again. She moved back to Avani and began lifting her up when commotion was heard from downstairs. Izadora’s name was called but no one could reply seeing as she was bleeding out on the carpet, still staring at the Fallen Angel. The Angel look forward seeing Abigail and Tally running and placed the child down on her bed. Swiftly she opened the window and before leaping out into the open, she looked at Izadora again who was reaching out to her. </p><p>As she ran from the residence, she heard Sergeant Quartermaine’s screams for help and the panic that followed. She tried turning away again but she kept turning back; something was wrong with her head. Maybe it was the battle that messed her up but she kept thinking about Izadora like she meant something or like the guilt was eating at her but the question was why? </p><p>Anacostia held onto Izadora as they called air ambulance. She held her hand in a tight grip and rocked her gently whilst trying to fight the tears. </p><p>“Hold on Sarge.” Anacostia said. “Air ambulance is nearly here.”<br/>“Quartermaine, you have to promise me something.” Izadora struggled. <br/>“What?” Anacostia asked. <br/>“I got a look at her face...I know her face, you do too.” Izadora struggled. “2013...dead leaves...de-“</p><p>The life disappeared from her almost instantly. She lay lifeless in Anacostia’s arms as a powerful scream signalled her sadness. The weather around the area began to change and it stormed as the sadness through the city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Disappointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We delve into the assassin's life a little</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the other side, a bus drove across the streets with the lowly assassin sitting on top and jumping vehicles until she entered a dark alleyway. She knocked three times at the door and it opened to medics. They removed her suit and she was stitched up as a man entered the room dressed in a powder blue suit. He grasped her face and squeezed her cheeks as tightly as possible but the Angel did not dare cry. His grasp tightened around the bruises on her chin and tears began welling up but would not fall in fear of what would happen to her. Her body began visibly shaking at the sight of him; his long white lab coat, his round glasses and that scar across his cleft lip frightened her very existence. Slowly his other hand secured itself around her wrist, dipping his overgrown nail right into a fresh cut forcing her to scream before he slapped her against the face.</p><p>"You failed me parasite. What do you have to say for yourself?" He hissed.</p><p>Her mouth moved to open but the man only quietened her down.</p><p>"You killed unnecessarily and now, attention has been placed on you." He added. "In addition, you haven't brought me the child!"</p><p>A breath escaped as he loosened his grip. She tried to speak but only stutters came out.</p><p>"I can replace you any time I want parasite! Just one bullet and I can end your life here and now if you're not up to the task." He threatened. </p><p>With urgency, she grabbed his arm and placed his hand against her face closing her eyes.</p><p>"Your powers won't work on me parasite." He hissed. "You're nothing but a disappointment to me."</p><p>Immediately she turned away looking down at the ground trying to avoid his gaze. He circled around meeting her gaze and she saw tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>"Did you not hear me? You've disappointed me child!" He cried. "You're always disappointing me? Why oh why must you do this?"</p><p>He held her hands tightly and looked into her eyes, full of desperation and the Angel couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. She lunged forward, clutching his face, her eyes full of tears.</p><p>"I'm sorry papa..."</p><p>He shook his head getting up and walking away from the girl. As he walked away, all she heard was the same word repeating over and over again.</p><p>'Disappointment, disappointment.' Echoing in her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A helicopter had come to collect Izadora’s body. The remaining soldiers watched from the backyard as her body was hoisted from below and taken back to the base where her funeral would soon take place. Anacostia stood almost motionless looking down at the grass, trying her hardest not to shed a tear over the fallen soldier. Her fists clenched with anger, with the emotion she was trying to bury but as soon as Alder offered a hand, she couldn’t prevent herself from stumbling. As Alder held her, she looked through the corner of her eye at Scylla and Raelle who stood together looking down at the ground. She left Anacostia alone and went over to the couple demanding to speak to them in private. </p><p>“Where were you both at the time of Izadora’s murder?” Alder questioned. <br/>“Napping, it was a long night.” Scylla said quickly. “We thought Izadora could take care of herself.”<br/>“Clearly she couldn’t Ramshorn, you both should’ve heard her.” Alder said confused. “Did she lock your bedroom door?”<br/>“No, she didn’t. You’re right General, we should have been on guard.” Raelle said protectively standing in front of Scylla. “We’re sorry.”<br/>“I wouldn’t apologise to me Collar.” Alder said walking away.</p><p>Raelle sighed and turned over to Scylla who was smiling back at her. Scylla pulled at her shirt collar and looked down at her bare skin before her gaze shifted back to her eyes.</p><p>“Baby, we didn’t get to finish what we started.” Scylla smiled. <br/>“We can’t right now but tonight, when we get to the next safe house we’ll break it in for everyone.” Raelle said kissing her. <br/>“Fine, I’ll go check on Av. Relieve Bellweather of her duties.” Scylla said with a smile.</p><p>Quietly Scylla headed up the stairs noticing Bellweather sitting outside Avani’s room half asleep that she didn’t notice when Scylla crouched over and whispered for her to leave. Once the two were alone, Scylla circled the child and saw the scalpel on her side table. Swiftly she turned to grab it but then her hand began to shake. Suddenly the scalpel fell to the floor and Scylla bent over to pick it up when Avani began moving around. She looked up at the sick child and she had turned over to face her mother.</p><p>“Mommy, what are you doing?” Avani yawned. “Where’s Nico?”<br/>“He’s in the other room baby, I’ll go get him for you.” Scylla said wiping her forehead. “How you feeling?”<br/>“It hurts here the most.” Avani said weakly tapping at her heart.<br/>“That means the darkness is getting to your heart, soon it’ll start attacking your vocal cords.” Scylla said trying to fight off a smile.<br/>“Do you want it to get to my heart?” Avani asked noticing the little smile. “Is that good?”<br/>“Of course not baby, if it gets to your heart, you’ll die.” Scylla said sinisterly.<br/>“But you said I wasn’t going to die, you said they’d figure it out.” Avani objected.<br/>“Sometimes I don’t know everything.” Scylla said. “Sometimes no one knows everything, we’re all just here waiting for the moment to come.”<br/>“What moment?” Avani asked. <br/>“Death, sweetie. We’ve all looked at it in the eyes, we’ve waited for it to come for us.” Scylla replied. “Oh, I hope I didn’t scare you my love.”<br/>“You are scaring me, why are you talking like this?” Avani questioned. “Did I do something wrong?”<br/>“So many things.” Scylla uttered. “So many bad things but I’m patient, I’ll wait for it.”<br/>“Where’s mama?” Avani asked slightly concerned.<br/>“Mama’s not coming to listen to you cry anymore, she needs to concentrate on not getting us murdered.” Scylla said tightly grasping her wrist. “And you, you’re not gonna tell mama about our little chat and the many more to come.”</p><p>When she tried to pull her hand away, Scylla only gripped tighter. This wasn't something her mother would do, no matter how angry she was; she would never hurt Avani. Once more she tugged her hand but when Scylla pulled harder, she moved her fist up and punched her mouth. As blood fell from her lip, she saw how her pupils narrowed and expanded finally realising what had happened.</p><p>“…she got you. She got you, I can see it in your eyes.” Avani said fearfully. “Let me go.”</p><p>After she rolled her eyes again, she swiped her forehead slightly and immediately Avani fell asleep. The guards began flooding in and getting the supplies out of the room. Raelle entered seeing Scylla smiling by the bedside for her.</p><p>“Baby, we’re leaving in ten minutes. I’m gonna take Avani to transport and get the rest of her things.” Raelle said.<br/>“Okay, you wanna get Nico? I’ll carry her to the ship.” Scylla smiled. </p><p>As Raelle left, Scylla leant over and lifted her little body up securing her. She walked down the stairs to the transport vehicle carefully placing her on the hospital bed. She went back inside but as she did, she saw the little boy in the window. Trey peered over at the transport vehicle and pressed his hand against the glass slightly tearing up. Scylla continued to stare up at him, her gaze focused intensely on the child until he began to choke. The blue in Scylla’s eyes flashed revealing a hint of cyan before returning to their original blue. Trey ran from the window as Scylla reentered her home.</p><p>“Weak.” She hissed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Identification</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They head to the next safe house and Avani reveals some vital information</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The vehicle set off on the road. Avani was hazy, awake but her vision was blurred from the inducement. She felt around for Nico but instead met with Raelle’s hand that was beside her. When Raelle felt her touch, she lifted her head up and looked over at the child who looked clearly uncomfortable. She slid away from Scylla and carefully detached the IV lines lifting her body and cradling her.</p><p>“What’s hurting sweetie?” Raelle whispered.<br/>“I think I’m gonna hurl.” Avani said weakly.<br/>“Okay, okay, I’ll take you to the bathroom.” Raelle said.</p><p>Whilst Raelle waited outside the bathroom, she looked over at Anacostia. There was a gap in her memory; she knew she was having sex with Scylla but when did she agree to it? She could’ve sworn just moments before she was saying ’no’ and then seconds later she had left Avani and that’s where it stopped. The last thing she heard was Anacostia screaming for help before she climbed back into that military uniform and hurried out to call. The least she owed Anacostia the truth but thinking about telling her only made her think of the consequences. She needed her Sergeant especially if they were to fight Camarilla and the Fallen Angel.</p><p>The door opened slowly and Avani walked out slowly collapsing in Raelle’s arms. She was losing feeling in her legs and arms; the darkness was too much for her body to cope.</p><p>“Mama, I’m gonna die.” Avani uttered. “I’m sorry for being sick.”<br/>“No you’re not, I won’t let it take you.” Raelle said setting her on the bed. <br/>“And if it does, what will you do?” Avani questioned. <br/>“That’s the thing Av, I wouldn’t know what to do. I wouldn’t know how to live, how to breathe or how to do basically anything.” Raelle said tears forming in her eyes. “You need to be here, you need to grow up and be a little sass monster, we need to go through the milestones.”<br/>“Please don’t cry mama.” Avani said reaching up shakily. <br/>“I can’t help it. You don’t deserve what’s happening to you and it’s my fault for moving us to that lighthouse, getting caught and leaving you and your mommy alone.” Raelle cried. <br/>“It’s okay, it’s not your fault. I think we all did something that led to this.” Avani said wiping her tears. “It was inexplainable.”<br/>“Inevitable baby girl.” Raelle said with a smile. “And it isn’t inevitable, you’ll get better.”<br/>“I just don’t want anymore people to die or get hurt because of me.” Avani said. “I saw it happen.”</p><p>Her brow pricked and she shuffled closer to Avani bringing the drawing of the assassin out.</p><p>“You saw her right?” Raelle asked. “Did you get a good look at her?”<br/>“The lady took her mask off.” Avani replied. “I should’ve told you earlier but…I was scared.”<br/>“Could you tell me what she looked like?” Raelle asked pen at the ready. “What you saw.”</p><p>Avani sighed dipping back into her memory. Thankfully the assassin was busy with Izadora and hadn’t seen she was watching. She saw the real colour of her eyes; dead brown eyes that stared into Izadora’s as she killed her. A singular tear trailed down the child’s face thinking about the moment that dagger went straight through her flesh. Raelle caught the tear with her finger and held her hand in a tight grasp waiting patiently for her response.</p><p>“Her eyes were brown like those dead leaves that sometimes came on the beach. Her nose was all bruised and so were her lips.” Avani remembered. “But there was something else…”</p><p>Her mind wandered back to the second Izadora threw the scourge at the assassin. The moment the rope hit her shaking hands and she backed up into a wall, there was a brief glimpse of something on her wrist. It wasn’t like a paper cut or something inferior; it was a deep cut perhaps from one of her other missions</p><p>“She…she had a cut right here.” Avani said pointing to her wrist. "But I don't think Izadora hurt her there.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out together baby girl, for now, you get some rest and mommy and I will get to the bottom of this.” Raelle said kissing the top of her head. “Before you know it, you’ll be in your very own bed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. A plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lia and Nissa come to stay at the new safe house. They go to see Avani and come up with a plan to protect her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They landed an hour later and began unpacking their things into the new safe house. Scylla lifted Avani from the bed and walked out of the transport entering the home. They passed a tree with a tyre swing hanging from it; there were engravings on it from the previous families. It was a larger house than the last with its open field that acted as a backyard and the many rooms inside. Scylla walked up the flight of stairs in wonder, looking in every room and finding a suitable place to put Avani. Avani watched her carefully as she leant forward and pulled the blankets over her, then when Scylla looked at her, her gaze shifted downward. Scylla giggled to herself and placed her finger underneath Avani’s chin tilting her head up to face her.</p><p>“What are you not going to look at mommy now?” Scylla chuckled. <br/>“You’re not her. She wouldn’t have let Izadora die.” Avani said nervously.<br/>“We all have to go some time.” Scylla said gently stroking her face. “That includes you, it’s just gonna be a shame that mama won’t be there to save you.”<br/>“She will be there and so will you.” Avani said sternly. “When you wake up from whatever you’re under.”<br/>“Good luck with that baby girl.” Scylla said pulling her hand away. </p><p>Scylla opened the window and looked out to the tyre swing that lay still against the tree bark. </p><p>“Maybe we can take you out on the swing one day, you know before you die.” Scylla smiled. “Expect a visit tonight, try not to scream when it happens.”<br/>“And what if I tell mama?” Avani said confidently.</p><p>There was a brief moment of fear in Scylla’s eyes but it shifted away and her gaze moved down to Avani. Swiftly her hand moved to her throat as she began to choke her.</p><p>“I’ll kill you myself.” Scylla threatened.</p><p>Footsteps were heading this way. Scylla moved her hand away and crouched to her feet pretending to talk to her as someone entered the room. It was Tally and Abigail but they had two familiar faces with them. The two little girls she hadn’t seen in maybe a year raced towards her and jumped onto the hospital bed hugging her. As the three girls gathered on the bed, Avani opened her eyes looking at her mother and seeing the smug look on her face. Slowly Scylla arose and smiled on her way out with the two. As soon as the parents had left, Nissa began informing Avani of what had happened to them.</p><p>“We couldn’t see mommy for ages and daddy said we weren’t allowed to leave our houses.” Nissa explained.<br/>“My mommy couldn’t even call me on the phone! She said that the connection was bad and she was going on an important mission to save you.” Lia added.<br/>“What happened to you Av?” Nissa asked. “Why are you sick?”<br/>“Because of the bad guys, they made me like this so all our mommies are fighting to stop them.” Avani explained. “I’m sorry that you couldn’t talk to them.”</p><p>Her voice broke at the thought of her friends not being able to see their parents. That was her doing; she shouldn’t have gotten sick and none of this would’ve happened.</p><p>“Don’t cry Av, we understand. Mommies are soldiers and they have to protect us.” Lia said hugging her tighter. “You must’ve been scared when it happened.”<br/>“Yeah but it’s not the only thing.” Avani sniffled. “There are so many things that scare me.”<br/>“Like what?” Nissa asked. “Sleeping by yourself because daddy taught me a trick for it.”<br/>“No, it’s more like a person I’m afraid of.” Avani said stuttering.<br/>“Who? Did you check for monsters under your bed?” Lia asked dipping her head below. “Nope, nothing to be afraid of.”<br/>“No, it doesn’t live under my bed. It’s real, I saw it and it hurt somebody.” Avani said vaguely. <br/>“The one who sent Ms Izadora to the sky?” Nissa said. “Mommy said something about it, I heard her talk to daddy over the phone.”<br/>“It’s a girl, a girl that kills people.” Avani said. “She killed someone in front of me and now she’s coming back to kill me.”<br/>“How do you know that?” Lia questioned.<br/>“Someone told me.” Avani said. “I can’t say who otherwise I die.”<br/>“You can tell us, we won’t tell anybody.” Nissa said. <br/>“Yeah, we’ve been best friends since we were babies.” Lia added. “And also, if you tell us, there’s a chance you won’t die.”<br/>“But if she finds out-“ Avani began. <br/>“We’ll protect you, I’ve been practicing a lot with daddy. I can get you out.” Nissa said.</p><p>She took a chance on them. They were her friends; her best friends and she trusted them more than anyone. Perhaps if she’d told them, they could guarantee her safety for when the Fallen Angel came and maybe, just maybe, she’d have a chance at living. If she were to tell them however, their lives would be in danger as well and she thought about that as she told them. </p><p>“My mommy told me.” Avani said. “The bad girl made her do it, she doesn’t want to, she’s being forced because she has superpowers.”</p><p>The look on Nissa and Lia’s faces shifted almost immediately for mere seconds ago Scylla was seated right next to her. Both imagined what Scylla could’ve done to her in that short time and it brought tears to their eyes. They hugged her tight and reassured her that everything was going to be fine but they needed a plan.</p><p>“Where’s your mommies now?” Nissa asked. “We could go tell Auntie Raelle, she’s not in on it.”<br/>“You can’t tell anybody, not even your own moms.” Avani reminded them. “If you tell them, the second they leave, I’ll die.”<br/>“I think I have an idea of how we can still help without telling our moms.” Lia said suddenly. “We have to have the best communication with each other.”<br/>“Tell us your idea.” Nissa said excitedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. What if</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle tries to talk to her mother about what happened moments before Izadora's death; she has a hard time remembering and Willa has a theory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whilst the girls formed their plan, the adults unpacked the essentials downstairs. There was a box of old files from 2013 sitting in the corner that Anacostia had taken into the living room. She dragged the drawing board inside with her and quickly began combing through the files rapidly reading through every single detail there was to offer. She removed the pictures of the different cadet profiles and stuck them each on the drawing board. Raelle entered alone and saw how desperate she was to find whoever this was.</p><p>“Collar, what do you want?” Anacostia demanded. “I’m kinda busy here.”<br/>“I want to help.” Raelle said. <br/>“You’ve helped enough.” Anacostia hissed. “Now leave me alone.”<br/>“It’s not my fault Sergeant. I didn’t know what was happening, something overwhelmed me, forced me into that state.” Raelle argued.<br/>“You need to get ahold of yourself Collar because a war is coming and I don’t want to lose anymore soldiers.” Anacostia said angrily.</p><p>She left in a haste and as she did, wiped the tears from her eyes. She went to find her mother seeing as she was the only person free to speak and sat down with her in the laundry room. Her mind was racing a million miles; her daughter was dying, an assassin was chasing after them, a soldier had died because she was distracted, even her wife was acting strange and the time gap; the time gap between the moment she followed Scylla into that bedroom. As much as she tried to dive into her own memory, something was blocking her; maybe it was the mental block or the exhaustion but she just couldn't get there.</p><p>“Mama, I don’t know what happened.” Raelle began. “I don’t know why I wasn’t there or focussed.”<br/>“Where were you?” Willa asked. <br/>“With Scylla, I don’t even remember what persuaded me to...mama, I can't remember what happened, why is this happening?” Raelle answered.<br/>“Maybe you’re just traumatised from the death Rae, sometimes when trauma occurs, we forget events that led up to the moment.” Willa said. <br/>“Mama, it doesn't make sense! I remember I was sitting next to Av and Scylla came in, then I got up and I followed her." Raelle said in frustration. "Why is that moment missing from my memory?"</p><p>Willa was thinking, she was deep in thought trying to unravel the mystery.</p><p>"Do you remember if Scylla said anything when she entered the room or after your...canoodling?" Willa asked.<br/>"No, I don't think so anyway." Raelle said. "All I remember was feeling this unending desire every time I thought of Scylla, heck, I'm even thinking about it in my mind."</p><p>She recognised that look in Raelle's eyes; it was almost similar to the one Porter had the moment he marched toward his death.</p><p>"I think I may have a theory." Willa said finally. </p><p>Whilst everyone began their work in the safe house, in an abandoned warehouse the damaged Angel began doing pushups. Her arms aches and pains were exposed; she was only wearing an undershirt and pants as she moved up and down. On the back of her hands were reddened marks from a belt, on her legs were the same marks. Swiftly she jumped to her feet feeling the pain in her calf muscles as she walked over to the board. A picture taken of the child stood in the middle with a bright circle around it. When she looked at it, all she could think about was the disappointment; the blatant disappointment of her father but from that anger surged, anger to kill the child even though, this wasn't her mission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Suggestion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well here's some more sex scenes I can't write but we move.<br/>So, Rae wants to test a theory but is still conscious of her little one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She slid into the black overalls that covered her entire body. She took her jacket and buckled it together before putting the hood on her head. She removed the mask from the glass box and carefully secured it around her face before looking into the mirror opposite her. Hastily she made her way to the chamber where all the weapons were stored and took her pick. The first thing she took was her strap of bullets that she hung across her body, she took two glocks and stuck them in her belt. Carefully she removed the daggers and slid them through the bullet belt. The crossbow would add too much weight so instead she took the whip and laced it to her side before finally completing her arsenal with a scythe. She held it up in the air and her bare finger traced its patterning.</p><p>“Beautiful.” She uttered.</p><p>That night Scylla watched from her window making sure she was intact for the assassin. She stood still for a while taking in the power of the moonlight on her face. Everything was silent, peaceful, ready for disaster to ensue. Footsteps headed towards her and soon she was greeted by the arms of her wife and a subtle kiss on the neck. </p><p>“What are you looking at?” Raelle asked rocking her slightly.<br/>“The moon, it looks nice today. Much brighter and fuller.” Scylla observed. <br/>“Well, if you’re done staring at the moon, I want to talk to you about something.” Raelle said letting her go.<br/>“Uh oh, that’s your serious face.” Scylla chuckled. “Why don’t we do something a little more fun?”</p><p>She allowed Scylla to take her hand and lead her to a stool seat at the end of the bed. Raelle lowered against the cushioned stool and Scylla began climbing on top of her kissing her neck softly as she tilted her head slightly to whisper in Raelle’s ear. Immediately Raelle moved her head away and sat up on the stool, Scylla shuffling away from her slightly. With concern, Scylla ran her hand across Raelle’s face wanting to know why she stopped it.</p><p>“Rae, what happened?” Scylla asked confused. <br/>“Nothing, I just don’t know if it’s the right time considering what happened the last time.” Raelle said.<br/>“Well, if the girls need us, they can scream. We’re just a few doors down.” Scylla said trying to compromise.<br/>“I don’t know Scyl.” Raelle said hesitant. </p><p>She rolled her eyes at her reluctant wife and began crawling close to her. Raelle knew the only way to know what Scylla was up to was to allow her but the only problem she had was fighting it. Maybe if she kept Avani in her head, the scream, her scream for her mama would be enough to fight off Scylla’s suggestion. </p><p>As Scylla crept closer, Raelle hoisted her carefully on her lap pulling her into a slow kiss. The pace began to speed up within a second and it was coming. Scylla peppered kisses up her neck before she came to the ear; at that point Raelle was focussed on her little girl and nothing more. </p><p>“I am filled with the utmost desire.”</p><p>Immediately Raelle felt something switch in her system. She could feel Scylla’s spell enchant her and all the feelings, the love, the emotion and everything she wanted to do but had locked away reappeared. Raelle took off Scylla’s shirt and embraced her chest aggressively as she thought about the dangerous emotions that had been trapped away for so long but then something pinged in her brain; almost like a reminder. As she lowered Scylla to the carpet and unbuttoned her jeans, she thought about her child knowing any moment she could call for help and this time she’d be ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Downstairs Tally and Abigail were still going through files with Anacostia. Fragments of memory from the moment of Izadora’s passing were beginning to fade away. Every time she thought about it she could just picture her dying body laid against her own; she remembered how cold she was, how the life had drained out of her just within seconds. She remembered removing the blade from Izadora’s stomach and holding the piercing metal that killed her friend. </p><p>That was it.</p><p>“Craven, Bellweather! Where is the murder weapon?” Anacostia demanded.<br/>“Here ma’am.” Tally said passing it to her.</p><p>It was concealed in a ziplock bag. Hurriedly Anacostia approached the phone whilst they continued searching through files. Tally was combing through the records when she spotted a file separate from the others. She put it on the lap and blew the dust off the folder revealing its true evergreen colouring. As she flicked through, Abigail peered over at her and wondered what the book was exactly but realised when she noticed someone familiar in there.</p><p>“There’s no use looking in there.” Abigail said solemnly.<br/>“Why not?” Tally asked confused. “It could lead us-“<br/>“Because dummy, look to your right.” Abigail hissed.</p><p>Tally was met with a face she hadn’t seen in years. </p><p>Libba Swythe - Deceased</p><p>Underneath was her ranking and her skills; everything she’d done till the moment she had tragically passed in CityDrop. After she read it, Tally closed the folder and put it to the side heaving another file onto her lap. It was then that Anacostia had reentered the room carrying the dagger from earlier. </p><p>“What was that about?” Abigail asked curious.<br/>“That Bellweather was a phone call to forensics. I didn’t touch the dagger’s handle so there’s a chance that the ‘Fallen Angel’ might’ve touched it.” Anacostia explained. “They’re gonna do some analysis, see if they can find any trace of DNA.”</p><p>Anacostia headed out to post the weapon and whilst she did, Abigail and Tally continued combing through until they reached a page. Tally removed the photograph of the soldier; class of 2013, her eyes resembled those dead leaves the Sergeant had mentioned before passing. Her hair was dark brown, her eyebrows had been slit both sides and she fit the vague profile.</p><p>“My money’s on June Barlow.” Abigail said. <br/>“What happened to her?” Tally asked.<br/>“Exempt from the army, killed members of her own unit.” Abigail explained. <br/>“Tell Anacostia when she comes back in.” Tally said. “I’m going to check on the girls.”<br/>“Could you tell Raelle to get down here please?” Abigail called.</p><p>She walked into the room where the three girls were sitting on the one large bed by the window. They were all doing their best to keep awake except for Avani who was out cold by the sedation. Lia spotted her mother peering from the corner and almost instantly turned to Nissa knowing that she couldn’t possibly lie to her. Nissa squeezed her hand in reassurance and they waited for her to come over.</p><p>“What are you girls doing?” Tally asked walking over.<br/>“We were talking to Avani but she fell asleep.” Nissa answered looking at Lia.<br/>“Yeah the drugs will do that.” Tally chuckled. “You look a little tired, you sure you don’t want to go to bed?”<br/>“It’s only nine.” Nissa said. “I think we’ll be fine won’t we Lia?”</p><p>Lia nervously nodded looking at the ground. Tally looked at her strangely but before she could ask, Nissa interrupted.</p><p>“Avani wanted her elephant but we couldn’t find it.” Nissa said. “Aunt Tally, can you help us find it please, we’ve looked everywhere.”<br/>“Sure.” Tally said. “Do you know where she left it last?”<br/>“I saw Aunt Raelle take it with her downstairs.” Nissa said. “We’ll wake her up.”</p><p>As Tally left them, the three girls turned to one another. Nissa pulled Nico out from under the blanket and handed him over to Avani. They looked out of the window but all they saw was the tyre swing swaying around the branch. Finally, they grew tired of waiting and lay beside Avani watching her sickness rise up her forearms. Every so often Avani would wince and each of them would get scared which made her laugh a little. </p><p>“It’s nearly ten, is my mom still looking for your elephant?” Lia pointed out.<br/>“She’s very committed.” Nissa said. <br/>“What does that mean?” Avani asked.<br/>“It’s like she does her job very well.” Nissa explained.</p><p>Lia sprung up suddenly seeing something move about in the bushes. She got on her knees and looked out seeing nothing but darkness falling on the land. They knew the Angel was wearing black and it would be almost impossible to identify her so all they could was wait. Whilst they waited, Nissa and Lia pushed Avani’s bed around the room as they talked about the beach, the lighthouse and their lives before this. It was odd thinking at the age of six they were fugitives, wanted by murderers just like before when their ancestors used to hide. </p><p>“Mommy told me about the burning times.” Nissa said. “She said that the Camarilla and other people who didn’t like us used to burn us on the stake.”<br/>“Do you think they’re gonna burn me?” Avani said fearfully.<br/>“No because we’re here to protect you from anyone that decides to do you harm. That includes…your mom.” Lia whispered.<br/>“Maybe we could get your mind off of death for a bit.” Nissa suggested. “What do you want to do?”<br/>“I can’t walk but I really wanted to go on the swing just once.” Avani said. “It looks fun.”</p><p>They turned the corner of the room and continued pushing her around.</p><p>“I wanted to learn surfing but I was too small.” Avani added. “Or maybe even diving.”<br/>“When you’re not sick anymore, we can go back to the beach and learn surfing.” Lia said.<br/>“Maybe…” Avani said. “Oh, I dropped Nico over there.”</p><p>Nico lay on the ground on the opposite end of the room and Nissa released the railing she was pushing and went to fetch it. As she turned back to her friends, her expression changed to one of utter horror as she realised what was waiting for her on the other side of the window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looked towards Lia who was closest to the window and as she ran to her, the glass smashed onto the floor and a leather laced glove wrapped around Lia’s throat. She was hoisted into the air as the Angel broke through and turned to the two girls. All three of them turned away aware of the power she had and she silently chuckled to herself. Avani who had sunken deep into her pillow began shivering; her mind went blank thinking that Lia was dying in her grasp and she couldn’t do anything to stop that pain. That was until she remembered to do what she didn’t do last time.</p><p>“Mama!”</p><p>The scream echoed through the halls and into the room where Raelle lay next to Scylla hypnotised in an embrace. Her ears pricked at the sound of the muffled scream and she sat up listening, then Scylla pulled her down again kissing her some more. The scream echoed again and this time Raelle was intent on seeing where it had come from but the power Scylla had over her was overwhelming. She fought the urge of Scylla’s suggestion and kept thinking of her little one, alone, scared and crying for her. As she got to her feet, she felt Scylla try and pull her back but then she burst up using all the strength she had and marched towards her daughter’s room. </p><p>Raelle’s gaze lowered so she couldn’t be hypnotised and she readied her scourge as she called Tally and Abigail pre warning them. Once they got up, Tally knew that her daughter was in danger, was choking against her hold. </p><p>“It’s three against one Angel, you won’t get away with this.” Raelle said confidently.</p><p>There was a sigh from the Angel and she squeezed tighter against Lia immediately lighting something up in Tally. She threw her scourge forward missing the Angel and again threw it trying her hardest to hurt her so Lia would be free. Eventually, she grew bored of Tally’s failures and caught the scourge in her grasp pulling Tally forward. Tally looked up at her daughter seeing the fear and the tears in her eyes as she tried to reach down to her. The Angel pulled a note out of her jacket and threw it down to Tally.</p><p>“If you let me finish my job, I won’t kill your children.” Tally said. “Never.”</p><p>She sighed again looking to Raelle and Abigail who were slowly readying themselves to fight. She looked over at Avani who was sunken away into her pillow and at the only open exit which was the window. Immediately she let go of Lia and watched her run to Raelle giving the Angel enough time to step on Tally’s ankle, cracking something in her system. As Raelle became distracted by Tally’s pain, the Angel moved to Avani and pulled her out from bed as she pulled her gun on the other two. </p><p>“Come on Angel, you really gonna pull the gun on us and walk away like a coward?” Abigail said confidently. “You’re just a disappointment.”</p><p>Suddenly they witnessed a twitch in the assassin’s eyes as soon as Abigail had said ‘disappointment.’ Slowly Raelle rose up and stood beside Abigail repeating the same thing and witnessing the patterning. They backed her into the wall and her gun fell to the ground as they repeated the word ‘disappointment’ over and over again. There was a ferociousness in her eyes that lit up as she was forced into a state of rage and fury. She dropped Avani to the floor carelessly and charged forward throwing Raelle to the ground as she threw punches against the healer’s face. Abigail lifted her from Raelle and flipped her over trying to pin her down when the Angel scratched her collarbone with one of the daggers. She backed away holding the wound as she took Raelle’s hand ready to wind strike but the Angel was one step ahead. Quickly she made her way over to Avani using her as a shield so the wind strike wouldn’t occur but it only made the witches angrier than they already were. They threw their scourges forward and the Angel did her best to dodge every one of them. She rolled over dodging more throws and picked up her gun firing bullets into vulnerable parts of the witches. One bullet landed in Abigail’s thigh, immediately taking her down. Another went into Tally’s arm and she fell paralysed against the floor. Lastly one landed in Raelle’s shoulder pinning her down to the ground. </p><p>Slowly she walked forward slightly limping. She leant over Raelle and saw she was still trying to avoid her gaze. Swiftly the Angel grasped her jaw, making her face her and delved into the hypnosis. She had an idea of what to do, of how to get this obstacle out of her life when she heard Avani’s screams for her mother. The Angel chuckled at her pain ridden screams and threw Raelle’s head down as she turned to fetch Avani. In the corner were her friends holding one another, crying and looking over at their other friend. She crouched in front of Avani holding one of her daggers to her neck ready to pierce it through. Avani swallowed hard looking deep into the dead brown in front of her but then looking over to the icy blue who had managed to get herself up despite the pain in her shoulder. She saw the blood flowing from her wound and the colour disappearing from her face. Her friends were petrified at the thought of what the Angel would do to them and their parents; her family was hurt. They were hurt to the point where death could be a fate for them. Something about that; something deep burned within her at the second she realised that her family was harmed. Raelle and Scylla had told her about Work before and how it came about; what emotions led to it and anger; anger must’ve been the pinnacle.</p><p>The Angel slapped her cheek gently to make her face her again. She looked at her for a second and swiftly her gaze turned to the blade. Steadily her hand rose from the ground and held the blade, immediately making her hand bleed out this thickened blood that was inside of her. The Angel began to giggle out of delight for she was making her job that little bit easier but Avani kept her gaze serious, stopping the tears from flowing. Slowly the giggling stopped as the Angel realised Avani wasn’t crying anymore, wasn’t fearful anymore. She was confused, there was a blade to her throat that could cut away any second and she was just staring into her eyes. Her thickened blood was dropping against the ground and her little face began losing its colour. Soon her hands began shaking against the blade as more blood gathered in a puddle on the ground, getting closer to the Angel’s legs before finally, Avani let go and fell back against the wall. The Angel still looked over at her confused and looked down at the blood. As she did so, she shakily rose her hand and whispered something alerting the assassin’s attention. When she looked up, she felt something burning against her and looked down to see the once still blood mounting up her thighs and burning through her uniform like acid. Panicked, the assassin got to her feet and jumped through the open window once again disappearing into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Hold on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Avani's sacrifice, she is placed in a coma whilst Alder gives Raelle some promising news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each child ran to their mother except for Avani who lay against the wall finally allowing the tears to fall. She was feeling cold, empty and painful as she listened to her friends cry beside their wounded mothers. Whatever just happened, it’d taken a lot of blood, a lot of her along with it and she wasn’t sure if she’d survive it. She heard Raelle whimpering, wincing trying to get up from her position and drag herself over. Raelle screamed for Scylla or anyone in the house but Avani knew no one would come. However, Raelle wasn’t ready to let go of her child yet and eventually, rose up from the wound dragging herself to the little body against the wall. She screamed out of pain as she lifted Avani up from the ground and slowly stepped out into the hall collapsing as she heard the front door open. </p><p>“Somebody help!” Raelle screamed.</p><p>Footsteps hardened against the wooden stairs as Raelle held Avani’s almost lifeless body against her own. She cradled her, kissed the top of her head and pleaded that she’d hold on for just a second more. Avani began closing her eyes but Raelle stopped her in a fit of anger.</p><p>“No! You hold on! Do you hear me?” Raelle yelled. “You hold on, mama’s gonna save you!”</p><p>Raelle continued screaming at the child forcing her to hold on until help would arrive. She held her finger tightly as Anacostia appeared at the top of the stairs with a team of medics. Slowly Avani was lifted from Raelle and taken into an emergency room from where they began hooking her up to the necessary ailments. She could still hear Raelle’s muffled scream of her name as she cried to Anacostia who could do nothing more than hug her. Avani turned over and looked at one of the medics coughing out more of the thick blood.</p><p>“She needs a transfusion.”<br/>“Her blood type is like nothing I’ve ever seen.”<br/>“Then we have to put her in a medically induced coma until we find that blood.”</p><p>One of the doctors removed a syringe from her pocket and squeezed it into the IV line slowly making Avani close her eyes. When she was out cold, the doctors rushed to attend to the wounded soldiers, carefully placing them on beds and removing the bullets. Raelle was dragged to a bed and the doctors pulled the shell out and stitched her up as she wanted to know where her daughter was. </p><p>An hour passed by and the doctor finally came to see how the wounded soldiers were. As she entered, she saw Scylla was sitting by Raelle holding her hand in a tight grasp. She turned to the mothers and told them the news.</p><p>“She’s alive but in a coma because if we don’t keep her in a coma, she’ll die. She lost so much blood and her blood is incredibly rare.” The Doctor explained. “I think the only way to keep her alive is to use mycelium, use a serum of some sorts to reignite her.”<br/>“Where are we supposed to get that?” Raelle questioned. “The Camarilla have burned down nearly everything.”<br/>“I’m going to inform General Alder, maybe someone in research can find something.” The Doctor said.<br/>“Wait, how long does Av have?” Scylla asked.<br/>“I would say under 48 hours.” The Doctor answered. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>The night continued and the soldiers were asleep all except for Raelle who lay awake on her bed sniffling. She saw a glimpse of Avani in the other room and wanted to go see her. Carefully she crept out of bed and tiptoed into the room where her almost lifeless body lay attached to a sack of drugs. Her tears fell on the child’s colourless skin and rolled down to her neck. She took her hand that had been bandaged over from the cut and squeezed it tightly as she whispered her incantation to heal her. It didn’t work and that killed her more.</p><p>There were footsteps behind her but she didn’t bother to turn around because she already knew from how loud it was, that it was Alder and the Biddies. The Biddies stood by the door as Alder walked forward and placed her hand on Raelle’s shoulder.</p><p>“Collar, she is a strong little girl. She’ll get through this and so will you.” Alder said.<br/>“The only way she’ll get through it is if we get samples from a mycelium tree.” Raelle muttered. “Where are we supposed to find one?”<br/>“That’s actually what we’ve come to tell you about.” Alder said stepping back.</p><p>Raelle turned seeing Alder take a mirror from one of her Biddies. She showed Raelle the mirror as the Biddies began to sing a specific Seed sound creating an image in the mirror of the mycelium wall back at base. It had been destroyed just like the others but another image revealed the basement where samples of the wall had been stored away by Izadora in her attempt to understand exactly what it was.</p><p>“Izadora really saved us all.” Alder said with a smile. “I’m gonna need you to come with me Collar.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Locked away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla is exposed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes ma’am but I don’t want to leave Avani alone.” Raelle said. <br/>“She won’t be alone. Ramshorn will stay with her.” Alder said.<br/>“That’s the thing General, I don’t think leaving her with Scylla is a good idea.” Raelle whispered. “I think Scylla’s been hypnotised.”<br/>“How would you know?” Alder questioned.</p><p>Suddenly the sound of footsteps were heard again and they turned. Nissa stood with a slight nervousness in her face.</p><p>“I know.” She said.</p><p>When morning came, the first thing Scylla saw was Raelle’s icy blue eyes looking right into her own. Their foreheads pressed against one another as they looked into each other’s eyes wanting each other at that very moment. Raelle leant up and their lips crashed together in a brief but passionate embrace. Carefully Raelle turned her body to get up from the bed when Scylla stopped her pulling her back down.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” Scylla questioned. “You’re hurt baby.”<br/>“I’m fine, I’m a Fixer so I can fix myself.” Raelle said with a smile. “Look, my shoulder’s fine and besides, I have to go see Alder.”<br/>“What for?” Scylla asked following her. <br/>“Mission.” Raelle said briefly. </p><p>She realised that Scylla was following her around even when she was putting her uniform on, she was there like a lost puppy. Quickly she ran down the stairs and laced her scourge through her belt as Scylla stopped her again grasping onto her buckle. </p><p>“Baby please don’t go out there, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” Scylla sniffled. <br/>“As well.” Raelle said pulling away. “Lost me as well Scylla.”</p><p>There was an unfamiliar look in Scylla’s eyes. She looked over and saw that Raelle was angry at her; it was evident in those eyes. Her hands were held in a tight grasp and Raelle wasn’t letting her run away that easy. They walked together, Scylla’s back facing the direction they were going as they continued to walk. She was pushed back against the chair and Raelle let go of her hands as Scylla looked up at her in confusion. The Biddies filed in behind Raelle and Alder stood beside her demanding they’d tie up Scylla. </p><p>“Raelle? Raelle? What’s going on?” Scylla pleaded. “What are you doing?”<br/>“You’ve been hypnotised Scylla, we know everything and until we find a cure for whatever is killing Av, then you will stay away from her.” Raelle said firmly. </p><p>She was dragged away and taken to a spare room far away from Avani’s. After she was taken care of, Raelle went out to the vehicle and sat awaiting whoever was to come on their next mission</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Mission near impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle and Anacostia head into the base that has almost been torn down to retrieve the last of mycelium.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To her surprise it was just Anacostia and Alder because the others were still recovering from yesterday’s mission. They sat in silence most of the trip back to the base until Anacostia finally broke the conversation.</p><p>“Collar, I’m sorry for my behaviour. It’s not your fault that Izadora died, she died with honour and sacrifice.” Anacostia said. “And I promise you that the same fate will not repeat for your daughter.”</p><p>Raelle couldn’t speak because she feared that if she did, she would begin to uncontrollably cry in front of her superior. She nodded in respects as Anacostia held her hand in a tight grasp signalling that it was going to be okay. </p><p>Moments later they arrived at Fort Salem. It was like a ghost town only no tumbleweeds would dare roll around here. The sign where Fort Salem’s name was painted had been completely vandalised over by the Camarilla in someone’s blood; they weren’t interested in knowing who’s.  As they entered, they saw the bullet shells all over the ground and continued in to find the door broken down. When they entered, there were muddy footsteps all down the carpet leading down the hall into a spare room. Carefully the two approached, Anacostia in front of her, and pushed the door open readying her scourge for an attack when they looked inside and saw the Camarilla was already dead on the floor. There was a knife through its heart; it had a similar pattern as the one on the Fallen Angel’s dagger. Raelle crouched down and removed the knife carefully from his heart, wiping the blade before sliding it in her belt. After they left the room, they wandered to the basement door but on the way saw the state of the dining hall. Where the cereal was once dispensed was empty; cups smashed against the floor, mouldy food stank up the room and the furniture had been smashed to splinters of wood. They continued on and stepped down the creaky basement stairs and reached the bottom but there was a problem; the Camarilla had blocked off their way. </p><p>“Goddess, couldn’t Izadora have stored it in the Necro facility?” Raelle joked. <br/>“She was always a little more complicated than the rest of us.” Anacostia muttered. </p><p>Alder consulted them both knowing that only one soldier would be able to squeeze through there without the whole thing falling. </p><p>“Collar, you know what to do.” Alder said. </p><p>She nodded but before she could go, Anacostia pulled her back telling her to be careful. Once more she nodded and got on her fours crawling through the rubble before she disappeared into the mess. Carefully she crawled through pieces of broken stone and found the pathway leading to where Izadora had hidden the samples. She stepped through some chunks and swiftly rolled over until she was met with the mason jars only something was wrong. </p><p>Most of them had been smashed. </p><p>There was one that stood right at the top of the shelf and right where a stone that was big enough to kill her was balancing. With caution she leant up trying to reach it but the stone wobbled scaring her. The only way to do this was quickly and so she stepped back, clearing a run way before she jumped up to the shelf and grabbed the jar. </p><p>She stumbled to the ground but thankfully the jar was intact but less could be said for the stone that was about to fall. As it smashed to the ground, the stone around her began to quiver and she could see the maze wasn’t going to stay stable for long. Swiftly she jumped through the two slots of stone as they smashed to the ground behind her. She crawled rapidly under the chunk above her feeling the crumbles fall on her head before she rolled under the next. Finally, she could see the light but the deterioration of the structure around her began quickening. Her exit was right in front of her and all she had to do was to slide under those chunks. As she got closer, she slowed her pace and fell to the ground sliding underneath as the rock fell right behind her. </p><p>“Good work Collar, let’s go.” Alder said towering above her. </p><p>Raelle took a deep breath before rising up. She loosened her grip around the mycelium and allowed her heart rate to slow as she walked alongside Anacostia. </p><p>“Any luck in finding the Angel?” Raelle asked. <br/>“We sent that blade off for DNA analysis and Bellweather seems to have identified a suspect. I was hoping you’d accompany me on a visit.” Anacostia replied. <br/>“Just as long as this gets to my daughter.” Raelle said. </p><p>They handed the mycelium to Alder and the Biddies as they headed their separate ways. Alder sat in the front of the vehicle whilst the Biddies occupied the back. Their driver had arrived a little late but Alder was just glad that they were getting it to Avani. As they drove, Alder clutched onto the jar praying that it would work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Back from the dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anacostia and Raelle pay a visit to one of their suspects and learn of her backstory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both soldiers waited outside of twenty seven year old June Barlow. She fitted the brief profile Izadora had explained and Anacostia was keen on questioning her. They knocked at her door and waited for a few minutes until there was no answer. Again she knocked but grew impatient too quickly and broke the door down only to find June Barlow sitting on her couch with a baby in her arms. She had her hands up in surrender and was trying to quieten down the baby as the soldiers entered. </p><p>“Please don’t hurt us.” June murmured. “I’ll answer any questions you have, just don’t hurt us.”</p><p>They exchanged looks and put their weapons away. Each of them took a seat whilst June put the baby down for a nap. When she came back, Anacostia began the questioning. She was visibly nervous as her fists were shaking and she was constantly looking back at her baby.</p><p>“There’s no one else coming to harm you June, it’s just going to be us.” Raelle said trying to comfort her.<br/>“You can never be sure, the last time someone came, they found us and we had to run away and leave my husband.” June explained. “Pretty sure they killed him.”<br/>“We just want to know where you’ve been the past few days.” Anacostia said leaning forward.<br/>“Here with Jax, I swear it!” June said quickly. <br/>“Can anyone prove where you were?” Anacostia asked.<br/>“My neighbour.” June replied. “My neighbour knows I was here!”</p><p>Whilst Anacostia went outside to talk to the next door neighbour, Raelle continued to talk to June about her baby boy. She pulled out a picture of Avani and handed it over to her, seeing her smile as she looked at the picture.</p><p>“She looks like you.” June said. “Those eyes.”<br/>“Yeah, she’s got my eyes but otherwise looks entirely like her mother.” Raelle chuckled. “We didn’t really get to spend much time together until she got sick.”<br/>“Oh I’m sorry, is she okay?” June asked with concern.<br/>“She’s part of the reason we’re here today. She’s a miracle child and the Camarilla are threatened by her.” Raelle explained. “They even sent someone to come after her.”<br/>“It’s power right?” June guessed. “You don’t know her powers and the Camarilla fear that when she grows up, she’ll be the one to defeat them.”<br/>“How did you know-“ Raelle began.<br/>“When I was in the army, I had a friend who was like your daughter…” June recounted.</p><p>Their story started in 2013; new class and the soldiers had gathered in the hall to listen to Alder’s speech. June sat up front listening to the speech and when it came time to meet the unit, she became suddenly very nervous. As she walked to her door, she met with someone else that was bound to be apart of her unit and soon after, another came. They sat in a circle together in the middle of the room introducing one another. The High Atlantic of the group was called Charlie Byrne and although she was High Atlantic, she didn’t act like it. She was from Maryland, big family but her mother had passed recently because of the Spree. The other was Ariana Quintero, she was Arizona and she was a friendly girl; she was a blaster and had big dreams.</p><p>“Sounds like Bellweather.” Raelle chuckled.</p><p>Throughout training June and Ariana would spend a fair amount of time together and tried their hardest to connect with Charlie but often, Charlie would just find other people to talk to. The only moments the three of them were together were when they had to be. She remembered on one occasion the highest ranking units were able to go home for a while so she and Ariana prepped all night and morning, asking for any help they could get. Thankfully Sergeant Izadora had allowed them to make use of any facilities that weren’t in use just as long as she was present. She helped them train for however long but it wasn’t worth it because the day of the ranking, Charlie hadn’t shown up. There was a search for her on base but no one found her and it was days before they located her off sight on a privately owned beach. </p><p>“Why was she there?” Raelle questioned.<br/>“She said she had some private business and wouldn’t tell us.” June explained. “She denounced our sisterhood and didn’t talk to us the rest of the year.”</p><p>Whilst the two of them remained close, their third sister would often sneak away any opportunity she got. Ariana had talked about reporting her but June wanted to give her a chance to come back but that only angered Ariana. She told their drill Sergeant about Charlie and soon she was placed on supervision which ended in a brawl between two girls. Ariana was taken to the infirmary and June went to visit her one day. The only thing Ariana wanted was to fight her again but her arm had been broken by Charlie’s force. It was there that June began worrying for her unit, worrying that Charlie would hurt them again but she couldn’t figure out why. They hadn’t done anything to upset her and as she thought more about it, she began to realise that perhaps this wasn’t an attack on them but the army. Her mother had been killed by the Spree because of military command, she was constantly disappearing off base and she hated them.</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>One day June decided to follow Charlie around and found her going to the Necro facility. Sneakily she ran after her, disguising herself as Necro before spying on the conversation she was having with a fellow Necro. Charlie was laying on a bed as a Necro examined her carefully. She had been complaining of head pain and couldn’t figure out what it was.</p><p>“There’s nothing wrong here, I’ve checked you everyday of this week.” The Necro said. “You probably just need some rest.”<br/>“But I can’t! I keep seeing these things and they’re not natural.” Charlie struggled to explain.</p><p>I kept that in the back of my mind when I went to see Ariana. She was walking and had that cast on her hand. The first thing she did when she saw me was hug me because she hadn’t seen me in a while and asked if I could help her train. I told her no because of her arm but she was so persistent and told me that Izadora had okayed it. She dragged me to the facility with Izadora watching from above and threw a punch with her other hand knocking her to the ground instantly. She was surprisingly strong for someone who had broken a bone.</p><p>“Damn, she’s pretty determined huh?” Raelle commented.<br/>“She was a tough little cookie, her mother was one of the best.” June said solemnly. “So was she.”<br/>“Was?” Raelle repeated.</p><p>June sighed as she continued telling the rest of the story. They were sent on a mission because they didn’t graduate. The mission was set in France where the Spree had been reported for an attack near Notre Dame. They accompanied the French army who were already on the site where the bomb had gone off. June stayed close with her unit despite the two of them wanting to separate every so often but it only got really scary when they entered the building that had been completely destroyed. Each of them went through the rubble and as June scoured through, she found a piece of a weapon but it wasn’t one she recognised. It was a handle from a blade.</p><p>“Like this?” Raelle said handing her the knife.<br/>“Yes.” June uttered. “It was Camarilla.”</p><p>As she turned to tell her unit, she saw something creep from the corner where Charlie and Ariana were standing. She screamed their names and Ariana turned to see the fiend, dodging his blade as she rolled over but Charlie, Charlie didn’t see it in time. It went straight through her and killed her just like that. She lay on the ground bleeding out and looked at her unit reaching out before her body was swiftly dragged into the darkness. She remembered Ariana screaming at her, telling her they had to go before the building was to collapse on them. They slid past the rubble and saw the light just ahead of them but as they were about to get there, Ariana felt something grapple around her foot. She saw it was some sort of metallic trap that was crushing her ankle as she tried to move forward. She fell to the floor on that broken arm and June crouched down, teary eyed and kissing the top of her head knowing this was goodbye.</p><p>“The last thing she said to me was sorry before she was dragged inside. She was my best friend and I loved her so much. I remember looking into those brown eyes and for a second, I thought about our sessions with Izadora.” June chuckled through tears. “Izadora used to do one on one with Ariana and always used to say anyone that looked into Ariana’s eyes would probably die because of how lifeless they were.”<br/>“Do you have a picture of them?” Raelle asked. </p><p>She nodded and pottered off to find the album. As she did, Raelle thought about Charlie and Ariana; she thought of how Charlie was so suspicious, what was she hiding? June returned with the album and flicked through the pages till she found her unit pictures. She realised that through all the pictures Charlie and Ariana were never together. In fact, there weren’t many of Charlie.</p><p>“Ariana seems really sweet, what happened when you returned?” Raelle asked.<br/>“I missed her so much. I don’t know there was something about her that I found…mesmerising, she was so beautiful and so full of life.” June explained. “She never intended to fight Charlie but sometimes High Atlantics can get in your head.”<br/>“Did you ever find out what Charlie’s deal was?” Raelle asked. “Like if she was collaborating with the Spree?”<br/>“No, she wasn’t. It turns out she just liked to see that Necro.” June replied. “I think they had a thing.”<br/>“Sounds like my love story.” Raelle chuckled. “Um, are there any pictures of Charlie and Ariana up close? All these are taken from a far.”<br/>“No, those were the only pictures we took.” June said. “Why?”<br/>“That assassin who’s after my kid, well, now I’m thinking it might’ve been Charlie.” Raelle said. “She just doesn’t sit well with me.”<br/>“Well, what does the assassin look like?” June asked. </p><p>Raelle handed her the sketch and immediately saw a change in facial expression. Her eyes were forming tears as she looked down at the drawing.</p><p>“It’s her isn’t it?” Raelle said leaning forward.</p><p>There was a long pause before June could answer. Anacostia reentered seeing that June was staring at the sketch with tears mounting against her eyelids. </p><p>“That’s…that’s…” June struggled. “That’s my Ari.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Better times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They rush back to the safe house to give the identity to the soldiers. Raelle goes to see Avani and remembers some better times.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immediately the two looked at one another dumbfounded.</p><p>“Those are her eyes, the eyes I looked into before she was taken from me.” June cried. “She’s still alive…”</p><p>Anacostia picked up Ariana’s picture and saw the resemblance was uncanny to their assassin. Instantly she sprinted out of the home as Raelle tried to settle June.</p><p>“But how? Why? It doesn’t make any sense.” June panicked. “Ariana was so fond of us all, she loved the army, it was like her home and Sergeant L’amara was like a mother to her.”<br/>“June, a few days ago Ariana killed Izadora.” Raelle said. “We think that after she was taken in France, they probably brainwashed her and now she’s coming after my daughter.”<br/>“But it can’t be. She was-“ June argued.<br/>“Whatever she was, she isn’t anymore June.” Raelle said firmly. “I’m gonna need you to come with me, it’s the only way you and your son will be protected.”</p><p>As they entered the car with Anacostia, she dialled the house number and waited until someone finally answered.</p><p>“Yes ma’am?” Willa answered. “Did you find her?”<br/>“We know her name, get me to Bellweather and Craven.” Anacostia panicked. “It’s Ariana Quintero.”</p><p>By the time Anacostia and Raelle had reached the house, Abigail and Tally were downstairs with their daughters looking for Ariana Quintero’s file. Raelle raced upstairs to check on Avani whilst the two dug through her file. They handed her profile over to Anacostia and she read through the information seeing right at the bottom, stamped in red was the ‘deceased’ mark. Tally fished out a piece of paper at the bottom of another file; it was a report from Izadora, a report of a medical condition and typed in bold ink at the bottom where it was meant to say her Work type was written…</p><p>“Defect.” Anacostia shuddered. “That was the last word Izadora tried to say, defect.”<br/>“What do we do Sarge?” Abigail asked. “If she’s defected, we don’t know the limit to her power.”<br/>“We wait, we prepare and strike back.” Anacostia said. “For Izadora.”</p><p>Upstairs Raelle sat in a chair opposite to where Avani lay in her coma. The Mycelium had been attached to her IV line a few hours ago but the doctor wasn’t sure when she would wake up. She saw the illness had lowered from her neck and was dwelling on her arms and legs which was good. She also saw that Nico had been tucked through her arms and she smiled as tears fell against the bed. Swiftly she shuffled closer and thought of something; she thought about how lonely it must’ve been in there all by herself. Raelle wanted to remind her of what was waiting for her when she woke up so she shut her eyes as she pressed her hand against the child’s forehead.</p><p>The first memory she thought about was the day she took her first steps. They were all on the carpet and Avani was scooting around the floor picking up different toys before scooting back to either one of her mothers. She remembered that it was the red ball she went to get but it kept sliding against the floor. Baby Avani was so determined to get to it that she flipped on her stomach and pushed herself up. Raelle was the first to see it and tapped Scylla; they both cheered her on as she continually tried to get to her feet. Eventually, her parents came over and Scylla lifted her carefully and turned her around, letting her grip her fingers to keep balance. Raelle reached her arms out and called Avani’s name making her smile. She stepped forward and took a few more steps before landing right in Raelle’s arms. They both clapped and cheered for her as she went back and forth.</p><p>One night Scylla and Raelle were fast asleep, holding one another close as they fell fast asleep in each other’s arms. Raelle had her lips against Scylla’s forehead as she slept but soon woke up when she felt something tugging at her shirt. She yawned and turned around to find Avani standing there, wide eyed and sucking her thumb whilst she stood in her footsie pyjamas. The pyjamas were so adorable that Raelle couldn’t help but giggle when she saw the baby girl. Avani wasn’t having her giggles and hugged Raelle, tearing up slightly. Carefully Raelle lifted her up from the ground and slid her in between Scylla and herself. She tightened her grasp around the child and leant up to kiss her cheek before Scylla did the same thing. Avani fidgeted for a while and Raelle knew why; she brought Avani closer to her and began singing a special song before she fell fast asleep.</p><p>Another memory was during winter; it was incredibly cold and the lighthouse’s generator went out. All they had was the fire and the blankets that Scylla and Raelle had brought down from upstairs. Avani was dressed in her pyjamas again; she’d been in them all day because it was so cold. They were absolutely adorable, she was a little grey rabbit with a white cotton tail and every time her parents saw her, they would melt. Avani hopped around Raelle as she tried to light the fire and finally bounced right onto Scylla’s chest pressing her forehead against her mother’s. Scylla puckered her lips and kissed Avani’s cheek until she became embarrassed and tried to bounce off. It was only until Raelle came over that Scylla let go of Avani and let her roam around the fire. For a second Raelle only focussed on Scylla and forgot about the naive child who was bouncing a little too close to the unstable fire. They regained attention when they heard her yelp as something burning flew against her hand. She fell to the ground clutching her fist as Raelle ran over picking her up and sandwiching her in between them. Her fist opened up shakily and as Raelle kissed the blister, Scylla held her close so she’d stop crying.</p><p>As her hand lifted from her forehead, Raelle wiped her eyes with her sleeve and held her hand tightly hoping that she’d wake up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Miracle?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours passed and still there was no response from Avani. To pass the time, Raelle wandered through the house looking through the rooms and passing by the soldiers who were guarding the different areas. She went downstairs and as she was about to cross into the living room, a soldier approached her asking if Avani had woken up but Raelle only responded with a no. She entered the room as the soldier resumed her position upstairs and went to see how far they were with trying to find Ariana Quintero. In the corner Anacostia sat looking at her picture, at the notes Izadora had left her. She was the perfect suspect; she was so sweet, so innocent and so friendly that no one would’ve ever suspected it. Izadora knew something though; she knew that Ariana was different, a defected soldier but didn’t tell anyone. Maybe she was protective of her; she was just a kid and she was always bullied for her power by other witches. The only question was what were the Camarilla planning with a defect witch? In all their years of despising the race they decide to take one into their team, completely betraying everything they stood for.</p><p>It was a mind cluster.</p><p>“Have you shown Alder the picture?” Raelle asked.<br/>“No, I think she went to see Scylla. I don’t know if she’ll even recognise her.” Anacostia explained. “Ariana was just another face in a room of other soldiers.”<br/>“How did she hide it for so long? Someone must’ve known apart from Izadora.” Raelle said baffled.<br/>“The only person we can really ask is her.” Anacostia sighed.</p><p>Whilst the adults remained downstairs, Avani lay motionless in her bed breathing slow and steady with every drop of Mycelium that was entering her system. Soldiers stood outside her door guarding it carefully and looking in every few minutes to make sure Avani was okay. It came to the time where the soldiers would switch with others to make sure they got some sleep. The soldiers upstairs left whilst others entered, each taking their positions which provided the perfect opportunity for the Angel to finally sprout from hiding. </p><p>She exited the transport vehicle and changed into military uniform before walking up the stairs to take a position in front of Avani’s door. When the other soldiers were distracted, she snuck into the room, locking the door with a sigil behind her. Quietly she snuck forward peering over the child as she removed a syringe from her belt. Carefully she removed the bag containing the mycelium and injected the substance inside before hanging it back. She slumped down beside the child tapping her fingers against the railing nervously. Suddenly she saw movement in Avani’s fingers and immediately got up making sure that she was towered directly above the child. She watched as her body began to quiver and shake before finally, those blue eyes opened up. </p><p>The Angel covered her mouth before she could scream and whispered something specific as her eyes glowed that same bright, blue. When Avani stopped struggling, she listened to the commands of the Angel and leant back relaxed, closing her eyes again. Quickly the Angel opened the window and jumped out of the room as Avani got up and unlocked the door with her thumb. She walked back to her bed and picked up Nico giving him a powerful squeeze to alert Raelle.</p><p>Within seconds Raelle was in her room crying as she saw the child sitting at the window next to her bed. She was baffled by the power of the Mycelium, that it had healed her entirely but moreover, she was glad that her daughter was well again. Raelle hoisted her up and sat mesmerised by how she was so healthy after mere hours ago, she was in a coma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Avani wakes up, she goes to see Scylla.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t understand how…how did this happen?” Raelle murmured. “You were in a coma, you were dying.”</p><p>All Avani could do was shrug because she had no idea what happened. What her mother had said was true; she was in a coma mere seconds ago and drowning in sickness, then she was up and ready to continue from where she left. Most of all she wanted to go outside and swing on that tyre; it’d been the only thing she wanted since she came to the new place but highly doubted her mothers would allow her. Especially Scylla but where was she?</p><p>“Where’s mommy?” Avani asked looking up at her. <br/>“Don’t you worry about mommy, you’re safe now.” Raelle whispered. “Nissa told me what happened after you went into that coma.”<br/>“Where did you put her?” Avani asked with concern. “Is she gone to prison?”<br/>“No, she’s just been held in another room until the hypnosis wears away and then, she’ll come and see you.” Raelle said picking her up. “Maybe we should go and say hello to everybody.”</p><p>The door opened to everybody and they all looked as shocked as Raelle had been just a few seconds ago. Even Alder, who had returned from the interrogation, was in awe at the recovery and when Avani was put down, she felt a tingle down her spine. Avani went straight to her friends and they fell in a ball of hugs on the ground as the grown ups stared dumbfounded at one another. </p><p>“How is she walking around like that?” Abigail questioned baffled. <br/>“I have no clue.” Raelle said in awe. “But it’s good right? One less obstacle.”</p><p>They all quarrelled for a moment about Avani’s condition and as they did, Avani slipped away from her friends and ran around the house. She peered through individual doors as her friends chased after her. She entered one of the rooms and closed the door behind her hiding away as she heard the patter of footsteps walk past. As she got up, she heard shuffling from behind her and stopped in her tracks, turning around slowly. </p><p>It was Scylla.</p><p>Carefully Avani began to back up on the closed door looking at her mother who’d been tied up and gagged. As her head tilted up, she could see her eyes were full of desperation, sweat fell down her forehead and her body was cold from being in a room where the window was open. She let out a muffled scream and Avani edged forward slightly until she was face to face with her mother. Hesitantly she untied the bandana from her face and immediately backed away when Scylla’s hands lunged forward.</p><p>“You’re alive? You’re alive after all of that.” Scylla said in awe. “Baby, please don’t be scared. It’s me, it’s mommy.”<br/>“How do I know it’s you? The last time I saw you, you wanted to hand me to the murderer.” Avani questioned. <br/>“It’s really me, come here.” Scylla said pulling forward. “I can’t hurt you anyway, just look at me.”</p><p>Avani looked at the rope tied around Scylla and knew that she was bound. She crept forward again and was very careful as Scylla held her hands. Slowly Scylla reeled her in carefully and pressed her forehead against the baby girl’s tearing up at the sight of her. Avani looked at her and felt the warm tears against her face. Her thumbs reached up to wipe them away but suddenly Scylla’s hands reached up and tightened around her hands, keeping them in place. Instantly Avani grew fearful but Scylla did her best to comfort her.</p><p>“Av, please don’t be scared. I promise it’s me, I know before it wasn’t but I’m telling you now that it’s me.” Scylla said tightening her grasp. “I’m trying my best to fight it.”<br/>“Mommy, I know how to get her out of your head.” Avani said softly. “But…”<br/>“But what my love?” Scylla said with concern.<br/>“I have to go with her, she made a deal.” Avani said quietly. “She woke me up and she said after three days, I have to go to the front yard and give myself over.”<br/>“You can’t do that! I won’t let her take you away from us again!” Scylla objected. “I’ll tell mama and she’ll stop her, she’s not invincible.”<br/>“I won’t be able to stop myself.” Avani muttered. “When I woke up, she got me and if I don’t, she’ll kill you.”<br/>“I don’t care about myself!” Scylla yelled. “I need you! I want you!”</p><p>Her scream attracted the attention of Raelle as she was walking down the corridor looking for Avani. As she heard it, she sprinted to the room.</p><p>“I will convince mama to help you, please don’t do this.” Scylla begged. “You’re six, you’re a baby, you’ve got a good life ahead of you.”<br/>“Mama won’t believe you.” Avani said wiping her tears. “She’ll think you’re tricking her.”<br/>“Mama knows me and she knows that I would never want to hurt you-“ Scylla struggled. “She knows…she-she knows! Avani, get away!”</p><p>As the hypnosis got ahold of her, Avani fell to the ground and shuffled over to her mother who was already at the door. Quickly Raelle heaved her and exited the room hearing Scylla’s painful cry for help as the door shut. She brought her back downstairs and sat her down on the chair warning her of the dangers but instead of arguing, Avani just solemnly nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, I'm a Glee fan, please don't destroy me. Here's some soft scenes for you</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As hours passed, the girls grew tired and took a break with their daughters to watch a movie. Whilst they watched the show, Avani sat with her friends lodged right in the middle of them both as they stared deep into the screen. The assassin’s voice could be heard past the actors on television; she tried her hardest not to listen to it but her voice became too loud, too fast. She got up in a haste and rushed to the bathroom, excusing herself before she ran inside and locked the door. Once she was in there, she scrambled through the drawers looking for something to stuff her ears with. She bent over to look in the cabinet when suddenly the voice inside roared and she fell to the ground.</p><p>“If you talk to your mother again, I’ll kill your friends! Don’t ever disobey my command again!”</p><p>Panicked Avani nodded and the Angel’s voice slowly faded as she left the bathroom. She did her best to act naturally as she resumed her position in between her friends. They saw her hand trembling and swiftly turned over to see the three mothers fast asleep on each other’s shoulders. When they realised the coast was clear, they began play fighting with one another trying to find out how Avani had gotten better so quick. It was the same answer repeating over and over again until they began to talk about Scylla.</p><p>“It’s not her fault, she’s a good person.” Lia said. “It’s just a shame she looked into the bad lady’s eyes.”<br/>“She’ll be out of it, I’m sure.” Avani said with a smile. “And then she can be herself again.”</p><p>The night before the day it was supposed to happen, Avani lay awake in bed looking out at the starry night. She yawned in exhaustion but her nerves were overwhelming her for she would have to say goodbye in a matter of hours. After staring at the stars, she crept out of bed and snuck past Scylla’s room listening at the door to see if she could hear anything at all. She wanted to see Scylla again but if she was to go in there, the Angel would murder her friends and she couldn’t risk their lives again. Quietly she crept down the stairs and saw the faint glimmer of light from a lantern at the door leading to the backyard. She saw her mother sitting at the step, hair no longer in braids and messy, clothes all creased and yawning as she looked out into the open. When Raelle heard the little voice behind her, she turned and opened up her arms covering her with the blanket that rested on her shoulders.</p><p>“Mama, what would you have done?” Avani asked nuzzling against her neck.<br/>“What would I have done if what baby girl?” Raelle said with a smile.<br/>“If I died.” Avani muttered. <br/>“I would’ve been so sad, I don’t know if I’d be able to go on.” Raelle confessed. “What’s more, I don’t even know if I could face your mom if it happened.”<br/>“Well, you know I’d be sad if you didn’t talk to mommy.” Avani said. “Always love her okay mama?”<br/>“Okay child, I think you need to go back up to bed because you be talking gibberish.” Raelle said getting up. </p><p>They got up from the stairs and walked back up the stairs to her room. She heard the voice of the Angel as she passed by Scylla’s room and nuzzled closer to her neck trying to drown it out. It was mocking her, singing almost at the pain that was to come. Raelle opened her bedroom door and plumped her down on the bed as she went into the bathroom. Whilst Raelle brushed her teeth, Avani settled underneath the blankets and she came out gently resting against Avani’s cheek. She felt a warm, wet kiss being placed against her face as Raelle closed her eyes but Avani couldn’t fall asleep just like that.</p><p>“Mama?” Avani said. <br/>“Mm?” Raelle muttered.<br/>“Can you sing me the song?” Avani asked. “It’s hard to sleep.”</p><p>Avani shuffled closer as Raelle wrapped her arms around the little one singing the song she used to sing to her when she was much smaller. It was a lullaby she learnt and used to sing to Scylla’s belly at night.</p><p>“Fresh cut grass, one cold beer.<br/>Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now.<br/>Summer dress, favorite park.<br/>Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now.<br/>I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?<br/>Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling.<br/>Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.<br/>Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.<br/>Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.<br/>Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.<br/>We're screaming out, we're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay.”</p><p>Sleepily Raelle placed a final kiss to the top of her cheekbone as she closed her eyes and nuzzled against her warm skin. Avani turned over heaving Raelle’s head on her chest before kissing her head and falling asleep herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. A burst in the system</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes pressure becomes too much for our Rae.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Raelle woke up to an empty bed and immediately her mind raced to the thought that Avani went to see Scylla. Quickly Raelle jumped out of bed in her military grade sleeping wear and marched down the corridor to where Scylla was being kept. The door swung open and Raelle walked around the space looking for anywhere the little girl could hide whilst Scylla glanced up at her chuckling. She was in and out of her subconscious; at some points teasing Raelle for losing their daughter and at other points begging to be freed so she could help. Whatever was in her head was eroding away the good left in her and she began turning more on the insult side rather than the good.</p><p>“She’s probably dead, probably dead and you’re still here looking for our little abomination.” Scylla chuckled. “Will you kill me once you bury her?”</p><p>Raelle ignored Scylla as much as possible until she said that. In a fit of fury, Raelle swiftly turned to her and grasped her face squeezing until Scylla screamed from the tight grasp. She threw her head back as she realised the pain she was causing Scylla and backed away slightly ashamed of what she had done.</p><p>“Oh baby, I think you left your marks on my neck.” Scylla joked. “You never used to hurt me like that, even when you were under my spell…”</p><p>At this time Scylla had her hands on Raelle’s shirt, reeling her forward as she dwelled in that shame.</p><p>“You could make it up to me. Untie me and you’ll find out.” Scylla said placing kisses against her shirt. </p><p>Raelle could feel the desire pulling at her to comply. Her shirt was slowly lifted revealing her bare skin that Scylla so tenderly traced with kisses. The desire only grew more when Scylla began moving down and Raelle could feel the passion building; she wanted it to happen, she wanted to feel Scylla again but just as she leaned in to let Scylla pull down her pants, she spotted movement from outside. Instantly Raelle spotted her daughter on the swing outside talking to someone and backed away from Scylla. As she ran out, Scylla looked up at her; her pupils dilating and her mind focussing on wanting Raelle back in her grasp. </p><p>In their front yard sat her daughter on the worn out tyre swing being pushed by someone who was just a stranger to Raelle. When she came in view, they both looked to her and looked at one another knowing that Avani was going to be in trouble. Raelle marched forward, arms folded as she approached them and waited for an answer. </p><p>“Mama…this is my friend Trey.” Avani said looking to him.<br/>“I don’t know any Trey’s.” Raelle frowned.<br/>“He was from the old house mama, he used to play with me and teach me how to play cards.” Avani explained. “He’s been looking for me all this time.”<br/>“Buddy, aren’t you a little far from home? Won’t your parents be scared?” Raelle questioned. <br/>“My dad’s out of town for mayoral business and my mom is busy with my brothers’ college applications.” Trey explained. “I thought someone hurt Av so I came looking for her.”<br/>“Well, someone is out to hurt Av and she really shouldn’t be here considering the threat.” Raelle said looking at her daughter. “I can call your mom to pick you up, come inside.”</p><p>The two kids followed Raelle inside holding hands the entire time which Raelle saw from the corner of her eye. She raised a brow as she noticed and suppressed her laughter as she brought them inside. Trey introduced himself to everyone and played with the rest of the kids whilst Raelle tried to focus more on Ariana and when her next attack would be. She was distracted though by her daughter who simply wouldn’t leave her alone or let her concentrate on their task. Though Avani had her reasons, Raelle couldn’t help but grow a little annoyed towards her little one. They were discussing some sort of shielding when Avani popped her head out from the corridor and tugged at her mom till she finally turned away.</p><p>“Sweetie, I’m busy.” Raelle whispered. “What happened? What do you want?”<br/>“Mama come swing with me!” Avani begged. “Come on mama, come on.”<br/>“Av, I told you I can’t.” Raelle said ushering her away from the meeting. “Why are you acting all needy of a sudden?”<br/>“I just want you to come play with me.” Avani pouted. “Stop thinking about the Angel for a minute and come swing with me!”</p><p>Raelle rolled her eyes in frustration and tried to go back when Avani began to have a tantrum. She screamed at the top of her lungs, demanding Raelle turn back to her and soon this caught the attention of her superiors. Frustration continued to build on Raelle’s shoulders as she tried to get away from the child and finally, something snapped in her. She turned in Avani’s direction, unknown to the power that was arising, and screamed. A gush of wind was thrown forward and Avani fell back on her head crying. All doors opened and everyone came out looking at Raelle who was panting; she was in complete shock over what she had done. As she approached the child to comfort her, instead of Avani calling for her mama, she called for Scylla. She got up from the ground and quickly ran into the shadows crying and calling for mommy who still sat upstairs fighting the hypnosis.</p><p>As everything fell silent, Raelle sank to her knees immersed in the guilt of hurting her child. She should’ve understood, she wanted to play after being stuck in sickness for so long. She was doing no wrong and Raelle tossed her across the room like she committed a crime. Her unit gathered around her and comforted her, taking her to the couch to sit down and rest. After everything that happened, she just wanted things to be back to normal and she didn’t want to risk her life every second of every day, much less risk the lives of her daughter or wife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Final goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avani reminisces to a better time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the other side of the house Avani sat alone in the washing room, right on top of the washing machine wiping her tears away. She felt it tumble beneath her but didn’t take much notice until she felt something grasp her foot and pull her down. At the moment she readied herself to fight but noticed it wasn’t the Angel who pulled her down; it was Trey. He’d been hiding from Nissa and Lia and heard Avani crying on top of him.</p><p>“What happened?” Trey asked holding her hands.<br/>“Mama got mad, she used her powers.” Avani replied. “I just wanted to play with her one last time before…it happens.”<br/>“But you know she doesn’t understand this will be the last time.” Trey reminded her. “She thinks you’re just being annoying, I’m sure she didn’t mean it.”<br/>“I wish I could tell her.” Avani muttered leaning against his shoulder.<br/>“It’s too dangerous. The Angel will come after you before you’d get the chance.” Trey said. “I would tell her if I could but…you know.”<br/>“Yeah I know.” Avani said. “Hey, you’ll be there right? You won’t leave me alone.”<br/>“That’s why I’m here.” Trey said with a faint smile. “To keep you safe.”</p><p>She sighed against Trey and looked up to the vents above her. She wanted to see Scylla again; despite what the Angel said, she wanted to see her mother and say goodbye properly but the risk factor was too large unless…</p><p>“Trey?” Avani said. “Could you do something for me?”<br/>“What?” Trey asked. </p><p>She whispered something into his ear and his face lit up with a smile. Quickly he got up and they ran through the empty halls of the house to the basement where the generators were. He opened the box up that was in control of the vents and turned it up, blasting more air out before closing it.</p><p>“The Angel won’t be able to get through but what if they get cold? They’ll come and turn it off.” Trey noticed.<br/>“I have an idea but it’s kinda gross.” Avani said. </p><p>He looked to her confused but then realised what she meant when she looked down at her hand. Quietly they made their way to the kitchen and Trey boosted her up to the counter so she could get a knife. Quickly she slit her palm and as blood oozed out she squeezed it into a cup before taking kitchen towel and wrapping it around. They walked back down to the basement but as they made their way, the door to the living room opened and Abigail walked out. Immediately the two stuffed themselves into a pantry and found hiding spots. Trey was stuffed in the rice bin and Avani in the flour bin as Abigail entered to get something. She turned the lights on and ran through the snacks but couldn’t decide which one to have. She plopped herself down on one of the bins and examined them from afar, finally deciding on one.</p><p>“I wonder where the girls are…” Abigail said rising up. “Girls? Do you want a snack?”</p><p>Once Abigail left, Trey arose from his bin and called for Avani to rise up but when she did, she was covered from head to toe in flour. She sneezed and the dust flew forwards making Trey laugh but it really wasn’t a laughing matter for Avani. After he teased her a little, he helped her out of the bin and they rushed down to the basement with Avani’s blood gathered in the cup. Before Trey could touch it, she slapped his hand away and stuck her finger inside painting around the borders of the box. As soon as she finished, Trey tried to open it but it was stuck with the blood acting as some sort of glue.</p><p>“You know the plan?” Avani said. <br/>“Yeah, I’ll keep everyone busy and come to meet you.” Trey said briefly. “But…”<br/>“But?” Avani said confused.<br/>“I think you need to take a bath.” Trey chuckled.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and sighed heading upstairs to the bathroom. Whilst she ran the water, she looked out of the window to that swing that swayed back and forth despite no one being on it. In a few hours time she’d be on that swing awaiting her fate. She turned to the tub and closed the tap as she climbed into the water and played with the bubbles that surrounded her. She cupped her hands with the suds and blew them out transporting herself to a time where she was smaller. Scylla was giving her a bath after Raelle had buried her in the sand; she remembered there was sand everywhere, sand where it shouldn’t have been. It was a cold bath and Avani wouldn’t sit still every time the water fell on the child’s head so to distract her, Raelle bought bubbles and Avani would sit there for hours just as long as she had those suds with her. </p><p>Once the bath had been taken, Avani wandered back to her room where all her clothes were stored in boxes. She opened it up and searched through looking for something to wear when she came across something at the bottom. It was an outfit she hadn’t worn in a long time; Scylla had bought it for her before they went on the run but never got to wear it. She slipped on the blue tie dye sweater and the black jeans before tying the laces to her white converses. Before she left the room, she grabbed her elephant from the corner and squeezed him hard one final time. Hopefully Raelle felt it as much as she did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. To be a hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avani goes to see Scylla one final time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She walked down the hall to her mother’s room. As she pressed her ear against it, she could hear Scylla murmuring to herself, arguing with herself. Quietly the door opened up and she crept in, locking the door behind her as she stepped forward. Scylla’s head jolted up chuckling as she saw how scared the child was.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to be here little one, she sees all.” Scylla chuckled.<br/>“I wanted to say goodbye.” Avani said approaching her.<br/>“Oh I wouldn’t come closer.” Scylla warned with a slight chuckle.</p><p>Avani stopped right in front of her and gently caressed her sore wrists with her thumbs. </p><p>“You should go…you should go! She’s coming! She’s coming to kill you!” Scylla said her tone changing.<br/>“I can see you fighting in there.” Avani said with a smile. <br/>“Fighting? I’ve already won you little brat!” Scylla said enraged.<br/>“Then prove it.” Avani said.</p><p>With one swift move, Avani had untied Scylla’s hands and feet. Immediately she marched forward pinning the little one to the wall as she inhaled deeply against her. </p><p>“Why won’t you hurt me mommy?” Avani questioned.<br/>“Oh I’ll hurt you in a sec-“ Scylla struggled.</p><p>She let go of Avani suddenly and backed away from the child. Slowly she fell to the ground clutching her fists and she shrieked in pain. All Avani could do was hug her and comfort her, telling her to fight the urge. Her tears fell against Avani’s cotton sweater, soaking it within seconds as she pushed that voice all the way to the back of her head. It could be minutes or even seconds before it would come back again. Despite the worry and the anxieties that troubled her, Scylla looked to her child, holding her close and pressed her lips firmly against her forehead as tears fell more and more.</p><p>“Mommy, I can’t stay with you.” Avani said tearing up. “She’ll kill all of us.”<br/>“I made a promise to myself when you were born, that you wouldn’t have the life we had where everyone tried to force us to do things we didn’t want to do.” Scylla said firmly. “And I will not let you sacrifice yourself.”<br/>“You can’t stop me mommy.” Avani choked. “I can’t even stop me.”<br/>“I can! I can do anything if I try hard enough.” Scylla sniffled. “So can you because you know what Avani, you are the best of me and the best of mama.”<br/>“I know that which is why I have to do what I’m going to do.” Avani said. “I have to be a hero.”</p><p>Confused, Scylla looked back at her daughter and saw that confidence she’d once seen in Raelle. Avani slipped out from her mother’s grasp and unlocked the door, running down the stairs as Scylla chased after her. Though it would hurt Scylla, she knew in order to get out she’d have to call for Raelle and so, that’s what she did as she ran past the living room. The fleet of witches pinned Scylla down on the ground as she screamed and reached out for Avani who was just inches from the door. At that second, she saw Trey standing there with a solemn look on his face as he also looked back at them all. There was brief hesitation between the two as they exited the house quietly in the midst of the storm. Once again, Scylla screamed as Tally pinned her head down and Raelle moved forward securing her hands.</p><p>“How the hell did you get out?” Raelle questioned.<br/>“Your daughter…our daughter…Raelle, make it stop.” Scylla struggled. “Stop her.”<br/>“We’re trying but you keep getting away.” Raelle hissed.<br/>“No Raelle!” Scylla yelled. “Stop…her! Stop…Av- kill her! Kill the child.”</p><p>The overwhelming power of the Angel got to her head too quick. Anacostia quickly swept her hand across her forehead rendering her asleep on the ground as they looked at Raelle.<br/>“Raelle?” Abigail began. “Did she say stop the Angel-“<br/>“Or stop Avani.” Raelle gasped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. The battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle and the unit battle for Avani.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immediately she ran to the front door but it was locked from the outside. She went over to the window and saw in the midst of the heavy rain, the two kids sitting on the swing. </p><p>Then, appearing from sheer darkness in a darkened uniform was the Fallen Angel. Raelle slammed her fists against the glass trying to break it as she screamed for Avani who stood motionless in front of the Angel. </p><p>“That’s the driver that took us back here from Fort Salem.” Alder uttered. </p><p>In that moment Raelle had realised what had been happening. The Angel knew she couldn’t get in like last time; she posed as a driver bringing the general back whilst also hiding in plain sight. She must’ve dressed up as a soldier and went to Avani’s room, injecting her with the serum to wake her up and hypnotise her.</p><p>“She’s gonna kill her! She’s gonna kill her!” Raelle panicked. “Help me break this window!”</p><p>The unit joined her as they stood back and wind struck the glass down to its very last shard. As they ran forward, the Angel rolled her eyes seizing Avani and deadlocking her as she pressed the gun to her cheek. She looked at Raelle dead in the eyes immediately rendering her to her knees.</p><p>“Mama!” Avani squealed. “Stop it, you said you wouldn’t hurt her!”</p><p>The Angel pressed harder and soon they were all on their knees unable to move as the mud around them smeared over their uniforms. She looked to Anacostia and pointed her gun in that direction but before she could pull the trigger, Raelle stopped her by saying a singular word.</p><p>“Ariana.” Raelle uttered. “Quintero, please.”</p><p>Immediately Ariana turned the gun to Raelle’s head and shook as she demanded to know how she knew her name.</p><p>“Your friend, you remember your friend June Barlow?” Raelle reminded her. “She told us everything we need to know.”<br/>“She didn’t know it was me, she thinks I’m dead!” Ariana screamed. “You’re a liar! Tell me the truth!”<br/>“I am, I showed her a picture and she said it was you.” Raelle said quickly. “She told us about the fights you had with Private Byrne and the sessions you had with Izadora.”<br/>“Izadora was weak.” Ariana uttered. “She never let me use my powers but thankfully she didn’t attend our trip to Notre Dame.”<br/>“Did you kill Charlie? Did you know that the Camarilla were there?” Raelle questioned. <br/>“Charlie already knew too much, she knew about my powers.” Ariana said. </p><p>She finally took off the mask and stretched her facial muscles looking at Raelle. </p><p>“Do you know what happens to defects?” Ariana asked signalling to her child. “They get exterminated by the army or weaponised. Each fate worse than the last.”<br/>“So you killed her, that’s a cowardly move.” Raelle said fighting her struggle. “What’s even more cowardly is that you would wouldn’t even fight us man to man.” <br/>“You hide behind your powers.” Abigail added. “What a disappointment.”<br/>“Yes that’s the word.” Tally chimed in. “Coward! Coward! Coward!”</p><p>In unison the witches began chanting the word over and over agin until they saw something snap in the Angel. She threw Avani into the mud next to Trey who tried to get her up as the Angel let go of the hold she had over them all. Raelle was the first to charge forward but the Angel was fast and flipped her over her head into the mud behind her. She saw Tally reach for her scourge and removed the whip from around her belt seizing it immediately. As Tally fell into the mud, the Angel marched to the middle, spinning around in a 360 degree angle with her whip in her grasp. Abigail felt the sting against her old wound and fell onto her knees losing focus on the Angel. She felt something crack as the Angel crushed her back with her heavy boot. As she took pleasure in it, Anacostia threw her scourge forward and caught the cheek of the Angel. She looked over at her and smiled with an insanity that scared even Anacostia. </p><p>“Izadora was your friend, she died in your arms.” Ariana said. “And it took you this long to figure me out.”<br/>“It won’t take me long to kill you.” Anacostia hissed. </p><p>She charged forward pushing the Angel into one of the trees as she threw her head against the Angel’s, making her a little dizzy. She threw a punch to the Angel’s cheek and she fell to her feet as Anacostia pinned her down. With one flash of that frightening smile, the Angel kneed her stomach and Anacostia got off of her. She jumped to her feet and kicked at her head until she felt a gust of wind blow her away. She dragged her feet against the mud and stopped herself from moving looking back at Alder and her Biddies. She saw the storm gathering above her and looked to her Biddies gathering around her. One sinister chuckle and Angel removed her handgun firing bullets into every one of them slowly disabling Alder’s power. As Alder fell to the ground grey haired and wrinkled, the Angel walked past her and sighed walking towards Raelle. She straddled her as she slowly, painfully, squeezed a blade into Raelle's shoulder making her scream.</p><p>“Do you want me to kill your daughter in front of you or should I put you out of your misery?” Ariana hissed. <br/>“You’re a...you’re a disappointment Ariana.” Raelle struggled. <br/>“I don’t care what you think.” Ariana yelled. </p><p>Slowly Raelle’s face began to turn pale but the assassin decided that she wanted Raelle to suffer more. She walked over to Avani holding the knife as she walked slowly towards the struggling children. </p><p>“Trey go! Go now!” Avani demanded. <br/>“I’m not leaving you here!” Trey argued. <br/>“Go find help! Get your father! Just go please!” Avani begged. </p><p>Trey turned to the assassin and hugged his friend tightly before running into the darkness. Avani fell onto the mud and tried to drag herself through the sticky mud but the Angel only laughed at her efforts. Swiftly the Angel turned her over and trapped her in a headlock as she looked at the distance Raelle was. She slid the blade teasingly across Avani’s throat as she cried and closed her eyes waiting for it to happen. </p><p>“Baby, baby, don’t be scared.” Raelle begged. “Mama will save you! I promise mama will save you no matter what.”<br/>“I love you mama.” Avani teared up. </p><p>Once again that insane laughter was heard as Ariana stopped moving it across her neck and flicked the blade about to plunge it right into her heart. With her other hand, she stroked the trembling child and kissed the top of her head laughing like a mad man. </p><p>“It’s a shame this power was wasted.” She whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Paralysis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blade moved forward towards her chest and she closed her eyes letting the tears fall to the ground. She waited for it to happen; she waited for the pain of the blade cutting against the flesh and killing her. Milliseconds passed and she felt the point touch her cotton sweater but it didn’t cut any further for a wind strike was sounded from afar. A wind strike that mustered up a storm above them all; a storm full of thunder and lightning plummeting down heavy hail and rain. The wind hit the assassin like a wave of water and threw her against the mud rendering her a little disorientated. She blinked looking up at the sky and squinted her eyes seeing something black amongst the grey clouds. At first she didn’t know what it was; maybe a bird caught up in the storm but then she didn’t feel the blade in her hand. </p><p>Before she could move away, the blade plunged right through her throat puncturing the skin and her vocal chords. Blood seeped from her mouth as she struggled to breathe and to move; the last thing she saw was the road; the empty road with just one van parked there. </p><p>Slowly Avani’s eyes opened up and she turned shakily towards the assassin seeing that her chest was no longer moving up and down. The life slipped away from her just like that. Avani took a deep breath and squinted her eyes seeing none other than her mother. Carefully she got up with relief ridden over her face and Scylla jogged forward to help Raelle up; their daughter just ten paces away from them. As she held Raelle, Scylla looked toward her daughter seeing she was relieved yet hesitant to come forward. She opened her arms up for Avani to run into and as she saw them, she began to sprint forward with a big smile on her face. </p><p>Her arms opened up to greet her mother’s. </p><p>She called her name in joy. </p><p>They were so close yet so far. </p><p>Just five paces away; five paces away and she stopped in her tracks feeling something unfamiliar. She’d felt pain when she was sick but pain of this level; never. </p><p>Slowly she looked down at where the pain was originating from and saw something prettifying from her stomach. </p><p>A blade. </p><p>Forced through her flesh. </p><p>Blood surrounding the spot slowly. </p><p>Her pupils widened and tears gathered. She looked towards her mothers who both screamed the most deafening screams heard to man. Their storms intertwined together and became more powerful than ever as Avani fell to the floor feeling the pain numb everything. She looked towards them, blood falling from her mouth and reached out one hand. Both scrambled forward but as they did, Avani was dragged by the blade, dragged so swiftly through the mud and right into the singular van that stood in the parking lot. Once again Scylla screamed as she trudged through the mud but the van drove away. </p><p>The last person she saw was Trey in the window. </p><p>Beside his father. </p><p>The honourable mayor. </p><p>Trey looked to his father with worry in his eyes, avoiding what was in the back. </p><p>“What about Ariana dad?” He asked fearfully. </p><p>He sighed before his reflection came into light. </p><p>“Leave her.” He uttered. “Just a disappointment.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Engraved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both mothers watched as the van got farther and farther. They were completely paralysed; as much as they wanted to run after her; they simply couldn’t. It was that look on her face that would forever haunt them.</p><p>That look of relief turned quickly to sudden realisation. </p><p>When she fell down into the mud and she could feel the sharpness of that blade moving inside of her.</p><p>The way she looked at her parents like she knew this was going to happen but hoped it wouldn’t.</p><p>That picture would never blur, never fade from their memories.</p><p>The others got up and began to run after the vehicle but both of them knew it was too late. They felt her death like it happened to them; they felt that disappointment Ariana once felt and couldn’t get away from it. Their friends tried to help them out of the mud but their bodies were so transfixed in that position. Her unit gathered around her, trying to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay but everyone knew it wasn’t.</p><p>“Raelle, say something please.” Abigail begged.</p><p>They all looked to her but all she could mutter was</p><p>“I failed…”</p><p>“I failed and let it happen.”</p><p>“She’s dead…she’s dead because of me.”</p><p>Finally, the walls holding her paralysed state of mind fell and tears dropped from the tip of her eyelids. Her face sank into the mud beneath her as she slammed her tightened fists against the earth screaming her name. Scylla lifelessly stared out into the open, aware of her wife’s pain but couldn’t find the strength to comfort her. She fell back on her knees and slowly, little by little, the tears fell down her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Aftershocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their daughter's death, Scylla and Raelle struggle to live their lives together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When soldiers were lost at war, they always had a service but an empty casket. Their friends and family would sit on those white chairs in that open field whilst the High Atlantics would give the eulogies. As the empty casket was lowered into the fresh soil, every soldier would salute one final time and watch as the soil fell on top of the wood. Slowly all those chairs would be empty leaving the grieving parents sitting in those chairs. </p><p>That was ten years ago today.</p><p>It wasn’t like a military funeral. It was smaller and on the beach where Avani was born. There was no casket because her parents thought it was pointless having no body inside. All they had left of her was Nico who Scylla grasped so tightly in her hands as the funeral began. Her little friends sat on their mother’s lap in black dresses as they looked at the one portrait Avani had. Raelle sat beside Scylla but they hadn’t touched the day since it happened; they sat so close yet felt so far away from one another.</p><p>She came to the headstone every Sunday because that was her favourite day. She placed flowers at the headstone and felt the ground seeing Scylla had grown some mushrooms against the soil. If only there was a body underneath it all; at least Raelle knew that she was safe and sound, running up in witchy heaven and looking over them. On her way home, she picked up some groceries for her mother. They wanted to make a special dinner tonight in honour of what would’ve been their daughter’s sixteenth birthday. Thinking about her made her feel like a grandmother already; sixteen, the big sixteen that was an important milestone in every girl’s life. She remembered her sixteenth like it was yesterday and how excited she was because her mother was coming home from deployment that day. When she went downstairs, there were flowers on the table and the familiar smell of her mother’s pancakes slightly burning on the stove. She saw her mother at the doorway and jumped into her arms like she was a little girl again.</p><p>Oh how’d she’d do anything to have Avani do that to her.</p><p>Silently she closed the door behind her and entered the room where her mother, as old as she was, was sitting and prepping food. She stopped her almost instantly and told her frail mother to have a lie down whilst she did the rest but of course the Collars were nothing but stubborn. Soon, Raelle gave up trying to convince her and sat opposite her mother dicing up mushrooms before Willa spoke up.</p><p>“Where’s Scylla?” Willa asked confused. “Did she go out or something?”<br/>“I wouldn’t know ma.” Raelle said half smiling. “Ever since…um…I’ll go check.”</p><p>Whilst Willa continued to dice, Raelle walked through the empty house sighing as she passed by Nico who’d been left in the same position since the moment they entered the new place. Beside it was Raelle’s scourge and her medal for she’d retired the second Avani was murdered. Of course Alder understood her decision and allowed her leave, not really communicating since that very day. As for her unit, they kept in touch but with their daughters, school and what not, it seemed harder to get together not to mention Scylla. She walked up the stairs hearing the Necro’s voice in the fair distance trying her hardest to muster up some Work. As she opened the door, she saw Scylla on the ground in ball, all curled up as she shook chanting the same words that were inaudible to Raelle. Steadily Raelle crouched down next to her and shook her slightly, disturbing her concentration and igniting an anger in Scylla that Raelle was too used to seeing now.</p><p>“What do you want Raelle? I’m trying to do something.” Scylla hissed.</p><p>Raelle rolled her eyes at the frustration and pulled at her arm trying to get her up. Swiftly Scylla pulled her arm back as Raelle fell to the ground at the strength.</p><p>“You’ve been doing the same thing for the past ten years.” Raelle muttered.<br/>“What do you want?” Scylla repeated her eyes burning into Raelle’s.<br/>“We’re having dinner…if you wanna come.” Raelle said slowly arising. “It’s her birthday in case you forgot.”<br/>“How could I?” Scylla hissed. “She was mine too Raelle.”</p><p>There was no point in fighting Scylla. She would always find a comeback for every single thing Raelle would say and it would just wound her further. Though Raelle hated this kind of behaviour, she still loved her so much and missed her touch, missed her affection and love. They even slept in separate rooms now for each of them couldn’t bear to remember the countless hours they spent together in that bed with their little one snuggled in between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. An announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alder gives an announcement revealing that someone has returned to terrorise the streets once again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People started arriving at the house late night but by the time dinner rolled around, three people were missing from the dinner table; Scylla, Nissa and Lia. Everyone assumed Scylla wouldn’t join them because she hadn’t for the past ten years but no one knew where the missing teens were. Both Abigail and Tally began calling their daughters, worrying slightly as to where they were and as they did, Raelle glanced over at them thinking that if Avani were alive, she’d be with them running around and chasing boys across town. However, that was the complete opposite of what they were doing. Instead of chasing boys, they were at the beach where Avani’s headstone was laid with a view of the ocean right in front of her. It was so beautiful at sundown; the sun set just on the rim of the water lighting up the sky a mellow orange colour. Its reflection shone upon the clear water, glistening like diamonds against the liquid. Fresh posies were placed next to Raelle’s flowers and the friends stared out leaning against one another with their hands held tightly.</p><p>“I miss her so much.” Lia uttered. “Sixteen, what an age to be alive.”<br/>“Do you remember what we planned on the beach one day? We saw everyone chugging down alcohol and we were like when we were sixteen, we’d do the same.” Nissa reminded her.<br/>“Only it isn’t legal but it was definitely a plan. I wonder if she’s up there watching us and fulfilling our little plan.” Lia said gazing up at the sky.<br/>“I wouldn’t know but I hope she is.” Nissa smiled. “She was always the wild child out of the three of us.”<br/>“Remember when she was almost dragged out to see?” Lia chuckled. “Auntie Raelle had to swim out to the ocean to get her.”<br/>“Or what about the time she snuck out cookies from the cookie jar?” Nissa laughed. “Auntie Scylla caught her and we tried our hardest to run back to the beach.”<br/>“Then they caught us and Avani had to do the laundry for the week.” Lia continued. <br/>“I swear she got trapped in the washing machine once.” Nissa chuckled.<br/>“There was soap in her nose for weeks, every time she sneezed, a bubble came out of her nose.” Lia said dying of laughter.</p><p>They continued to chuckle when Nissa suddenly got a phone call from her mother demanding to know where they were. Quickly they hopped into their jeep realising that they were very late for dinner and drove across the road trying to get there as fast as they possibly could. As they drove, they caught themselves in a traffic jam and waited in line as drivers honked their horns at the collision in front. No one was hurt but Lia could see that one driver was angrier than the other; the other one was a younger boy, maybe their own age or older and had his girlfriend in the car. The other man was pissed and demanded that he pay the money for his car but it looked like the boy didn’t have enough money. He cowered in front of the man but his girlfriend was different; she didn’t take shit from him no matter what and got out of the car. </p><p>“His girlfriend’s a witch.” Lia commentated. “Ooh, it’s bout to get spicy!”<br/>“What’s happening?” Nissa asked intrigued.<br/>“She’s using Suggestion, clever girl.” Lia answered.</p><p>And when the suggesting was done, the girl turned around looking at the drivers who were staring at her weirdly. She only smirked at them before raising her middle fingers in the air as they honked their horns in anger. Her boyfriend made his way back to the car and turned, once again hitting the gentleman before leaving off into the sunset.</p><p>“I aspire to give that many shits.” Lia said proud of the girl.<br/>“Honestly same.” Nissa agreed. “I don’t even know her and I love her already.”<br/>“We might see her in Fort Salem, maybe we can learn from the best.” Lia chuckled settling back in her seat.</p><p>Eventually, they arrived only to be greeted by angry mothers at the door. They raised their hand in surrender but their mothers only gave them disapproving looks as they entered the house looking down at the ground the entire time. Both sat in wooden chairs opposite their mothers and Raelle who watched from the couch with popcorn in her hands. It was rare that she ever saw something so funny and entertaining.</p><p>“Where the hell were you and why weren’t you answering our calls?” Abigail questioned.<br/>“Boys! Looking at boys!” Lia panicked.</p><p>Tally looked at her seeing straight through the lie but Raelle just snickered.</p><p>“I can see your eyes darting everywhere Lia.” Tally said.<br/>“Shit.” Lia cursed under her breath.<br/>“Heard that too potty mouth.” Abigail commented. “Now, dear daughter, why don’t you tell us where you really were?”<br/>“…fine. Just know you made me say this.” Nissa sighed. “We were at the beach, at the headstone.”</p><p>The disappointment faded from their faces almost immediately as they realised the vulnerability. They understood that their daughters didn’t want their aunt to feel bad or be reminded of her death but she was their friend too; they loved her and wanted to see her. Both mothers crouched and rubbed their daughters’ palms with their thumbs as tears fell from the edge of their eyes.</p><p>“We’re sorry aunty Raelle.” Lia said. “We didn’t want to remind you.”</p><p>Raelle got up from the couch and hugged both the girls understanding completely.</p><p>“It’s alright girls.” Raelle whispered. “Just remember to tell your mothers’ before they explode.”</p><p>They chuckled with her as she pulled away. The girls ate their food in the living room as everyone gathered around for the president’s speech or report on the Camarilla. Whilst they watched it, Raelle heard Scylla’s door open and her creep down the stairs, stopping at the doorway as she watched.</p><p>“Good evening America. I hope you are all well, staying close to your families and keeping safe. At this time America, we are all in a place of uncertainty and there is so much pain as the Camarilla continue to terrorise our people. Both the military and the Spree continue to work together for your safety and we hope that you also continue to cooperate as well at this time. As for now, new cadets to Fort Salem will not be accepted but witches, I expect to see you continuing your training at home with your fathers or respective guardians. We cannot lose another line of young soldiers. For more information on the Camarilla’s status, here is our very own General Alder live from the base.”</p><p>The screen flickered and General Alder stood proudly on screen.</p><p>“Thank you madam president. We have successfully infiltrated a minor Camarilla base but unfortunately the Camarilla fled from the scene before we got there. In this base we discovered that younger people were living there, hence the use of the word ‘minor’; we now fear that the Camarilla are recruiting students or even younger into their army which is why we plead that you keep your children safe and under your wing at all times. However, America, there is something more pressing that we must attend to; a matter much serious and it has to do with something we found at the Camarilla base.”</p><p>Everyone looked at each other strangely and saw Alder take something from one of the Biddies.</p><p>Something they’d all seen before.</p><p>“What I have here is a sign that danger is prominent within our societies. We thought we buried her, ground her to dust but it seems that we were wrong. Ten years ago today a child died, one of our own’s daughter…</p><p>Raelle could feel tears building and Scylla’s nails scratching into the doorway as Alder mentioned Avani.</p><p>“She died and there was someone after her; someone who targeted her and who we believe was working for the Camarilla. This mask was found in the base, left behind by one of the Camarilla and now we believe she is out there again. We don’t know how or what came to this but we fear for young witches as those were her targets beforehand. That is why the madam president and I urge you to keep your children close, keep them safe and do whatever you must to keep them that way. We lost one…we won’t lose another to the Camarilla.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Remember me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla runs from home and Raelle chases her leading them both to meet the Angel they thought was dead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Immediately Scylla marched out of the house in the rain that began to fall as a cause of her wrath. She walked far not knowing where she was going or how far she was going. She walked down the darkened pathway and continued till she reached the lit up market in town. As she contained her frustrations, she walked through looking at the different toys and other souvenirs; everything just reminded her of her little girl.</p><p>Everything. </p><p>From the baby clothes to the stuffed animals.</p><p>Then that little face looking back at her as she reached out for her mom to help her- her feet, those feet dragging against the mud-</p><p>There was a tap on her shoulder and suddenly Scylla removed the blade from her underwear and stuck it to the person’s throat before realising that it was just Raelle. Her whole body tensed as she felt the blade against her skin and Scylla’s touch grasping at her; it was something she hadn’t felt in years. Shakily Scylla backed off of Raelle and slid the blade back in its hidden space before turning back to those icy blue eyes which were filled with concern.</p><p>“Raelle, stop following me.” Scylla said firmly. “I’m fine, I don’t need you to chase me everywhere I go.”<br/>“But Scyl I worry about you.” Raelle said grasping her hands.<br/>“I’m fine.” Scylla said turning away.</p><p>As Scylla headed for whatever was lighting up the town in the distance, Raelle still followed despite Scylla’s warnings to leave her be. She turned a couple of times to see Raelle trailing behind her and stopped rushing back to her. At first she pushed Raelle back annoyed but Raelle kept her position and didn’t move at all causing her further anguish. Scylla started throwing light punches when Raelle caught her arms and pulled her into a tight hug so she could no longer move or struggle. As Scylla finally settled against her hold, Raelle felt the tears of a broken mother against her shirt and tried her hardest to take her home but Scylla was still resisting.</p><p>“I can’t go back there, not now.” Scylla said. </p><p>They sat on a stump just outside a dance that was happening in the square. It was where all that bright light had originated from; the annual couple’s dance that offered a chance to get loose and focus on your partner. Both of them looked at the range of people on the dance floor and were brought to their first dance at the Bellweather’s wedding. To think before everything went down that they were once at peace; fulfilling their dreams of living on the beach with their daughter cradled in their arms as they watched the sunset. Now, they couldn’t even stay together for more than an hour without being reminded of what they had and what they lost.</p><p>“We should go now.” Scylla said abruptly getting up. </p><p>She only nodded and got up as she chased after Scylla again but when she stepped on the grass, she sensed something wrong. She could hear whistling; elongated whistling that was higher than any other pitch she’d ever heard. Slowly she turned around and saw that the couples were still dancing across the floor like nothing was wrong. When she turned to face Scylla, she saw that her ears were aching with the same pain and ran over catching her just as she fell to the ground. </p><p>“What the hell is happening?” Scylla struggled gripping her ears. <br/>“We have to get out of here.” Raelle said weakly. “I’ve never heard this Seed before.”</p><p>Suddenly an explosion sounded and the pipelines burst darkening the once lit up atmosphere. Electricity zapped and exposed wires fell onto the puddles creating more and more explosions around the terrified crowds. Though both were in pain, they couldn’t just run away without helping those people who were taken down in the midst of the stampede. As they picked civilians up, both of them looked at one another trying to locate the next person. Scylla screamed for Raelle to help a little girl who had gotten lost amidst it all and quickly Raelle stumbled forward trying to help her up. The little one looked up at Raelle looking down at her damaged leg, crying as those blue eyes of hers welled up with tears. Instantly Raelle’s instinct kicked in and she kept the girl’s gaze on her as she began the healing process. </p><p>“You’re all better now.” Raelle whispered picking her up. “Where’s your parents?”</p><p>The little girl pointed to the parking lot and Raelle began walking towards it when the screeching whistle grew louder and she fell to her knees. Carefully she let the girl go as she fell to the ground gripping her bloody ears. She fell flat staring at the bright white moon above her and the twinkling stars that were painted against the blue sky. Her ears rang as she felt the whistle, her knees moved up to her chest as she rocked on the gravel trying to rid of the sound. In the distance she saw Scylla in the same position with her pale hand reaching out to Raelle, wanting to touch her hand to ease the pain she was feeling. Another pipeline burst this time releasing steam into the air just a few inches from where Scylla was laying. She coughed on the fumes let out by the pipe and turned around trying to avoid it only to be met with a leather boot.</p><p>Scylla’s eyes met with that dead brown again.</p><p>She waited for it to change, for her mind to enter a state of repression once again. But they just stared at one another.</p><p>Her suit had changed, had adapted from the last. Better modifications from the last outfit and much lighter weaponry is what Scylla observed. Even her mask was different; tighter than before. Her entire face was covered this time, it was white but stained with this grey ashy colour. The eye holes were painted black revealing only those brown eyes, the nub of her nose was blackened and where her lips were there were streaks of ebony to create a disturbing yet childish smile. </p><p>“We killed you.” Scylla gulped. “How are you still here?”</p><p>She didn’t even respond but instead straddled Scylla gazing right into her eyes as one leather glove touched her cheekbone. Her weapons were so close yet she didn’t even bother to remove them from her buckles. All she wanted to do was look into those eyes and she would’ve stayed in that position forever if not for the sound of army sirens in the distance. Quickly she got to her feet passing by Raelle and looking at her for a second before jumping onto a truck, bouncing onto a tree and riding something up to the top of the next building.<br/>The Seed sound vanished almost instantly.</p><p>Raelle crawled over to Scylla and collapsed in her arms as the soldiers entered the area. As Raelle was brought back home, she looked from the car window to see if she could spot the assassin but it was like she wasn’t even here in the first place. The people who had fled moments ago were back roaming through the square like everything was fine whilst the witches all wondered to themselves what was going on. They continued driving and they came to the beach which was mostly empty except for a pair of teenagers slow dancing on the sand. Scylla looked to them noticing that she’d seen them at the dance as well.</p><p>“They were there too, what the hell is going on?” Scylla questioned.<br/>“Hey, we’ll figure it out, okay?” Raelle said reassuring her.</p><p>Scylla looked down to see Raelle’s hand offered out for her to hold. Hesitantly she took it and they laced their fingers together as they made their way home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Nyx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new girl moves into town with the voice of an angel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunrise on the house where the three of them stay. Everyone is asleep in their separate rooms and the house is quiet. Their driveway is usually full of autumn leaves at this time all coming from the trees along the pathway leading to the beach. A singular jogger ran the path from the beach circling around the house as she came to a stop to stretch her quads. She looked up at the house as she took a swig of water from her bottle, sliding the headphones back in as she began running towards the beach, passing by that headstone in town that everyone went to. Her pace quickened as she passed by it but soon slowed down as a black van pulled up beside her. Immediately her pupils widened as she saw its driver and she desperately sprinted as fast as she could before someone grabbed her from behind and closed the van doors as it drove off, leaving her phone on the ground.</p><p>Nightmares were common especially for Scylla. She could see those eyes staring at her from just a short distance away, she could feel the gentle caressing of her cheek and then it turned in a second; she saw her child’s face the moment she was pulled away, she saw her smile and finally, heard her call her name. One of Scylla’s hands reached out, fingers outstretched as she tried to grab ahold of the child but failed to. Then, suddenly she was woken up by a sleepy Raelle who shook her awake and told her she was having a nightmare again.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Scylla stuttered. “I don’t know what happened to me…I just-“<br/>“It’s fine Scyl.” Raelle said with a half smile. </p><p>She swiftly turned around and headed to the door, Scylla staring at her the entire time. As much as she wanted Raelle to stay with her and cuddle the sorrows away, there was just something about her that reminded her too much of what she lost. She never blamed Raelle for what happened to Avani that night but seeing her face, looking into that icy blue only reminded of her of Avani. For now, she let Raelle go and perhaps later she would go downstairs.</p><p>Raelle waved her mother goodbye as she left for work. She slid her headphones into her ears as she walked the path along the beach which seemed rather quiet despite the nice weather. In fact she was so focused on it that she didn’t even notice where she was walking until she heard a crack. She looked down to the ground and saw a phone laying on the path, then bent over to pick it up. The lock screen didn’t give away who it belonged to but there was something unique about the phone case. The colour was matte black but against it were a row of sunflowers hand painted by whoever owned it. She put it on her pocket and walked into town entering the mechanic shop where she worked until it was time for lunch. She only went across the street to the local library where she found a friend of hers who was stacking books.</p><p>“Laurie, lemme help you.” Raelle said noticing the struggle.</p><p>The elderly woman handed her a pile of books and Raelle stacked them for her. Once they were done, they ate sandwiches together whilst talking about what happened in town yesterday.</p><p>“I guess I didn’t hear about it, never occurred to me.” Laurie muttered. “Hell, didn’t even hear about it on the news.”<br/>“Really? I was there you know, with Scylla. We saw everything that happened.” Raelle commented.<br/>“What did you see my love?” Laurie asked.<br/>“Um…there was an explosion, pipelines burst and you know that…a-as-assassin, we saw her.” Raelle stuttered. <br/>“Oh honey.” Laurie said pulling her into a hug. “You’re okay now, don’t worry.”</p><p>Raelle allowed herself to cry in the elder woman’s arms and pulled away laughing nervously as she wiped her tears away.</p><p>“I know you miss your little one.” Laurie said. “From what I’ve heard she was a beautiful spirit.”<br/>“She was and I can’t believe that bitch is still out there terrorising people.” Raelle hissed.<br/>“What exactly happened darlin’?” Laurie asked.<br/>“She came out of nowhere, I don’t know if it was that whistling or maybe I was just hallucinating but um…she got Scylla and just stared at her.” Raelle explained. “She didn’t even reach for the weapon.”<br/>“You don’t think she’s put a target on her back?” Laurie asked. <br/>“I don’t know but I don’t think Scylla will be going out any time soon.” Raelle said with a light chuckle.<br/>“How is she doing by the way? Besides the incident.” Laurie said.<br/>“She’s okay- well not okay but she’s fine I guess. I actually have to go pick up her medication after this.” Raelle said briefly. “She still has nightmares though.”<br/>“Ten years is a long time darlin’, have you guys even-“ Laurie began.</p><p>The door to the shop opened and immediately their ears were blessed with a beautiful singing voice. Laurie’s face immediately lit up as she heard the voice but Raelle was confused as to why. She shook her friend but Laurie only shushed her waiting for the melodious voice to come closer. </p><p>“Together at last, together forever.<br/>We’re tying a knot that can never sever.<br/>I don’t need sunshine now to turn my skies blue<br/>I don’t need anything but you<br/>You’ve wrapped me around <br/>That cute little finger<br/>You’ve made my life a song<br/>You’ve made me a singer<br/>You’re not warm and fuzzy<br/>And ain’t the most shyest girl<br/>But nothing on earth could ever divide us…”</p><p>Suddenly a young girl appeared at the side of the bookshelf looking towards Laurie as she span over and stopped singing that song. Raelle studied her for a while; the blonde layered hair, the green eyes and the witch’s mark that so faintly against her neck.</p><p>“Hi Miss Laurie, I’ve got some books for you.” She said excitably. “And…I finally got my scores back, I’m eligible!”<br/>“I knew you could do it darlin’!” Laurie said wrapping her arms around the girl. “Oh, I’m so happy for you and your brother!”<br/>“Oh I don’t know about that Miss Laurie, Kai is a little uncertain about it.” She said pulling away.<br/>“Don’t mind him sweetie, this is for you and for you only!” Laurie said holding her hands. “Oh, I’ve been meaning to introduce you to my friend here.”<br/>“I’m Raelle.” She said sticking out her hand. <br/>“I’m Nyx, nice to meet you.” She said shaking her hand. “You’re legendary in these parts.”<br/>“I wouldn’t say that, retired soldier turned mechanic.” Raelle chuckled. “Nothing legendary there.”<br/>“No I mean you Work…I aspire to be like you when I grow up.” Nyx said a little flustered. <br/>“It’s not all sunshine and rainbows.” Raelle muttered.<br/>“Oh, I’m sorry, stupid head forgets sometimes.” Nyx realised. “I’m really sorry for your loss Mrs Collar.”<br/>“It’s alright Nyx but if you’re thinking about joining, just be careful out there.” Raelle warned. “It’s getting tougher now the Camarilla are doing their surprise attacks.”<br/>“I will, I’ll see you two later. I’m meeting Kai by the beach.” Nyx said rolling her eyes. “It was nice meeting you.”</p><p>As Nyx left, they heard that singing again and Raelle couldn’t help but delve into the sound of her voice. It was so beautiful, she was wasting her talents going to Fort Salem.</p><p>“Is she new in town? If I heard that voice, I would never forget it.” Raelle admired.<br/>“Yeah, she moved here all the way from Oregon with her father and brother.” Laurie explained. “Mama passed a few months from a house fire.”<br/>“That’s horrible, what happened?” Raelle asked.<br/>“Mama was a little crazy, set the place on fire and left her outside whilst she did it.” Laurie explained. “Poor child has never had anyone that really looked after her.”<br/>“What about her father?” Raelle questioned. <br/>“Looking after business, barely gets time to see her or the brother. Sometimes they stay here with me till late.” Laurie mentioned. “She never came yesterday, must’ve been at the beach with Kai.”<br/>“Well, if she needs help with anything, I’m always ready to help.” Raelle said. “Maybe she can help me find whoever this belongs to.”</p><p>She showed Laurie the phone she found and immediately she took it.</p><p>"I've seen this before..." Laurie said trying to remember. "Oh, I think Nyx knows where you can find the owner."<br/>"Great, I'll find her after my shift is over." Raelle said.<br/>"She works at the florists." Laurie said. "If she's not by the beach with Kai."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Sunflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle goes to ask Nyx if she knows who the phone case belongs to and from there they find out what happened to her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After work had finished, Raelle headed straight to the florists to check if Nyx was still there. She entered and instantly the bell jingled as she walked through the array of flowers. She turned the corner and saw some sunflowers on display thinking about the phone case in her pocket. As she wandered through the store, she kept thinking about how someone could possibly drop a phone and not realise; it was a large, not to mention heavy object that couldn’t just easily fall out of your pocket. Maybe later on she could check the CCTV cameras for what happened leading up to the events but for now, she just had to find Nyx. Her quest to find her came to a cease when she couldn’t find her in the store so she turned in the direction of the door only to see Nyx come straight through. Her face lit up the moment she saw Raelle but she was also confused as to why she was here in the first place.</p><p>“Hi Mrs Collar, are you looking for something?” Nyx asked settling her things down.<br/>“I was actually looking for you.” Raelle replied. “And you don’t have to call me Mrs Collar, it’s a little too formal.”<br/>“Alright, well, what do you need?” Nyx said with a smile.</p><p>Carefully Raelle removed the phone from her back pocket and handed it over to Nyx.</p><p>“I found it outside my house this morning, I showed Laurie and she said that you might know who it belongs to.” Raelle explained. </p><p>Her thumb caressed the sunflowers as she looked down at the black case. She had fallen into some sort of trance or state of paralysis and it took Raelle’s voice to awaken her.</p><p>“Sorry um…yeah, I know who this belongs to.” Nyx stuttered.<br/>“Who is it?” Raelle asked.<br/>“Um…my friend Halle, where did you say you found this?” Nyx asked again.<br/>“By my house, near the beach.” Raelle repeated.<br/>“Okay, I’ll call her parents and I’ll tell them to get someone down there.” Nyx said panicked. </p><p>Before Nyx could disappear again Raelle stopped her and met her gaze seeing the panic in those eyes of hers. She had a faster way of finding her friend but the only problem was they’d have to go back to theirs to do it and Scylla wasn’t exactly at her best lately.</p><p>“Um…I can help you find her.” Raelle said. “We’ve got surveillance at our house, maybe we can locate her.”<br/>“Oh I don’t wanna be a burden, I should just call the-“ Nyx began.<br/>“It’s no problem at all, maybe whilst you’re there, you can calm my wife down with one of those songs of yours.” Raelle said with a chuckle.</p><p>She snickered at the statement and agreed to go with Raelle. When Nyx had called Halle’s parents, they headed back to the house walking along the same pathway. They passed by the headstone and Nyx noticed Raelle lower her head when she passed it, trying to avoid any kind of remembrance of the events. </p><p>“You know my mom died in a house fire?” Nyx began. “Yeah, I don’t know if Laurie said anything but she killed herself, left me outside and everything.”<br/>“You don’t have to talk about it if you’re not comfortable Nyx.” Raelle said. <br/>“I feel like everyone knows so much about you though and sometimes, it’s better to talk about it, then have it all bottled up inside.” Nyx said. <br/>“You’re very wise for such a young age.” Raelle remarked.<br/>“I’m probably just quoting one of my therapist’s.” Nyx joked. “But I know it’s true and besides, that’s how she lost it. She kept secrets and it took her to hell.”<br/>“Do you miss her?” Raelle asked.<br/>“Sometimes, sometimes not.” Nyx said briefly. “What about you?”<br/>“All the time but I know she’s at least safe up there.” Raelle said with a little smile.</p><p>When they arrived at the house, Willa was in the kitchen going through letters when she saw Raelle come in with Nyx. She introduced herself to Willa and took a seat with Raelle as she opened up her laptop.</p><p>“What do you do Nyx?” Willa asked. <br/>“I work at the florists in town for now but when I’m eighteen, I’m joining the military.” Nyx answered.<br/>“Oh, that’s gonna be tough. You sure you’re ready for that?” Willa said.<br/>“I’m training as much as I can but with my job and dancing, I hardly find the time.” Nyx explained. “Even then, I’m just always exhausted.”<br/>“I’ll help you out if you want, get you prepped for the army.” Raelle offered. <br/>“That’d be great, thank you Mrs-Raelle.” Nyx stuttered.</p><p>A smile appeared on Raelle’s face and she patted Nyx’s back as she pulled up surveillance. Whilst Raelle went through it, Willa and Nyx continually spoke.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were a dancer, why waste that potential and go into the army?” Willa questioned.<br/>“I’m not really much of the dancer, it’s more my brother. I’m more of a singer actually so I guess I kind of fit into the army’s needs.” Nyx explained.<br/>“Ooh a singer, I’d love to hear something.” Willa said. “The only thing I ever hear in this house is Scylla screaming or Raelle yelling.”<br/>“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t wanna disturb.” Nyx said looking up.<br/>“Don’t you worry about Scylla, she probably won’t even come down.” Willa said. <br/>“Maybe in a minute mama, look I’ve found the footage.” Raelle interjected.</p><p>Slowly the laptop turned around and Nyx could see the black and white footage from this morning. There she saw her friend jogging along the path from the beach; her usual route in the mornings. Headphones were in her ears, no doubt was she listening to the song Nyx was singing this morning. The girl continued to jog when the black van came from down the road and within a second she was taken and driven off into the sun, never to be seen again. Tears formed at the edge of her eyelids as she witnessed her friend’s kidnapping and she quickly wiped them away as Raelle closed the laptop. </p><p>“Um…could I call my dad?” Nyx asked nervously.<br/>“Of course.” Raelle said.</p><p>Hastily Nyx arose from her seat and went outside to call her father. Whilst she did, Raelle went over the footage again trying to make out the face driving the van but the system was old and only so clear. There was something about that van though; something that seemed eerily familiar but she couldn’t wrap her head around it. As she was about to show Willa, Nyx opened the door and hollered out to them saying that her father was outside, ready to pick her up. They both nodded but noticed her look up for a second before closing the door and running out to the car in front. After a little while, Scylla appeared in the kitchen wearing her gown and blanket on her shoulders.</p><p>“Who was that?” Scylla asked. “Do we know her?”<br/>“That was Nyx, her best friend went missing this morning.” Raelle replied. “I was trying to help her out but I guess she got spooked.”<br/>“It feels like I know her from somewhere.” Scylla said sitting down.<br/>“She might’ve been at the beach the day all that shit went down.” Raelle said looking at the screen.</p><p>Scylla saw the determined look in Raelle’s eyes as she focussed intently on the screen. </p><p>“What are you looking at?” Scylla asked confused.<br/>“The surveillance.” Raelle said. “I know this van from somewhere.”<br/>“Let me see?” Scylla said.</p><p>Carefully she turned the laptop and pressed the button letting the footage play. As it played, Raelle couldn’t help but watch Scylla and the way her eyes squinted whenever something seemed unclear. Then, her blank expression changed to one of fear as the girl was dragged into the van; the black van.</p><p>“Scary right? To think you could just be jogging and someone kidnaps you, it’s just-“ Raelle commented.<br/>“This can’t be happening.” Scylla uttered.<br/>“Scyl, I know it’s scary but you don’t have to-“ Raelle began.<br/>“No Raelle!” Scylla said looking deeply into her eyes. “This isn’t just some kidnapping, that’s the van that took…that took Av.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. I'll find you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the search for Halle continues, Nyx is faced with a relentless pressure and confides in Raelle. They attend a benefit concert for Halle where Nyx performs a song for her friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing she did the very next morning was go talk to Laurie about what she’d discovered but when she got to the bookstore, she was already with a bunch of people giving out flyers for the missing teen. When she saw Raelle, she couldn’t help but pull her in a heavy embrace because of the saddening news. Raelle sat her down carefully and listened to the murmured cries of her elderly friend before she started talking about the black van.</p><p>“We went through CCTV and saw this van had taken Halle.” Raelle explained. “This van took my daughter moments after she was murdered. Maybe if I track its license plate, I can find who killed her.”</p><p>As Raelle was about to leave, Laurie grabbed her hand looking deep into her eyes. </p><p>“Please check on Nyx, I haven’t seen her all day and I worry Raelle.” Laurie said. “I don’t like her being all by herself.”<br/>“I will.” Raelle nodded. “By the beach?”</p><p>Laurie nodded and Raelle raced out of the store and into her car driving to the beach. </p><p>Alone a singular person sat on the sand feeling the shingles against her palms. Headphones popped in her ears and a long strand of wire lead back to the phone in her hand. Her body was limp from yesterday’s intense workout and so today she thought she’d take it easy for once and just block the outside world from disturbing her. She could hear the waves rushing just ahead as she closed her eyes and delved into the music, then suddenly screaming occurred; a cry for help as smoke entered the building. She woke up in a fright and felt her fist slam into flesh. When she looked up Raelle was there recovering from the hit. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were there.” Nyx said in concern. “I’m so sorry.”<br/>“It’s alright, I’ve taken harder.” Raelle chuckled. “But anyways kid, why are you hanging out on the beach at this time?”<br/>“I just needed to get away from everything. My dad’s pissed, Halle’s parents are scared, my brother is away and I just...I don’t know what to do.” Nyx confessed. “It’s like the whole world wants everything from me.”<br/>“Well, if you’re really frustrated, I have an idea.” Raelle said. “We could go for a swim or maybe you could do some singing, just release some steam.”<br/>“Oh I can’t swim. I had a bad experience with my mom in Oregon and I never really swam again.” Nyx said. “Besides I can’t blow off anyway, I’m performing in the square tonight for Halle, there’s a concert.”<br/>“Don’t you wanna practice?” Raelle asked. “Mama and me are excellent judges.”<br/>“I can’t, remember I told you my dad was pissed? Well, he doesn’t like strangers taking me to their homes.” Nyx replied. “Goddess knows, he’ll lock me in the house.”<br/>“Well, then I guess you’re gonna have to practice here but I’ll be at that concert to cheer you on. I might even bring Scylla.” Raelle said. <br/>“I guess I’ll see you then.” Nyx said with a smile. </p><p>Instead of going home Raelle headed to the military base with the tape in her hands. She flashed her medal at the entrance and asked if she could see Abigail and Tally. She was escorted to their office and after a short while, she was allowed inside. Both were surprised to see her back at base for she hadn’t returned since the incident occurred.</p><p>“What’s up shit bird?” Abigail asked with a chuckle. “You change your mind or something?”<br/>“Hell no, I just need your help with something.” Raelle said handing them the tape.<br/>“What is it?” Tally asked. “Did Scylla run away from home?”<br/>“No, watch it.” Raelle said.</p><p>The tape was put in the television as all three of them watched it over and saw the black van that swept Halle away. Immediately both of them knew why Raelle had decided to come back.</p><p>“That’s the van that took-“ Tally said her eyes tearing up.<br/>“Avani, yeah, I know. That’s why I need your help.” Raelle gulped.<br/>“Oh I don’t know Rae.” Abigail hesitated. “I don’t know if we should do this.”<br/>“Come on Bellweather, I just want to find the person that…that killed her.” Raelle stuttered.<br/>“But what about Scylla? Is she okay with you doing this?” Tally questioned. <br/>“She doesn’t know I’m here.” Raelle muttered. <br/>“Okay, we’ll help you find it but you need to tell Scylla what you’re doing. The least she’ll say is no.” Abigail decided.<br/>“But even then, you’ll do it, so it’s a win win situation.” Tally added.<br/>“Fine, I’ll see you guys in the morning?” Raelle said getting up.</p><p>They nodded and told her one more time that she should tell Scylla but something was telling her that would only end in tears and more pain. Any time anyone would mention her name Scylla would just be reminded of everything she lost ten years ago and now Raelle wanted to reinvestigate it; she was bound only to react one way. As she drove back to the house, Raelle wondered to herself if she could get Scylla happy or butter her up somehow, maybe the news wouldn’t completely destroy her. Then, she remembered Nyx’s concert; surely Scylla couldn’t be upset about that.</p><p>As soon as she reached the house, she put her bag by the doorstep and rushed into the kitchen to see Willa sitting in her usual spot knitting something together. It was Avani’s old elephant Nico; the stitching had come loose.</p><p>“What happened?” Raelle asked.<br/>“Scylla got mad, ripped his arm off by accident.” Willa explained. “I think it might’ve been the CCTV.”<br/>“Where is she?” Raelle asked.<br/>“Upstairs, honey, if you’re going to see her, be mindful.” Willa warned. “She’s not been doing very well since it happened.”</p><p>Quickly Raelle raced up the stairs and knocked ever so gently at Scylla’s open door. She didn’t hear a response so she entered the room to see Scylla laying on her bed, tucked underneath the blankets sniffling. When Raelle entered, she didn’t even bother to look up and when Raelle crouched down in front of her, she didn’t even look at her. With slight hesitation, Raelle shifted the hair blocking her eyes and gently caressed her sad little face waiting for her to say something. </p><p>“I broke it.” Scylla uttered. “It wasn’t supposed to happen.”<br/>“Do you want me to take your mind off of it?” Raelle asked. “I have an idea of something we can do.”<br/>“I’m not in the mood Rae.” Scylla muttered.<br/>“No, not like that.” Raelle chuckled. “I want to take you out and maybe mama too.”<br/>“I don’t know if it’s a good idea Raelle. The last time I went out an assassin tried to kill me.” Scylla said. <br/>“I’ll protect you this time.” Raelle urged.<br/>“She’d kick your ass.” Scylla murmured.<br/>“Kick my ass? Do you know who you’re talking to?” Raelle joked.<br/>“You let Bellweather kick your ass once, I’m not sure your chances are very good.” Scylla said.<br/>“Come on Scyl, it’s a charity thing and you know the girl that came yesterday, she’s performing and her voice is to die for.” Raelle said.<br/>“Who’s charity?” Scylla asked.<br/>“The girl they took.” Raelle said. “They’re trying to raise awareness so we can find her sooner.”<br/>“…fine, but no more favours Raelle.” Scylla said getting up.</p><p>The two of them headed to the square without Willa because she was a little exhausted. They arrived promptly and were escorted to their seats just a few inches from the main stage. Champagne and over beverages were handed around to the people before the show started. All the while Scylla was looking around the enclosed area as she grasped tightly to Raelle’s hand under the table. Raelle, on the other hand, was looking for Nyx; she’d seen all the other performers but Nyx had not arrived yet which concerned her a little. The show began with an orchestra playing their ode to Halle’s parents but Nyx still hadn’t arrived. Whilst the concert continued, Raelle began to text Nyx’s cell but no one ever responded. Scylla looked over her shoulder seeing how worried Raelle was and leant against her shoulder trying to communicate that it was going to be okay. Just as Raelle leant into her embrace, she saw Nyx appearing at the doorway and running backstage with her equipment. Finally, Raelle could relax knowing that she was safe. She leant her cheek against Scylla’s head as the announcer came on stage.</p><p>“Now, we have a special guest, close to Halle, Nyx Graber!”</p><p>There was a round of applause before Nyx went on stage holding her microphone in her hands as she smiled at everyone. She stopped in the centre and placed the microphone on the stand before she started.</p><p>“As many of you know Halle and I were quite close, it would mean the world if you could go home today and tell as many people as you can to find her.” Nyx said. “This is one of our favourite songs.”</p><p>She cleared her throat as the piano player behind her began the song. </p><p>“Just hold on a little longer my friend,<br/>It’s all worth it in the end<br/>But when you got nobody to turn to,<br/>Just hold on and I’ll find you<br/>I’ll find you<br/>I’ll find you<br/>Just hold on and I’ll find you…”</p><p>The drums began as well as the rest of the instruments.</p><p>“No don’t let the fear<br/>Make you feel like you can’t fight this on your own<br/>You know I, I’ll be there for you no matter where you go<br/>You’ll never be alone, no…”</p><p>The song continued and the two were completely mesmerised by her vocals. It relaxed their nerves completely to the point where a little smile appeared on Scylla’s face as she listened to the song. Raelle was in the same position, looking up at Nyx like she’d been brought down from heaven itself to bless their souls. She saw the teen close her eyes as she came close to ending the song, delving into the lyrics escaping her mouth and for a moment, everything went silent and it was just her up there. Her eyes fluttered from the building tears as she looked out to the audience, the words just at the end of her tongue but they never came out. Raelle witnessed something all too familiar in those green eyes; fear.</p><p>Suddenly Nyx dropped the microphone onto the ground and ran backstage much to the dismay and confusion of the people around her. Both Raelle and Scylla looked around but there was nothing unusual about anything.</p><p>That was until they heard Nyx’s scream.<br/>Immediately Raelle got to her feet jumping up on stage when she paused seeing those leather boots emerging from the darkness of the backstage. It came closer into the light; a better view than the last encounter. </p><p>The Fallen Angel had returned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really like this song by Tori Kelly and Lecrae; I feel like it really fit in with the situation.<br/>Hopefully you all are enjoying the story and if you want to see more of my shenanigans don't hesitate to tweet at me or follow (whatever you want)<br/>@TieraTeller</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Hesitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle and Scylla's encounter with the Fallen Angel takes a turn for the unexpected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From a distance Scylla looked to Raelle not daring to move to alert the Angel. She put her hands up in surrender looking directly into those forgotten dead brown eyes. They were intent on Raelle this time; staring deep into the icy blue eyes, almost as paralysed as last time. As she stood in front of her, Raelle took the time to analyse the new suit she had on; it had some improvements to it. The crossbow feature had gone and in its place were katana’s placed in holsters on her back. Of course the mask was different; supposed to look frightening but it was just downright creepy with how eery it looked. On her head was a hood leading down to her light jacket that cut off before reaching her hips.There was an earpiece in her ear and there was this voice but she simply wasn’t listening to it, too transfixed on Raelle to move. This assassin wore a black long sleeve shirt made of silk and jeans of the same colour. The heaviest thing she wore were those boots that looked rather military when she thought about it. There was something about the Angel that just felt off; it just didn’t feel right, she felt shorter than before and smaller, also more frightened.</p><p>Raelle swiftly looked over to Scylla but as she did, the Angel snapped out of her trance and drew her sword slicing forward as Raelle leapt back. She ran into the shadows of the backstage area and continually looked behind her for how far she was. Suddenly the Angel was no longer there so Raelle turned the corner, on her way back to find Scylla. She sprinted through the darkness as fast as she could, tripping over objects and falling onto the ground scraping her knees and forehead. She tripped over a box and as she did, she felt something snap, something racing towards her; something heavy enough to kill her. Quickly she rolled over and a sand bag fell right in the spot she was. Slowly she got up and looked up to see the shine of a blade slicing through the ropes on top of her. One by one the sand bags fell to the ground, Raelle doing her best to dodge every one of them rendering her a little dizzy when they stopped falling. She was so disorientated that she didn’t even feel when the Angel slid down a broken rope landing right on top of her. The blade was held against her throat and just as it settled on flesh, the Angel felt something hit the back of her head. </p><p>Swiftly she turned seeing Scylla with a broken bottle. She felt the top of her head seeing the blood and immediately those dead brown eyes became charged with anger. Angrily she swiped her sword forward getting Scylla by the cheek before she ran away clutching at it. The Angel didn’t hesitate to run after her but when she couldn’t find her, she reached upward and something, none of them knew what, pulled her up giving her a better view. Raelle screamed for Scylla and as she emerged from the darkness, they gathered themselves in a corner looking in all directions for the Angel. </p><p>None of them heard anything.</p><p>Until…</p><p>“Help me! Somebody help!” </p><p>It was Nyx. Nyx was in trouble but all the way at the other end of the stage. Slowly Raelle rose up but immediately Scylla pulled her back down looking into her eyes.</p><p>“I’ve got you, okay?” Scylla said.</p><p>She nodded and they both rose up together holding hands as they walked carefully through the darkness. They each had shards of glass in their hands as they came to the last place the Angel was seen. When they looked up, there was nothing there so they continued walking separating in two different paths. Raelle followed the sound of Nyx’s voice, picking up the pace as the urgency increased. She turned the corner hearing the voice amplified and was expecting to see Nyx but there was no one there. Confused, Raelle turned around only to be met with a head butt that knocked her to the ground. As the Angel came closer, Raelle jumped to her feet feeling a new sense of adrenaline and threw a punch. Just as she lost focus, Scylla came up from behind holding her in place as Raelle continued throwing punches demanding to know where Nyx had been kept. When the Angel didn’t give any answers, Raelle grasped the bottom of the mask moving her face so they were looking at each other again. She began to tighten her grasp on the Angel’s throat forcing her to fess up and say something.</p><p>“Where the hell is she?” Raelle questioned. “Tell us or I take your mask off and expose you to all these people!”</p><p>Her pupils dilated as she looked back at Raelle. If that mask wasn’t over her face, she could’ve sworn the Angel was laughing at her. </p><p>“Tell me!” Raelle hissed.</p><p>Her head tilted slightly as a broken, auto tuned voiced began to speak.</p><p>“Do it.” She uttered.</p><p>Confused, Raelle looked first to Scylla who nodded at her. With no hesitation, Raelle’s hand moved from her throat to the edge of the mask and she tugged at it as the laughter ensued. </p><p>“This will sting less than the moment you realised you failed.” </p><p>Suddenly Raelle felt a surge of electricity climb up her hand; the hairs on her arms stood up, her heart raced and her body fell limp against the ground. With one swift movement, Scylla was flipped over the Angel’s head and pinned to the ground again, her sharpened blade just inches from the flesh but hesitation ate at her.</p><p>“Why won’t you just do it? You had no problem with Raelle but when it comes to me, you always pause, always hesitating.” Scylla observed.<br/>“I can kill you anytime I want.” She uttered.</p><p>There was a brief silence, then Scylla looked up at her.</p><p>“Then, why don’t you?” Scylla hissed.</p><p>Army sirens were sounded again. The Angel lifted her boot from Scylla’s stomach and slid the katana back in its holster before walking into the darkness. She looked at Scylla for a split second before something wrapped itself around her wrist hoisting her into the air. As she disappeared, Scylla crawled back to Raelle and lifted her head trying to wake her up but there was no response. Scylla screamed for help, her scream echoing through the streets that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Mending and breaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle ends up in the hospital after her accident and has to tell Scylla something important.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness always seemed scary especially when you couldn’t find your way out but thankfully there was always a voice that brought the light. In the distance Raelle could hear a voice calling out to her, telling her to wake up from her afternoon nap. She yawned before opening up her eyes seeing her blue eyed angel sitting on top of her begging to play Hide ’N’ Seek. Raelle got up letting Avani drag her outside to commence the game. Once she had counted to a hundred, Raelle began the search looking in every possible place and circling around the house when she saw something strange in the distance. </p><p>The tyre swing.</p><p>The scream.</p><p>Suddenly her eyes opened up and she was in the hospital surrounded by her family and friends. Willa wrapped her arms around her tearing up thinking that she would be gone forever, her friends joined in but Scylla sat just tightly holding her hand and caressing it with her thumb.</p><p>“Did she get away?” Raelle asked. <br/>“Yeah, the army came and she got away.” Willa explained. <br/>“Rae, did you get a look at her?” Abigail questioned. <br/>“No she was wearing that damn mask.” Raelle said. “She electrocuted me when I touched it, they must’ve made some modifications to that suit.”<br/>“We should go get her some food!” Tally exclaimed. “To power her up.” </p><p>They all got up to go to the canteen after noting that Tally wanted to leave the couple alone to talk. Once they left, Raelle tried to move closer to Scylla but pain surged down her neck and she groaned. Instead, Scylla shuffled closer holding her hand close to her heart as she looked deeply into Raelle’s eyes. </p><p>“I could’ve got her.” Raelle uttered. “The hint was right there and I didn’t take it.” <br/>“It’s okay. Everything will be okay Raelle.” Scylla whispered. “She’s scared. When she looked at me, all I saw was fear.”<br/>“But why?” Raelle questioned. “She beat my ass quite gladly.”<br/>“I knew she would.” Scylla chuckled. “I think you need to restart your training.”<br/>“I was going to with Nyx- Wait a second, wait a second, Scylla where’s Nyx?” Raelle questioned. <br/>“She collapsed after the Angel beat her.” Scylla explained. “The doctors fixed her up and her dad came to pick her up this morning.”<br/>“Is she hurt bad?” Raelle asked. <br/>“There were some lacerations and bruises but I think she’s okay.” Scylla replied. “She wanted to come talk to you but her father had to go to work or something.”<br/>“That dad gives me some off vibes.” Raelle muttered. <br/>“Don’t think too much right now Rae, you need to rest and power up okay?” Scylla said with a little smile. <br/>“Power up?” Raelle said raising a brow. <br/>“I meant eating and hydrating.” Scylla chuckled getting up. “Get your mind out of the gutter Collar.”</p><p>When Scylla left, Raelle sat up slightly and reached out for her phone looking at all the missed calls from Laurie. She dialled her number telling her that she was okay and put the phone down as Tally and Abigail reentered looking rather suspicious. They closed her door, Tally keeping close watch as Abigail approached Raelle. </p><p>“You looking for your secret admirers? What the hell is going on?” Raelle questioned. <br/>“We found a match to that license plate.” Abigail said handing her pictures. “We’ve found a location for the person who owns it.”<br/>“When are you going to see him?” Raelle asked. <br/>“Whenever you’re ready shit bird.” Abigail smiled. <br/>“I’m guessing you didn’t have time to tell Scylla.” Tally said. <br/>“Could you tell her? I think she was flirting with me and I don’t want to ruin it.” Raelle chuckled. <br/>“You’re like thirty, why are you acting like teenagers?” Tally asked. <br/>“Please Tal, Bells come on do me a solid.” Raelle begged. <br/>“Oh here she comes.” Abigail said. “We’ll leave you alone.”</p><p>Both of them hurried out as Raelle grasped forward to tell them not to leave. Scylla saw them run away and was confused as to why they’d sprinted out so quickly. When she entered the room, Raelle fell back against the pillow groaning and cursing their names making her chuckle a little. She settled down beside Raelle and waited for whatever she was going to say but Raelle hesitated to tell her in fear that it would upset her.</p><p>“Scyl, I have to tell you something.” Raelle mumbled.<br/>“I know you do but I’m not gonna hear you if you hide your face from me.” Scylla said playfully shaking her.<br/>“Please don’t get upset.” Raelle said turning over. “You have to promise.”<br/>“Okay, I promise.” Scylla chuckled. “Tell me.”</p><p>Raelle took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she told her.</p><p>“Abigail and Tally found a match to the license plate on the black van. They’ve found an identity match and we’re going to see the person.” Raelle said quickly.</p><p>Fearfully she opened her eyes only to see tears falling down Scylla’s check, reddening those beautiful eyes of hers. She wasn’t even looking at Raelle; she was just looking blankly into the atmosphere and immediately Raelle knew she was replaying the moment in her head again. She placed her palm on Scylla’s arm trying to get her to wake up but when she did, all Scylla did was walk away. Again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. A break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lia and Nissa find Nyx at the beach alone. They take her to Raelle to get her properly taken care of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After two days, Raelle was discharged from hospital and taken home by Abigail because Scylla had refused to talk to her.</p><p>“I thought she’d be glad, we could get some revenge on the people that killed Av.” Raelle said confused.<br/>“She’s probably just afraid.” Abigail yawned. “You’re still going to do it aren’t you?”<br/>“Of course I am, why so exhausted Bells?” Raelle noticed.<br/>“Nissa’s been sneaking out trying to find that girl, trying to seek some justice.” Abigail explained. “I don’t know if Tally’s noticed but I’m pretty sure Lia is in on it too.”<br/>“So you caught em?” Raelle chuckled.<br/>“Yep and you know Lia, she can’t keep a secret. Gerit raised her well, maybe a little too well. Mine, on the other hand, tried to tell me that’d she gone to meet some guy.” Abigail explained.<br/>“Shit, I didn’t know they were such troublemakers.” Raelle laughed. “…I wonder if Av would’ve been like that, Goddess, what I’d do to know.”<br/>“I’m sure she would’ve been just like you shit bird.” Abigail said with another yawn.</p><p>It had been a while since they’d gone to the beach, stepped on the sand and felt the cold ocean flow over their bare feet. They realised they weren’t alone when they arrived at the beach. A blonde, green eyed teen sat on the sand with the fresh bruises and cuts plastered over her face. Both of them were aware of who she was; they’d heard she was involved in the incident yesterday but instead of resting, she was here on the beach acting like nothing had happened. Lia was the first to go over and talk to the girl who immediately wiped fresh tears upon seeing her.</p><p>“Hey Lia.” Nyx said.<br/>“Hey, what are you doing here?” Lia asked sitting beside her. “Don’t you want to go home, maybe rest up a little?”<br/>“I can’t, my dad isn’t home and he doesn’t like me being by myself.” Nyx explained.<br/>“But you’re by yourself now.” Nissa said.<br/>“He thinks I’m at the bookstore with Laurie but I like to come here, get some peace and quiet before I go to work.” Nyx said with a weak smile. <br/>“But you’re in no condition to work Nyx.” Lia said with concern.<br/>“I’ll be fine.” Nyx said.<br/>“No you won’t, come on, we can go take you to Auntie Raelle.” Nissa offered.<br/>“I-I can’t.” Nyx stuttered. “It’s my fault she got hurt, they both got hurt because of me.”</p><p>Both of them could see the shame in Nyx’s face. She looked down at the ground so no one could see the tears escaping her eyes. Lia wrapped her arms around the girl as did Nissa allowing her to cry for once, to stop being strong when she didn’t need to be.</p><p>“Come on, you need a place to rest up.” Nissa said.<br/>“But my dad-“ Nyx began.<br/>“Auntie Raelle can handle your dad.” Lia said helping her up. “Come on, she’ll take care of you. Whoever did this shitty dressing needs to get fired.”</p><p>Momentarily they arrived at the house and the person to greet them was Abigail who immediately wondered why they all weren’t in school. The two of them stepped aside and Abigail saw the bruised child standing before her. She allowed them inside briefly grabbing Nissa for a moment whilst the other two explored the home. The first thing that caught Nyx’s attention was the stuffed elephant on the kitchen table with fresh stitching on it, then she was taken outside to the garden. Lia took her straight to the mushroom garden that lay in the corner of the field. They weren’t normal mushrooms, not like anything she’d ever seen before; coloured, large with a scent that wasn’t pungent.</p><p>“What are those for?” Nyx asked. <br/>“I don’t know, auntie Scylla uses them for something.” Lia said vaguely. “She doesn’t really say much these days.”<br/>“She’s probably still sad, I heard she was the last one to see her daughter.” Nyx said looking at the mushrooms carefully. <br/>“What are you doing down there?” Lia asked with a chuckle. “Those aren’t the shrooms you’re looking for.”<br/>“Just interested is all.” Nyx said getting up. “Where is Raelle?”<br/>“I don’t know, aunt Abigail should’ve brought her home. Maybe she’s upstairs in the shower.” Lia suggested. <br/>“Okay, maybe I should go then. I’ll ask Laurie to help me out.” Nyx said. <br/>“You better not run or I’ll take your ass down.” Lia chuckled.</p><p>They walked back inside and Nyx took a seat in the kitchen whilst Lia went to go find Raelle. Whilst she walked through, Nyx bit her lip nervously gasping when she hit one of her cuts and drew more blood. She quickly wiped the blood on the top of her lip and quickly wiped it against her jeans trying to get rid of it. When she looked down at her thigh, the blood was smeared against the material; it looked like she’d just been in a car accident or something. Her phone began to buzz and she took it out to look at it but then heard footsteps enter the kitchen.</p><p>It wasn’t Raelle.</p><p>It was Scylla.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Safety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla fixes up Nyx and they have a conversation about their lives</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had the first aid kit in her hands.</p><p>“Heard you need fixing?” Scylla said.</p><p>They sat opposite one another; Nyx barely able to look at Scylla’s minor wound. She wasn’t used to anyone stitching her up much less a stranger. Scylla started by taking a look at her knuckles; in between the little stumps were purple patches. She shuffled closer and pressed a cold compress against them as Nyx winced.</p><p>“So I’m guessing you fought her.” Scylla said. “It looks like you definitely clipped her.”<br/>“I’ve been practicing a lot lately.” Nyx nervously chuckled. “Oh Goddess, that stings.”</p><p>A little smile appeared on Scylla’s face as she looked down at the knuckles briefly flashing back to the moment where Avani had skinned her fist in the rock pools. She wouldn’t stop crying when Raelle tried to fix her so she was brought to Scylla. All she did was sit her on her lap and kiss that little fist till she stopped crying.</p><p>“Better times.” Scylla uttered.<br/>“Sorry what?” Nyx said looking up.<br/>“Oh nothing, sometimes I get lost in my thoughts.” Scylla explained. “Then I just say things unexpectedly.”<br/>“My mom used to do that but mostly in her sleep so I guess I’m used to it.” Nyx shrugged.</p><p>Another smile perked up. She reached into the first aid box and dipped a cotton ball in antiseptic as she leant forward and dabbed her upper lip. Again Nyx winced and Scylla chuckled.</p><p>“So, you’re going into the army? How you gonna handle that if you’re whimpering at this minor pain?” Scylla teased.<br/>“I have no idea, I’m kinda regretting my decision.” Nyx chuckled. “But I guess with long hours of training and perseverance, I’ll be okay.”<br/>“What’s your specialisation?” Scylla asked.<br/>“Um…don’t laugh but I’m a fixer.” Nyx said. “But I never got to practice fixing because my mom died, even then, she didn’t teach me.”<br/>“Raelle can teach you but then again she’s almost always with Bellweather or Craven hatching some crazy schemes.” Scylla said clearly annoyed.</p><p>She crouched down beside her and began wiping her nose of the dried blood before moving to her upper cheek. As Scylla got closer, she observed how Nyx flinched and looked away from her. She was clearly uncomfortable in her presence.</p><p>“You okay?” Scylla asked confused.<br/>“Yeah, I’m just not used to this.” Nyx nervously nodded.<br/>“Used to what?” Scylla said confused.<br/>“Being taken care of.” Nyx said. </p><p>Slowly Scylla rose up taking the compress from her knuckles and placing it on the table as she stood directly in front of Nyx. She dabbed antiseptic on her bloodied forehead as combed the blonde strands back so she could attend to the wound. As she did so, Nyx felt the sting again and suddenly squeezed Scylla’s free hand. Immediately she let go of her hand apologising repeatedly at what’d she done but Scylla stopped her. She crouched down and held her shaky shoulders looking into those frightened Jaded eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay, I know you’re scared.” Scylla reassured. “Everything’s gonna be fine, you’re safe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla finally spills her secrets</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on Raelle came down the stairs seeing Nyx asleep on the couch with her wounds properly dressed and Scylla sitting at her feet making sure she was covered up. Raelle went over to her checking the cut on her head before looking up at Scylla.</p><p>“When did she get here?” Raelle asked combing through loose blonde strands.<br/>“When you got in the shower, Lia brought her.” Scylla answered with a stiff tone. “She was actually looking for you.”<br/>“Oh she must be feeling so guilty.” Raelle said.<br/>“At least one of us do.” Scylla muttered.</p><p>Raelle’s brow raised at Scylla but she didn’t even look at her.</p><p>“Scyl, could you tell me the problem here?” Raelle asked. “It’s just a visit! Why are you getting so worked up about it?”<br/>“I don’t want to talk to you right now Raelle.” Scylla hissed leaving the room.<br/>“No! You don’t get to run away this time!” Raelle yelled chasing after her.<br/>“You can’t stop me Raelle. I’ve been running my entire life so what makes you think you can keep me here?” Scylla questioned swiftly turning.<br/>“Scylla, all I’m asking is for you to talk to me!” Raelle said eyes full of desperation.<br/>“There’s nothing to talk about Raelle! You know why I’m upset, you know everything and you pretend you don’t!” Scylla said tears forming as she pushed Raelle.</p><p>In those hits, Raelle could feel the pain of a thousand and that desperation attacking her till she was pinned against the wall.</p><p>“Our…our daughter died. She died right in front of us and now, now you want to go after the person who murdered her! You…you want to get yourself killed? Did you even think for one second how I would feel knowing that both my child and the love of my life were killed because I let it happen?”</p><p>“I spent the last ten years thinking that somehow she wasn’t dead, that she wasn’t gone, that somehow she was alive whilst everyone called me crazy! Do you know why I grew those mushrooms in the garden?”</p><p>Nervously Raelle shook her head.</p><p>“I…I tried to contact her, I tried to spirit walk to the underworld because I was tired of people telling me she was gone! I was so tired Raelle and then…then I heard her little voice. I heard her call out to me; I heard her say ‘mommy, how could you leave me?’, ‘why did you leave me alone?’, ‘mommy, I don’t wanna stay here anymore!’, ‘mommy come rescue me!’”</p><p>At that last sentence Scylla let go of Raelle’s shoulders and stumbled to the ground muttering the last sentence. Raelle dropped her belongings and knelt down beside her pulling her closer despite the distance Scylla wanted between them. A tender kiss was placed at the top of her head as she rocked Scylla slow trying to calm her down. </p><p>“Please…please don’t go.” Scylla sniffled. “I can’t lose you too.”<br/>“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” Raelle said her face beginning to melt. “You’re not gonna lose me, not yet, okay?”</p><p>Their fingers interlaced as Scylla continued to cry into the fabric of Raelle’s shirt. All she could do was place those tender kisses against her head and hold her until the hurt stopped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Secrets and relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: This chapter does contain aspects of self harm that may be triggering to audiences.</p><p>Nissa and Lia meet Kai Graber, Nyx has some self reflection.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on in the day Willa came down to take care of Nyx whilst Raelle tended to Scylla upstairs. The two juniors kept around the house, training outside or running along the coast when they had free time. They headed out only to be met with a familiar face cascading along the beach, twirling ever so effortlessly and showing so much emotion just through those minor movements. Nissa looked closer seeing that it was the boy they’d seen earlier on; the one with the witch girlfriend who had got into a car accident.</p><p>“I didn’t know he was a dancer, flexible, I like it.” Nissa commented.<br/>“Keep it in your pants Bellweather.” Lia chuckled.<br/>“How could you not like a man who can dance? Just imagine what he could do-“ Nissa began.<br/>“Okay, okay, I don’t need the visuals besides he has a girlfriend.” Lia said disgusted.<br/>“I don’t see her.” Nissa said as she ran off. “Come on.”</p><p>When they got closer to him, the mystery man stopped twirling about and stood on his two feet with part of his perm blocking his brown eyes. A pearly white grin appeared on his face as he looked at the two; Nissa blushing, Lia looking away unbothered.</p><p>“Is there something I can do for you ladies?” He chuckled.<br/>“Um…I’m Nis-Nis…Nissa Bellweather.” She said reaching out her hand nervously.<br/>“Yeah I know, you’re pretty famous.” He said shaking her hand. <br/>“And who are you?” Lia asked.<br/>“I’m Kai, Kai Graber.” He said. “Not as famous unfortunately. I’m actually new in town, I moved here with my dad and my sister or half sister.”<br/>“Who is she? Maybe we know her and then, you know, we can all hang out.” Nissa asked with a huge grin across her face.<br/>“Her name is Nyx, really good singing voice, about this tall, green eyes.” Kai tried to explain.<br/>“Nyx is your sister? She’s at my aunt’s house, you know she was badly beat up yesterday by that psychopath assassin.” Lia said surprised.<br/>“Yeah I heard, I’ve been away for a bit looking for my girlfriend Halle.” Kai said.<br/>“Oh my Goddess!” Nissa said in shock. “We’ve been trying to locate her too, maybe you can join our mission.”<br/>“I don’t know, I’d rather leave it to you two.” He said with a slight smile. “I just hope she’s okay.”<br/>“We’ll try our best to find her.” Lia added.<br/>“That’s all we can ever do. Anyway, if you’re going home, can you tell Nyx that she better get home before dad does?” Kai asked. “I would but I have to use any time I have to dance you know.”<br/>“Oh I do know, don’t worry about it.” Nissa said completely entranced. “It was so wonderful to meet you Kai.”<br/>“Likewise.” He said with a final smirk.</p><p>Meanwhile back at the house Nyx was coming to her senses after her phone began to vibrate against her back. Lazily she reached down for it and looked at the ten missed calls and messages from her father. Quickly she rose up and put her boots on quietly before sneaking out from the house leaving no trace of her being there. She ran down the road, past the beach and went straight into the florists tying her apron at the back before coming out to the front. There was no one in the store so she called up her father and pressed the phone against her ear yawning slightly.</p><p>“I’m fine. I’m fine, I promise.”</p><p>“I just fell asleep, I was exhausted and hurt.”<br/>“No, I didn’t go to her house. I was at home the entire time, I only came now to the florists.”</p><p>“Yes I know, I didn’t show them anything. They didn’t see my arms, I was covered up the entire time.”</p><p>“Yeah don’t worry, they’ll never know what goes on behind closed doors.”</p><p>“I’m just telling the truth dad.”</p><p>Angrily she hung up the phone and sunk her head into her hands as she exhaled. She nervously tapped her fingers as tears began to mount, her heart began to race thinking about her father. She was mostly dreading tonight when she had to face him, had to try her hardest not to lie to him about going to Raelle’s house. He never liked strangers but something about Raelle didn’t seem strange at all; it was like they’d known one another for years or maybe that was just the ‘no mom’ thing bothering her. Either way she just had to focus on her goals. Focus on the goals, get out of here and forget everyone that she ever knew. Finally, have a life without fear, without panic and without pain but could pain ever go away? Her hands began to tug at her sleeves nervously as she thought about it; thought about how pain will always come for her but she had her release, her way of relief for all the shit that was thrown at her. </p><p>Her eyes moved to the front entrance for a moment as she got up.</p><p>She walked into the employee bathroom and locked the door.</p><p>She reached up to the cabinet and lifted up the cigarette box from the top shelf taking out something wrapped in tissue paper.</p><p>Metal ran smoothly against her flesh and blood acted as treacle moving down her skin so slowly, staining the bathroom floor.</p><p>Relief.</p><p>Pain forgotten in just a second.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Fight your demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle finds Nyx in town and asks her to accompany her on a training session</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Willa came back from the garden, she noticed that Nyx had disappeared again and grew worried as she looked through the house calling for her. Upstairs Scylla and Raelle lay together, for once in one bed. After what happened, Raelle decided just to stay with Scylla and not go with Abigail and Tally to investigate the black van. They lay curled up against one another, Raelle’s arms tightly wound around Scylla’s shivering body as they tried to get some rest. Suddenly Raelle could hear Willa calling out for Nyx and immediately got up, quietly sneaking away to go see if Willa was okay.</p><p>“I don’t know where she went Raelle, she just disappeared the second I went to the garden.” Willa explained.<br/>“It’s okay mama, she probably went to her job or something.” Raelle said trying to calm her down. “I’m gonna head down there later to pick up some flowers.”</p><p>Willa took a breath thinking why she’d acted so irrationally; it was an obvious answer, of course she’d be at the job.</p><p>“I don’t know what came over me.” Willa said flustered. “Maybe it’s the age creeping up on me.”<br/>“It’s okay mama.” Raelle said with a smile. <br/>“I just feel like I had to know, I just had to know she was safe.” Willa explained. <br/>“It’s an instinct mama.” Raelle said. “Remember whenever I’d get hurt, you’d know right away and you’d come to fix me.”<br/>“I do remember. You and your clumsy ass stumbling everywhere.” Willa chuckled. </p><p>There was some creaking coming from upstairs and they both looked at one another simultaneously. Raelle raced up the stairs and met Scylla at the end of the bed. She looked frightened like she just had a nightmare but Raelle was there to offer comfort. She stepped closer to Scylla moving the strands of loose chestnut hair behind her ear as she cupped her cheek. </p><p>“What happened Scyl? Another nightmare?” Raelle asked.</p><p>It was a while before she nodded and leant her head against Raelle’s chest waiting for her to wrap her arms around her. She lay her back down to sleep and told her she was going to the florists to get some flowers. Before she left, Scylla grabbed her hand and made her promise that it was the only place she was going, then after she did, Raelle headed to the florist. She entered the shop and went straight to the counter where Nyx was looking into the mirror at one of her cuts. When she saw Raelle appear from the corner, she put the mirror away and pulled the sleeves over her arms as she looked up at Raelle.</p><p>“Where’d you run off to?” Raelle said settling the flowers down.<br/>“I had to go to work.” Nyx said with a faint smile. “Is it just these?”<br/>“Yeah but I need you to come with me after your shift finishes.” Raelle said persistently.<br/>“I can’t, I have to get home.” Nyx said avoiding contact.<br/>“We’re not going back to the house, we’re going to the beach.” Raelle said firmly. “You need help to become a soldier, I’ll help you out.”<br/>“I got beaten up yesterday.” Nyx said.<br/>“And Scylla tells me you’re supposed to be a fixer. We’ll start with that.” Raelle said grabbing the flowers. “If you don’t come, I will track you down and find you.”</p><p>She settled the flowers down on Avani’s grave and looked out to the sunset, closing her eyes ever so slowly as she breathed in the sea. For a moment she was brought back to her own beach; her own lighthouse where she was living with her beautiful wife and bundle of joy. The mornings were always filled with delight; always filled with enjoyment right from the very second Avani woke up, sprinted down those floorboards and jumped right on them both. She always knew how to wake each of them up; Raelle was already first and she always used to sit on her, beg for her to wake up but when that didn’t work, she would blow air in her face. Once Raelle was out, she’d roll over to Scylla and poke her eyes with those stubby fingers waiting for Scylla to catch them and pull her into a sleepy hug. From there Raelle returned to the bathroom sighing at the thought of waking up early and would climb back into bed wrapping her arms around Scylla. They would stay there for hours until it was time to wake up again but it just felt so good, not to worry and to just be in the moment living out her wildest dreams.</p><p>“Hey.” A voice said suddenly.</p><p>Swiftly Raelle turned around and saw Nyx standing beside her shyly looking at the headstone. They went to the sand and sat opposite one another as Raelle began her teaching.</p><p>“My mama taught me how to heal by reciting bible verses. You pick a specific verse based on the severity of the wound and you recite it as you press onto their skin.” Raelle explained. “But you will always take on the illness, understand?”</p><p>Nyx nodded as Raelle picked up a pen knife and struck her palm making her wince. Carefully Raelle clutched her bleeding palm, closing her eyes as she recited.</p><p>“Ask and it will be given to you; seek and you will find; knock and the door will be opened to you.”</p><p>When she looked at the cut, it was gone but it hadn’t even transferred itself onto Raelle’s palm.</p><p>“I’m confused, you said it would transferred onto you.” Nyx said. <br/>“Usually it does, it must be the mycelium.” Raelle said. “It’s always gonna be a part of me.”<br/>“Wait, so can you heal my face?” Nyx asked. <br/>“I can but you’re gonna have to earn it.” Raelle smirked. </p><p>They walked into the water and Raelle looked to Nyx readying herself for battle. She swung forward suddenly but Nyx dodged the punch and the next. Raelle threw one more and this time Nyx caught it, then tried to push her hand back but Raelle caught her in a headlock taunting her to free herself. Out of panic Nyx threw her head back against Raelle scrambling to the floor as she tried to run from her. She was caught just where the sea met sand and Raelle flipped her over backing off and waiting for her to get up.</p><p>“You can’t run away from this Nyx.” Raelle warned. “You wanna be in the army? You can’t run from the enemy!”</p><p>Once again Raelle threw a punch knocking Nyx down to her knees. She spat out fresh blood onto the sand as she teared up thinking about her cowardice.</p><p>“Fight your demons Nyx! Fight whatever is attacking you right now.” Raelle yelled.</p><p>When she shouted, Nyx felt a sudden urge and got up throwing as many punches, Raelle dodging them until Nyx saw her opportunity to knock her down and threw an upper kick to Raelle’s stomach. When Raelle fell in the water, Nyx stepped back, her expression still as she looked down at her. Raelle jumped to her feet approaching her slowly to heal her when Nyx span round swiftly and kicked her in the face. Again she tried to rise up and this time putting her hands up in surrender as she walked forward but yet Nyx was still defensive and jabbed at her face, crossed and was about to uppercut when Raelle caught her in a tight headlock once again. As she stood, her entire body shook, nerves fuelling the rage inside her before the young girl remembered who she was fighting and began breaking apart. Raelle saw the tears that fell down her face and loosened the headlock slightly until she completely let go. Nyx began to inch away in fear but Raelle knew what she needed and her arms were open wide.</p><p>“Come on, it’s okay.” Raelle said softly.</p><p>When the girl wouldn’t take the initiative, she came closer and forcefully wrapped her arms around her. Even when she begged for her to stop, Raelle continued knowing that deeply all Nyx wanted was to feel a mother’s love. Slowly she settled into the hug sniffling as she felt the warmth that surrounded her; it was so unfamiliar, so strange but she knew that she was safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Deputy Graber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A discovery leads to Raelle finally meeting Nyx's father, deputy Graber.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They went back to the house despite Nyx’s objections. When they arrived, Scylla was waiting anxiously by the window and lit up the second she saw Raelle. Nyx went to sit with Lia and Nissa; Nissa looking clearly excited by something but Lia was less amused.</p><p>“Are you guys okay? Did something happen?” Nyx asked with concern.<br/>“Your brother is hot!” Nissa burst out.</p><p>Everyone turned to her but she was a Bellweather; shameless. </p><p>“Um…I’m guessing you saw Kai on the beach.” Nyx said.<br/>“Yep and she’s already falling despite him having a girlfriend.” Lia said rolling her eyes.<br/>“Who’s missing…” Nissa muttered.<br/>“Yeah, still missing.” Nyx said sighing. “I don’t think anyone wants to even look into her case now because of that stupid assassin.”<br/>“I’m sure my mom will find her.” Lia said holding her hand. “She’ll be home soon before this one can get her hands on your brother.”<br/>“Hopefully.” Nyx said with a weak smile.<br/>“Oh, I guess aunt Raelle healed you.” Nissa noticed. “Are you gonna sleepover here?”<br/>“My dad won’t let me but Raelle said that if he comes here, she’s gonna try and convince him. Apparently she’s good at that.” Nyx explained.<br/>“Oh yeah, I mean she convinced the army that she was dead for a long time.” Lia said. “They were living on the beach the entire time.”<br/>“Why don’t they go back?” Nyx asked.<br/>“Too many memories, aunt Scylla doesn’t like to be reminded a lot.” Nissa said. “I’m actually surprised she’s down here, she’s never here.”<br/>“That’s like my dad. He never wants to go back to our old place in Oregon because he doesn’t like to be reminded of what he lost.” Nyx mentioned.<br/>“I need to know who your dad is, I hear so much smack about him but I’ve never seen his face.” Lia said.<br/>“How could you miss it? He’s the sheriff’s deputy.” Nyx chuckled. <br/>“Shit…” They both said in unison. </p><p>Suddenly the phone began to ring and immediately Nyx felt a shiver rise up her spine attracting the attention of Lia. She looked to the ground pretending not to notice as they watched Willa pick up the phone and hand it to Raelle. They all saw the expression change as she asked Abigail to slow down but then when she did, she was only met with terrible news. She handed the phone back to Willa and looked to Nyx.</p><p>“I’m sorry Nyx.” Raelle said. “Halle’s body was found.”</p><p>Momentarily Nyx arrived at the crime scene with Raelle. She stepped out of the car, walking slow and steady as she continued down the long path towards the sirens and flashing lights. A white blanket had been lifted over a body that had been thrown in a ditch just off the side of the road. She sprinted forward but was caught by an officer who immediately pushed her back and stopped her from getting any closer. When she looked closer, she realised she was pushing against her father and backed off as tears fell down her face.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” He questioned. “Go home Nyx!”</p><p>As Raelle edged forward, she got a clearer picture of the man who was yelling at Nyx. He was an older man, grey hairs springing from the top of his head. His beard was blackened and thick, curly unlike Nyx who’s hair was straightened and blonde. Those eyes were brown, lighter brown as the headlights shone into his eyes but dark as soon as that light disappeared. His arms were large, muscular but covered in hair. From a distance Raelle could tell that he was arrogant when he spoke to his daughter, he was aggressive with how he squeezed her and there were no love, no care in those eyes as Nyx cried. Raelle burst forward separating them as she stepped up to Deputy Graber.</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” He hissed.<br/>“Just a friend.” Raelle said firmly.<br/>“You must be Collar, whilst I appreciate your services ma’am, I’m taking to my daughter and would appreciate if you step away.” Graber chuckled. <br/>“Actually I was hoping to take her off your hands for tonight, you must be busy.” Raelle said.<br/>“That’s very kind of you but I’d rather Nyx stay with me.” Graber said.<br/>“I promise I’ll bring her home by morning.” Raelle said. “You don’t know how long this will take you.”<br/>“It’s quite alright, I’m leaving the scene now anyways.” Graber said. “It was awfully nice meeting you Collar.”<br/>“Can’t say the same for myself.” Raelle mumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. If I die young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle and the unit attend Halle's funeral and afterwards, uncover something big.<br/>#findnayarivera -This is for my Naya stans and my gleeks :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the body of her friend had been recovered, the whole town learnt about it almost immediately. The sheriff had given a press conference discussing what he believed happened that morning when Halle was kidnapped. A few days later all of them gathered in the living room to watch his conference and couldn’t help but think about Nyx. He stood opposite Nyx’s father who’s face was as emotionless as the day Raelle had met him. It was almost robotic.</p><p>“Halle Reed was found in a ditch just at the edge of the city. From her autopsy report we can reveal that her cause of death was blunt force trauma to her head. The murder weapon is yet to be found and special operatives are working to find the location of the black van that kidnapped Miss Reed. We estimate that she died between 0100 to 0200 hours on Thursday, a day after her disappearance. As far as we know, Miss Reed did not have any enemies or anyone that would do her or her family wrong; she was well known to the town and even Deputy Graber here knew of her. She was a beloved member of the community and we offer our deepest condolences to her family.”</p><p>There was a curfew set the very next day and a funeral date was released for Halle in a week’s time. Her parents wanted it to be open seeing as Halle loved everyone in town so it would only be right to invite everyone. Raelle turned to Scylla, shifting the hair from her forehead, as she asked if she wanted to go. She nodded eventually knowing how desperate Raelle was to see Nyx but part of her worried for the girl as well. </p><p>The morning of the funeral Scylla got dressed in the same black dress she’d worn ten years ago. Surprisingly it still fit her; she looked back in the mirror remembering that faithful day where people exchanged their condolences and how she couldn’t even utter a ‘thank you’ because she was so broken. When she looked at that empty casket, she imagined the scene playing over and over again; the scream, the drop, the drag, that van driving away with her body. She couldn’t even bring herself to remember the happy times because it always ended the same way as before.</p><p>“Scyl?” A voice called.</p><p>She turned slowly and met with Raelle’s eyes. Slowly she came over to Raelle and took her hand as they walked down the stairs to meet with the rest. They arrived promptly at the funeral and went to see Halle’s parents, exchanging condolences before taking seats near the back. Raelle kept a tight grip on Scylla’s hand as she looked through the crowds trying to find Nyx. Finally, she spotted her with her brother Kai; both were dressed in black, staring down at the ground tearing up as people bypassed them. Nyx had a microphone in her hands and she was tapping it nervously against her palm. Raelle’s concern grew for her but when she tried to get up, the service began with Nyx being called up to the stand. All of them watched at how still, how blank she was and it was strange because Nyx was always known for her light, not the darkness within.</p><p>“Halle Reed was a good friend of mine, I confided in her a lot. Her parents asked me to sing a song and at first I couldn’t pick one but then I remembered one of our favourites. This is for you Halle.”</p><p>The piano began to play that familiar tune as she began the song.</p><p>“If I die young, bury me in satin<br/>Lay me down in a bed of roses<br/>Sink me in the river at dawn<br/>Send me away with the words of a love song<br/>Uh oh, uh oh<br/>Lord make me a rainbow<br/>I'll shine down on my mother<br/>She'll know I'm safe with you when<br/>She stands under my colors, oh and<br/>Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no<br/>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<br/>The sharp knife of a short life,<br/>Well, I've had just enough time<br/>If I die young bury me in satin.<br/>Lay me down on a bed of roses<br/>Sink me in the river at dawn<br/>Send me away with the words of a love song<br/>The sharp knife of a short life,<br/>Well I've had just enough time<br/>And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom<br/>I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger<br/>I've never known the lovin' of a man<br/>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<br/>There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever<br/>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<br/>The sharp knife of a short life,<br/>Well I've had just enough (time)<br/>Ooh yeah<br/>Ooh whoa<br/>So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls<br/>What I never did is done…”</p><p>After a brief applause the burial began, watching it was like deja vu for the two; it was like just seconds ago, Avani’s funeral was taking place. After the burial was concluded, people were allowed to give their condolences to the family so Raelle took the opportunity to go speak with Nyx. She climbed through the crowds of people but just as she reached Nyx, her father ushered her away and took her to the car. He drove away before Raelle got the chance to stop him. </p><p>All of them went home and sat in the living room just manifesting. Why her? Why just a girl jogging down the road listening to music expecting to come home that day? It’s not fair, to her family, to her parents, to people who cared about her, to people who had hope. She wasn’t a bad person; from everything that was heard she was a great person just like Nyx. She volunteered at the shelter, worked in a cafe to earn money for a new car, helped her mother with gardening, danced with her boyfriend sometimes on the beach. All she was was a girl who no one saved in time so again why her? Why does it have to be her?</p><p>“I remember the first time we saw Halle, she didn’t give two shits about people dissing her boy but otherwise, she was great.” Nissa mentioned.<br/>“She was protective I guess, she must’ve really loved Kai.” Lia sighed.<br/>“It just doesn’t make sense to me, why her?” Raelle spoke up. <br/>“We’ll only know when we find out who owns that van.” Abigail muttered.<br/>“Did you get any hits yet?” Raelle asked.<br/>“Nothing, radio silence. It’s like the van was invisible or something, we located a previous owner but he’s dead.” Tally explained. <br/>“So what someone stole it from him?” Nissa said confused.<br/>“He had no family so it’s possible.” Abigail said.</p><p>There was silence for a second before Lia perked up.</p><p>“Oh my goddess, it’s so obvious!” Lia said excitedly. </p><p>Everyone turned to her looking for an answer.</p><p>“Well, if the previous owner is dead and has no family, that means his van would’ve been transferred to the impound lot. The impound lot will have the records if someone bought the van.”</p><p>Each of them looked at one another in shock. Tally ran over to her daughter and kissed her all over as a cause of the excitement whilst the rest still stared at one another in shock. When she finally let go, Tally and Abigail began heading to the door when their daughters started to follow.</p><p>“Hey, hey, where do you think you’re going?” Abigail said.<br/>“With you.” They said in unison.<br/>“Nuh uh, curfew ladies. You stay here and we’ll come get you later.” Tally said.<br/>“Oh come on I cracked it!” Lia moaned.<br/>“Sit your asses down before I blast you both.” Abigail threatened.</p><p>Both of them did as they were told immediately and sat on the couch opposite Raelle and Scylla. Scylla could tell Raelle wanted to go with them so despite her fear, she allowed it. She held Raelle’s hand up to her lips before looking into those icy blue eyes.</p><p>“Go with them.” Scylla whispered. “I’ll be fine here and besides I have the girls to protect me from the bad guys.”</p><p>Suddenly Raelle leant forward and kissed her cheek before leaping up and grabbing her boots. They headed out of the door and into the rover before driving deep into the night on their way to the impound lot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Turquoise socks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The unit battle the Fallen Angel again and learn a few things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were easily two hundred cars in that impound lot. All of different shapes, sizes, colours and condition. Quickly they made their way down the long path towards the office where hopefully someone would still be working. As Raelle ran with her unit, she looked at every single one of the cars studying them in depth and trying to figure out exactly what was wrong with them. The mechanic side of her was on fire easily figuring out ways to fix up the cars and sell them for much more. Eventually they reached the end of the pathway seeing a man leaving his booth with his bag on his back ready to go home. Immediately Abigail stopped him and threw his bag to the ground demanding that he reopen the booth for them. At first he objected but when Abigail and Tally flashed their medals, he went back to the booth and started looking through the files to find what they needed. Whilst he did, they talked amongst one another trying to theorise who was the new owner of the van.</p><p>“You don’t think the Camarilla are back do you?” Tally asked. “After years in hiding, why would they come back now?”<br/>“Maybe it’s because Scylla and I were in hiding for so long.” Raelle replied. “Or maybe just revenge, I don’t know.”<br/>“I’m just confused as to how the psychopath lived.” Abigail sighed.<br/>“We didn’t know much about Ariana, maybe her power involved some sort of rejuvenation or resurrection?” Tally suggested.<br/>“But when she was fighting Scylla and I, she didn’t use her powers.” Raelle explained. “Imagine, we permanently damaged her.”<br/>“It was all Scylla.” Abigail said. “Are you sure she isn’t a Blaster?”<br/>“Pretty sure, she grew rainbow coloured mushrooms to try and communicate with the underworld so I’m saying she is Necro.” Raelle said with a chuckle.<br/>“Goddess, what is taking him so long?” Abigail said turning back.</p><p>Suddenly the man was no longer in the booth. The unit looked at one another before creeping to the booth and reaching out to swing open the door. Abigail was the first to see the inner door had been opened and gestured for the other two to follow her. As they followed her, Raelle reached for a light switch and found one immediately lighting up the many boxes inside that room. They began to search when Raelle started hearing a faint, light, maybe even weak voice coming from the direction they came through. She couldn’t make out what the person was saying but edged closer grabbing the attention of her friends.</p><p>“Rae, what’s up?” Tally asked with concern.<br/>“Can’t you guys hear that?” Raelle asked with a shiver.</p><p>None of them could but Raelle could hear it loud and clear. </p><p>It was a call for help.</p><p>Suddenly Raelle got to her feet sprinting out from the booth and entering the open but there was no one there. She looked around and heard the voice again coming from one of the RV’s. Quickly she entered the RV and as she turned the corner, she saw something familiar tangled in the steering wheel.</p><p>The katana.</p><p>Immediately she turned, pupils widened, eyes full of fear as she was met with an old foe with an incredibly creepy mask. No words were exchanged just a kick to the chest that sent her flying through the glass and tumbling to the main path. Her unit heard the glass smash and rushed to the door but before they could get through, something began barricading itself around the doorknobs, tightening its grasp so no one could leave. From where Raelle was laying she could see that they were darkened; the same things that had helped the Angel escape the other times. It took on the structure of a serpent but there was no flickering tongue or beady eyes yet its length and thickness was similar to that of a snake’s. Before she could pull herself closer, she felt a heavy boot against her back crushing her spine as force increased. Once again that malfunctioned, disguised voice began to speak to her, tease her.</p><p>“I would really stop investigating into things Raelle. The case is settled. The girl died. Her kidnappers, nowhere to be found.” The Angel teased.<br/>“Nothing’s really ever over.” Raelle hissed. “And if you’re so intent on us not finding out, I think there’s a chance.”<br/>“Why do you witches have to be so determined? Just give up and stop disrupting every place that you come to.” The Angel questioned.<br/>“Aren’t you a witch? I mean, even if you are a defect.” Raelle said.<br/>“He says that I’m special, designed to aid the human race. I’m not like the devil’s spawn, I’m more of…what do you guys call me? An Angel.” She chuckled.<br/>“Believe me, the Goddess did not send you down from anywhere.” Raelle chuckled.</p><p>The Angel did not take her joke kindly and turned her around, the blade piercing at her throat. Raelle could feel it slowly getting deeper into her flesh when a wind strike was sounded a little distance away. It blew the door across the path landing right against the Angel who tumbled down the path still landing perfectly on her two feet. The unit joined together and focused intently on the Angel before letting out a screech that was powerful enough to knock down a building. The cars parked beside them all moved, crashing into one another, damaging each other further. Shards of glass embedded in the dirt and various rocks and pebbles were lifted and thrown into the Angel’s direction. It was like everything in that impound lot moved to the power of their wind strike.</p><p>Well, everything but the Angel herself who stood completely unmoved by it all. </p><p>They tried again but the same result occurred.</p><p>The Angel stood opposite them hands outstretched and chuckling as its head leant up to face the sky. The unit’s eyes shifted to something in her hand; a black stick with silver streaks outstretched just as she finished the chuckle. She stood her ground, staff in hand waiting for the unit to charge at her. When they did, Tally charged head on readying another wind strike when the Angel flipped her over her head tapping the ground lightly with the end of the staff. Suddenly the ground below them began to shake and Tally immediately backed up, leaping to her feet as her sisters surrounded the lowly Angel.</p><p>“There are three of us, one of you, surrender now.” Abigail demanded.<br/>“Never stopped me the first time.” She giggled.</p><p>Abigail and Raelle threw their scourges forward and just as swiftly, the Angel threw them back at the soldiers laughing. </p><p>“You can’t win this battle, we’re much more powerful as a unit.” Tally yelled from behind.</p><p>The Angel turned, tilted her head to the side.</p><p>“Aren’t you like thirty?” </p><p>Tally managed to swing at her, possibly injuring her lip under that mask. A moment’s hesitation occurred before the Angel approached her swinging her staff as they hit her punches over and over again. Finally, when Tally’s guard was lowered, the Angel kicked her in the shins sending her to her knees before swinging one last time knocking her out onto the ground. Immediately she felt a scourge wrap around her neck and slowly her neck began to move back at the force.</p><p>“Raelle, go check Tally.” Abigail ordered. “I’ve got her.”<br/>“And they say you get wiser with age.” The Angel struggled to say.<br/>“Oh yeah, and how old are you Miss I’m young and sassy who thinks she can defeat a unit of witches?” Abigail hissed.<br/>“Oh about half your age.” The Angel said quickly.</p><p>As Raelle ran over to Tally, the Angel jumped into the air and fly kicked Raelle right into the grey van opposite her. The shock was enough to allow Abigail to loosen her grip for a second allowing the Angel to break free of her grasp and reach for the blade concealed in her utility belt. She threw it just above Bellweather’s shoulder, pinning her to one of the vehicles. As she tried her hardest to break free, the Angel crouched above an unconscious Tally and ran her pale fingers against her forehead whispering something faint. Both of them looked to the Angel, screaming for Tally to awaken but she didn’t.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing to her?” Raelle screamed.<br/>“Nothing permanent. Just making sure she can’t bother us whilst I take you both down and deliver you to the asshole who wants you.” The Angel answered with a giggle. “Hey maybe I’ll bring down that little singing bitch too.”<br/>“You leave her alone!” Raelle yelled.</p><p>At that moment, the Angel rose up and approached Raelle calmly. She had her eyes on her the entire time as she reached back into her pocket and threw another knife at Abigail’s other shoulder pinning her perfectly. Raelle’s anger was evident through her eyes but only increased when the Angel clasped her face in her palm looking down at her with such tease. </p><p>“What are you going to do?” The Angel hissed. “More than you’ve done for them?”</p><p>The first person she looked to was Abigail who was bleeding a little but when she looked to Tally, she felt her heart sink to the bottom of her chest.</p><p>There was something wrapped around her body that resembled the serpent she’d seen earlier. Whatever it was was suffocating her body as she lay there completely unconscious.</p><p>“Please, please, let her go.” Raelle begged. “Let them both go! You can have me, just please don’t hurt them! They both have daughters waiting for them.”<br/>“I am well aware.” The Angel chuckled. “Maybe I’ll get them too and they can watch…oh! And that wife of yours, she’s next on my check list.”<br/>“Don’t you dare touch her!” Raelle hissed. “Just take me and be on your way!”<br/>“That’s not the deal.” The Angel said.<br/>“What is it then?” Raelle questioned. <br/>“Bring the witches of Dark Hill to me alive and then some other stuff that I don’t intend on listening to.” The Angel said. <br/>“Like what?” Raelle said confused.<br/>“Prime example right there.” The Angel said turning her back. “Angel don’t do this, ‘don’t use the vines’, ‘don’t use constriction,’ blah, blah, no one-</p><p>Suddenly the Angel felt a powerful force bash her head. She fell onto her knees turning swiftly to find Raelle towering above her. Raelle did not hesitate to hit her again and this time focused more on her face trying to see the face behind that mask.</p><p>“Why won’t it come off?” Raelle questioned.<br/>“You’re gonna need more than a stick, let me tell you that.” The Angel muttered.</p><p>Fuelled by her rage, Raelle lifted her shirt and threw her back against the floor trying to get a clearer answer. When she grew tired, she threw her back down watching from a fair distance as she removed the Angel’s gun from her own belt. She pointed it at the Angel expecting an answer to her questions but all she did was giggle like a deranged psychopath.</p><p>“Tell me!” Raelle demanded.<br/>“Which part gorgeous?” The Angel said relaxing against the ground.<br/>“Tell me why your mask won’t come off.” Raelle said.<br/>“It’s built especially for my face and won’t come off unless I take it off. That’s some science shit that I just don’t know.” The Angel explained.<br/>“Take it off then.” Raelle shivered.<br/>“Hell no.” The Angel said briefly. <br/>“What you too afraid your master will kill you?” Raelle said teasing her.<br/>“…precisely.” The Angel said sitting up.</p><p>The Angel looked to the non existent watch on her wrist and back up at Raelle. Both her hands stuck out and immediately the daggers pinning up Abigail flew back right into her hands. When she tucked them away, she lay back against the ground, her hand above her head as a vine curled around it, pulling her away at a fast pace but this time Raelle wasn’t just going to sit and watch. Instantly she sprinted after the Angel picking up the pace with every stride she took and reaching out to grab her. Suddenly she grabbed the Angel’s shoe yanking it off before she disappeared into pure darkness once more. The last thing she saw were those turquoise coloured socks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Reignition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle and Scylla reflect on their past after the encounter with the Angel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they returned home, it was late, near midnight and the kids had fallen asleep on the couch whilst Scylla sat on the couch watching them. She was on her laptop searching up black van sightings when she heard the front door open up and the soldiers stumble through trying to support one another. Instantly she got up and helped Abigail guide Tally to one of the couches before she raced to Raelle seeing the split in her head. Raelle reassured her she was fine and their attention should be focused on Tally who was breathing unusually slow. With all the commotion, Willa came down the stairs seeing Tally in the condition she was and asked what had happened.</p><p>“We got attacked by the Angel. I don’t know how she found us or if she was following us but I know that we are all her targets.” Raelle explained. “And another thing, I don’t think this Angel is the same one we faced in Dark Hill.”</p><p>Once Tally was taken care of, Raelle slumped down on the couch looking over at the two kids who were tangled in one another’s arms, sleeping messily on each other. Scylla sat beside her pulling out her laptop to show Raelle the research she’d been doing whilst they were away.</p><p>“Thank you.” Raelle said softly.<br/>“For what? It’s just minor research, no leads.” Scylla chuckled.<br/>“For letting me go with them, trusting me.” Raelle said. “I know it must have been hard on you considering what you told me.”<br/>“It was but then I realised something.” Scylla said gently running her hand against Raelle’s arm.<br/>“What’s that?” Raelle said with a little smile.<br/>“That you’ll always come back to me.” Scylla said finally meeting her gaze. “Death can’t get you out of this relationship.”<br/>“Well, I don’t know about that now that this psycho is back in our lives.” Raelle blushed.<br/>“I’m just confused as to how she beat all three of you and what the hell did she do to poor Tally?” Scylla asked her brows furrowed.<br/>“Her powers were weird…um…she was a defect, we know that much. She was a defected witch who harnessed earthly power.” Raelle struggled to explain. “Like she could make vines appear out of nowhere, make the ground shake, I’ll inform Fort Salem if they have any records.”<br/>“What if she was never a cadet? This one looked a little young.” Scylla remembered.<br/>“Oh shit, oh shit, she said something about…uh…she was like to Abi, I’m half your age or something.” Raelle said.<br/>“So, sixteen?” Scylla guessed.<br/>“Around there, yeah.” Raelle said.<br/>“Maybe you guys should check out the schools, did you get anything personal?” Scylla asked.<br/>“She was wearing that boot and she had turquoise socks on.” Raelle said noticing Scylla’s expression. “Yeah I know, strange combination for an assassin.”<br/>“Maybe you can head to the high school tomorrow and do some scouting, maybe you can even talk to Nyx.” Scylla suggested.<br/>“She’s grown on you a little too huh?” Raelle said with a smile.<br/>“Maybe a little but I feel like she needs someone other than her brother and father right now. A support system.” Scylla said.</p><p>Snoring from the couch made them both giggle. Abigail entered the room and saw the two girls completely passed out on top of one another, then walked over to separate them.</p><p>“Bellweather you can spend the night here, Tally won’t be able to move until morning and it’s safer than going on the roads at this time.” Raelle suggested.<br/>“Where can we stay?” Abigail asked heaving Nissa. “Dang girl, what have your fathers been feeding you?”<br/>“There’s a room opposite my mother’s. We’ll put Lia to bed, you go and rest.” Raelle said. <br/>“Thanks shit bird.” Abigail said leaving. “Night Necro.”</p><p>Both Raelle and Scylla lifted Lia from the couch and guided her to the room where her mother was. After they were tucked in, they headed upstairs to their own room and finally lay down for the day. Both stared at the ceiling for a long time, not saying anything because there was nothing more to say. Raelle’s eyes looked over to the mushrooms growing on the floor surrounding a picture of their daughter; one she hadn’t looked at in ages. She remembered when it was taken. It was after an accident Avani had in the water, she was swimming when a wave hit her and she swam to shore with a mouth full of blood. Scylla scooped her up and put her on the counter opening her trembling mouth slowly as she realised one tooth was just about to fall out. Raelle jogged inside and took a look for herself looking to Scylla because both of them knew it had to come out. </p><p>“This is gonna hurt but it’s gonna feel so much better when it’s over.” Raelle reassured her. “But you’re gonna hold mommy’s hand tight and you’re not gonna feel as much pain.”<br/>“Promise?” Avani said wide eyed.<br/>“I promise.” Raelle said with a quick smile.</p><p>Their hands grasped together tightly as Raelle looked into her mouth and slowly pulled that bloody tooth out. As soon as it popped out, Avani screamed and reached out for Scylla to hold her and get her through the pain. Raelle propped down and reached out for the camera calling to Scylla quietly. They turned around and Raelle showed Avani the little tooth in her hand and slowly the tears stopped and she placed her little face against Scylla’s shoulder holding the tooth. Scylla kissed her back slowly as she looked at how concentrated Avani was. For a second she looked to Raelle with a smile on her face as Raelle captured the moment.</p><p>“I haven’t seen that picture in ages, didn’t know you had it.” Raelle said finally.<br/>“I found it in one of my old books when I was researching. When I first saw it, I just wanted to tear it up but now…I just wish I could go back there.” Scylla said. “Give her more kisses, more hugs, anything she wanted.”<br/>“We would’ve been the biggest embarrassments.” Raelle chuckled. “Especially on prom night.”<br/>“You remember your prom night?” Scylla asked sitting up. <br/>“Yeah, I was moody because my date bailed on me but my dad still forced me to go. I went, saw the lights and dance, got shit faced and hooked up with two girls in the bathroom.” Raelle said with a chuckle. <br/>“I don’t remember mine, I think I went with some guy but I lost him halfway through the dance. Then, I just went home.” Scylla said. “It wasn’t as eventful as yours.”<br/>“Well, he doesn’t know what he missed.” Raelle muttered.</p><p>She shuffled onto her side of the bed and as she settled, Scylla lowered down and rolled over meeting Raelle’s eyes.</p><p>“You really think I’m worth that much huh?” Scylla snickered.<br/>“Of course I do, I nearly died trying to find you.” Raelle said with a serious expression. “And I did it…because I love you.”<br/>“Can’t remember the last time we said that.” Scylla blushed.<br/>“And I’ll say it again, I love you.” Raelle said with a beaming smile.<br/>“…I love you too.” Scylla said grasping her hand.</p><p>Before any more words were exchanged, Scylla leant in for a kiss and at first, it caught Raelle by surprise and she couldn’t believe it was happening. She kissed her back caressing her face with her thumbs as they pulled away. Raelle waited for Scylla to do something, indicate what she wanted but Scylla just wanted to be as close as possible. She nuzzled into the crook of Raelle’s neck and closed her eyes as she fell asleep leaving Raelle in an uncomfortable position. Through the night Scylla rolled onto Raelle’s body and as she did, Raelle only smiled wrapping her arms securely around Scylla.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Hints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle and Abigail go to the high school to investigate. They stumble across Nyx who exhibits some worrying behaviour.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day the unit went storming to the high school with the exception of Tally who was at home resting. Nissa led them through the halls, taking them specifically to the sections they wanted to go to but were stopped abruptly by the principal.</p><p>“We need to question all children aged fifteen to sixteen.” Abigail demanded. “This is official army business.”</p><p>Instantly he nodded and went to his office speaking through to all the students on the system. Everyone aged fifteen to sixteen filed into the gymnasium in two columns on opposite sides of the gym. Raelle was checking on one column of teenagers and Abigail checking the other column carefully picking out individuals who matched the description. Raelle was about done checking the teenagers when she spotted someone familiar walking towards her, head down in shame as she placed her bag on the tray. She approached Raelle carefully and flickered those jade green eyes right into her own icy blue.</p><p>“Hey kid, how you been?” Raelle asked checking through her bag.<br/>“Fine, just coping.” Nyx said with a weak smile.<br/>“And how’s Kai?” Raelle asked looking up at her.<br/>“He’s mourning in his own way.” Nyx said. “Dancing.”<br/>“You not singing? Maybe it can take some of the weight off your shoulders.” Raelle suggested.<br/>“No, now I’m just waiting to go to the army.” Nyx said.<br/>“What about your job?” Raelle asked.<br/>“I quit, I don’t really wanna be surrounded by her favourite flowers.” Nyx explained.<br/>“Well, if you’re looking to get out of the house, my mom may need some help with stuff.” Raelle said. “Only if you want.”<br/>“Thank you.” Nyx said finally looking up at her. “Am I clear?”</p><p>As Raelle searched one final time, she felt something underneath the fabric of her bag and ran her finger against it. It felt like a ruler but who carried a ruler made of metal? She opened up the backpack some more and saw the shape of the object imprinting against the fabric. The worry grew in her eyes and as she looked over at Nyx, she could see fear building in her eyes. She was tugging her sleeves over her arms and was hesitating to run away when Raelle handed her the backpack. Before she darted off, Raelle leant over the desk and gently held her jaw, running her thumb against the cheekbone.</p><p>“You’re not alone remember that?” Raelle said. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to come to us.”</p><p>Nyx nodded and walked out of the gym carrying that bag over her shoulder. From the distance, Abigail could see Raelle looking panicked as she stared at Nyx. She scheduled a break for the students and went over to check on Raelle.</p><p>“What’s up with Nyx?” Abigail asked.<br/>“I think that kid needs help Abigail.” Raelle confessed. “She’s just not acting right.”<br/>“How can you tell?” Abigail asked.<br/>“I think I found something in her backpack but it’s not to do with the Angel. She doesn’t match that description.” Raelle explained. “It’s something else, something personal.”</p><p>After their mission to locate the assassin had failed, the two returned home to see if Tally had recuperated. When they entered, Tally was awake looking over at Lia as she slept against her chest peacefully. </p><p>“Hey Tal, how are you doing?” Raelle asked.<br/>“Much better now. I haven’t seen this since she was seven and I am exploding.” Tally said trying to keep quiet. “She’s so adorable you guys.”<br/>“Yeah she is.” Abigail smiled. “We tried to find the Angel but no luck.”<br/>“I’ll give you that, she’s pretty good at hiding.” Tally said. “And apparently making me go completely unconscious.”<br/>“Those powers are weird, nothing’s come from Fort Salem as of yet. It’s like she just appeared out of nowhere.” Abigail explained. <br/>“You guys I have no idea what to do, the only lead we have is that she’s sixteen, brown eyes, size seven and wears turquoise socks.” Raelle said frustrated. “How the hell are we going to find her?”<br/>“I guess we can start by locating that van, put up some surveillance. It’ll take some time but we do know that the Angel was there to stop us from getting those files.” Tally suggested.<br/>“Even bed ridden you’re so smart.” Abigail said.</p><p>Suddenly the doorbell rang and continued ringing repeatedly in an annoying, yet panicked fashion. Raelle got up to go answer when she met Scylla at the stairs who had the same expression on her face. As they approached the door, Raelle carefully lifted the curtain just to get a glimpse but when she did, she was surprised to see who was standing there. The door opened up to Kai Graber, Nyx’s brother who was visibly panicked. Just by him standing there, they could see the shake in his body and how his eyes were darting back and forth. They tried to sit him down to talk but at that moment he grabbed Raelle’s shoulders.<br/>“My sister, I don’t know where my sister is! She disappeared from school and I think she’s gone to do something really stupid!” Kai blurted out.<br/>“Alright, alright, just tell me where was the last place you saw her.” Raelle said setting him down.<br/>“Um…school, she was running, she had that look in her eye.” Kai stuttered. “Like she knew it wasn’t going to get better. Like she knew that she wasn't coming back.”</p><p>They all knew what that meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. The truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla and Raelle find the construction site where Nyx sits upon the railing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was one place in town that they knew Nyx would be visiting; it was the only place that it could happen. Just off the edge of town, right before the next where Halle was found in that ditch was a construction site that children used to mess around in. For some reason the construction was never finished and the equipment was ditched, then soon enough those kids started playing around there. As more and more teenagers became aware of the site, it just got more dangerous; machinery was broken, poles were constantly falling, material was collapsing in on itself and one day, those dangers finally took the life of one boy who had been scaling the building whilst playing with friends. Ever since, there had been police tape across the site but people still went in; some people went in with the intention of dying because it was just so easy but Nyx, they never expected Nyx to be one of them.</p><p>Raelle pulled into the site and squinted her eyes as she looked into the building but could see nothing. Scylla was right beside her doing the same when she suddenly saw a flash of blonde run past the window. They hurried out of the car and carefully entered the site making sure to duck when rubble fell from the ceiling. When they entered, the interior had been completely vandalised by spray paint; some of it was rather graphic. There were pieces of dry wall every step you took, exposed nails sticking out from broken pieces of wood but then Scylla noticed something cemented in the ground. It was fresh blood, seeping through the cracks leading up the stairs. She brought it to Raelle’s attention and took her hand leading her up the stairs quietly. They nearly fell into one of the stairs when one helped the other and finally made it to the top. Cold air was coming through one of the doors and they burst through it seeing Nyx standing on the railing walking unsteadily side to side. Right below her there was more concrete and exposed poles that would stick out from the cement. If she was to fall, she’d go straight through those poles. Steadily they both walked closer but stopped when Nyx saw them.</p><p>“I never figured you two for detectives.” Nyx muttered.<br/>“Nyx, come down from there.” Raelle said reaching out. “You’re gonna fall.”<br/>“Maybe if I do, I’ll finally be put at peace.” Nyx mumbled. “Somewhere I don’t have to worry about everyone and do everything for everyone.”<br/>“Look, just come and talk to us. There’s no need to do this and waste your life.” Scylla said reaching out as well. “You have so much to live for.”<br/>“Like what? I get to spend the rest of my years fighting for my country and being the constant target to an ancient enemy that should’ve died out years ago.” Nyx said tears forming in her eyes.<br/>“What about your family? Your brother, he’s already mourning a loss, don’t let this be his second.” Raelle reminded her. “Just get down please.”<br/>“My family? My dad can’t even look at me, treats me like trash because he thinks I killed my mom. I was her spawn, devil’s spawn.” Nyx uttered. “My brother? My brother’s not even here half the time and he can’t protect me where he’s going.”<br/>“Then, we’ll protect you. We’ll protect you no matter who or what comes for you.” Scylla said inching forward.<br/>“Scyl, stop. She might-“ Raelle whispered.<br/>“It’s okay Raelle. It’s alright.” Scylla reassured her. “Listen Nyx, I know what loss feels like and I know that you’re probably hurting because you lost your friend. You’re feeling a lot of things right now and it seems like everyone’s against you but you have to listen to me.”<br/>“No one gets it…” Nyx muttered.<br/>“I do! I really do! I lost my daughter ten years ago when I could’ve saved her and I just blamed myself for everything that happened. I felt like the world didn’t want me, that my own wife hated me and I couldn’t bring myself to leave my home or even go outside.” Scylla explained.<br/>“The only difference is that no one hated you.” Nyx mumbled. “Every night I go home, I cook dinner, I do the dishes, the cleaning up and I sit in my room waiting for my dad to come home.”<br/>“What does he do when he comes home?” Raelle asked. <br/>“It depends if he’s drunk or not. One time he threatened to lock me in my room and set it on fire just like my mom.” Nyx explained. “There’s just a lot of resentment for my mom, for what she did, why she did it.”<br/>“Does he ever…hit you?” Raelle struggled to ask. </p><p>She stopped walking along the railing and turned swiftly around facing the ground below her. Slowly she nodded.</p><p>“Let us help you Nyx, I promise we’ll protect you.” Scylla said reaching out her hand.<br/>“My mom said that once, now she’s gone too.” Nyx said looking to her hand. “I’m sorry for everything you were put through…”</p><p>Their fingertips brushed over one another softly before Nyx’s hand swept away. She looked to see the look in the child’s eyes; she knew that look and shifted to where her feet had arched at the edge of the railing, ready to jump any second. Tears fell more rapidly as her feet left the safety of the railing and felt the danger of the free space around her. </p><p>A mother’s instinct overwhelmed Scylla. She grabbed her hood and held on tightly as Nyx dangled over the edge of the railing. They pulled her up together and as they did, they heard her scream out in pain. She lunged forward to get back up to the railing but Scylla pulled her back down, trapping her in a tight embrace as she slowly stopped fighting her and fell exhausted against Scylla’s shoulder. She fought one last time before Scylla held her hands tightly and gently wiped the sweat from her forehead, kissing the spot just above her temple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Live in the moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nyx is brought home to Raelle's house and spends some time with Lia whilst the unit and Scylla head out on a stakeout</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Nyx woke up in the spare bedroom in Raelle’s house alone and confused. She stretched out and inhaled the fresh air before turning to her phone. Usually she kept it at her bedside table but it wasn’t there and she grew worried as to where it was. Her father always wanted her to have that phone on her no matter what, no matter where she went. She got out of bed and put her jacket on as she walked down the stairs and followed the sound of a familiar voice into the kitchen. </p><p>It was Willa.</p><p>“Hey Nyx, how you feeling?” Willa asked setting down a plate.<br/>“I’m fine, do you know where my phone is?” Nyx asked panicked.<br/>“No, I don’t. You could ask Raelle when she comes home later on.” Willa replied.<br/>“Where’s Scylla? Maybe she knows.” Nyx urged. “Or my brother?”<br/>“The only person left in this house is me and Lia. Maybe you should go on and talk to her, she’s feeling a little down.” Willa suggested.</p><p>Quickly Nyx nodded and went looking for Lia who she found on a hospital bed in one of the rooms. She was sitting on it, feeling the sheets with the tip of her fingers as she looked into nothingness. Carefully Nyx approached her sensing something was off and tapped her shoulder gently. Swiftly Lia turned around giving her a stink eye before actually realising who it was.</p><p>“Sorry.” Lia muttered.</p><p>Once Lia turned back away, Nyx took a seat and they sat together for a bit.</p><p>“Um…what are you doing there?” Nyx asked hesitantly.<br/>“I’m just worried about my mom. She was attacked a few days ago, recuperated for one and now is on another mission.” Lia explained, her frustration mounting.</p><p>Nyx realised there was no point asking Lia about her phone but she did know a way to cheer her up.</p><p>“Should we blow some steam off?” Nyx said with a smile. “I know a place, come on.”<br/>“Aunty Raelle and aunty Scylla said you’re not allowed to leave the house.” Lia murmured.<br/>“I guess we could just do it in the backyard.” Nyx said offering her hand. “Come on, I always did it whenever my mom or dad pissed me off.”<br/>Hesitantly Lia took her hand as she led her to the backyard.</p><p>Meanwhile the others sat in their undercover vehicle scouting out for any black van sightings. There had been a call from a civilian saying that they had seen the vehicle turn into one of the warehouses and leave just a few minutes later. Even though the unit had advised against it, Tally was in the car with them and sitting up front concentrating and trying to find the black van. Abigail was sitting in the driving seat checking her cell ever so often to see where Nissa was at and making sure she was staying in school no matter what. Both Scylla and Raelle were sitting in the back seat only ever taking their eyes off one another when Abigail got too grossed out. When Abigail became sunken in her phone, Raelle leant against Scylla’s chest listening to her heartbeat as they slowly, passionately kissed one another; tongues gently sliding into one another’s mouths as they fell deeper into the embrace. Then, both Tally and Abigail turned around trying to separate them both.</p><p>“You guys really can’t keep your hands off one another can you?” Abigail said angrily. “Come on, we’re on a mission.”<br/>“We’re just killing time Abs besides Tal hasn’t seen shit in the past few hours.” Raelle said inching closer to Scylla.<br/>“Raelle, you best not move or I’m gonna sit in between you two.” Abigail threatened.<br/>“Sorry mom.” Raelle muttered folding her arms.<br/>“Goddess, you two are like two teenagers.” Tally sighed. <br/>“We haven’t done this in ten years, I think you guys can handle a little making out.” Scylla giggled.<br/>“Just keep focused please.” Tally said turning back around.</p><p>Once again Raelle rolled her eyes and looked out of the window placing her chin against the pane as she gazed out into the open. Her eyes flickered to the mirror, seeing Tally for a moment before her attention shifted to something coming up the road.</p><p>“Guys, there’s a van.” Raelle said.</p><p>Everyone ducked down as the van drove past the vehicle and entered the abandoned warehouse. The gate wasn’t closed which was rather unexpected and the men who were driving the van looked younger than what they’d originally thought. </p><p>“Guess the Camarilla are recruiting young.” Abigail commented.</p><p>They travelled to the back of the van and ditched the uniforms that they’d probably stolen revealing their normal clothing. One opened the back of the car and pulled out something that had been concealed in a wooden trunk. They hurried into the warehouse and unloaded it before removing more and more of the same thing from the back of the van.</p><p>“Tally, can you see what it is?” Raelle asked.<br/>“Some sort of substance, it’s gelatinous kind of like syrup or something.” Tally tried to explain.<br/>“I am so confused.” Scylla said. “What are they gonna make rat traps now? What the hell is this?”<br/>“The only way is to get a closer look.” Raelle said looking to Abigail.<br/>“Fine, how many are we talking Tal?” Abigail asked.<br/>“Um…apart from those two, we got two at the back entrance, two at the front…that seems to be it. Perfect.” Tally said.</p><p>Carefully the unit made their way to the inside whilst Scylla stayed inside and kept watch. Raelle followed Tally’s instructions and crept around the van waiting for the two to come back from the warehouse. Abigail was in front of her, curling her scourge around her hand as she lay in wait for them both. Suddenly she saw a glimpse of darkened hair and threw her scourge against his throat pulling him down to the ground. His friend came round the corner and once they got a closer look at him, they realised that they were more identical up close. Nonetheless Raelle threw her scourge at the other man’s throat rendering him to the ground as she pulled tight enough to knock him unconscious. Once they were taken care of, the unit entered the warehouse spinning their scourges waiting for them to strike. They came closer and the unit all looked at one another baffled by what they saw. </p><p>All of them looked exactly the same. </p><p>“Just checking you guys are seeing what I’m seeing right?” Tally asked confused. <br/>“Quadruplets?” Abigail suggested. “Yeah I see it.”<br/>“What about the other two?” Raelle said. “Six kids? Dang!”<br/>“Enough talk, let’s send these sons of bitches back to hell.” Abigail hissed. </p><p>The boys all charged from different directions, hitting the exact same patterns as Raelle observed. Right hook, uppercut, head butt, high kick; that pattern again and again. </p><p>“Guys they’re using the same pattern! Right hook, uppercut, head butt, high kick!” Abigail yelled. </p><p>Suddenly each of the men turned to one another realising they’d been found out and struck again but this time the unit held their ground. Each twisted their arms around their necks making them beg for mercy as they stumbled to the ground. They were so busy with the three they had they didn’t even notice the forth creep up behind Raelle but thankfully, there was one extra member that would always save Raelle no matter what. Scylla grabbed him from behind and swiftly twisted his neck and immediately he disappeared into thin air. </p><p>Those who were in the unit’s arms vanished to dust. </p><p>“What the hell was that?” Raelle questioned. <br/>“The guys outside, check em!” Abigail commanded. </p><p>Quickly they ran to the front but all there was was one man, his neck broken, his eyes clouded with tears. </p><p>“Clones.” Tally uttered. </p><p>Before more attention was attracted, the unit carried the body into one of the trunks filled with the substance. They carried the trunk into the back of the car and drove back to the house hauling the trunk into one of the spare rooms. When they were done with that, Scylla locked the door with a sigil and went to the kitchen with the rest of them. She had Nyx’s phone in her pocket; she’d kept it inside her pocket because she didn’t want Nyx to be worried about her dad all day. </p><p>“Where is she?” Scylla asked. “She didn’t leave right?”<br/>“No, she’s in the back. Last I saw she was laying on the grass down there.” Willa explained. “Well, now that you’re here, I’m gonna go take a nap.”</p><p>As Willa left, Scylla went outside to the garden to find Nyx and Lia. She turned the corner suddenly seeing two bodies floating in the air like loose balloons in the sky. Scylla hurried over before they floated too far away and pulled them back down to Earth. Both of them were smiling and laughing as they came down from the high. Their eyes glinted a ghostly colour before finally returning to their natural Jade and chestnut colour. </p><p>“Are you seeing what I’m seeing or am I just tripping?” Lia asked looking over at Scylla. <br/>“You’re seeing right.” Nyx chuckled sitting up. “Hi!”<br/>“Hey, glad to see you’re having fun.” Scylla said with a giggle. “I think we best get inside before Tally finds out you stole her Salva.”<br/>“That was my mom’s? What the hell Nyx!” Lia said in regret. <br/>“You had fun, don’t pretend you didn’t.” Nyx giggled. “Besides your mom can get some more.”<br/>“Well, I guess I could just say I was mad at her.” Lia said getting up. </p><p>She ran off all disorientated, stumbling as she made her way. They both laughed at her and Nyx fell back against the grass looking up at the grey clouds above her. Instead of telling her to get up, Scylla plopped down beside her and looked at the clouds moving past swiftly. </p><p>“I haven’t had Salva in ages, almost forgot what it feels like.” Scylla said. <br/>“Oh yeah, when was the last?” Nyx asked turning to her. <br/>“When I was nineteen, in a forest with Raelle showing her how to use it. I remember that flint in her eyes, her smile and my smile. We were both so happy, on top of the world as it was.” Scylla recounted. <br/>“That’s beautiful, so I guess it was love at first sight?” Nyx said. <br/>“Actually no, it was so complicated. I was Spree, she was military. I was on a mission and I fell in love with my target.” Scylla said. “So deeply in love.”<br/>“So when did you know?” Nyx asked. “That you were in love.”<br/>“I don’t think you ever really know when you fall in love. It’s those little moments that mount together and before you know it, you’re falling for that person.” Scylla explained. <br/>“But if you had to pick?” Nyx said. <br/>“Maybe after Beltane. I was so afraid of losing Raelle, I had got her a little mad and I thought she was going to end it there. For once the first thing I thought about wasn’t my mission but it was the idea of losing her so I confessed.” Scylla recounted. “I told her I had feelings for her and they were the realest thing I’ve ever felt in my life.”<br/>“When did you say ‘I love you’?” Nyx asked. <br/>“A week later, I know it sounds pathetic but the Spree knew I hadn’t completed my mission and I was in danger. I had one last dance with Raelle and I told her because I didn’t know if I’d get that opportunity again.” Scylla replied. <br/>“That’s beautiful.” Nyx said taking a deep breath. “I wish I could have a love story like that.”<br/>“You’ll find them, you’re sixteen just live in the moment.” Scylla sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Safe and sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nyx stays over after a confrontation with her father. Raelle and Scylla discuss their relationship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening they all gathered by the television watching the news like they usually did. Nyx sat on the couch next to the window constantly looking down at her phone whilst the news continued. General Alder was briefing them about the Camarilla situation but so far there hadn’t been any further information then what the unit had reported this afternoon. They were occupying the warehouse for now, searching through what was in those crates but the unit hadn’t informed Alder of the crate in their home or the man.</p><p>“What do you think Alder would do if she found out?” Tally asked braiding her daughter’s hair.<br/>“I think she’s got enough on her plate.” Abigail replied bluntly. “It wouldn’t hurt for us to do some research.”<br/>“Research on what?” Nissa asked.<br/>“You don’t need to know, haven’t you got an essay due in?” Abigail said.<br/>“Mom, why you gotta be like this?” Nissa questioned.</p><p>As their argument continued, Nyx chuckled silently to herself and put her phone to the side as she leant her forehead against the window pane closing her eyes for a second before opening them to flickering lights in the distance. Nyx squinted as she saw the sirens in the distance heading down from the beach from where she was supposed to be waiting for her dad. Quickly she drew the curtains and as she did, everyone turned to her seeing the fear bulging in those jade coloured eyes. Both Scylla and Raelle got up, sat either side of her as they tried to calm her down and figure out was wrong but all it took was the persistent knocking against the door to tell Raelle what was wrong. </p><p>“Don’t move.” Raelle warned. “I’ve got this.”</p><p>Raelle went to open the door to the drunken deputy.</p><p>“Where’s my kid witchie?” Graber hiccupped.<br/>“She’s not coming home with you tonight deputy.” Raelle said with a smirk.<br/>“Oh yeah, what authority do you have?” Graber questioned leaning against the doorframe. <br/>“I was military, I can have your ass deported to another country if I wanted.” Raelle said. “Anyways, isn’t drink driving against the law?”<br/>“Bitch I am the law!” Graber hissed. “Nyx, come here now! We gotta get home before daddy gets pissed!”<br/>“I said she’s not coming home with you and there’s nothing you can do!” Raelle yelled.<br/>“Oh I’ll find a way. When you’re least expecting it, I’ll get her back.” Graber hissed.<br/>“You can try, we’ve got lots of witches in here that’ll kick your ass if you try anything.” Raelle threatened. </p><p>He chuckled and backed away laughing as he puts his hands up in surrender. Raelle slammed the door angrily behind her but as she turned around, she was met with a hug and her anger almost faded away. </p><p>That night Nyx was led upstairs by Scylla and Raelle to a spare bedroom just next to their own in case of her needing them. She entered the room that had been painted violet and egg white. There were toys peeking out from one of the boxes hidden underneath the bed and a thin veil just above the bed. Little fairies hung above the veil that Scylla took down immediately and put away in the cupboard. They removed fresh sheets and began doing the bed whilst Nyx continually stared out of the window, biting her nails. </p><p>“He’s not coming back kid, I’m pretty sure he’s scared of me.” Raelle chuckled. <br/>“I just don’t want him to hurt anybody.” Nyx said. “He’s got a gun and you know the damage that can do.”<br/>“Well, we’re witches and we can blast him.” Raelle said. “Besides, if he tries anything Scyl and I will come running.”<br/>“What if it’s too late?” Nyx asked completely. </p><p>They guided her to the bed and as she panicked, Raelle and Scylla tucked her into bed without her even knowing. </p><p>“Nyx, stop!” Scylla giggled. “This is unnecessary worrying, go to bed.”<br/>“But if-“ Nyx began. <br/>“No more talking kiddo.” Raelle said pulling the blankets over her. “If we hear one more word, I’m taping that mouth of yours shut.”</p><p>Once more Nyx sighed and leant back against the pillow as Raelle and Scylla said their goodbyes. Before Scylla left, she rubbed her thumb softly against the burning cheek and got up, flicked the switch and gently closed the door. She followed Raelle into their bedroom and went into her bathroom to change into her pyjamas. Whilst Scylla brushed her teeth, Raelle sat on the sink looking blankly into the atmosphere as she played with the ends of Scylla’s hair. Scylla washed out the toothpaste and wiped her mouth before moving  to stand in front of Raelle. Her head dipped into Raelle’s chest as she felt soft lips against her head. </p><p>“What are you thinking about Rae?” Scylla asked murmuring against her chest. <br/>“Nyx, she’s such a good kid and all I wanna do is protect her from that ass hat.” Raelle hissed. <br/>“And you will, I will and everyone in this will.” Scylla said looking up at her. </p><p>Scylla leant up to kiss her and when they pulled away, Raelle moved her hair from her eyes as she wrapped her legs around her and crashed their lips together again. They fell against the bed in their embrace unable to break free from the grasp. Raelle wanted more, wanted to feel Scylla again but at the same time, feared that Scylla didn’t want the same. She didn’t want her to freak out and ruin their streak of happiness; she wanted to take it as slow as possible so pulled away from their kiss. Immediately Scylla looked back at her confused as to why their embrace had been so short lived and saw a solemness in Raelle’s eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong Rae?” Scylla asked. “Do you feel uncomfortable?”<br/>“No, I just want to know if you want this. If you really want this and it’s not just some spur of emotion that you’ll regret later.” Raelle explained.</p><p>Scylla thought deeply for a moment about having sex with Raelle after all these years. She missed her deeply and after years of not having her lying beside her, it seemed obvious that the answer should’ve been yes. Then, she was brought back to a feeling she’d been ignoring for a while whilst trying to hold onto this happiness that had suddenly brewed. Sex meant so much more than just pleasure; when she was with Raelle, it meant there was adoration, passion, the purest form of love but it was also a reminder of the little one she lost those many years ago. </p><p>Maybe it wasn’t the right time; not just yet.</p><p>“You’re right.” Scylla sighed. “Maybe I don’t want this just yet but I just don’t get why.”<br/>“It’s okay Scyl, I’ll be here whenever you’re ready for me.” Raelle said trying to fight a yawn.<br/>“Well, maybe I’m not ready for that but I sure am ready for goodnight kisses.” Scylla said with a smile. “Can you handle that Collar?”</p><p>Raelle chuckled against Scylla’s sinister smile and leant into another kiss closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her. </p><p>“I love you.” Raelle uttered.<br/>“I love you more.” Scylla said with a smile.<br/>“Impossible.” Raelle said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Busted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kids follow up on a lead which lands them in some trouble</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early the next morning Nyx lay in her bed in a strange position as she slept away her sorrows. She turned around and inched closer to the edge of the bed. Suddenly her phone began to vibrate and she reached out for it, falling to the ground and immediately waking up. As she did, she heard pebbles against the window and yawned getting up to see who it was. </p><p>“Get your stuff, come on before everyone wakes up!” Lia whispered.<br/>“Why?” Nyx mouthed.<br/>“We want to show you something!” Lia whispered. “Come on Nyx, live a little!”</p><p>Hesitantly she grabbed her jacket and stuffed some pillows underneath the blankets before opening the window. It creaked open as she climbed down the pipes landing safely next to Lia who led her into a car where Nissa and her brother Kai were.</p><p>“Why is my brother here?” Nyx asked climbing in.<br/>“Because I invited him, he seems pretty lonely and maybe he can help us out.” Nissa explained.<br/>“Help us out with what?” Nyx questioned.<br/>“Basically, our moms won’t let us…um…help with their mission, so, we’re going to prove them wrong and get to the bottom of this.” Nissa said. “Yesterday, I went to several places looking for clues and I found something ground breaking.”<br/>“What?” Nyx asked.<br/>“She found what she thinks is a Camarilla base.” Lia said. “With no proof whatsoever.”<br/>“I saw a scythe Lia, why can’t you believe me?” Nissa argued.<br/>“Wait, isn’t your mom tracking your cell?” Nyx intruded.<br/>“She is but I left it with a friend who left in the library and basically takes it around school.” Nissa explained.<br/>“Shit, alright, I guess there’s no harm in looking.” Nyx said.<br/>“See Lee? You gotta be more like her.” Nissa said.<br/>“I’m only going because Nyx is the only one out of all of us who knows how to fight.” Lia said.</p><p>They drove through town listening to music and rocking out to different tunes. Both siblings danced in the background whilst the two in front sang to the music on the radio. Finally, they arrived at their location and it was a bar in the middle of town. Nissa reached down and grabbed a bag of makeup handing it to the girls to cover up their witches mark.</p><p>“Kai and I will search downstairs, Lia and Nyx go upstairs and look for anything that could show that this is a Camarilla base so I can finally prove to my mom that I am worth listening to!”</p><p>Everyone stared at Nissa awkwardly. </p><p>“Maybe I should stay with my sister.” Kai said. “I think it’ll be safer.”</p><p>They agreed to Nissa’s dismay and got out of the car walking separately into the bar. Both siblings went in front of the other two and separated as they entered. Nyx walked over to the bar and sat on a stool as the bartender came over to speak to her.</p><p>“What is a young filly like you doing at a bar? You know I ain’t gonna serve you no drink.” The bartender said with a sinister smile.<br/>“I didn’t ask, I just hoped we could talk. You see I’m new in town and a little lonely.” Nyx blushed. “I need some new friends.”<br/>“Where’s about you live?” He asked.</p><p>As they continued their conversation, Kai raced up the stairs to go and investigate whilst the other two remained downstairs looking at the different souvenirs, pictures and Nic Nacs around the store. Lia found herself fascinated by the pictures that had been framed by the windows; they were medieval paintings rather than pictures, paintings of Henry VIII and Phillip II. They had once funded the Camarilla to exterminate all witches in the land. Lia took a picture when no one was looking and continued looking around to see a scythe sitting just above the whiskey.</p><p>She couldn’t believe Nissa was right.</p><p>She looked around a little panicked knowing that everyone around them was probably a member of the Camarilla, trained to kill witches. They were easily outnumbered as well; everyone was carrying some sort of weaponry that could result in permanent damage. She looked over at Nissa who was supposed to be scouting the other side but had disappeared probably to find Kai upstairs. Annoyed, she huffed and turned in the direction of the stairs when the bartender appeared and stopped her. She was completely paralysed, unable to speak in that moment but thankfully Nyx was there to lend a helping hand.</p><p>“Sorry Barrett, this is my sister Sam.” Nyx said taking her hand. “Sometimes she gets a little confused.”</p><p>He chose not to say anything.</p><p>“Sorry sir, I thought I saw her go up.” Lia said with a nervous smile.<br/>“It’s alright, just don’t go up there unless you’re an employee.” He laughed.<br/>“Anyway, what were we talking about?” Nyx said turning back to him. “So my math teacher…”</p><p>Their conversation continued as both Nissa and Kai searched the upstairs area. At first Kai was confused as to why she was here in the first place but dismissed it when she saw how upset she was. They were in the owner’s bedroom searching through his journals and other pieces for any sightings of the Camarilla but found nothing.</p><p>“So you’re mom? I hear she’s a pain in the ass.” Kai said.<br/>“Yeah but that’s just moms.” Nissa said. “My mom tops them all off.”<br/>“Should’ve seen my step mom, unfortunately what the fairytales say is very true.” Kai chuckled. “She put Nyx and I through hell.”<br/>“I didn’t know she was that bad, what did she do?” Nissa asked.<br/>“She made us sleep outside once, made us hunt our own food and every night we’d have to cry ourselves to sleep.” Kai explained. <br/>“Okay, I think I take back what I said about my mom.” Nissa said laughing nervously.<br/>“Yeah, I’m kinda surprised Nyx is warming up to Scylla and Raelle. She hated our mom, always been weary about touch and anything motherly.” Kai commented.<br/>“Well, I guess it’s good for all of them. Avani’s death made them both so miserable and ever since Nyx came into their lives, they’ve been happier.” Nissa explained. </p><p>Suddenly they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and went into the closet to hide themselves. The lights were out and they both stood in complete darkness as the person entered the room. Nissa placed her hand against the shelf and she felt a scratch against her palm knowing immediately what had caused it. She blindly looked around for a light switch and felt a string hanging just to the side. When she pulled on it, the lightbulb shone and they were in a room where shelf upon shelf lay deadly weapons specifically belonging to the Camarilla. They both leapt at the sight of it and attracted the attention of whoever was at the other end. He opened it seeing the two nervously smile back at him.</p><p>“Sorry about this.” Nissa said.<br/>“For what?” He said confused.</p><p>Swiftly she threw a scythe at his shoulder and he screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Quickly they sprinted out from the room with the bleeding man following after them as they raced down the stairs. The scream alerted all the Camarilla in the bar and they turned their attention to the two running, removing their weapons from their holsters. Nyx and Lia sighed as they turned to the bartender, apologised and knocked him out with a bottle of booze. Once he was down they hopped on the counter, back to back eyeing the gentlemen and women approaching them.</p><p>“You familiar with a windmill Lia?” Nyx asked as they approached.<br/>“No idea.” Lia said quickly.<br/>“Then, you’re just gonna have to trust me.” Nyx said.</p><p>Without any further hesitation, Nyx linked her arms with Lia’s and waited for the Camarilla to charge. As they did, she span the whole way round kicking down anybody who was in the way. They unlinked and found themselves facing a line of Camarilla in front of each of them; each knew exactly what to do. Rapidly they stepped on top of their heads like stepping stones and when they reached the last person, they jumped to the ground, swiftly turning and delivering a punch to the gut. They helped out their friends who were in the middle of a brawl, delivering fatal blows to the gut and other unprotected body parts. Once there was a clearing, they made a run for it but suddenly Nyx could no longer feel the hand that was holding her own. She turned for a split second seeing that Lia was standing, her body shaking as a scythe was placed against her throat. </p><p>“You guys go! I’ll get her.” Nyx demanded.</p><p>Nyx stepped to the masked Camarilla who began piercing at Lia’s exposed flesh. She looked him right in the eye, focusing intently on him as she yelled out the words Raelle had taught her.</p><p>“Ask and it will be given to you; seek and you will find; knock and the door will be opened to you!”</p><p>Immediately the man fell back completely unconscious but as he did, his blade slid down a proportion of Lia’s flesh. She could feel the blood seeping out from her throat and immediately Nyx ran over to her holding her hands tightly as she whispered the words Raelle taught her again. </p><p>“Nyx, you have to go.” Lia begged.<br/>“I’m not leaving you here.” Nyx said picking her up.</p><p>Rapidly she raced out of the bar with Lia in her arms and ran to the vehicle where her brother and Nissa were waiting. Carefully she placed her inside and sat down beside her as they sped away from the bar and headed back to the house. Nyx was still in the back trying to fix Lia with all the strength she had and little by little, the slit on her throat disappeared and just left the blood against her throat.</p><p>“So, I was right.” Nissa said finally. “Now I can finally prove to my mom that I’m…”</p><p>Then, as if by chance, the car stopped working as the fuel had completely run out. Nissa pressed her head against the horn in anguish as she yelled out her frustrations. Whilst she called their moms to come pick them up, Lia and Nyx sat at the end of the vehicle wiping up the blood.</p><p>“What’s your mom gonna do?” Nyx asked.<br/>“She’ll probably lock me in a room with her forever hugging me till I basically choke to death.” Lia chuckled.<br/>“Yeah well, I guess I’ll just bring you back from the dead.” Nyx smiled.<br/>“I guess so.” Lia smiled back. “Did you get scared or something?”<br/>“Maybe a little.” Nyx admitted. “But you know who’s about to be more scared?”</p><p>Each of them looked up at the vehicle approaching them. All the adults, except for Willa, had come to get the kids and they didn’t seem very happy.</p><p>“Nis? You sure we can’t just run away or something?” Lia said.<br/>“Pretty sure Lee, they would literally wind strike us back home.” Nissa said. “Come on, let’s just surrender and walk whilst we still can.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Consequence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kids are punished for sneaking out ending in some potentially dangerous, stupid actions</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car ride was quiet on the way home. Nyx and Kai sat next to Lia who was leaning against her mother’s shoulder. The whole journey over Lia held Nyx’s hand after what had happened at the bar, she found comfort in knowing that Nyx was right beside her. Opposite her was Abigail and Nissa who were looking in different directions, each as mad at one another. Meanwhile Scylla and Raelle were driving up front smiling secretly at the trouble the kids had gotten into. When they arrived home, they didn’t even leave the car before the first pep talk began. </p><p>“What the hell were you all thinking? You could’ve been killed.” Abigail hissed. <br/>“At least we got a lead.” Nissa muttered. <br/>“Something you wanna say louder?” Abigail said turning to her daughter. <br/>“Aunt Abigail it’s not her fault, I wanted to do it too.” Lia interjected. <br/>“But why sweetie? You know what happened to me the last time I was sent on a mission.” Tally urged. <br/>“And yet mom you still went out! You still went out when you didn’t have to, where do you think we got the idea?” Lia questioned. <br/>“None of you are trained, you’re kids act like kids!” Abigail yelled. <br/>“We’re more powerful than you think! We’re not babies anymore mom, why do you keep acting like we are?” Nissa said angrily. <br/>“Because you’re being stupid Nissa! All of you are being stupid for thinking that you can just burst into a bar and fight the Camarilla without getting hurt!” Abigail growled. <br/>“Well, we got our didn’t we?” Nissa muttered. <br/>“You should’ve seen Nyx, it was so cool.” Lia added. <br/>“Well, it wasn’t enough because you still got hurt.” Tally pointed out. <br/>“Mom she literally knows how to do things that I never thought about.” Lia said. “What was that move called? Tornado or-“<br/>“Windmill, tornado works too I guess.” Nyx chuckled. <br/>“I think we’re getting sidetracked here, never mind what Nyx did, you all are going to be punished accordingly.” Tally spoke up. “Rae, got any ideas?”</p><p>Raelle turned around and so did Scylla. </p><p>“One of em can take care of mama.” Raelle suggested. “I don’t know guys, I’ve never done this before.”<br/>“Fine, no phones, no beach, nothing. You can sit in the yard all day for the rest of the week and catch up on homework.” Abigail decided. “Also, no car but that was already implied.”</p><p>Angrily Nissa left the car and marched into the backyard yelling as she went. Lia joined her immediately but Nyx and Kai stayed in the car unsure of what to do. </p><p>“You guys don’t have a problem?” Scylla asked. <br/>“Well, I was already on house arrest so I’m fine.” Nyx said. <br/>“And I can just practice my dance outside, it’s all good.” Kai said with a smile. <br/>“Gosh I wish you were my kids.” Abigail sighed. </p><p>They got up to leave but Nyx was stopped by Raelle as she passed her door. </p><p>“We’re gonna go investigate the site but whilst we do, take care of my mom and make sure they stay here.” Raelle commanded. <br/>“Yes ma’am.” Nyx smiled. “Be safe.”<br/>“You too kid.” Raelle chuckled. </p><p>Whilst the unit went to see the location, the kids lay in the backyard screaming out their frustrations as Nyx went into the house to check on Willa. On her way she passed by a room with a singular piano and ran her fingertips against a few keys before entering Willa’s room. </p><p>“Mrs Collar?” Nyx said. “You doing okay?”<br/>“I’m fine sweetheart, how you doing?” Willa said sitting up. <br/>“I just got in trouble...well, kind of I think.” Nyx said. “I don’t really know if it applies to me.”<br/>“You kids sneak out or something?” Willa guessed. <br/>“Yep, we found a Camarilla site.” Nyx said. “Pretty intense fight.”<br/>“Well that training paid off right?” Willa chuckled. <br/>“Yeah it really did but now everyone’s just down about it all especially Nissa. It was kind of sad to see her arguing with her mom.” Nyx admitted. “Brought back some...bad memories.”<br/>“Did Raelle say anything to you?” Willa asked. <br/>“No, I didn’t really defy it. I know you guys are trying to keep me safe.” Nyx said with a faint smile. “And I appreciate everything your doing for me.”<br/>“I’m glad to hear it.” Willa smiled getting up. “You’ve really made them happy you know.”<br/>“Raelle and Scylla? Yeah, I’ve heard but I don’t know if it’s true. I come with a lot of burden unfortunately.” Nyx said. <br/>“We all do sweetie but when you love someone, that burden doesn’t exist anymore.” Willa said. <br/>“I guess so.” Nyx said with a faint smile. “Either way they’re probably better than anyone I’ve ever encountered in my life.”</p><p>Halfway through the day the adults returned from their mission because the Camarilla had all disappeared from their hideout. They all gathered in the kitchen whilst the kids crouched by the window listening in on their conversation. They made sure to hide themselves between the pots and every time someone turned in their direction, they lowered down again. Kai was behind them the entire time practicing his moves as the three spied.</p><p>“Didn’t you guys get into enough trouble already?” Kai chuckled. “Spying on them will just make it worse.”<br/>“I honestly don’t care.” Nissa said looking up. “They need to stop treating us like babies.”<br/>“Yeah, at least you and Nyx have some freedom. Our moms act like we just came out of the womb.” Lia added.<br/>“I mean I don’t think Raelle or Scylla will let me out of their gaze but sure.” Nyx argued.<br/>“Let’s just agree on one thing guys, they’re too overprotective and what sucks more is that I was the one who found that hideout, located Camarilla and now, they won’t let us help.” Nissa ranted.<br/>“I guess the only way to prove it to them is if you catch the Fallen Angel.” Nyx joked.<br/>“Nyx!” Kai hissed.<br/>“Oh my Goddess she’s right!” Nissa said turning around. “We need to take down the Fallen Angel and then my mom will finally accept me!”</p><p>Everyone turned to Nissa like she was crazy. That was a death wish in itself. The Angel was a trained assassin and they were just a bunch of teenagers with a lot of ambition. </p><p>“That’s suicide Nissa.” Nyx said. “None of us can fight that girl, we have to leave that to your parents, okay?”<br/>“Come on Nyx, we’ve seen you train. You just need to train us and we can defeat her, bring her to my mom and-“ Nissa said.<br/>“Guys, I’m-I’m not doing this, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Nyx stuttered.<br/>“Nyx, you can do it please.” Lia pleaded.<br/>“I-I-I can’t.” Nyx said beginning to panic. “Your moms are right, we shouldn’t do this.”<br/>“Dude come on!” Nissa said approaching her. “Don’t you want to prove something to the Angel after she kicked your ass?”<br/>“No, I don’t because I know it’ll probably kill me.” Nyx hissed.<br/>“Fine, then I guess I’ll just go myself.” Nissa hissed back.</p><p>She started to walk towards the exit and Nyx looked to Lia hoping she’d stop her but she simply didn’t. Swiftly she looked back to Nissa, at Lia again and realised that the only person that was going to stop her was herself. Before Nissa could make it to the exit, Nyx pulled her back but immediately Nissa threw her back onto the ground, turning to walk away again. Instantly Nyx jumped to her feet and wrapped her arm around her neck bringing her back in. She felt a pain singing the back of her hand as Nissa bit into her flesh and made her let go. As Nyx tightened her fist, Nissa threw a punch to Nyx’s cheek. She fell to the ground spitting out the bloody saliva before throwing a kick that knocked Nissa to the ground. Disorientated, Nyx turned around and began walking to Kai when she Nissa ran up on her, forcing her to the ground, placing her hands against her throat as she choked her.</p><p>“Not so tough now are you?” Nissa yelled. </p><p>Suddenly Abigail ran out of the house pulling Nissa off of Nyx before she squeezed too hard. She was dragged away screaming as Nyx lay on the ground trying to catch her breath. Her brother helped her up and they walked inside the house to get fixed. When Kai sat her down, Raelle took both sides of her arms whispering the same words as before. Slowly the bruising went away and Nyx was clear but she was still upset about her confrontation with Nissa. </p><p>“Why the long face?” Raelle teased. “You remind me of my daughter whenever she would get pissed at me.”<br/>“It’s nothing.” Nyx said getting up. “I’m going to take a walk.”<br/>“Over my dead body, your father’s still out there kid.” Raelle called out. </p><p>She continued walking and Raelle looked to Scylla who gestured for her to go after Nyx. Quickly Raelle ran out walking beside Nyx. </p><p>“What’s up kid? You can tell me what happened with Nissa, I won’t tell Abigail. I don’t wanna end up in a fight like you.” Raelle joked. <br/>“Nissa wanted to go after the Fallen Angel.” Nyx explained. “She wanted me to train them, defeat the Angel and bring her to her mom.”<br/>“It’s like a cycle with those Bellweathers. Every mom is the same, pressurising the children and telling them off when they do the smallest thing wrong.” Raelle explained. <br/>“Yeah but this Bellweather was a little more aggressive.” Nyx murmured. “Goddess, I miss the days  when things were normal.”<br/>“Yeah, I haven’t brought flowers to the grave in ages.” Raelle said as they walked past it. <br/>“We can go now and get some flowers.” Nyx suggested. “Maybe they’ll still let me use my discount.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle and Nyx head into town only to come home to something heartbreaking</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They went into town getting the flowers but as they left, Raelle looked down to the book store remembering she hadn’t seen Laurie in ages. They entered the store seeing Laurie reading through the newspapers. </p><p>“Well, haven’t seen you two in a while.” Laurie said. “How are things been Nyx? Your daddy’s been around here looking for you.”<br/>“I’m staying with Raelle and Scylla whilst my dad sobers up.” Nyx explained. “They’ve given me some sanctuary.”<br/>“It’s the least we could do.” Raelle said. “How you been girlie?”<br/>“Raelle, can I go get a drink real quick?” Nyx asked. <br/>“Yeah, you be safe.” Raelle said seriously. “If you need me, just scream okay?”</p><p>She nodded smiling and left the store as Raelle turned to Laurie. </p><p>“You’re doing so much good Raelle.” Laurie said. “Giving the child a good home to live, a safe environment.”<br/>“I’m doing the minimum right now. If I could keep her forever just to get rid of that whack deputy, I would.” Raelle chuckled. <br/>“So you met him.” Laurie said rolling her eyes. “Drunken bastard comes round here all the time.”<br/>“Looking for her?” Raelle guessed. <br/>“Yep, always wanting to take her away and lock her in that house.” Laurie explained. “Gosh if you get the opportunity to take that baby away, do it.”</p><p>They laughed and Raelle’s attention shifted to the headline on today’s newspaper. It was about the Angel and her secret identity. </p><p>“I can’t believe this bitch is back in my life again.” Raelle sighed. <br/>“I can’t either, after all she put you through.” Laurie said. “I mean, wasn’t it enough? All that pain of losing a child.”<br/>“Clearly not.” Raelle chuckled. “She wants us dead and the only thing we know about her is that she’s not Ariana Quintero.”<br/>“Do you have anymore enemies?” Laurie asked. <br/>“Most of them are dead to be honest.” Raelle said. “I made some in Fort Salem but I’m pretty sure they died in action. Other than that, everyone in the Camarilla.”<br/>“Didn’t you find a base?” Laurie asked. “I have ears everywhere.”<br/>“The kids found it but they were caught and they ran.” Raelle explained. “They could be anywhere now.”<br/>“You just gotta keep that spirit.” Laurie said. “Hell, if you’re feeling low, tell Nyx to sing a song for you.”<br/>“I’m trying but it’s hard.” Raelle said with a faint smile. “Once it’s over I’m going back to that beach.”</p><p>Nyx entered the store with her drink panting and red faced. She went over to them both to catch her breath. </p><p>“I just saw my dad on the path, I think we should go.” Nyx said taking slow breaths. <br/>“Alright, I’ll see you around Laur?” Raelle said quickly. <br/>“Yeah, be careful both of you.” Laurie chuckled. </p><p>They walked down to the beach holding the fresh flowers in hand. Nyx was exhausted, leaning against Raelle’s shoulder as she linked arms with her. They headed up the hill just a little distance away from the headstone when they saw something stuck into the ground a few metres from the headstone. Raelle stopped, her heartbeat began to increase as she tried to suppress the anger that was fuelling her. Nyx looked up from her shoulder seeing Raelle’s still expression as she looked forward. Her head turned around and she saw the katana poking out from the ground. After that moment’s hesitation, Raelle ran to the headstone and pulled out the blade throwing it against the stone and snapping it in half. As she did so, Nyx looked up at the clouds forming together, darkening slowly as streaks of lightning hit the water. She ran over to Raelle as she fell in front of the headstone screaming and wrapped her arms around her, trying to stop her cries but now Raelle was more sad than angry. Rain began to fall upon them as she cried against the stone and held tightly to her hand. </p><p>“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Nyx whispered. “You’re gonna find her, avenge your daughter.”</p><p>That night Nyx sat up in bed reading through a book. As soon as they came back, Raelle went to her bedroom and sat in her chair rocking back and forth alone. She was still, emotionless even Scylla couldn’t get her out of it. She got up from bed feeling unsettled and quietly opened her door, tiptoeing past their bedroom before walking down the hall entering the empty piano room. She kept the door open ajar and listened to the voices of the adults downstairs. Gently her fingertips pressed the keys of the piano and when she heard the deep sound, she jumped a little because she hadn’t heard its sound in a long time. Gage moved her fingers gently over the keys as she remembered a song that would hopefully lift Raelle’s spirits up. When she sang the song, her tone was soft, gentle soothing that everyone downstairs stopped talking and listened. </p><p>“Ever wonder 'bout what he's doing<br/>How it's all turned to lies<br/>Sometimes I think that it's better,<br/>To never ask why<br/>Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame<br/>Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned<br/>But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die<br/>You gotta get up and try, and try, and try<br/>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try<br/>You gotta get up and try, and try, and try...”</p><p>As the song continued Raelle could hear it from where she was sitting and got up to listen at the door. Her hand pressed gently against the wood listening to the voice she hadn’t heard in ages. Soon the song came to an end and she could hear Nyx’s little yawns in between the last lyrics. </p><p>“You gotta get up and try, and try, and try<br/>Gotta get up and try, and try, and try...”</p><p>Slowly Nyx lowered against the piano and closed her eyes falling asleep peacefully. Raelle got out of her room and walked down the hall slowly as she opened the door. She walked over to her and carefully turned her around, making sure not to wake her, and scooped her up in her arms. She was as light as a feather, so small and delicate and peaceful as she fell into that slumber. Carefully, Raelle lowered her down onto the mattress and pulled the blankets over her as she settled into the warmth of those sheets. She heard the door open and felt arms wrapped around her waist as a kiss was placed at the back of her neck. Raelle’s eyes were still kept on Nyx even though she was appreciative of the affection. </p><p>“Her song was beautiful.” Scylla said. “Got us all out of an argument.”<br/>“Got me out of the bed.” Raelle chuckled. “She’s just so...good. I don’t know why I feel like this about her, she just knows what to do to make things better.”<br/>“I think you love her Rae.” Scylla giggled. “It’s okay to admit it, everyone loves Nyx.”<br/>“I don’t know if it’s appropriate.” Raelle said. <br/>“You’ve given her a home and are sitting by her bed.” Scylla said. “I think appropriate is out of the question.”<br/>“I just don’t want to- I don’t know how to say it um...” Raelle hesitated. <br/>“It’s okay Raelle.” Scylla said kissing her cheek. “I know what you mean. Come on, let’s go to bed.” <br/>“Wait a sec.” Raelle said. </p><p>Quickly Raelle bent over to kiss her temple and as she pulled back, a little smile lit up Nyx’s face. She turned to Scylla who was smiling back at her with her hand outstretched. As she took it, they entered their room pulling at each other’s lips as they crashed onto the bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Angel infiltrates the home and takes someone. The unit don't find out till later on.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night fell and everyone was sound asleep in their rooms. The faint roar of the ocean echoed in the background, the pitter patter of raindrops fell from the edge of the gutters to the tiled driveway. With every drop, the puddle it formed became deeper, murkier than before with the reflection of the steel gates painted upon it. Then, something as swift as wind stepped onto the puddle; a leather boot splashed against the water. The white painted mask looked down into the murky water and a hand reached down pressing the surface of the water with her fingertip, slowly growing a pink flower that rotted as fast as it grew. She sighed and walked quietly to the back door, picking the lock before getting closing it behind her. Quietly she tiptoed up the stairs standing at the end of the hall eyeing all the rooms. She crouched down and slowly, but painfully, her fingertips came together as vines grew from the floorboards. They flowed down the corridor, entering the individual rooms and exiting before stopping off at two doors. Carefully she got up and walked down the hall but suddenly she heard a doorknob move behind her. Swiftly she entered another room, taking off her gloves and placing her palms on the the wall, slowly mounting up until she reached a darkened corner. The door opened slowly and as it did, the Angel sat just above the door post looking down at the sleepy elderly beneath her. Once Willa had gone back to her room, the Angel pounced down quietly landing on her tiptoes as she opened the door and headed right into Scylla and Raelle’s room. </p><p>She circled their bed quietly and leant over Scylla’s side watching them both sleep for a moment. Her dead brown eyes were so transfixed on them both that she nearly forgot where she was, what her mission was. When Scylla turned around to nuzzle against Raelle’s neck, she woke up and quickly walked to another room. She closed the door gently behind her and went over to the bed, swiftly throwing the sheets off the young girl sleeping beneath. Before anything else, she placed her hands against her forehead, sleep inducing her before gently scooping her body up. Slowly she opened the window carrying the body in her arms as she gently climbed down the structure and placed the unconscious body in a black van waiting outside the house. As she went back into the window, she closed it making sure to leave no traces; she stuffed the bed with pillows and left a note on the desk before entering the room next door and grabbing one of the other kids. Lastly she entered Scylla and Raelle’s room again. Her fingers moved to take off the mask just for a second but then she stopped herself, sprinting quietly out of the house and into the van from where she drove far away. </p><p>When morning came, the three girls were still in bed by midday and no matter how many times their parents called for them, they never answered. When they wouldn’t come down, Scylla went up to investigate whilst the unit got themselves together. She entered Nyx’s room first finding her fast asleep, her body intertwined within those blankets. It brought a smile to Scylla’s face seeing her cuddled up against it but she knew a second longer in bed would only piss Raelle off. She sat on the bed gently running her thumb against her eyelid as she whispered for her to wake up. With one big yawn, Nyx stretched out seeing Scylla sitting beside her and smiled a little.<br/>
“Come on, Raelle’s about to flip.” Scylla chuckled.</p><p>She moaned and Scylla got up to go to Lia’s room but when she entered, there was no one in there. She went next to Nissa’s room but it was the same situation. Confused, Scylla walked down the stairs to the crowd of adults.</p><p>“I woke Nyx up but Lia and Nissa aren’t in their rooms.” Scylla said. “It’s like they’ve disappeared or something.”<br/>
“Weird seeing as they’re grounded.” Abigail commented. “I’ll track Nissa and probably we’ll get Lia’s location.”<br/>
“Those whippersnappers, always creating trouble.” Willa chuckled. </p><p>Time passed on and still Lia and Nissa were nowhere to be found. Nissa’s cell phone was still on the desk so Abigail resorted to calling the schools and using security cameras in the area. Tally tried to help by going door to door asking if they’d seen their children but most of neighbours hadn’t seen either of them since yesterday. Meanwhile Raelle and Scylla were in their backyard training Nyx so not to worry her about anything. They were all carrying staffs, swaying them back and forth checking Nyx’s instincts but despite these distractions, she still knew something was wrong and it involved her friends. She was suddenly hit in the face and fell back on her butt with a bloody nose.</p><p>“Oh shit, here.” Scylla said moping her nose.<br/>
“You got distracted kid, why?” Raelle asked crouching down.<br/>
“I’m scared for Nissa and Lia, I have a bad feeling.” Nyx explained. “I don’t know maybe my dad got involved…”<br/>
“It’s okay Nyx, Lia and Nissa probably went to town for a bit. They’ll be back, okay?” Scylla said trying to comfort her.<br/>
“Something just feels wrong.” Nyx muttered.<br/>
“Let’s just focus on this for now.” Raelle chuckled. “Then we’ll cross that bridge later.”</p><p>They continued their training in the backyard for the rest of the afternoon, slowly getting better and better as every minute passed. When Nyx became tired, Scylla took her to the mushroom garden whilst Raelle showered. They crouched over the soil as Scylla sang one of her seed sounds growing a blackened mushroom out of the ground and picking it out to put in a bowl. She ground it up slowly and tipped it into Nyx’s hand asking to blow it out into the atmosphere.</p><p>“What does it do?” Nyx asked.<br/>
“Finds people, I figured we do something productive.” Scylla said. “It’ll sense their souls and we’ll be able to determine their location from there.”<br/>
“Could you show me more?” Nyx asked. “To distract me.”</p><p>Scylla smiled and brought her over to another patch but this time there were no mushrooms. They were a bright pink colour, its shape resembled a snake’s head and emerging from the tips of stems inside the head were two clear discs. She placed the discs against her fingertips and slowly placed the discs into her eyes, immediately clouding them as they rested upon the ocean blue.</p><p>“What are you seeing?” Nyx asked.<br/>
“See for yourself.” Scylla said handing her some.<br/>
“Oh I can’t.” Nyx said. “I already wear contacts, I don’t know if I can.”</p><p>Scylla removed the contacts from her eyes and looked at Nyx confused.</p><p>“I didn’t know you wear contacts, I always thought your eyes were green.” Scylla observed.<br/>
“No, they’re actually…blue.” Nyx hesitated. “I never really liked my eyes and also I can barely see, so it kinda works out.”<br/>
“Can I see?” Scylla asked.</p><p>Hesitantly Nyx fished her eye contacts out and placed them on her palm as she looked up at Scylla. Her eyes were a shade of blue that felt so pure, so full of light and the way it hit the light only made its colour pop more. The blue resembled the water falling from a waterfall, gushing, falling from the edge creating ripples on the water below. </p><p>“Your eyes are beautiful sweetie, you shouldn’t feel self conscious about it at all.” Scylla said with a kind smile. “Now, you wanna try it?”<br/>
“Okay.” Nyx giggled. “What’s this called?”</p><p>She placed the new contacts against her eyes and they clouded over the gushing blue as she saw the colour of the world disappear around her. Every living being was rotting around her; the trees, the plants and every fly were all oozing out liquids from inside. She looked around and suddenly her gaze shifted to Raelle who was emerging out of the house. Raelle looked completely normal but there was something emerging from behind; a figure completely blackened, like a silhouette. It was in the shape of an elderly being touching Raelle’s shoulders looking at her.</p><p>“Who is that?” Nyx asked.<br/>
“Raelle’s father, Edwin. He passed a few years ago and he’s always around her, no matter where she goes.” Scylla explained.<br/>
“But he’s just a silhouette, how do you know it’s him?” Nyx said confused.<br/>
“Raelle hasn’t really lost anyone else besides our daughter.” Scylla commented. “Edwin always likes to look over Raelle.”<br/>
“What did you say this was?” Nyx asked.<br/>
“They’re called Ghost Eyes, appropriate name huh?” Scylla chuckled.<br/>
“Yeah, enough fooling around you two. I found something and I think you should be present.” Raelle said seriously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle discovers a note left on Nissa's desk and the unit discuss how to approach the situation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, thanks for making it this far and not giving up on me :)<br/>I love you all so much and your support means everything.<br/>This chapter does contain elements of self harm so if you're sensitive to this, please skip this chapter<br/>Love you, <br/>Dodge &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they entered, everyone was gathered around Abigail and Tally who were sitting on the couch, their heads sunken into something they were holding. </p><p>“Raelle? What’s happening?” Scylla asked.<br/>“I found a note on Nissa’s desk.” Raelle informed. “It was from the Angel, she wants us to exchange ourselves for the kids.”<br/>“But you won’t?” Nyx said looking up at her with sincerity.<br/>“I don’t know, she stated in the note that she had one of them but we don’t know which one or where the other is at.” Raelle explained. “She was pretty clear in her instructions and we can’t afford to lose another one.”<br/>“But she’ll kill you Raelle.” Nyx emphasised.<br/>“We don’t have a choice sweetie.” Scylla said trying to comfort her. “I’m guessing she wants all of us?”<br/>“I guess so.” Raelle huffed. “I don’t know how we’re supposed to get out of this but we’ll do our best.”<br/>“You won’t go, I can find her and I can bring her here.” Nyx said suddenly.<br/>“You’re a baby, you ain’t going nowhere.” Raelle argued. “You’ll stay here with my mom whilst we go and investigate this place, make sure it’s legit before we hand ourselves over.”<br/>“Are you not listening to me? She will kill all of you!” Nyx yelled.</p><p>Everyone turned to Nyx seeing her red face and piercing blue eyes. Both Raelle and Scylla pulled her to the side, trying to get her to calm down before she was to blow a fuse.</p><p>“Please don’t go there, I don’t want you guys to die.” Nyx cried. “Let me help! Let me help you! Please.”<br/>“We have to, someone’s life is in danger and you know us, we’re all family and we will do anything for family.” Raelle said trying to compromise.<br/>“If the Angel took you, everyone in this house would’ve dropped everything and came after you. We have to do the same for these kids.” Scylla emphasised.<br/>“But if you die…what will I have?” Nyx said her voice breaking.</p><p>The tears fell down those reddened eyes as Nyx looked deep into Scylla’s eyes. Scylla sighed and slowly pulled her into a tight hug, resting her head against the top of Nyx’s head. Raelle went over and wrapped her arms around them both, sighing one final time before looking over at Scylla who knew exactly what she was thinking. <br/>Both Scylla and Raelle sat on their bed looking exhausted at the door. Scylla closed her eyes trying to sense if the spirit mushroom she’d ground earlier was working but there was nothing.</p><p>“What are we going to do Scyl? If we go and even surveil, I can guarantee that Nyx will follow us right there.” Raelle said falling back.<br/>“Maybe we can sleep induce her until we get back.” Scylla suggested falling next to her.<br/>“No, I don’t want to do that.” Raelle murmured.<br/>“Baby, I know you’re trying to do your best and right now Nyx won’t understand but in the future she will.” Scylla said cupping her face. “We have to go to that site.”<br/>“But what if she comes too?” Raelle questioned. “She could get herself killed and then what am I supposed to do?”<br/>“I don’t know but here.” Scylla said pulling her into a kiss. “Little power up for both of us.”</p><p>Raelle smiled against Scylla’s kiss as she plunged her tongue through and surprised Scylla. Her tongue curled against Scylla’s forming a string of saliva as they pulled away. </p><p>“New move?” Scylla chuckled.<br/>“Learnt it just for you.” Raelle smiled. “Let’s go before Nyx comes out of the bathroom.”</p><p>They all left sneakily into the vehicle before Nyx was to come out of the bathroom and reprimand them again. Nyx, however, remained in that bathroom for a long time staring at herself in the mirror, unable to lift her head because the pain of losing someone again was weighing on her. The overwhelming hurt, struggle clouded every happy moment, every moment where everything was okay and where no one was hurt. There was once peace in that mind of hers but this pain, this anxiety knowing that an assassin could murder them any second forced that peace into a dark space from where it couldn’t come out from. She hated to resort to it because she hadn’t done so in a week but all she craved in that moment was relief of that pain, relief of everything that was bothering her crowded mind. She fumbled in the drawers spotting a pack of fresh razors up top and brought them down, slowly opening it and removed the sharp, metallic blade from the device and resting it on the sink. Her sleeves rolled up revealing the other scars from her previous incidents; some were different shapes, some slightly faded, some new and scabby. She sat on the edge of the bathtub with the blade just sitting at the edge of her fingertips as she huffed a heavy sigh and slid the metal against the bare flesh. Blood sprouted from the cut in several streams that flew down her arm as quickly as they sprouted. </p><p>Her mind fell silent as she felt the relief escape her system and finally, she could breathe again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The unit make a decision to save Lia but it doesn't end there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That evening the four of them headed to the location to scout it out. The address that was given was to a hotel in the middle of town that seemed pretty crowded so when they arrived, they were confused as to why the Angel wanted to make the exchange here. Raelle left Scylla for a moment and jogged forward to suggest something to Abigail about getting these people out in case this mission would put them in jeopardy. They both agreed and went over to the front desk requesting that everybody leave the hotel immediately but as they turned to tell the receptionist, a woman ran in screaming. Everyone was confused and looked to the woman who wasn’t the only one who was in a state of panic; behind her, there were many men and women running into the hotel as they gazed up at the sky. The witches rushed past the frightened civilians and popped their heads up to see falling bodies coming from the very top of the hotel. They remained guarded underneath the porch as bodies fell to the ground, smashing their skulls against the pavement and bleeding out all over the paving. </p><p>Then, after a few bodies were dropped, an auto tuned voice was sounded. </p><p>“Come out, come out wherever you are.” The Angel said playfully. “Unless you need some encouragement.”</p><p>The witches all looked to one another as they heard the frightened voice of Lia screaming out to her mother. Immediately Tally emerged from underneath the porch and looked up to see her daughter tied in tight, green vines dangling from the tip of the roof. The Angel laughed at the sight of Tally and the others who emerged alongside her.</p><p>“Hello witches, glad to see you saw my note.” The Angel giggled. <br/>“Let her go!” Tally yelled. <br/>“Alright.” The Angel said loosening her grasp around Lia.</p><p>As Lia screamed, Tally tried to run forward but the unit pulled her back. Once again the Angel laughed and reeled her back in.</p><p>“Here’s how it’s going to go witches, you make your way to the van, lock yourselves in and I will let her go.” The Angel said. <br/>“Where’s my daughter?” Abigail questioned. “What’s going to happen to her?”<br/>“Oh you’re daughter? She’s just leverage in case you try something.” The Angel giggled. “Now, go ahead before little Lia takes a plunge.”<br/>“Lee? It’s okay sweetie, mommy’s gonna save you okay?” Tally said trying to comfort her. “I love you so much okay? And you’re gonna be an amazing soldier.”<br/>“Mom, please don’t! I can’t lose you!” Lia yelped. <br/>“It’s okay baby, I’ll always be with you.” Tally said trying to fake a smile.</p><p>One by one they all climbed into the van chaining themselves up and waiting for the Angel to mount down. As she landed on the ground with the squirming girl in her arms, Tally looked to her through the small window tearing up at the sight of her. The Angel removed a blade from her jacket and sliced the vine down the middle, turning in the direction of the van.</p><p>“You better run before I change my mind.” The Angel said.</p><p>Lia rose up clutching her side as she dragged herself closer to the van, trying to reach out to her mother. The van’s engine ignited and it began to drive away, splattering mud all over the wounded child as she screamed out for her mother. Despite her pain, Lia was determined not to let the Angel go that easy and walked over to an abandoned motorcycle parked right outside. She got on it and began speeding in the direction that they were headed. Slowly she began to speed up and in time, she got to the window seeing the Angel glance over her for a second before rolling her eyes frustrated at her determination.</p><p>“Baby girl, just go home.” The Angel sighed. “Can’t you witches just give up?”</p><p>Lia turned her motorcycle into the direction of the van, hitting it slightly demanding that the Angel give up her mother and aunts. The Angel kept one hand on the wheel, sighing and not really paying attention to her as she yelled so many things at her. She continually collided against the van giving it light jolts here and there until finally, it became a little too aggravating for the Angel. Her head popped up slightly as she saw a ditch just on the road ahead and her hand shifted slightly, tapping against the motorcycle’s engine. In the background she could hear Tally’s deafening scream as she saw her daughter being pushed off the road but the Angel didn’t care for it at all. She slid the window over, silencing Tally’s scream as she turned the wheel swiftly, hearing the motorcycle crash into the ditch on the side of the road.</p><p>When the night became deeper, Nyx grew more worrisome about the unit and tried to confide in Willa. Willa tried to comfort her as best as she could but soon, she fell asleep on the couch and Nyx couldn’t take it anymore. She waited for her brother to arrive before they both headed on the road to locate the unit. Nyx had the address in her hand as she guided her brother on where to go but when they arrived at the location, they only found themselves in the company of their father. Nyx decided to hide away and sneak around, asking anyone if they’d seen where the unit had gone but everyone just seemed too traumatised to say anything. Sneakily, Nyx walked underneath the police tape and went over to a crowd of forensic officers who were gathering around a tyre track. Without further hesitation, Nyx made her way to the next tyre track and disappeared into the far darkness following the tracks until she finally saw smoke arising from the ditch. Instantly she sprinted over to the ditch and picked up Lia who was coughing, blood seeping from the top of her head. She rested her head against her lap grasping her hands as she healed her.</p><p>“Ask and it shall be given you. Seek and ye shall find, knock and it shalt be opened to you…”</p><p>The bloody wound began to fade away and the bruises around her body turned to the colour of her skin. She lifted herself up slowly and Nyx took her hand guiding her back to the site but suddenly she turned around.</p><p>“We can’t leave them! They’re going to kill my mom! They’re gonna kill aunt Abigail, aunt Scylla, aunt Raelle, Nissa, we have to help them!” Lia said desperately. “Please Nyx, I can’t lose my mom or anyone else.”</p><p>Frightened at the thought, Nyx look down and bit her lip nervously. Lia saw her discomfort and walked over cupping her teary face and making her face her.</p><p>“I know you can do this.” Lia said sincerely. “I know you’re a good person, a soldier and I know you wanna save them as much as I do.”<br/>“And if I can’t save them…?” Nyx said.<br/>“Then, we die trying.” Lia said stepping back. “You with me?”</p><p>Lia’s hand was outstretched and Nyx stared at it for a brief time before taking it.</p><p>“Always.” Nyx said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The unit are taken to the location whilst Nyx and Lia hatch a plan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before they headed to the location, Nyx took Lia to her home which was just a few paces up the road. She entered her house noticing that her father was yet to be home and walked quietly up the stairs to her father’s room. As they walked up, Lia noticed there were no pictures of the children or Nyx’s mom; the entire place was in disarray with the many littered beer bottles, the smell of rotting food and the smashed dishes still on the floor. It seemed more like a crime scene than a home. </p><p>Nyx opened her father’s closet where he kept most of his arsenal. They removed one suitcase from the back of the closet and opened it up seeing the array of Japanese weaponry.</p><p>“Is your dad like a ninja or something?” Lia said in amazement. <br/>“He likes to dabble in ancient weaponry, got this piece a few weeks ago just before we moved here.” Nyx explained. <br/>“What the hell is this thing?” Lia asked raising one of them.<br/>“Kursarigama, sickle and chain.” Nyx explained. “The weapon was developed during the Muromachi period when there was a division in Japan.”<br/>“It looks like a scourge only, pointier.” Lia observed.<br/>“Take it, I’ve seen you practice here and there with the scourge.” Nyx said handing it to her. “You’ll be great.”<br/>“That’s a real compliment coming from you.” Lia said. <br/>“I just know some basic moves, it’s not like I’m one of the trained superiors Lee.” Nyx said disregarding herself.<br/>“But I know you’re better than all of us. Sometimes when I watch you train I wonder where or who taught you such moves.” Lia said in awe. “It’s like you’ve been training since you were a baby or something.”<br/>“You watch me train?” Nyx smirked.<br/>“That’s all you got from that?” Lia said raising her brow. “I just mean that you’re an amazing warrior Nyx, you shouldn’t doubt yourself like this.”<br/>“I just don’t want to fail Lee.” Nyx said with sincerity. “I failed to protect Halle, to protect Kai and now I’m afraid that I’ll repeat the same thing with them.”<br/>“Hey, I’m with you. We’re in this together.” Lia said holding her hand. “Always, remember?”</p><p>Nyx nodded and before she knew it, she was pulled into a hug. She let out a sigh of relief as she loosely wrapped her arms around the girl, remembering the pain of the fresh scarring. As she pulled away, Nyx’s eyes caught something in her father’s closet.</p><p>Bullet proof vests.</p><p>She walked over to the closet and removed the vests from the hook handing one to Lia. They were light which was good and fitted pretty well against their blackened clothing. Once they were ready, they headed down the stairs and raced out of the house, taking her father’s motorcycle as they followed the tyre tracks to the location.</p><p>In a darkened hall with nothing but a loose string light hanging above their heads, the witches stood bare foot, hands chained up as they awoke from their unconscious state. Raelle felt a pain in her lower abdomen that wasn’t there before and woke up slowly looking over at her friends and wife. Scylla stood a far distance away battling the cuffs around her wrists whilst the others did the exact same thing. She looked up into the light and immediately looked down trying to get back her gaze.</p><p>“Where the hell are we?” Raelle asked squinting.<br/>“I have no clue but that bitch still hasn’t shown up with my daughter.” Abigail said angrily.<br/>“Don’t get riled up, that’s what they want.” Tally said.<br/>“Shut up Tally! At least your daughter is okay, mine is probably dead.” Abigail hissed.<br/>“She was driven off the road, I highly doubt she’s doing great!” Tally burst out.<br/>“Guys, stop arguing.” Raelle said weakly. <br/>“It’s what they want.” Scylla said. “They enjoy seeing us angry at each other, they’re feeding off of it.”<br/>“I don’t care what they do, I want my kid!” Abigail yelled.</p><p>Suddenly the ground began to shake and the windows above them began to rattle as dust fell from the quake. Abigail came to a calm when they heard chuckling coming from the darkness and the slow applause only meant to mock them all. This laughter wasn’t the laughter of the Angel but someone else; a man with a very familiar voice. His footsteps echoed louder as he stepped forward and finally the unit could see the silhouette of a man with a very thick beard edging closer. Finally, he came into the light and Raelle’s face turned to utter horror as she realised who it was.</p><p>“Hello witchie.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Mayor Spiel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle learns the true identity of deputy Graber.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both of them stared dead eyed. Raelle was huffing angrily, wanting to grasp him by the throat and strangle him until he was dead on the ground. He stepped forward still dressed in his uniform and held Raelle’s face, making her face him as he laughed at her weakness.</p><p>“I can’t believe I have you here.” He chuckled. “The great Raelle Collar, the powerful fixer in my grasp. This must be looking bad for you.”<br/>“You think you’re going to get Nyx after you get rid of me? You think she’ll come to you begging you to take her back?” Raelle questioned. “Think again asshole.”<br/>“Oh honey, this is so much more than you know.” Graber said. “Gosh you don’t even know who I am and I am dying for you to find out.”<br/>“What are you talking about?” Scylla questioned.<br/>“Ah, you must be Mrs Collar.” He said travelling to her. “The one who failed to save her daughter even when she was within grasp.”<br/>“Who the hell are you?” Abigail questioned. <br/>“The locals know me as Deputy Sheriff Graber but in another part of town, my name was Mayor Nicholas Spiel.” He explained. “Father of Trey Spiel, if that name rings any bells.”<br/>“Avani’s friend.” Scylla uttered. “You were the one…you were the one who killed her! You killed my daughter you pathetic bastard!”<br/>“Alright sweetheart, at least someone gets it.” He said laughing it off. “Yes I killed your daughter, I did it all in fact.”<br/>“You recruited Ariana?” Tally said.<br/>“I found Ariana in Paris, I’d been tracking her for a while actually. I saw her potential, saw what she could be and I made her into the assassin she was.” He explained. “Before she tragically passed away.”<br/>“Then, who’s the new Angel?” Abigail questioned. “If she’s dead?”<br/>“See, that’s the thing about defects. There are so many out there, so many with so much potential that the army throws aside because they are uncomfortable with their powers. So, I bring them here, train them and I guess you can say I have my own army now.” Graber explained.<br/>“But you’re Camarilla, why would you want an army of witches?” Raelle said.<br/>“I just intend on wiping out your kind first before I dispose of the rest. Of course they don’t know that part.” Graber chuckled.<br/>“What about Nyx?” Scylla asked. “She’s a witch but she’s not like you in the slightest. Does she even know you’re part of this?”<br/>“Nyx is just another disappointment.” He confessed. “Feeling too much when unnecessary. I actually was hoping to tell her when she arrives.”<br/>“When she arrives?” Raelle repeated.<br/>“You don’t think teenagers will listen when you say to stay put?” He said. “Gosh, it’s a good thing Avani died when she did, you both would’ve been useless.”<br/>“Don’t speak her name you disgusting bastard.” Scylla hissed.<br/>“Maybe I should kill Nyx just like I killed her.” He said slowly. “Just inches from you, blade through the chest, tears in her eyes as she reaches out to you.”<br/>“Don’t you dare.” Scylla hissed tears full. “If you lay a finger on her head-“<br/>“Stop being such a hero witchie, just look where you are.” He said. “That’s the problem with people like you, you care too much and you suffer because of that. Nyx isn’t even yours, why do you feel for her?”</p><p>Scylla simply couldn’t answer. She seriously didn’t know why she felt so much for Nyx. Maybe it was because she was a reminder of someone that was gone; a replacement for a hole in her heart created ten years ago.</p><p>“I didn’t think so.” He hissed. “Now, let me go get ready for your backup.”</p><p>His laugh haunted them all as he disappeared into pure darkness. Scylla looked over at Raelle who had her head sunk low, ashamed that she didn’t know, that she didn’t see it coming. She should’ve known something was up with Avani’s friend Trey and how he suddenly popped up out of nowhere. She should’ve known and now, she was about to lose someone else as a cause of it.</p><p>The location was quiet. They parked the motorcycle outside and climbed up the side ladder to the roof of what seemed to be another abandoned warehouse. Sneakily, they crept along the ledge looking through the skylight until they spotted some light. Carefully they climbed over and peered through seeing the witches chained up in the centre, unable to move.</p><p>“We have to split up otherwise we won’t get to Nissa in time.” Nyx said. <br/>“What if the Angel comes?” Lia asked. “What do I do?”<br/>“Fight.” Nyx said with a brief smile. “Give her hell beautiful.”</p><p>Before Nyx could run to find Nissa, Lia pulled her back into a hug and pulled away. </p><p>“Come back to me.” Lia said sincerely. </p><p>She nodded before sprinting off into the darkness. Lia stared down the skylight studying the space carefully for any threats but it was just them. She saw there were shelves against the walls that she could use to climb down and untie her mother and aunts and carefully opened the window. She plunged the sickle into the ground and climbed down the metallic chain balancing herself carefully as she swung herself to the first shelf. Suddenly she jumped onto the shelf causing as little noise as possible before pulling the sickle back and attaching it onto her belt. Quietly she crawled down the shelf, jumped from the edge, then crawled down the next repeating that pattern until she reached the bottom shelf. Before she stepped into the light, she watched for a moment in the darkness listening to see if anyone was coming. She saw her mother standing penicillin against the wall, her arms aching from being suspended for so long. She couldn’t take seeing her in pain and ran forward into the light, alerting the attention of all the witches. </p><p>“Lia, you need to go! You need to get out of here before it’s too late.” Tally begged. </p><p>She unlocked her mother’s chains and she fell to the ground, weak. As she moved to unlock the rest, they all repeated the same thing. </p><p>“Lia, you need to get out of here before it’s too late.” Raelle uttered. <br/>“Nyx and I have a plan.” Lia informed them. “She’s gone to get Nissa and then we’ll get out of here.”<br/>“Nyx is here?” Scylla said suddenly. “You both need to run now!”<br/>“We came to rescue you.” Lia said. “We’re not leaving, no matter-“</p><p>Suddenly Lia felt something scrap against her vest and land against the wall. Her heart stopped for a second as she looked at the weapon stuck in the brick wall. The next thing she heard was the sound of Nyx’s voice, grunting as she fought whatever was back there. Lia called out to her but there was no response and she turned in that direction seeing the familiar sight of the Angel standing a few metres away. Those eyes of hers were darker than usual; there was something more serious, more angry about her. </p><p>“Lia, run!” Tally begged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. The new cadets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The unit meet the defects</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lia did the complete opposite and took the knife out of the wall throwing it in her direction. Immediately she dodged it and marched forward throwing her fist against Lia’s cheek rendering her to the ground. She choked her against the stone wall, red veins popping as she screamed at the scared child. </p><p>“You will not be the cause of my failure!” She screamed. “Weakling!”</p><p>Suddenly the Angel felt something hard collide against her head and as it did, she let go of Lia turning around, clutching her head. She fell into the circle of witches, everyone taking an opportunity to hit her, kick her until she had enough. She threw blind punches which the witches easily dodged and in return, they threw kicks each to the stomach knocking her flat on the ground. Raelle wrapped her shackles around the Angel’s throat, tightening her grasp as the Angel struggled to breathe. One of her gloved hands disappeared beneath her jacket as she removed a hidden blade and stabbed Raelle in the spot where she was already injured. As Raelle rolled off of her clutching the wound, the Angel jumped to her feet drawing the katana waiting for the rest to attack her. Abigail took no hesitation and wind struck her right there and then, obviously not learning from before. She rolled her eyes at the witch after she realised that her powers were basically useless and swung forward with the katana. She swiped at the air missing the blaster by centimetres until she was pinned up against the wall. She lunged forward but was met with something much more powerful that snapped the katana in half. Tally stood in front of her friend carrying a piece of stone that the sword had broken against. The Angel was once again kicked to the ground as Tally helped Abigail up and they towered above her broken body. </p><p>“Take off the mask and tell us where Nissa is.” Abigail demanded.</p><p>The Angel held out her hand to the darkness and immediately the two knew what was going to happen. Before the vine wrapped around her hand, both of them grabbed onto her legs pulling her back but they were no match for its power. They dragged themselves into the pitch black along with the Angel and as they stopped, they could no longer feel the body they were holding onto. Confused, they rose up from the ground looking around the darkness, making sure to stay together as they tried to find the Angel. As Abigail was about to turn around to return to the group, she heard the frightened voice of her little girl and Nyx calling out to her and Tally. They turned, running towards the sound but stopped when they saw a silhouette just a few metres away. Both got on their knees in tears as they looked towards the dimly lit space. Raelle and Scylla followed behind them also transfixed by what they were seeing.</p><p>Three little girls with three all too familiar voices.</p><p>Scylla and Raelle teared up when they recognised the little blue eyed brunette calling for both of them. She was running towards them and any second now they would feel their daughter cradled up against them. Tally saw Lia running towards her grown up and with that same childish smile; Abigail saw Nissa beaten up yet still smiling through the pain. </p><p>All their arms reached out to hold the little ones when suddenly a deafening scream was sounded from the other end of the hall. They all turned and looked to where they originally were seeing Lia standing with Nissa weakly standing beside her.</p><p>“It’s a trap, you need to snap out of it!” Lia yelled. “Mom, we’re here! That’s not us!”</p><p>Abigail and Tally looked back at the figments and back at their daughters. Tally recognised that look of sincerity in Lia’s eyes and took Abigail’s hand leading her back to them but then they stopped noticing Raelle and Scylla were struggling to leave.</p><p>“You guys, it’s not real.” Abigail said. “Come on, let’s go.”<br/>“But she’s there Abigail, she’s right there.” Raelle said tearfully.<br/>“This is our chance to save her, she never died.” Scylla sniffled.<br/>“You guys, she’s gone.” Tally said. <br/>“She wouldn’t want you to do something stupid.” Abigail added.<br/>“Especially if it meant risking your lives.” Tally said holding out her hand. “Come on Raelle.”</p><p>Raelle looked to Scylla first who’s eyes were still glued to the little one running to her.</p><p>“It’s not real Scyl, they’re just playing with your head.” Raelle whispered. “Come on.”</p><p>It took a little encouragement but Scylla got up and they all went back to the lit area. Abigail wrapped her arms around Nissa crying as she held her tightly. </p><p>“We have to go before the Angel comes back.” Tally said. “Lee, how did you get in here?”<br/>“Through the skylight with…Nyx, wait, where’s Nyx?” Lia questioned. “She was supposed to find Nissa but Nissa was in that box, so where the hell did she go?”</p><p>The slow applause sounded and immediately the adults stood protectively around the children. Graber came into light along with the Angel but the footsteps didn’t stop there; more stood behind them in the darkness.</p><p>“Oh witches, you didn’t think you’d get away that easy.” He chuckled. “No, none of you will make it out alive.”<br/>“Try us.” Abigail threatened.<br/>“You think you’re the only one with an army?” He said with a sinister smile. “I suppose I should introduce you to mine.”</p><p>The first cadet emerged from the darkness; a girl, blonde with pink streaks in her hair. She was a little older than everyone else.</p><p>“This is Electra.” He said. “Defect witch, nineteen, forced out of the army for killing members of her unit with lightning, more powerful than anything you can conjure up.”</p><p>She stepped back into the darkness as the next stepped forward. A girl, brunette, hair tied back dressed mostly in lace as she chewed old gum.</p><p>“This is Kyra.” He said. “Defect witch, fifteen, forced out of the army for fear inducement upon a superior.”</p><p>She stepped back and the next came forward. A girl, frizzy hair looking rather innocent.</p><p>“This is Jade.” He said. “Seventeen, forced out of the army for losing control and well, killing everyone on a mission.”</p><p>As she stepped back, they all saw the spines sitting at the ends of her arms, sharper than any blade. The next stepped forward, a girl, blonde with bright blue eyes.</p><p>“This is Olive.” He said. “Orphaned at five, now ten. Olive can locate anyone anywhere, otherwise useless.”</p><p>She stepped back and the next came forth. Taller, dark hair, a young man that all of them knew too well.</p><p>“Kai.” Lia uttered. <br/>“Yes Kai!” He said excitedly. “Well, Kai was just a cover wasn’t it son?”<br/>“Yes dad.” Kai said. “My name is Trey Spiel.”<br/>“Wait, so is Nyx on this too?” Nissa questioned. </p><p>Trey looked to his father and so did the rest of the cadets. </p><p>“Nyx is dead my child.” He said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Kaboom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Angel is forced to reveal her identity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before anyone could stop her, Lia lunged forward at Spiel but was stopped by the Angel who threw her to the ground.</p><p>“You didn’t let me finish my sentence.” He said. “Nyx or who she used to be, is dead.”<br/>“I don’t understand.” Lia struggled. “Is she dead or not?”</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>“Nyx was my daughter before she was murdered by your kind but the Nyx you know today, well, let’s just say that isn’t her real name.” He explained.<br/>“Then what’s her name?” Lia asked.</p><p>There was a pause before he turned to his right.</p><p>“The only way to find out is to ask her.” He said. “Little one, remove your mask.”</p><p>All of them looked in horror as the Angel stepped forward and lowered her hood. The blonde hair moved to the front as the gloved hands gently lifted the edges of the mask revealing the same girl that was once their friend.</p><p>“Ask her.” He repeated.</p><p>Lia looked up seeing the solemness in her eyes as she refused to look at any of them.</p><p>“Who are you?” Lia questioned.</p><p>She turned to Spiel refusing to speak. Angrily Spiel pushed her to the ground, on her knees demanding she tell them. The rest of the cadets watched fearfully as he pressed his foot against her back but despite the pain, the Angel would not speak. She was turned on her back and Spiel lifted her by the shoulders.</p><p>“Tell them.” He threatened. “Or do you want me to kill you right here, right now?”</p><p>She looked him in the eye smiling playfully.</p><p>“Thought you’d say that which is why this place will go kaboom in a minute.”</p><p>He looked around the warehouse and saw the explosives that had been rigged around the perimeter. Immediately he threw her to the ground and hurried his minions back into the darkness swearing that one day he’d come back for the witches. Once they were gone, the witches ran to the shelf and began mounting up, each looking back at the Angel as she lay on the ground unbothered. Raelle was at the end of the trail and stopped when she saw the Angel tap against the ground; immediately the earth fell at the sound and a hole was created ready for the Angel to disappear into any second but she was slow, weak. </p><p>Raelle jumped off the shelf and before the Angel could dip into the hole, she grabbed her and dragged her weak body up the shelf and climbed out after the others. As soon as they got to the ground, they ran as fast as they possibly could before the building imploded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few days after the kidnapping, a storm brews inside and outside of the home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days passed after the incident had occurred and somehow Spiel and his cadets had disappeared completely. Alder and the biddies were visiting frequently, trying to arrange a move for the witches but Raelle denied wanting to get justice for her daughter. Everyone was rather distant from one another; Nissa spent most of her time inside making sure that she was secure, Lia was outside training every single second of every single day, Abigail and Tally were mostly away trying to find a safe place for their daughters, Scylla had reverted back to staying in her room whilst Raelle, well, Raelle was never relaxed. She was constantly pacing the place, trying to figure out where Spiel had disappeared to, what happened to Avani, who Nyx really was, how she fell into the same rabbit hole over and over again. Every time she paced, the Angel heard it from below and walked around the dusty basement following her footsteps. She jumped up on a chair and looked out of the window spying on Lia’s aggressive training. Every time Lia would catch a glance, she’d throw whatever was in her hands at the window and the Angel would crawl back to the ground, giggling with this insanity that just seemed so cruel. She would stay down there for most of the day until Raelle would come at the latest hour to interrogate her just so that she was weak and groggy. That day Nyx had managed to sleep a few extra hours so when Raelle came down in the middle of the night she was alert and ready to dodge her.</p><p>“Tell me who you are.” Raelle demanded.<br/>“I’d rather not.” The Angel said dismissing her.<br/>“Fine, then I’m going to have to force you.” Raelle threatened.</p><p>Usually Raelle would just yell but the anger had pushed her so far that she wasn’t willing to be nice anymore. She threw the chair to the ground and marched towards the Angel not hesitating in the slightest before she managed to pin her against the wall pressing her hands against her face as she tried to link with her. The Angel did her best not to scream from the pain she was feeling but Raelle was pressing so hard trying to break down her walls and see her memories to try and get a glimpse of who she was. Weakly, the Angel punched at Raelle’s hands trying to get them off but Raelle wasn’t letting go that easy and just as the Angel began to give up, Scylla pulled Raelle off of the Angel. She dropped to the ground and scurried into the darkness hiding under a box as she shivered in fear and watched the two stand together, having a screaming match.</p><p>“Why did you do that? I was so close!” Raelle yelled. “I could’ve found out who she was and then we could’ve found out where Spiel is!”<br/>“She may be the enemy but she is a child and I know that you don’t want to hurt her. It’s not the right way Raelle.” Scylla said trying to reason.<br/>“She could know what happened to our daughter!” Raelle shouted. “Just let me finish what I started.”<br/>“No, Raelle, go upstairs and go to sleep.” Scylla demanded. “You haven’t slept in three days and you’re acting crazy.”<br/>“Make me.” Raelle said threateningly.</p><p>Scylla didn’t recognise the look in Raelle’s eyes. She had tears forming in her eyes and expected Raelle to wipe her eyes, comfort her, do anything to show her affection but Raelle did nothing and turned back in the direction of the Angel. Scylla watched Raelle turn away from her and went up the stairs, wiping away the tears that trickled down her cheeks. </p><p>“That wasn’t very nice Rae.” The Angel said giggling. “You should be careful with her, she seems a fragile soul.”<br/>“You don’t get to talk about her.” Raelle hissed lifting up sheets. <br/>“So now you’re being protective over her? You weren’t like that five minutes ago, you know she was crying when she left?” The Angel said mockingly.<br/>“Will you stop being such an annoying bastard and come out?” Raelle hissed.<br/>“I can do that but then you might try to force a link so I don’t know.” The Angel said.<br/>“You’re so irritating!” Raelle said at the top of her voice. <br/>“And I despise you as well.” The Angel said. “I can’t wait till my friends come and get me.”<br/>“If they try, I’ll get to them before they can get to you.” Raelle threatened.<br/>“You didn’t do that with your daughter.” The Angel muttered.</p><p>Suddenly the box that was resting above her head was thrown off and she looked Raelle dead in those icy blue eyes. Before she could get away, Raelle lifted her up by the shirt and dragged her over to the broken chair, throwing her to the ground. She kicked her stomach and continued kicking till she saw blood coming from her mouth. Just as she was about to deliver the final kick, the door opened at the top of the stairs and a shriek was heard from above making Raelle fall asleep immediately. Someone she didn’t know stepped down the stairs and picked her up, taking her up the stairs as the Angel scurried away into the darkness once more. </p><p>The next morning the Angel was still asleep when the door upstairs opened. Her body was shaking madly as she watched carefully just in case Raelle was to come down for a second round. This time it was Scylla with her food tray; she set it down on the chair and looked for the Angel before turning to the stairs.</p><p>“Why do you care so much?” She asked. “Surely you should be upset, you’ve been lied to, manipulated yet you saved me yesterday, why?”<br/>“I just wanna know who you are and if that means I take shit from time to time, then so be it.” Scylla answered.<br/>“I don’t believe that’s all you want.” She said.<br/>“What makes you so certain?” Scylla asked confused.<br/>“Former Spree agent gone rogue, gone rogue because she wanted to be with the love of her life, Raelle Collar.” She recounted. “You care too much and that gets in the way.”<br/>“Honey, I’m not the only one who cares too much.” Scylla said. “When you found us in the square, you couldn’t hurt me and even when we went to your concert, you couldn’t do anything to me.”<br/>“I was saving it.” She said a little frustrated. “For something bigger, better.”<br/>“I don’t believe you.” Scylla said with a chuckle.<br/>“Well, prepare yourself for when my friends come to get me because as soon as I get out, I’m taking all of you to hell.” The Angel threatened.</p><p>She laughed on her way out and went back upstairs to where the rest of the witches were. She spotted Nissa by the window next to a suitcase and went over to make sure she was okay. At first she was startled but when she saw that it was just her aunt, she calmed down.</p><p>“You heading home for a bit?” Scylla asked. <br/>“Yeah, I’m gonna go spend some time with my dad.” Nissa said. “I just need a break from everything.”<br/>“You have fun Nis.” Scylla said hugging her. “I’ll see you when you come back.”<br/>“Thanks aunt Scylla.” Nissa said with a weak smile. “Take care of aunt Raelle.”</p><p>They hadn’t talked since Anacostia had paid a late visit last night. She was in their room still knocked out from the sleep inducement and Scylla didn’t want to bother her seeing as she hadn’t slept in so long. She went into the kitchen and started brewing tea when she saw the storm clouds were also brewing above her head. She called out to Lia to come inside as the rain began to pour down and travelled over to the television to check when the storm was to calm down.</p><p>There was no storm today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. The escape plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Electra comes to get her friend but some unexpected consequences occur.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is something wrong aunt Scylla?” Lia asked.<br/>“I have a feeling one of the Angel’s friends may be paying a visit soon.” Scylla said. “Go up to my room and make sure Raelle doesn’t leave, okay?”<br/>“What are you going to do?” Lia said.<br/>“I’m gonna bait her.” Scylla said. “Go on sweetie.”</p><p>When Lia ran up the stairs, Scylla went down to the basement finding the Angel stuffing her face with food on the floor. Immediately she got to her feet seeing the look in her eyes and tried to climb back into the darkness but Scylla dragged her up the stairs by the feet. Every step that hit her head, she screamed in pain and tried to get Scylla off but they made it through the basement. She left the Angel on the ground and ran up the stairs locking her bedroom door. Carefully the Angel arose scooting towards the door when she saw the first flash of lightning. She stopped dragging herself to the window when suddenly a flash of lightning collided with the spike by the fireplace. Swiftly she turned seeing one of the cadets, Electra with her own knife in her mouth ready to free her from the chains. </p><p>“Papa is waiting for us, we must be quick.” Electra said. “Where are the witches?”<br/>“Hiding upstairs, I think you scared them with your storm.” She chuckled. <br/>“Did you tell them anything? Do they know anything?” Electra questioned as she sawed through the rope. <br/>“Not anything useful, they tried so hard.” She said presenting her face. “But you’re here and you can whisk me away.”<br/>“I should kill you.” Electra said standing her up. “You defied papa and papa knows all, he saved us all and you betrayed him.”<br/>“Seems like everyone feels that way.” She chuckled. <br/>“Yeah well you’ll be lucky if you survive.” Electra said. </p><p>Electra climbed up on the fireplace and looked at their photos. </p><p>“Nice family.” Electra said. </p><p>The Angel stretched out and went over to stand next to her looking at the pictures. She rolled her eyes and turned to the door. </p><p>“Why are we still here? Let’s go.” She questioned. <br/>“I’m waiting for a round, I can’t just do it on command.” Electra said. “Besides everyone is scared, they won’t come out.”</p><p>Electra picked up one of the photos of Avani and her two parents. It was one Raelle had taken in the hotel in her uniform with the tiny child in between them. They were laying in the bed, both Raelle and Scylla kissing each side of her face as she slept. </p><p>“Look at it Nyx! It’s so adorable!” Electra said teasing her. <br/>“Don’t call me that and put that down! It’s not yours!” She yelled. “When is your next round E? Why the hell is it taking so long?”</p><p>Electra rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the spike reaching out her hand as she tried to summon the lightning. Her other hand held out and the Angel took it closing her eyes again when suddenly the upstairs door opened up, footsteps came forward as a ear piercing screech was sounded summoning a powerful surge of wind. The Angel felt her head collide against the window as she let go of Electra’s hand. Glass fell on her shoulders and cut her arm open slightly; she looked over at the banister where Raelle and Lia were standing at the top recovering from the strike. Her eyes wondered over to her friend who was holding her hand at one point and she saw that her eyes had gone blank, no breath escaped her mouth; the lightning faded all at once. </p><p>She screamed at the site of her friend and her neck that had been broken. Nervously she climbed over her friend, cupping her face trying to wake her up but she knew she was long gone. She trembled kissing the top of her head and looked up to the soldiers who were heading down the stairs. Desperately she got to her feet and sprinted out to the back door, trampling mushrooms as she tried to run further. Suddenly something wound around her ankles knocking her to the floor immediately. She was turned on her back and she was met with Lia; anger in those brown eyes, hurt and pain mixed up in all.</p><p>“Now you’ll know how it feels!” Lia said before delivering the final punch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Say the words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla and Raelle break their long awaited drought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, self harm aspects shown in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no other choice but to stay. They knew that everyone would come looking for the Angel and they could use her as bait to lure the rest of the cadets in. They stored Electra’s body with the body in the wooden trunk and called the army asking for advice. In the morning Anacostia would pay them another visit to ensure maximum protection along with a weaponry to make sure they were guarded. Lia had fallen asleep on the couch and Raelle had pulled a blanket over her before she headed up to bed. When she got up there, Scylla was sitting by the window with her head against the glass staring up at the moon. </p><p>“Scylla? Do you wanna go to bed?” Raelle asked. “It’s been a rough day, I think you should rest.”<br/>“You didn’t listen to me when I told you to go to bed.” Scylla muttered. <br/>“I was being stupid, I’m sorry.” Raelle said solemnly. “I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have said the things I said or did the things I did.”<br/>“Then why did you?” Scylla questioned. <br/>“I was mad. I didn’t see it coming, I didn’t know what was happening and I hate myself for everything that I’ve done to you.” Raelle said her voice cracking. “I wish I could just change everything that happened, make sure it never happened.”</p><p>Scylla was looking right into Raelle’s eyes the entire time. She walked over immediately and placed her hands against her lap, pressing their foreheads together. Raelle’s tears fell onto Scylla’s face and rolled down her cheeks. </p><p>“I love you Raelle and I wouldn’t change anything that happened to us okay? If you changed everything, maybe we wouldn’t be together today. We wouldn’t have the love that we have if you reversed every bad thing that happened.” Scylla explained.  </p><p>Her thumbs wiped away Raelle’s upcoming tears and she leant up pressing her lips firmly against Raelle’s. Both got up quickly without breaking their kiss and wandered to their bathroom; Scylla’s back facing the bathroom as Raelle led her in. Raelle hoisted her onto the sink unbuttoning her shirt carefully as she peppered delicate kisses against her neck all the way down to her collarbone. Scylla leant back feeling Raelle’s tongue attacking her pulse point and leant back in for the long, passionate kiss before they parted looking into one another’s teary blue eyes. </p><p>“I love you Scylla but if you don’t want this, then I won’t force you.” Raelle said her gaze shifting from those sweet lips to those ocean eyes. </p><p>Scylla began slowly undoing Raelle’s braids combing her fingers through the luscious blonde locks. After her hair was loose, her hands rested against her shoulders painting patterns with her finger against her back. She leant forward whispering in Raelle’s ear. </p><p>“I want you Raelle.” Scylla said. “Only you.”</p><p>When Scylla pulled back from her ear, they crashed their lips together again, Raelle retracing her steps against Scylla’s neck as she clawed at Raelle’s back feeling every sensation possible. Raelle popped open Scylla’s shirt throwing it to the ground as she continued to place aggressive little kisses down her chest. </p><p>“Raelle, bed.” Scylla said through her moans. </p><p>Raelle obeyed her orders and picked Scylla up gently laying her down against the mattress as she continued from where she left. She came to a stop at Scylla’s abdomen and popped open her jeans, dragged down the zipper and hopped onto her knees pulling the jeans right off and throwing them to the floor. Raelle climbed up and straddled Scylla placing one hand down Scylla’s underwear as she pulled on Scylla’s lips. She could see the pleasure building in Scylla’s face as she moaned and pulled on the covers trying not to let out the slow, sweet moans. Her eyes refocused to Raelle and she laughed, trying to catch her breath but Raelle was confused. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Raelle questioned. <br/>“You still have clothes on.” Scylla uttered. </p><p>Raelle rolled her eyes and removed her hand for a split second but then Scylla stopped her, placing the hand right back where it was. She pulled Raelle’s top off her and threw it to the ground before untying Raelle’s shorts. She got up from her position and removed her hand taking off the shorts before dipping her face down against the entrance. As Raelle opened her mouth and dipped her tongue against the wet folds, Scylla clenched her thighs and pulled on Raelle’s hair letting out a painful moan. </p><p>Raelle made her way up licking the tips of her fingers as she greeted Scylla with another kiss. She leant slowly against the mattress as Scylla disappeared under the blankets and appeared between Raelle’s thighs. She pulled her underwear down and plunged her tongue through listening to the sound of the satisfying moans. She lifted her head up and climbed up Raelle’s body meeting her lips again as she gently rubbed herself against Raelle slowly inserting her fingers into the wet flaps allowing more moans to escape her mouth. </p><p>Meanwhile, downstairs the Angel sat in the corner of the room gripping something sharp in her hands as she listened to the sound around her. Every time she blinked she saw Electra’s face; those lifeless eyes staring back at her, the sound of her neck breaking against the mantelpiece and the glass falling. Her face began to twitch as time passed and she remembered something that she hadn’t yet done. </p><p>It was protocol. </p><p>Every time one was lost, you recite the words. </p><p>The Angel stood up facing the window offering the only bit of light. The shard of glass she’d scavenged tore off her sleeves and swiped across her arms as the words escaped her mouth. </p><p>“Pain is a prison and now you are free,<br/>Without pain, without hurt and lies<br/>Fly high my angel and continue to see,<br/>The works I do till the day I die<br/>Rest easy upon the clouds and then,<br/>I promise to see you again...”</p><p>The glass fell to the floor as she dropped to her knees. Her bare arms bleeding from every cut as her eyes caught glimpse of the moon. She toppled against the wall leaning up and singing for the first time. </p><p>“It feels like a tear in my heart<br/>Like a part of me missing<br/>And I just can't feel it<br/>I've tried and I've tried<br/>And I've tried<br/>Tears on my face I can't take it<br/>If lonely is a taste then it's all that I'm tasting<br/>Do you hear my cry?<br/>I cry, oh<br/>Can you hold me? <br/>Can you hold me? <br/>Can you hold me in your arms?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder if you guys expected that. Anyway thank you for your comments, I read them all and they've literally made my heart so happy. Thank you for your love and support.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. The morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle and Scylla get a visit from Anacostia who helps them link with the Angel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That very morning Raelle lay awake with Scylla resting against the crook of her neck completely bare against her skin. She traced the moles on her back as she studied her beautiful wife who lay sound asleep. A gentle kiss was placed against her cheek followed by smaller pecks that slowly woke Scylla up from her slumber. She moaned at the sight of the sun and threw the blankets over her head groaning as she nuzzled against Raelle.</p><p>“We have to get up Scyl, Anacostia is coming down to help us.” Raelle said.<br/>“Is she? Oh I forget what sex does to me.” Scylla yawned.<br/>“It gives you amnesia?” Raelle asked giggling.<br/>“Yes.” Scylla murmured against Raelle’s chest. “And I’m just so freaking tired.”<br/>“That sounds like a really bad hangover.” Raelle said. “Come on lazy, before Anacostia comes.”</p><p>Raelle slid her shirt on and as she was about to leave the bed, Scylla used whatever force she had to roll on top of her and kiss her. Raelle laughed through the kiss as she clasped her hand and lay her against the bed giving her one more kiss before she got out of bed. </p><p>The door opened to Anacostia who still stood strong in her uniform. She entered the house greeting Scylla and Raelle and led them to the living room where they briefed her on the situation. Other soldiers took guard in and around the place whilst Lia and Willa sat in the kitchen eating their breakfast. </p><p>“If she won’t reveal her identity to you, she must be pretty important to both of you. Have you tried linking with her?” Anacostia asked.<br/>“Yep, didn’t end well.” Raelle muttered.<br/>“She won’t give up information easily, she’s has a strong willed character.” Scylla explained.<br/>“Well, how did she react when you killed her friend?” Anacostia asked. “It’s gotta hurt right?”<br/>“Yeah, she screamed and I’m pretty sure she was singing that- oh there it is.” Raelle began.</p><p>The same song she sang yesterday was echoing through the vents and when Lia heard it, she got up from the dinner table and went outside. </p><p>“What’s up with Craven junior?” Anacostia asked.<br/>“They were close, it still stings.” Scylla explained. “Anyways, I think she may be leaving in a few days to go see her dad.”<br/>“It’ll be safer for her.” Anacostia said. “Should we go see our Angel?”</p><p>They led her to the basement door and Raelle opened it up, pushing the door against the wall as they stepped down the creaky stairs. Scylla flicked on the lights but the Angel was sitting with her back facing them, face against the wall as the words of the song left her dried throat. The way she was sitting just felt strange; she was on the chair with her forehead pressed against the stone, her back bent over slightly and her arms resting at the side of her thighs. Her hands were completely spread out, fingertips reaching as they slowly twitched.</p><p>“Turn around.” Raelle demanded.</p><p>She didn’t move in the slightest but she stopped singing.</p><p>“I said turn around.” Raelle hissed.</p><p>Still, she didn’t and it angered Raelle. As she was about to step forward, Scylla stopped her as those ocean blue eyes spotted something glinting on the ground. She drew her attention towards it and immediately Raelle turned the chair over. The Angel looked at them both for a moment, a smile only a psychopath could smile appeared as she looked down at her thoroughly bloodied arms. They all remained frozen as they saw the cuts, unable to speak basic words as they stared. One of her damaged hands reached up and sat upon the blonde hair, swiftly pulling it down as she finally fell faint to the blood loss. The blonde wig lay beside her and in its place were long locks of battered brown hair. </p><p>“Goddess, that was itchy.”</p><p>Raelle got to her feet picking up the Angel who lay limp in her arms. She carried her hurriedly to the hospital room placing her against the gurney as she started to heal her. The Angel looked to her confused as she tried to heal her but was failing.</p><p>“You can’t save me.” She said. “I’ve paid my dues, I don’t want your help.”<br/>“I just need information so if you shut up and let me work, I can get it and I’ll kill you myself.” Raelle hissed.<br/>“It’s no use, I’ve already drained myself of the blood.” She said weakly. “By the time you finish singing your praise, I’ll be bouncing on the clouds.”<br/>“Over my dead body.” Raelle said injecting her.</p><p>Slowly the Angel began to fall asleep and once she was fast asleep, Raelle got to work again saying the sacred words as she pressed her arms. Her entire face scrunched up as she started the healing process, feeling every little scar, every inch of pain that she did when she decided to hurt herself. </p><p>Spiel’s voice.</p><p>The yelling, the hurting, the beating.</p><p>Brief, yet vivid glimpses of abuse that clouded the Angel’s memory.</p><p>Yet nothing leading to her identity.<br/>Her eyes opened up and Raelle saw the fresh scars imprinted on her arms. She turned to Scylla and Anacostia before looking up at the monitor.</p><p>“Stable. Well done Collar.” Anacostia said surprised. “Did you see anything?”<br/>“Nothing useful but whilst she’s in this coma, we can see what we can find.” Raelle explained.<br/>“We’re gonna need some more power.” Anacostia said. “I’ll call Alder and the rest. Prepare yourselves ladies, you’re about to enter the mind of a psychopath.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Into the darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla and Raelle enter the Angel's head and try to find out who she is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By midday everyone had gathered at the residence. Abigail and Tally had come back with Alder and the Biddies. They entered the room where the unconscious assassin lay with bandaged arms and a damaged face. Raelle and Scylla had linked hands with her and everyone began taking their positions. Alder and her biddies were at the ends of her feet, each holding one another’s hand as they began to sing the Seed sound. One by one their voices unified, the power surged around them; it travelled from Alder, moving through the chain of hands until it reached Raelle and Scylla who stood opposite one another. Suddenly they felt the power flow through their body till it reached the brain, igniting their eyes before both dropped onto the seats behind them. </p><p>“What do we do now?” Abigail asked.<br/>
“We give them a half hour, anything over that can damage their brains.” Anacostia explained.<br/>
“It could kill all three of them.” Alder said.</p><p>They were in that house of horrors again. Empty, large, echoing every step they took. They passed by the shelf they’d used to climb to safety and continued walking into the darkness. Each of them were holding onto one another tightly watching for any sign of danger but nothing came until they heard the sound of grunting coming from the dimly lit room up ahead. Hesitantly Raelle twisted the doorknob and slowly the door opened to a young brunette grasping at her towel as others threw bottles at her. Raelle and Scylla stood by the wall watching the scene unfold; some of the girls were whipping their towels at her, shouting at her all kinds of abuse and some were really asking for it, for her to explode. It was when she fell to the floor and they kicked her head into the tiling that both became angry and stepped forward but then the door opened and in came a familiar face. The lights began to flicker as Electra entered the room, smashing her fist against the ground and scaring the rest of the girls. She picked her up from the ground after they fled and wiped her bleeding head.</p><p>“Why were they doing that?” Electra asked.<br/>
“They always do that, everyone here does it.” She said trying to ignore the pain. “Just look where I came from.”<br/>
“I don’t care where you came from, you don’t need to fit in to prove yourselves to them. Just keep being you because that’s the best anyone could ever do.” Electra advised.<br/>
“I don’t even know who that is anymore.” She said solemnly. “I was abandoned, I was scooped up and brought here because I have defect powers. What worth is that Electra?”<br/>
“So much more than you can ever realise. You are so much more than a defect, so much more than a broken witch. The army would toss you aside because you don’t fall into the expectations but we, we will never do that because we see the beauty in being broken.” Electra explained. “So, you get stronger, learn to take hits and one day you’ll prove to all who did you wrong that you are worth more than your label.”</p><p>They hugged each other on the bathroom floor but as they did, vines began gathering around them both, enveloping the entire memory till the space around them grew dark again. Scylla’s grip around Raelle’s hand grew tighter as they stood in pitch black matter. </p><p>“What the hell is happening?” Raelle questioned.<br/>
“I think she’s trying to block us out.” Scylla said.<br/>
“She is very correct.” A voice suddenly spoke up. </p><p>Both of them turned around seeing the Angel standing a few metres away, arms folded, no damage to her body whatsoever. She knew what Raelle was going to do so ran right into the darkness before she could get to her. Both of them ran in blindly and suddenly felt the ground beneath them disappear as they fell into the earth. As their eyes adjusted to the sunlight, they realised where they were.<br/>
It was the forest just outside of the town. They’d passed it when they were moving to the new place. Scylla got up seeing their car potter down the street with her in the backseat and Raelle in the front. Her eyes flickered to the end of the road where hidden amongst the bushes was a child spying on the car and she brought Raelle’s attention to it.</p><p>“She was spying on us?” Raelle said. </p><p>They continued watching her and the car drove past rapidly. She stopped watching and fell flat on the ground looking at the clouds as they passed by. Another young girl approached her and lowered down in front of her.</p><p>“Hi Nyx, what are you doing here? Papa is waiting.” She asked.<br/>
“Doing what you always do, sneak out.” She replied with a sigh. “I hate that name, why can’t I use my old name?”<br/>
“Because it’s not safe and also a reminder of the past you need to forget.” She said with a smile.<br/>
“But Halle-“ She began.</p><p>Halle covered her mouth as she giggled and tackled her, rolling over on the grass. They both stared up at the glass holding hands and pointing up at the different shapes the clouds made. Raelle spotted the vines seeping through the ground and took Scylla’s hand moving deeper into the forest following the light. They ducked underneath the fallen trees and climbed through until they found themselves somewhere else. </p><p>This time they were in a different warehouse; it was less empty than the last one. They heard the faint sound of piano keys echoing in the distance. Raelle and Scylla followed the high pitched sound until they found young Nyx sitting on the seat in front of the piano. There was a little smile on her face as she made the music but it suddenly turned to fear when she heard the door creak open. Loud, stomping footsteps sounded throughout the warehouse and a voice screamed for her as she put down the piano lid. She screamed as a bottle was thrown at the back of the piano and ran away into the darkness as more bottles were thrown. Both Scylla and Raelle watched her run and could feel the tears building in their eyes. </p><p>“Raelle, I can’t watch this. How do we get to the next memory?” Scylla said. </p><p>Suddenly they felt a presence between them but didn’t turn around. Something, some sort of conscious was pulling them down into the darkness that had suddenly started growing around them. It was then that pale hands rested against their shoulders, pushing them further down.</p><p>“Can’t you people take a hint?” She hissed. “Get out of my head!”</p><p>Angrily she threw their heads against the darkness from where they seeped into the next memory. Each of them looked around but their vision was completely blurred by the murkiness of the water that they were trapped in. Slowly both of them swam up to the surface and coughed out the salty water trapped in their mouthes. Raelle swam over to Scylla and they both looked at one another, panting from exhaust before their gaze turned to the lighthouse just at the corner of the beach. </p><p>“You’ve got to kidding me.” Raelle uttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Just like yesterday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scylla and Raelle remember moments from their past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they made it to shore, Scylla turned in the direction of the lighthouse determined to understand how this location tied into her background but Raelle was more hesitant.</p><p>“Wait.” Raelle said turning to the sky. “Hey! You wanna warn us about anything before we go in there?”</p><p>Radio silence. </p><p>Raelle looked back to Scylla and they headed to the lighthouse, taking a deep breath as they entered. </p><p>It was like yesterday they were here, running around the house after their hyperactive little girl. They always caught her when she tried to escape to her room; never fast enough, always struggling on the step that Scylla had repeatedly told Raelle to fix but she never. From there it was always cuddles on the sofa and she always tried to escape the tickles because they knew just the spots to get her. Whenever she tried to leave to play with her toys, Raelle would always pull her back and lock her in a tight grasp as Scylla would tighten that hug further.</p><p>To think all of that was a memory now.</p><p>They made their way to the kitchen and Scylla saw the mixing bowl sitting with melted butter inside of it. She came in from the other door carrying flour when Avani raced past her, knocking the flour out of her hands and all over the floor. Avani ran right back to her and saw that she was a little annoyed so instead of helping her, she made a bigger mess. She dipped her hand in the melted butter and stuck it against the fallen flour rubbing the sticky white mess against Scylla’s cheek before laughing. Sure enough, Scylla’s anger vanished and she threw her flour bombs at Avani, making her entire body stain with the sticky flour. As Avani was about to launch her hand again, she slipped against the ground but just as her head was about to touch the tile, Scylla caught her and laughed. She picked her up from the ground and Avani placed both sticky hands against her face as she prepared herself for Scylla’s kiss attack.</p><p>“Scyl, you okay?” Raelle asked after they left.<br/>“Fine, let’s keep going.” Scylla said taking her hand.</p><p>They wandered into the hallway and followed them up the stairs, this time turning to Avani’s bedroom and seeing her as a toddler cradled in Raelle’s arms. Raelle was dangling her medal over Avani’s head as she tried to get her to sleep but the toddler was intent on catching it. It became clear that she wasn’t going to sleep so she placed the medal in her pocket, drawing all her attention to the little one staring right at her with those eyes. She had her pacifier in her mouth as she giggled looking into Raelle’s eyes and reaching to touch her face. Raelle leant down kissing the top of her head as she carefully rose up and lay her down in the crib but again she got up as Raelle was about to leave. She turned around and giggled climbing into the crib and pulling her down beside her. Her head rested against Raelle’s chest as Raelle combed her hands through the chestnut hair singing their song.</p><p>“Fresh cut grass, one cold beer<br/>Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now<br/>Summer dress, favorite park<br/>Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now<br/>I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?<br/>Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling<br/>Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay<br/>Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh<br/>Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay<br/>Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh<br/>We're screaming out, we're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay…”</p><p>Immediately Raelle ran out of the room and Scylla followed her still hearing the sound of Raelle’s lullaby but being sung by a different voice.</p><p>“Raelle, Raelle! Stop, you have to concentrate, we have to keep looking no matter how much it hurts.” Scylla said firmly.<br/>“I know, I know.” Raelle said taking a breath. “I just don’t understand how she fits into all of this, is there anyway she’s tapping into our memories?”<br/>“I don’t know maybe.” Scylla said confused. “Maybe she’s trying to get us out of here.”</p><p>Suddenly Avani’s bedroom door opened up and both of them looked to the six year old child who stared right at them with widened blue eyes. She looked down to her stomach and immediately they saw the blood stain against the spot, slowly a blade emerging from her flesh. Scylla couldn’t stop herself from going after the child but as soon as she stepped forward, she ran into the darkened hallway. They both ran after the child screaming her name as they continued to walk through complete darkness but suddenly Scylla felt a fist collide against her cheek knocking her into Raelle. Hands lifted her collar up and Scylla was staring right into the Angel’s eyes.</p><p>“Why are you still here? Why are you both still here? Leave me alone!” She screamed.</p><p>She was thrown back against the darkness that began tugging at her clothing, pulling her down again into another memory when Scylla got up fighting whatever force was pulling her down. The darkness tore off of her and Scylla got to her feet pulling Raelle up with all her might before they faced the Angel again.</p><p>She was visibly shaking in front of them. Her eyes were full of tears, dripping down against the serious expression on her face.</p><p>“You don’t wanna see what you’re chasing after.”</p><p>“It’s not worth it.”</p><p>Both Scylla and Raelle joined hands walking past the Angel who stood almost powerless to them both. Even when she tried to transport them to another memory, the darkness became weak and couldn’t even grip at their ankles to pull them down.</p><p>Her walls had been completely broken down.</p><p>Vulnerable.</p><p>For everyone to see and she couldn’t stop it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Times up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle and Scylla finally find out who the Angel is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the outside the others still gathered around the two constantly looking at the alarm clock on the side. They had five more minutes before they were to be pulled out and with every growing second came a spark of anxiety. The soldiers guarding the home continued to look out for threats but there had been nothing since Electra had come. They moved to switch and the soldier standing right at the entrance took her post, sighing as she leant against the wall. Suddenly she felt something moving against her shoulder and opened her eyes seeing a hairy spider resting in the spot. Immediately she screamed throwing the spider off with a powerful strike but as she did, the spider only bounced back and more followed climbing up the body of the soldier. She sprang into the air asking for help from her fellow soldiers but all they did was stare at her confused by why she was acting out. Finally, the fear grew too much for the soldier and she departed screaming down the road as another soldier replaced her, tilting her hood down as she smirked.</p><p>They followed the sound of the child’s footsteps to a white door. Hesitantly Raelle placed her hand against the doorknob and twisted it, slowly opening it to none other than Spiel and a younger Trey. They stepped into the room, looking around and seeing the surgical equipment around the room and the singular hospital bed that lay in the middle of the room. Trey wheeled the gurney to his father and he pulled his mask down, telling his son to do the same. He slowly unzipped the bag open and it opened to the pale body that sat still against the bed. The bag was taken off completely and carefully Graber tilted her body removing the blade that had been stuck in her flesh. He took it out slowly and when the blade came out, no blood fell onto the bed. </p><p>“What the hell?” Trey uttered.</p><p>His father only chuckled. He lifted the back of her shirt and everyone in the room leant in witnessing the elastic like material growing from the hole in her body. The long elastic fibres stuck to opposite ends stitching together the open wound and slowly skin grew over, forming a narrow oval scar on her stomach. As the scar formed, the colour began returning to her skin; the blood started flowing through her veins, her heart palpitated as the blood flowed through. </p><p>A singular breath was taken; they watched as her chest moved up and down as she slowly fluttered her eyes open. </p><p>A tear fell down Scylla’s cheek and continued to fall. Raelle stood in complete shock, paralysed by the overwhelming emotions.</p><p>All they wanted to do was scream; scream as Spiel moved the hair from her face and looked into her eyes, cupping her face with his hand.</p><p>Scylla lunged forward but Raelle caught her, pulling her back as she screamed.</p><p>“Hello my love.” Spiel said kindly. “How are you feeling?”<br/>
“Who are you? Where are my moms?” Avani questioned. “Can you take me to my mommy and my mama?”</p><p>He crouched down meeting her gaze.</p><p>“Your mother’s abandoned you my love, they left you for dead.” Spiel said.<br/>
“You’re lying, where’s mommy and mama?” Avani said angrily.<br/>
“No, I’m not.” Spiel said. “Trey saw the whole thing, he can show you.”</p><p>Her eyes turned to Trey who walked forward and pressed his hand against her cheek. Immediately Avani’s anger dropped into complete sadness as Trey showed her the scene from Dark Hill only altered slightly. In his version, neither Scylla nor Raelle tried to help her, tried to reach out, tried to save her and left her for dead just as Spiel said. They gave up not even trying even when she reached out and screamed their names. </p><p>Tears fell down her face as she looked up at Spiel seeking a warmth that only her mothers could give her.</p><p>“See? I am no liar my darling, I saved you from death.” Spiel uttered.<br/>
“But they’re my moms, they wouldn’t do this.” Avani said.<br/>
“Memories don’t lie, they’re imprinted forever but you don’t need to dwell on the past my love, why not look to the future?” Spiel suggested. “I can give you the future you truly desire if you stick with me.”<br/>
“What do I have to do?” Avani asked.<br/>
“Well, let’s start by putting everything, every memory in the past. Push it to the back of your head and don’t think about it.” Spiel explained. “Then, we’ll start afresh.”<br/>
“How do we do that?” Avani asked.<br/>
“We can start with a new story and you know every story has new characters.” Spiel said with a smile. “So we can start off with a new…name.”</p><p>Their hearts were beating at the rates of hummingbirds.</p><p>“What name?” Avani asked.<br/>
“Lucky for you I’ve chosen something perfect. This name is the name of a Greek goddess and her name means night. She was a shadowy figure, always watching in the darkness waiting for her time to bring about some justice. She was powerful.” Spiel recounted.</p><p>He got up holding her hands as she looked up at him.</p><p>“What was her name?” Avani said in awe.</p><p>He sighed and smiled at her once more. Raelle and Scylla were both on the edge of their seats knowing very well what he was going to say.</p><p>“Nyx.”</p><p>The memory faded in a second and Scylla still sat on Raelle’s lap screaming into her neck from what they’d just witnessed. Raelle was trembling against Scylla as more footsteps echoed down the dark void.</p><p>“Now you know, I told you not to go there but you had to know. You had to know everything.” She uttered. “You left me to die, don’t think for one minute that because you’re my mom, that I will forgive you for what you did.”</p><p>The space around them began to shake and the two looked over at Avani who still looked at them anger riling up inside of her.</p><p>“Time’s up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well...please don't attack me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Break down my walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team are in shock at the news but Avani is determined to keep strong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of them suddenly woke up to the sound of Seed singing. Avani was the last to open her eyes but when she did, the first person she saw was Scylla who was still holding her hand. She snatched it away and folded her arms leaning back.</p><p>“What did you find?” Anacostia questioned.</p><p>There was a brief pause.</p><p>“You were right about her being pretty important to us.” Raelle uttered.</p><p>Everyone saw the shock in their eyes.</p><p>“Who is she Raelle?” Tally asked.<br/>“Yeah, who?” Abigail repeated.</p><p>Scylla gulped before looking back at Avani for a brief second.</p><p>“She’s our daughter.” </p><p>There was silence; complete silence as everyone tried to come to terms with what had just happened. Avani looked to them all but none of them made eye contact with her which was understandable but they were so desperate to see; this was their own doing, she never asked for this. She rose herself up slightly and slowly pulled out the IV line and as she was about to get out of bed, Raelle pushed her gently back down.</p><p>“Show us the scar.” Raelle said.<br/>“You already went in my head, how much proof do you need?” Avani questioned.<br/>“Just show us the scar.” Raelle repeated.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and lifted her shirt slightly showing the narrow oval scar from where she was impaled. After they all had a good look at it, she lowered her shirt again and fell back against the pillow with another huff.</p><p>“I don’t understand how this is possible.” Tally said in awe. “How are you alive?”<br/>“Anything’s possible when you believe.” Avani said sarcastically. <br/>“She never died.” Scylla uttered. “We could’ve saved her but we didn’t get there in time.”<br/>“You didn’t even try in the first place.” Avani muttered.<br/>“Spiel took her, pulled the blade out and the mycelium healed her.” Raelle explained. “I never knew it could do that, we thought- we really thought she was-“<br/>“Dead? Got that wrong.” Avani said with a chuckle.</p><p>They all turned to her with anger evident in their expressions. She raised her hands in surrender giggling at their anger just to piss them off more than they already were.</p><p>“Imma take a walk.” Raelle said getting up.</p><p>After she left, the rest slowly followed leaving Scylla to be the last one. She wanted to go after Raelle badly but she wanted to know more, to remain with the stranger that was actually her daughter because she had so many questions.</p><p>“You’re making me uncomfortable staring at me like that.” Avani said sensing her gaze. “And just so you know, I’m not in the mood to answer questions.”<br/>“I’m going to find Raelle, stay here.” Scylla said getting to her feet. “If you leave, you won’t get far, got it?”</p><p>She nodded as Scylla left the room and as everything went silent, she leant back against her pillow, letting the tears fall trying hard not to wince in case anyone would hear her. </p><p>In the distance Scylla could see Raelle walking along the block dragging a heavy sledgehammer across the cement. Frightened, Scylla sprinted down the road after Raelle but she turned to the side where Avani’s headstone lay. She huffed as she saw the name engraved in stone and as she continued to stare at it, her rage only grew. Finally, it broke past those crumbling walls and she swung the sledgehammer over head, throwing the head against the headstone as it crumbled to pieces. Once more Raelle swung the hammer, breaking it into smaller pieces but before she could swing again, she felt powerful arms around her trying to calm her down. Slowly her grip loosened around the hammer and she placed it gently on the ground before falling on her knees, nuzzling against Scylla’s neck as they held one another tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. What are you gonna do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lia and Avani fight</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night fell onto the house once again. Avani was sitting all alone in her hospital bed looking up at the ceiling and tugging on the handcuff that bound her to the bed. She pulled on it one more time and accidentally punched herself in the eye. She leant back opening her eye slowly and as she did, she saw a familiar face standing by the doorway. </p><p>Lia.</p><p>“Enjoying the show?” Avani said with a smirk.<br/>
“Maybe a little bit, it’s nice to see you get hurt for a change.” Lia said closing the door.<br/>
“What so you came to hit me? Punch me in the face a little more because I guarantee there will be no more satisfaction.” Avani said sarcastically.<br/>
“No, I just came to ask why you did all this.” Lia said. “Why did you come back if you weren’t gonna tell us who you were?”<br/>
“I thought it be funny, just come back from the dead, piss a few people off and get some sweet, sweet revenge.” Avani joked.<br/>
“Revenge on who? Your moms because they didn’t do shit to you.” Lia explained. “You got brainwashed, you came here and disrupted things for the long reasons.”<br/>
“I believe the moment I showed up in their lives, it got better. They were happier and you could see it, even you were happy.” Avani explained.<br/>
“Did you think about how they’d feel afterwards?” Lia questioned. “What they would do when they found out this entire time you were playing them?”<br/>
“I knew what would happen, how heartbroken, how betrayed they’d feel when they found out someone who cared about them was just gonna stab them in the back.” Avani explained.<br/>
“Do you even remember who your moms were? Who they are and what they sacrificed for you?” Lia questioned edging closer.<br/>
“A life, friends, a home but you’re forgetting something Lee, I lost that too.” Avani said.<br/>
“Don’t call me that like we’re friends.” Lia warned.</p><p>She was just millimetres away from Avani ready to strangle her, hit her, do anything that caused her pain but she held herself back.</p><p>“What are you gonna do?” Avani said with a sinister smirk.</p><p>Just in that second she lost control and lunged for her throat but immediately Avani wrapped her chain around her hand pulling her even closer. She groaned in pain as the chain twisted around her flesh but Avani wasn’t letting her go that easy.</p><p>“What are you going to do Lia? Come on! Fight it, fight me if that’s what you want!” Avani screamed.</p><p>The door opened up to Tally and as soon as it did, Avani dropped her to the floor and she scrambled back to her mother.</p><p>“Keep her safe tonight, you never know what could go wrong tonight.”</p><p>Immediately Tally felt a hand on her shoulder and got shudders turning around to see Raelle and Scylla. She let them through and took Lia away from the room to calm her down. When her mothers entered, Avani was lying with her head facing the ceiling again waiting for them to leave again. Something was tossed onto her lap and she looked at it; a shirt and some shorts, pyjamas.</p><p>“I take it I won’t be sleeping in the basement tonight.” Avani said with a giggle.<br/>
“No, you’ll be sleeping in here.” Raelle said locking the door. “Or maybe not if you don’t answer my questions seriously.”<br/>
“What are you going to hit me again mama?” Avani teased.</p><p>Her just saying ‘mama’ stung but Raelle still stood strong.</p><p>“I’m not going to hit you, I just want answers.” Raelle said sitting beside Scylla. “Both of us do.”<br/>
“I guess whilst we’re all gathered here, I can say a few things but if I’m going to put these pyjamas on, you need to unchain me.” Avani said.<br/>
“Fine.” Raelle said leaning over.</p><p>She unlocked the handcuff and Avani picked up the pyjamas and drew the curtains.</p><p>“Be right back.” She smiled.</p><p>The curtains drew back within a minute and Avani threw her hair back as she rested against the pillow. She tried to pull her blankets up but her arms were still aching so Scylla did it for her. As she got settled, Raelle huffed and leant in ready to listen to all the bullshit that was about to come out.</p><p>“Fire away ladies.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. The interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle and Scylla try to talk to their daughter about what happened in the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whilst they began to ask the questions, Avani kept a sharp eye at the door, listening, trying to feel if another defect was about or when they were coming. Then, her mind shifted to Electra and how quick, how sudden her death was and if the same fate awaited for those who were coming to find her. Her mind became so focused on the idea that she almost forgot that they were interrogating her and it took one of them snapping their fingers to wake her from the trance.</p><p>“Were you even listening?” Raelle said.</p><p>She simply shook her head.</p><p>“I asked you why you came back, like was it part of your mission?” Raelle repeated.<br/>“Maybe, maybe not.” Avani giggled. “Maybe I just wanted to piss you off.”<br/>“What about the suicide attempt? Why would you do that?” Scylla questioned.<br/>“To get you to care more about me, to make you feel a love because I knew that the second I would reveal who I was, you’d be crushed.” Avani explained. “Just like me.”<br/>“Listen what you saw in that room, what Trey showed you, it wasn’t real. We never abandoned you, I tried to get to you and I couldn’t.” Scylla urged. <br/>“Wait, why didn’t you want to reveal who you were in the warehouse?” Raelle said suddenly. “Even in the basement, you didn’t tell us for days.”<br/>“To be honest, I really thought you’d know. That you would’ve realised that it was me; I mean I took off my contact lenses, my wig, I guess trauma makes you forget.” Avani replied. “Oh and also, you beat the shit out of me.”<br/>“I didn’t know.” Raelle muttered ashamed.</p><p>They both sat ashamed in silence but Scylla had a question on her mind that she was scared to ask.</p><p>“How long did you wait for us?” Scylla asked finally. <br/>“It’s smart of you to assume that I had hope in you both.” Avani said. “…a year.”<br/>“Then, when you came back to us, didn’t you feel anything?” Scylla said tears building. “I know what it’s like to be on the other side, to have to betray someone you love but in my case, I felt something for my target.”</p><p>Their hands squeezed tightly.</p><p>“That’s sweet but I’m not like you.” Avani said stone faced. “Love is a sadistic game that I don’t want to play anymore.”</p><p>She leant back against the pillow and let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>“Well, I know you don’t believe us right now but we know that we are still your mothers and you are our daughter and we love you no matter what.” Scylla said.</p><p>She didn’t respond to the statement but instead turned to her side and closed her eyes letting a stray tear fall down her cheek and soak into the pillow. As she settled to bed, Scylla got up and sat on Raelle’s lap locking her arms around her neck as she let some tears fall down her own face. Raelle wiped her tears and kissed the top of her cheekbone as her arms wrapped tightly around her.</p><p>“What are we gonna do Rae?” Scylla whispered. “How do we show her? How do we convince her that we’re good?”<br/>“It’ll take some time Scyl, she won’t believe us straight away. The pain is still raw, it hurts and isn’t just going to disappear.” Raelle said. “We have to have hope.”<br/>“I just don’t know how long it’s gonna take.” Scylla uttered. “Or what it’s gonna take.”<br/>“For now we just need trust.” Raelle said. “And then everything will fall into place, just like it did me and you.”<br/>“I had to track you down for three days, hell, if I didn’t get shot with this arrow, you would’ve never taken me back.” Scylla chuckled.<br/>“I was seriously thinking about moving out of Cession or getting a restraining order.” Raelle joked.<br/>“It’s cute that you think the law can get you out of this relationship.” Scylla said cupping Raelle’s face. “I never realised how chubby your face is, it’s so cute.”<br/>“What’s so cute?” Raelle teased.<br/>“These chubby little cheeks, your beautiful smile, the way your nose rests carefully against mine whenever we make out.” Scylla said smiling down at her. “How could I forget those sweet lips?”</p><p>Raelle gently pressed her lips against Scylla’s and pulled away as Scylla fell into her embrace. </p><p>“I love you beautiful.” Raelle said.<br/>“I love you too my baby fixer.” Scylla whispered.</p><p>Scylla kissed Raelle’s jawline making Raelle smile as she leant back against the chair holding Scylla close to her as she watched the child.</p><p>When morning came, Raelle and Scylla were fast asleep on top of one another and suddenly Avani woke to a nightmare. She flipped around surprisingly not waking them up and rose up wiping the sweat with her pillow. Once again she tugged on the handcuffs though it was basically no use; Raelle or Scylla had spelled them to dampen her powers so there was no getting out of here by herself. She fell back against the pillow thinking about the nightmare she’d had; she was in the ocean just outside the lighthouse, being taken away by the powerful current and screaming for help but no one ever came. Her head managed to poke above water a couple of times and on shore she could see Spiel standing beside Trey, arms folded ignoring her cries for help. She dunked her head back in again and threw herself up this time seeing Electra, her skin paler, eyes darker like a zombie with a crook in her neck as she stared back at her. Once again she fell back into the water and popped up for the final time seeing Scylla and Raelle walking away from the shore.</p><p>At that exact moment she woke up in a sweat but the nightmare felt too strange; felt too familiar to one she’d experienced whilst with the Camarilla. </p><p>“Kyra, you crafty little bitch.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Face your fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyra comes to rescue Avani and the team end up facing their greatest fears.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raelle and Scylla woke to the sound of singing. They yawned before waking up and first greeted one another with a kiss before turning to the bed in front of them.</p><p>Both eyes widened as they realised there was no one in there.</p><p>Instantly they got to their feet following the sound of the singing down the hall, crossing into the kitchen and running outside into the trees at the end of the backyard. </p><p>Upstairs Lia had awoken to the sound of Raelle’s screams and left her mother to see what was happening. She gazed out of the window seeing her aunts run into the trees and went down the stairs to investigate but before she could cross into the kitchen, she heard a jingle. Slowly she turned and looked to the window but there was no one there; she turned once more but then she heard the squeaky footsteps of rubber shoes against the floorboards. Her heart beat rapidly as she backed into the wall and snuck a look into the kitchen before her gaze turned to the hot breath huffing against her cheek.</p><p>A scream was heard from downstairs and Tally woke up from her slumber hurrying down the stairs. It was then that she saw droplets of blood leading to the living room and ran in seeing the Angel had sat upon her daughter and her friends’ dead bodies were laid around. Vines began climbing up her legs and she was brought back to that moment in the impound lot; it was a state of paralysis she could not escape.</p><p>Anacostia had arrived promptly at the home carrying coffee for the rest but when she knocked no one seemed to answer. She entered the house and quickly put down the coffee upon hearing crying in the hallway. There she saw Tally on her knees crying, looking down at the ground trembling but there was nothing there. Confused, she knelt down trying to get her attention but she was paralysed on the ground, unable to do or say anything. Just a few metres away her daughter was curled up on the floor with her hands in the air trying to fight off some invisible entity. She turned in a haste and headed out to find anyone but the only person that remained was Avani who sat patiently at the hospital bed smiling when she saw the sergeant.</p><p>“Morning sergeant, everyone’s acting a little strange today aren’t they?” She said with an evil giggle.<br/>“What the hell did you do?” Anacostia demanded.<br/>“I didn’t do shit. I’ve been here waiting alone since I woke up.” Avani said. “Maybe you should ask my mommies, they’re outside.”<br/>“You sicken me with the way you talk.” Anacostia hissed.<br/>“The feeling’s all mutual.” Avani smirked.</p><p>Quickly Anacostia headed outside to find Raelle and Scylla but it seemed they’d travelled deeper into the garden than she expected. She began following the footprints when suddenly she heard a screeching of tyres on the road and turned to that direction. </p><p>An emerald coloured vehicle zoomed down the path.</p><p>An all too familiar one.</p><p>Whatever she was going to do she completely forgot and ran after the car as fast as she possibly could but before she could get within reach, the car flipped into the ditch, catching fire as petrol leaked from its engine. She ran forward trying to see if she could still help but when she got there, she saw a charred skeleton sitting at the wheel with a ring made of gold, embedded with diamonds on her finger. Next to it was another skeleton, his skull position right against the other’s, his ring glistening in the light as well.</p><p>Her parents.</p><p>As she fell to her knees, a child jumped from the tree she’d been hiding in and walked towards the house. She opened it up quietly and scanned the perimeter before entering. Everyone had fallen into the trap she set so there was no chance of interruption. She crossed into the room where Avani was staying and as soon as she saw one another, they each sighed. Kyra took one of the scalpels and began messing with the handcuff lock whilst Avani stared down at her.</p><p>“You didn’t even ask if I was enjoying myself.” Avani scoffed. “What kind of friend are you?”<br/>“I’m not your friend Nyx.” Kyra hissed. “This is just a mission and afterward, you’re not my problem.”<br/>“Oh there’s no need to call me by that name anymore.” Avani said.<br/>“What?” Kyra said looking at her confused. “What the hell did you do?”<br/>“They linked with me, saw my memories, they know who I am.” Avani explained. “It’s not my fault, they put me in a coma.”<br/>“This could compromise everything, I have to get you out of here.” Kyra said hurrying up.<br/>“I thought you were already doing that.” Avani giggled.<br/>“Shut up and let me concentrate.” Kyra hissed. <br/>“Not my forte.” Avani said. “You’re gonna have to deal with me.”</p><p>Finally, Kyra unchained Avani’s wrist and she stretched out for the first time in a while. She turned around but as she stepped onto the floor, her legs fell asleep. Once again Kyra rolled her eyes and helped her up as they walked out of the house. Just as they were about to leave Avani turned to the backyard where she could see a glimpse of her mothers’ laying on the ground begging.</p><p>“Goddess, what did you do?” Avani asked. “What are they seeing?”<br/>“You screaming in pain, their greatest fear.” Kyra replied. </p><p>They started walking towards the road when suddenly a deafening screech was heard and they fell on their knees. Kyra was unable to move, thrown on the ground, paralysed whilst Avani was able to move by dragging her body across the road. Her powers began fading away slowly and the weight she had over the rest of the women was lifted allowing the rest of them to gang up against her. They sang a Seed rendering the two powerless but obviously not enough for Avani to still be moving. Raelle marched forward stepping on young Kyra and turning her over so she was facing upwards. She tried to poison her mind again with the nightmares but the Seed singing was much too powerful for her.</p><p>“You’re gonna send your master a message from me.” Raelle hissed.</p><p>She pulled her in closer and as she did, the witches stopped their singing seeing she was weakened of her powers. Meanwhile Avani had managed to roll herself into a ditch and got to her feet sprinting into the undergrowth. Scylla saw it and instantly ran from the scene after Avani who was surprisingly fast. She saw a tree in the distance and quickly climbed up getting high enough so Scylla couldn’t get to her. When she was in a safe place, she took a moment to catch her breath as Scylla made her way over.</p><p>“If you don’t get down, they’ll force you out of that tree.” Scylla warned.<br/>“I don’t care, I just can’t be around any of you anymore. I need to go back!” Avani burst out.<br/>“But why? If Spiel cared about you that much, he would’ve come to get you himself.” Scylla said trying to reason.<br/>“He cares more about me than you do!” Avani yelled angrily. “He saved my life!”<br/>“And what about those times where he threw bottles at you? Scared the living shit out of you? That’s not someone you trust Av!” Scylla reminded her.<br/>“You’ve seen one memory, you don’t know the whole story.” Avani argued.<br/>“I know enough to know that this man is just another toxic person in your life. He’s made you believe things that aren’t true, made you believe he’s some sort of saint.” Scylla said firmly.<br/>“What would you know?” Avani hissed.<br/>“I know that he’s probably the cause of your cutting.” Scylla said gulping. “He made you feel like shit, pressurised you and you resorted to that.”<br/>“What are you some sort of therapist now?” Avani sniffled.<br/>“I did it when my parents passed away, I know what you’re feeling but you don’t have to be alone in this, you’ve got me and Raelle.” Scylla emphasised. “Now please come down from that tree.”<br/>“You haven’t earned that trust.” Avani hissed.</p><p>She continued to climb higher, till she was at the tree’s peak and that’s when Raelle appeared with the rest of the unit. They readied to wind strike her when Scylla stopped Raelle telling her that the strike could kill her but Raelle was adamant that it was the only way she could get her down. They all stood in formation and at the count of three opened their mouthes summoning a heavy strike that made the ground shake. Avani felt her branch breaking and squealed as she jumped to the next just missing a near chance of death. She scrambled onto the branch and scanned the area looking for where she could jump to, then spotted a damp spot right by the tree. If she could fall just there, tap the soil and create a rabbit hole, she could escape all of them. The only problem was that if she was to do that, one of them could easily catch her.</p><p>She just had to be fast.</p><p>Faster than ever before.</p><p>As she felt the tree fall, she readied herself, hanging tightly to the branch and closing her eyes readying for impact. She felt the air hit her face as the tree fell to the ground and slowly her fingers loosened against the branch as she completely let go. Any second now she would hit the ground and be back home with everyone else, never making this stupid mistake again. A smile was brought to her face thinking about it more. Her arms outstretched like she was falling into a pile of raked leaves and she felt at bliss for one second until she opened her eyes and realised that she wasn’t tumbling down a dark hole of mud and dirt but instead sitting in her mother’s arms.</p><p>“Oh for f-“</p><p>Before she could finish her sentence, Scylla shushed her and they all headed in the direction of the house. They left the forest and looked out to the road seeing Kyra stumbling down the street but also something else.</p><p>Headlights flashing.</p><p>Engine revving.</p><p>Avani’s eyes widened as Kyra turned around for a split second.</p><p>“Run!” The whole team turned to her seeing the horror on her face.</p><p>Before Kyra could comprehend anything, the black van zoomed down the street taking her life in just a fraction of second and leaving her there like road kill. It zoomed past the witches, the driver tilting its head as it looked at Avani with the Angel’s mask as it drove far away. Some of them went after the van but Avani tried to run over to Kyra though Scylla wouldn’t let her go. She thought she could still save her, still heal her if it meant hurting herself but Scylla knew this wasn’t true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Don't go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avani and Lia talk about the farewell passage and after Avani talks to Raelle about what happened today.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all sat going through the files of the defects, pointing out their weaknesses and pinpointing where they could possibly attack next. Lia was standing a fair distance away from them all and was bored by their talk so snuck away upstairs but on the way passed Avani’s bedroom. She pressed her ear against the door and heard Avani muttering something under her breath and it was made clear when she peeled through the gap. </p><p>“Pain is a prison and now you are free,<br/>Without pain, without hurt and lies<br/>Fly high my angel and continue to see,<br/>The works I do till the day I die<br/>Rest easy upon the clouds and then,<br/>I promise to see you again...”</p><p>She let a tear fall just as Lia entered the room shutting the door gently. </p><p>“If you’ve come to make fun of my pain, go ahead because it’s not like no one’s done it before.” Avani said wiping her tears. <br/>“What were you saying just now?” Lia wondered. <br/>“It’s a send off.” Avani said. “You say it every time someone dies.”<br/>“Could you teach me?” Lia asked sitting on the bed. <br/>“I’m not much of a teacher besides, I’m kinda pissed so if you leave me alone it will be greatly appreciated.” Avani answered. <br/>“I don’t have to be anywhere, I can stay here all night if I want.” Lia said leaning back. <br/>“Fine, but only because you annoy me.” Avani said with a sigh. </p><p>She held out her hand and hesitantly Lia took it. </p><p>“It’s tradition to hold hands when you say it. You let them know that you’ll never forget them.” Avani sighed. <br/>“And now what?” Lia said confused. <br/>“Just repeat after me.” Avani said. </p><p>They said the words together and parted hands. </p><p>“Who came up with this?” Lia asked intrigued. <br/>“The one and only.” Avani answered. “He said it would help us with our grief but sometimes it’s just a reminder of when you fail.”<br/>“Is that why you...” Lia asked looking at her arms. <br/>“Not the main reason.” Avani said looking at her arms. “Could you pull this thing off?”<br/>“But your wounds-“ Lia said with concern. <br/>“I’m really itchy, come on.” Avani begged. <br/>“As long as you’re begging.” Lia chuckled. </p><p>She sat forward and began untying Avani’s bandages unveiling the bloody stitched up flesh. Avani tried to itch it but Lia stopped her and ran one finger down the stitching. </p><p>“You having fun there?” Avani asked confused. <br/>“I find scars endearing.” Lia explained. “Every scar tells another story and more stories mean more adventures.”<br/>“Why don’t you unchain me and we can go on an adventure?” Avani chuckled. </p><p>Lia looked up at her and leant back against her chair. </p><p>“I’m not falling for it that easy.” Lia said. “I know your tricks now.”<br/>“Oh yeah, so why are you in here?” Avani observed. “My tricks must be somewhat working.”<br/>“No, I just saw you feeling something for once and I had to see it.” Lia smirked.<br/>“Touché.” Avani said impressed.<br/>“I’ll see you when I see you.” Lia said leaving.</p><p>She offered a smile just as she left and Avani lay down looking at the ceiling and closing her eyes. She tried to mellow herself out but every time she closed her eyes, she could see her own mask staring back at her and finally understood why it was so creepy; the ways those darkened eyes stare into your own and its frightening smile tricking you into believing everything is going to be okay. It messed with her head and she opened her eyes in a haste seeing Raelle reading a book beside her as Scylla slept against her shoulder. She sighed as saw her jump and snickered in amusement.</p><p>“Did you have a nightmare?” Raelle guessed.<br/>“Yeah I dreamt I was chained up to a hospital bed with two crazies sitting beside me- oh wait, I guess it wasn’t a nightmare.” Avani hissed.<br/>“Don’t call your mother a crazy.” Raelle said touching up Scylla’s hair.<br/>“Aren’t you like, supposed to be mad?” Avani questioned. “I could’ve gotten away if she hadn’t caught me.”<br/>“But you didn’t.” Raelle said with a chuckle. “You can’t get away from us now.”<br/>“Is that so?” Avani said rolling her eyes.<br/>“Yep, Scylla won’t let you out of her sight and neither will I.” Raelle said. “You’re our top priority now and we won’t lose you again.”<br/>“But I don’t want to stay here!” Avani burst out. “We barely know one another and after all I did, why would you still want me?” </p><p>Both pairs of icy blue met again.</p><p>Raelle saw the questioning in her eyes; the desperation to know the reason.</p><p>It was rather simple.</p><p>“Because I love you unconditionally, so does she.” Raelle said calmly. “We get why you did what you did, you were shown something that was false and you acted on that anger.”<br/>“You don’t know me.” Avani argued.<br/>“But I do, I know you did that because that’s exactly what a Collar would do.” Raelle said. “You know when Scylla went missing, I was angry and I sleep induced everyone in my class, reckless mistake.”<br/>“These are two completely different scenarios.” Avani said.<br/>“But it’s not, the moment you lose something you love, you are willing to do anything to get it back and you act on that anger because it’s the only force driving you.” Raelle explained.<br/>“Nice pep talk.” Avani said turning over. “But you can’t convince me that we are the same. We may be blood but blood doesn’t mean anything when you always leave.”</p><p>The statement stunned Raelle.</p><p>“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.” Raelle said. <br/>“You always left.” Avani muttered. “…when I needed you, you weren’t there. None of you were there and now, look where we are.”<br/>“But I couldn’t quit, they’d kill you if I-“ Raelle said placing her hand against her side.<br/>“Just leave me alone.” Avani hissed shuffling her hand off. “Like you always do.”</p><p>When Raelle pulled back, she rested her hand against Scylla moving the hair from her ear and whispering something. </p><p>"Scyl, I'm gonna take you upstairs okay?" Raelle said softly.</p><p>Sleepily she nodded and Raelle huffed as she carefully picked Scylla up and walked to the door turning around one final time to switch out the lights.</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>There was no response and Raelle headed up the stairs with Scylla secured around her neck as she climbed the stairs. Avani sighed and turned to her other side looking at the lowly chair letting a tear roll down her cheek.</p><p>"You weren't supposed to go."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. A little taste of freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here's a little happiness to ease the anger of the last few chapters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That very morning Scylla woke up in Raelle’s arms smelling her soft skin as she inhaled the morning air. For a moment she was surprised that they weren’t downstairs but remembered Raelle vaguely telling her that they were heading upstairs. She lowered back into the bed resting her head right against Raelle’s heartbeat feeling it speed up as she ran her fingers down her arms. She giggled and puckered her lips placing small, soft kisses against her cheek until she woke up from her slumber. When she did, the first thing she did was smile down at Scylla before returning the kiss to her lips and turning slightly to her alarm clock. She yawned realising that it was quite early and wrapped those outstretched arms around Scylla again pulling her closer.</p><p>“Hi baby.” Raelle said kissing her.<br/>“Hey my baby fixer.” Scylla chuckled against the kiss.<br/>“Why do you call me that?” Raelle asked peppering kisses against her jawline. <br/>“Because you’re a fixer and you’re my big baby.” Scylla replied feeling the tickle.<br/>“That makes me sound like a child.” Raelle pouted.<br/>“I think it makes you sound really cute.” Scylla said hoisting herself over Raelle.<br/>“I am a machine!” Raelle roared.<br/>“Are you though because I’ve made it on top of you and I still don’t think you’ve noticed.” Scylla said giggling.<br/>“I’ve noticed, I enjoy this view.” Raelle chuckled rubbing her thumbs against her waist line.<br/>“You really can’t keep your hands to yourself Collar.” Scylla noticed.<br/>“I mean it is your fault.” Raelle said propping herself up on her elbows. “You don’t have to be this beautiful.”</p><p>Their lips met again and Scylla pushed Raelle flat against the pillow kissing her way up the length of Raelle’s body before meeting her lips again. Their lay with their foreheads pressed against one another, noses rubbing so slightly, eyes intently fixed on one another.</p><p>Just happy for a moment.</p><p>Then, Raelle remembered her conversation with their daughter and her smile faded. Scylla noticed as she pulled away from their kiss and fell to her side looking up at Raelle with big blue eyes.</p><p>“What happened?” Scylla asked. “Was me finally being on top too much to handle?”<br/>“No, it’s not that. It’s just that, last night, Av said some things.” Raelle said vaguely.<br/>“Like what?” Scylla asked intrigued.<br/>“Some stuff about abandoning her but I’m not sure if she’s talking about then or now.” Raelle explained. “Like when I had to go back to Fort Salem.”<br/>“But you came back and you were with her every step of the way.” Scylla explained.<br/>“She doesn’t remember those times.” Raelle said. “All she remembers is us ‘leaving’ her, me leaving her when she was younger.”<br/>“I know, I don’t even know how we’re supposed to reverse the work.” Scylla sighed.<br/>“Maybe we need Trey.” Raelle suggested.<br/>“Well, when he comes we’ll be ready for him.” Scylla said repositioning herself. “Let me ease your mind for now, baby fixer.”</p><p>Once again their lips linked in a powerful kiss, their bodies settling against one another as they continued their embrace.</p><p>Later that afternoon, Avani woke up from her slumber. She hadn’t slept at all during the night and when she woke up, her eye was all puffy and red from sleeping on it last night. She sighed as she fell against the pillow hearing the door open to Tally and Lia. They put the food tray beside her but Tally had something else in her hands. </p><p>She handed it over to Avani and she immediately recognised it.</p><p>“Did someone assault him? What the heck?” Avani said lifting Nico’s limp arm.<br/>“Your mom broke him.” Lia said. “…by accident.”<br/>“Right, where did the mud come from?” Avani pointed out.<br/>“Uh…Dark Hill.” Tally hesitated.<br/>“Ha, I know. I just wanted to hear you say it.” Avani chuckled. “Could you wash him for me?”<br/>“Of course.” Tally said taking it. </p><p>Tally walked away and Avani chuckled.</p><p>“Why are you treating my mom like your maid?” Lia questioned.<br/>“Well, the room service ain’t that great.” Avani yawned. “Any sightings today?”<br/>“I don’t know, I haven’t really been checking in.” Lia said. <br/>“Why don’t you then? You don’t have to be here.” Avani observed.<br/>“I’m bored, everyone is working and Nissa is gone so you’re all I got.” Lia replied. “Besides, you were once my friend.”<br/>“I’m not interested in forming connections with anymore of you.” Avani said. “You’re not my family.”<br/>“We’ll grow on you, just you see.” Lia said with a smile. “Alright, have fun.”</p><p>When she was about to leave, she looked to her food tray and tried to reach out for it but her handcuffs were restraining her. As much as she hated to, she needed to ask for help. </p><p>“Wait...I need your help.” Avani said muttering as she spoke. </p><p>She turned around chuckling before her head dipped over the gap in the door. </p><p>“I have a better idea.” Lia chuckled. “Wait a second...”<br/>“Wait, what the hell are you doing?” Avani said with concern. <br/>“Aunt Scylla? Av needs some help with breakfast.” Lia called. </p><p>Before Avani could object any further, Scylla came through the door and went over to her side taking the breakfast tray in her hands. She began stirring the oatmeal up with the golden syrup when Avani asked her something. </p><p>“Couldn’t you just unchain me for a second?” Avani said looking at her annoyed. <br/>“No, I prefer this.” Scylla chuckled. “Besides, you’re not exactly trustworthy.”</p><p>Scylla scooped the oatmeal in the spoon and offered it to Avani who hesitantly opened her mouth and took the food. </p><p>“You would’ve done the same if you were in my position.” Avani said swallowing the oatmeal. <br/>“How can you be so sure? You barely know us remember?” Scylla said scooping another. <br/>“I studied your files, impressive, didn’t know you were a terrorist.” Avani mumbled. <br/>“I fought for what I believed- oh I see what I did there.” Scylla said. <br/>“Exactly.” Avani smiled. “Can you unlock me now? If I try anything, you can throw the oatmeal in my face.”</p><p>Scylla hesitated for a moment and fished through her pockets for the handcuff keys. Carefully she unlocked the handcuffs from her wrists and sat down on the chair swirling the bowl. She continued to feed her and finally they were finished with it. </p><p>“What was it like being a terrorist?” Avani asked. <br/>“It wasn’t fun if that’s what you’re thinking. It was a life of danger, betrayal and pain.” Scylla answered. “I lost your mother once because of it and it was the worst thing that ever happened to me.”<br/>“I’ve faced worst.” Avani huffed. “Just yesterday I saw my friend get run over.”<br/>“I can’t imagine how hard that was for you but if someone’s coming, you should tell us so this time we can protect your friends.” Scylla explained. <br/>“Protect my friends?” Avani repeated. “They’re all dead if they don’t complete their missions, you’re forgetting we’re still witches and they are the Camarilla.”<br/>“Why do you still fight for them if you know you’re gonna die?” Scylla asked. <br/>“Because we haven’t got anything else worth fighting for. We’re the defects, we fight for our freedoms and for our revenge.” Avani explained. <br/>“Maybe I can change that.” Scylla said with a smile. “Give you something worth fighting for other than individual revenge.”<br/>“You can try your best but maybe chaining me up in a room, forcing me to stay here all day isn’t the best idea?” Avani said sarcastically.<br/>“I guess we should take you to get some clothes.” Scylla said. “I’ll go talk to Raelle.”</p><p>She jogged out of the room and went to find Raelle who was sitting on the couch munching on an apple reading through the next file. Scylla sat beside her drawing her attention from the file to her blue eyes.</p><p>“Hi baby, what’s up?” Raelle asked confused.<br/>“Rae, I need a favour, a big favour.” Scylla emphasised.<br/>“What is it?” Raelle asked putting the file down.<br/>“I think we need to stop imprisoning our daughter, not that I’m saying we should let her go but she should have some sort of freedom.” Scylla explained.<br/>“Everyone’s busy and stressed about the next defect, I don’t know if-“ Raelle began.<br/>“Please Raelle, fifteen minutes.” Scylla begged. “These kids need their time outside.”<br/>“Okay, okay, I’ll see if I can slink away but if Abigail yells, you’re gonna have to reason with her.” Raelle said.</p><p>Scylla excitedly kissed her cheek and ran back to the room entering to an empty bed. For a second she worried but then she saw Avani get up from under the bed. </p><p>“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Avani giggled. “So, what happened?”<br/>“We got fifteen minutes.” Scylla said.<br/>“What about the others?” Avani asked.<br/>“You go take a shower and I’ll handle them.” Scylla replied.</p><p>She walked up the stairs to the shower as Scylla turned back to the living room. A smile perked up onto her face as she sat by Raelle again who wrapped her arm around her as they relished in the happy moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Fifteen minutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle and Scylla take Avani to the mall whilst the team meet the next defect.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Avani walked down the stairs to the house, she noticed that they had conjured up a little family meeting. She stopped standing at the final step as all eyes turned to her and she gave her signature snark back to all of them. Her eyes flickered to something in Abigail’s hand; it resembled a leather belt only on the inside there were gadgets interlocked within. Confused, she kept her eyes on it hoping that one of them would solve her curiosity. Finally, someone did and she could tell that whatever it was, was going to hurt her.</p><p>“Abigail, she’s not a freaking dog!” Raelle yelled.<br/>“She literally ran away yesterday and now you want to bring her to a mall?” Abigail questioned.<br/>“It’s just for fifteen minutes Bellweather.” Scylla chimed in.<br/>“Excuse me Necro if I don’t want my child’s life in danger because of that abomination.” Abigail hissed.</p><p>Immediately Raelle stepped to Abigail threateningly. Avani’s expression turned to a mixture of shock and excitement as she watched the two.</p><p>“Don’t…don’t say that.” Raelle hissed.<br/>“What are you going to do?” Abigail said. </p><p>Finally Anacostia and Scylla pulled them apart.</p><p>“Enough of this juvenile behaviour Bellweather, we need to be focussing on something more major, finding out whatever we can about the next.” Anacostia reprimanded. <br/>“But what if she runs away? What will we all do then?” Abigail chirped up again.<br/>“Fine, if it puts you at ease, Avani will wear the shock collar when they go.” Anacostia sighed. “No more objections.”</p><p>Her ears pricked up at shock collar remembering something from her past; a memory that neither Scylla nor Raelle had seen thankfully. When she was first starting her training, she had run away a couple of times to see if she could find her mothers and Spiel noticed it. He crafted a collar almost similar to the one they had and in her sleep, attached it to her neck. He woke her up with a powerful, stinging shock in the middle of the night that made her pee her pants. Before she could get changed, he ordered her to report to the training facility from where she had to train in those clothes for the whole day. Every time she fell asleep or performed badly, Spiel would increase the voltage until the day was over and she went straight to the showers crying so no one could hear her. </p><p>As Raelle walked towards her with the collar, she flinched and dodged it completely. Confused, Raelle looked back at Scylla who crouched down and tried to calm her down but when Raelle tried again, she dodged it.</p><p>“Come on kid, don’t make this hard.” Raelle said stepping forward.</p><p>Once more she dodged it.</p><p>“What the hell is happening?” Raelle questioned. “Just put it on, it’s no big deal.”</p><p>She swallowed hard and her eyes flickered in fear as the collar slowly wrapped around her neck. As Raelle fastened it around the back of her neck, Avani looked up at her swallowing hard against her hand. Slowly she pulled away and turned to fetch the remote from Abigail but before Abigail could give it to her, she wanted to try it out. Raelle tried to get at it but Abigail towered above her turning the knob every so slightly and pressing the button activating the voltage. </p><p>However, when she looked at Avani, there wasn’t even a flinch.</p><p>Confused, Abigail tapped the remote and turned up the voltage. <br/>“Abigail, stop it!” Scylla yelled.<br/>“But it’s not working, look at her!” Abigail said.</p><p>They continued to increase the voltage ever so slightly but every time Abigail looked to Avani, she didn’t give off any expression or hint that she was in pain. Everyone stood baffled by what was happening and talked amongst themselves but then Scylla noticed something wrong with her daughter. Her eyes shifted over to Avani’s fist that was shaking trying to conceal the pain and it was almost like she could see the electric flowing through those icy blue eyes of hers. </p><p>Scylla ran forward, jumping up and snatching the remote from Abigail before turning it off and walking back to Avani who eased back in pain. She cupped her face gently waiting for her eyes to meet her own again.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Avani said moving away from her. “Just fine.”</p><p>The car ride was pretty quiet. Avani sat in the back slowly lifting the collar up to massage the singeing skin that was bubbling underneath. At some points, when she wasn’t focussing on the road, but instead looking at Avani itching her skin and by the sound of the scratch, it seemed pretty painful. They turned into the parking lot and Avani walked miserably behind Raelle and Scylla who walked straight into the mall. When Scylla realised that Avani was walking a fair distance, she took her hand out and dragged her closer to them as they entered the first clothes store. Whilst Scylla shuffled through all the clothes, Raelle and Avani stood a distance away from her folding their arms as they stared at her in awe.</p><p>“Do you never take her out of the house?” Avani asked. “Just look how freaking excited she is.”<br/>“She’s been pretty depressed over the past years so no.” Raelle answered amused by Scylla.<br/>“I’ve never imagined myself in this scenario.” Avani said in shock. “She could be here for days with no problem.”<br/>“She can endure a lot that’s for sure.” Raelle chuckled. <br/>“Ew…” Avani complained. <br/>“Get your mind out of the gutter, I didn’t mean it like that.” Raelle said. “She’s just a tough person, not easy to crack…unless you’re me.”<br/>“Okay, okay, I’m walking away now.” Avani said with disgust.</p><p>As she wandered not too far, Raelle walked over to Scylla and stopped her shopping spree just as the clothes reached her forehead.</p><p>“Sweetie, we don’t have that much money. Take it easy.” Raelle chuckled.<br/>“I’m sorry, I’m just so excited.” Scylla said.<br/>“I am too, now come on, I don’t want to have to use this.” Raelle said indicating the remote.</p><p>The three of them stayed close to one another and Raelle always had an eye on Avani no matter where she went. They went to the changing rooms and handed her some of the outfits to wear whilst they sat back and judged, slowly narrowing Scylla’s choices. After their spree, they ended up with a couple pairs of jeans, t-shirts and a pair of shoes for her to wear. They trusted her to stay alone for a minute whilst they went to pay for their parking ticket and as they did, Avani knelt back against the leather chair she was sitting in, closing her eyes for just a second before reopening them.</p><p>She could’ve sworn she’d seen- no maybe, it was a hallucination.</p><p>Quickly she got up and started walking towards them when she bumped into someone, falling right on the floor and looking up at Trey who wore that ghastly mask.</p><p>Back at the house, the four that remained were still waiting on the arrival of the defect. Lia and her mother went outside to commence training with the bamboo staffs. Lia was getting stronger by the day, energy was soaring inside of her and she almost knocked her mother down but wasn’t prepared for her sneak attack. As she fell to the floor, she laughed and Tally helped her to her feet dusting off the dirt on her clothes.</p><p>“Want to practice Knowing?” Tally offered.<br/>“Yeah.” Lia nodded.</p><p>Carefully Tally tied the blindfold around Lia’s eyes and span her around a couple of times. She fell to the ground giggling and after a little bit, she calmed down and turned in the direction of the gates to the house. Her gaze shifted around the space, looking for anything on the path and spotted a few people walking along the beach but there was nothing too major. As she was coming back to reality she saw something; something peculiar from the corner of her eye but when she went to look at it, it was just a silver thorn poking out from the wall. It must have been from a plant or something. She took the blindfold off and excused herself for a second wanting to take a look at the thorn. She travelled around and crouched next to the thorn plucking it out from the wall but it was lodged in there; she pulled harder and suddenly fell to the ground holding something bigger than the thorn she’d seen in the wall. </p><p>It was a giant silver spine, like one you’d find in a hedgehog. </p><p>A gigantic hedgehog.</p><p>Suddenly Lia felt rustling in the bush and immediately jumped to her feet readying herself for whatever was coming her way. The spine she’d pulled out lay in front of her as she faced forward, readying her hands for it to come out. A hand, sweaty palms and blood rushing through her system was seen first before a girl emerged from the inside looking wide eyed at Lia. Her hands were in surrender but what attracted her attention more were the similar looking spines going down her arms and the rest of her body. There was desperation in her eyes, like she really didn’t want to be here and that she was being forced to come here. Slowly Lia lowered her hands and carefully approached the kid making sure not to scare her as she edged closer and picked up the spine. She handed it over to the kid who took it and almost immediately she began to calm down.</p><p>“Do you need some help with something?” Lia asked. “Have you come to get Av- Nyx?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Who told you to come here?” Lia asked.<br/>“…papa.” The girl whispered.<br/>“And what’s your name?” Lia said with a kind smile. “I’m Lia.”<br/>“Jade.” She muttered. “Where is Nyx? Papa said bad things happen to those who fail.”<br/>“She’ll be back soon but I don’t want to leave you out here by yourself. Come inside and I’ll take you to my mom, she’ll take care of you, I promise.” Lia explained.<br/>“We aren’t supposed to make interaction.” Jade said firmly. “He’ll hurt me.”<br/>“I promise he won’t, you have my word that you’ll be safe.” Lia said offering her hand.</p><p>Her hand wrapped around Lia’s and she led her into the house. The team looked over at the scared little girl holding Lia’s hand and immediately saw her spines rise up as she came into view. Tally was about to come forward when Lia stopped her and led her to Avani’s bed before going to see her mother.</p><p>“What are you thinking bringing a defect in here?” Tally questioned.<br/>“She’s scared and a little girl, you need to help her, make sure she doesn’t end up the same way the other two did.” Lia explained. “Please mom.”<br/>“Okay, just keep her calm.” Tally said. </p><p>Lia entered the room again and closed the door behind her as she went to talk to Jade. </p><p>Dead eyed, Avani and Trey looked at one another waiting for the other to make a move. He took off the mask and threw it off the balcony walking forward slowly with the switch staff in his hand. Avani backed away quickly on her palms but then she was pinned against the wall with the staff against her throat.</p><p>“We’ve been looking for you everywhere, you’ve been getting really cosy with your family haven’t you?” Trey hissed.<br/>“No! I want to go back now! Take me back please, they’re not here.” Avani begged.<br/>“Dad doesn’t want you, you disobeyed his command and now, you’re playing happy family with them.” Trey argued.<br/>“I’m not! I want to go back, it was a mistake, I’ll never do it again I promise.” Avani said with desperation.<br/>“I have my orders.” Trey said firmly. “I’m not dying because of you.”<br/>“Bring it on.” Avani said placing her hands against the staff.</p><p>Suddenly the staff snapped in half and the splintered end was jabbed into his leg as she got to her feet and kicked him down. As she was about to take the other end of the staff, Trey kicked her to the floor and punched her a couple of times before a civilian pulled him off of her. Unsteadily Avani balanced herself against the edge of the balcony as she looked to the parking machine seeing Scylla and Raelle running in their direction. Her fingers wrapped around the metal barring and she could feel the pain of the punches weighing down on her. The throbbing pain distracted her from her surroundings but something frightening, something deafening was sounded that woke her up from her trance.</p><p>“Avani!”</p><p>As she looked up, she saw Trey running towards her but before she could react, he caught her and they fell down the balcony. Her parents screamed as they sprinted faster to the edge and looked down to see a blood splatter on the ground but no bodies. Hanging from the barring was the vines and wrapped around the vine was Avani’s hand grasping for dear life. Trey had miraculously disappeared and the blood splatter was probably from his impalement. Raelle and Scylla pulled on the vine, hoisting her up slowly and running back to the van before another was to come for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Be brave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avani comforts Jade when she returns home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they arrived, it was a little later but Avani was still sore from the punch to the face. Raelle had offered to heal her but she insisted she was fine and walked into the house cupping her sore cheek. As she entered, everyone else looked to her and she put her hands up in surrender as she entered the hospital room immediately spotting Lia and another familiar face.</p><p>“Jade? What are you doing here?” </p><p>Instantly Jade sprung up from her seat and she saw the spines sticking at the ends of her clothing. Jade excitedly walked over and held her hand taking her outside when Avani pulled her back. </p><p>“They will kill me if I don’t bring you back.” Jade warned. “We have to go please.”<br/>“But I can’t, look, I have a shock collar on. If I go, I’ll get hurt, you don’t want me to get hurt do you?” Avani asked.<br/>“…I guess not, can you take it off?” Jade asked Lia.<br/>“N-no, I can’t.” Lia said nervously.<br/>“Just relax Jade, sit for a little bit and we’ll go later.” Avani said calmly. </p><p>As they sat down, Avani held tightly to Jade’s sweaty little hand. She could feel her panic just by how restless she was and wanted nothing more but safety for her. Lia got up to leave them alone but as she passed by Avani, she saw her lip had been cut open and there was dried blood at the top of her bottom lip. Each of them took turns to guard the door and when it was Raelle’s turn, she listened in on their conversation and a little smile appeared on her face. </p><p>“Are you feeling cold? You want a blanket or anything?” She offered. </p><p>Slowly Jade nodded and Avani wrapped her blanket around the girl. As she did, Jade settled against her shoulder exhaling the last of her worries. </p><p>“We could always leave in the morning you know? It’s really cold outside and you seem very tired.” Avani suggested. <br/>“Okay but we leave right away, no more distractions.” Jade said strictly. <br/>“You have my word to impale me if I break my promise.” Avani joked. <br/>“What’s the point if it won’t kill you?” Jade chuckled. “It’ll leave a mark but that’s it.”<br/>“For pleasure? I don’t know what makes you happy Jade.” Avani giggled. <br/>“So many things, our unit remember? Me, you and...Electra.” Jade said with slight struggle. “Even though she’s gone, we’re still the unit.”<br/>“You’re reminding me of my mom and her unit.” Avani chuckled. “Ew, no!”<br/>“We’re the unit! We’re the unit!” Jade said mockingly. </p><p>She punched her teasingly and laughed together for a little bit making Raelle chuckle behind the door. </p><p>“Shut up, shut up!” Avani chuckled. <br/>“...I’m sorry, you just- you named us the unit and now we’re in the presence of a real unit and you just remind me so much of your mom!” Jade said barely able to breathe. <br/>“Shut up, they may be listening!” Avani said with a grin plastered on her face. <br/>“Oh Gosh, this has been fun Nyx.” Jade said regaining her breath. “We should do this when we go back home.”<br/>“Yeah...yeah, we should.” Avani hesitated. “Only, I don’t know if I’ll be able to spend a lot of time with you when we go back.”<br/>“Why not?” Jade questioned. <br/>“Well, I might be punished.” Avani said vaguely. “Because of stuff I did.”<br/>“Are they gonna kill you too?” Jade asked her eyes tearing up. “Then, me?”</p><p>Avani saw the spines raising against her shirt again and rested her hand on top of Jade’s. </p><p>“No, no! No one’s gonna kill you or me.” Avani said firmly. <br/>“But you’re saying that you’re gonna get punished, that only means-“ Jade explained panicked. <br/>“No, no, it’s gonna be okay. Maybe I’m just overreacting to everything, I don’t even know if I’m gonna be punished!” Avani said trying to comfort her. “Im just scared okay and when I’m scared, what do you need to be?”<br/>“Brave?” Jade guessed. <br/>“Right, remember we said it...as a unit.” Avani hesitated. “Anytime any of us are scared, the others have to be brave.”<br/>“Okay...okay, I’ll be brave for you.” Jade sniffled. “Just don’t leave me please.”<br/>“Don’t you worry Jade, I’ll keep you safe.” Avani whispered. “Go to sleep, I’ll keep watch for tonight.”<br/>“...I still can’t believe you said unit.” Jade yawned. <br/>“Neither can I.” Avani smiled. </p><p>When both girls were fast asleep against the wall, Raelle entered the room and covered Jade up placing a pillow gently under her head. Carefully she scooped Avani up from the floor and walked over to the bed placing her softly against the mattress and covering her up. She crouched down beside Avani and moved the hair from her eyes watching how peaceful she looked when she slept. It reminded her of when she was a newborn, sleeping in the crib right by her bedside and she couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Scylla would get a little pissed when Raelle wouldn’t pay attention to her but she didn’t care because she only had eyes for the baby girl asleep beside her. Now, she was crouching in front of her laying on the bed fast asleep and she looked exactly the same as the day she was born. Raelle got up slowly and leant in kissing the top of her forehead and pulling away but as she did, she saw a little smile appear on that face before disappearing again. Raelle exited and saw Scylla waiting by the stairs, immediately getting up and yawning. </p><p>“You didn’t need to wait up Scyl.” Raelle said wrapping her arms around her. <br/>“I wanted you to take me to bed.” Scylla chuckled. <br/>“Yes ma’am.” Raelle said. </p><p>She hoisted Scylla up and brought her up the stairs, taking her to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. The storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avani asks a favour of her parents and explores the house with Jade.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the sun rose, Avani woke up checking her window to see if anyone was about and then moving silently through the house checking if there was any sign of danger or interference with anything. When she was sure the place was secure, she tiptoed through the halls once again and began climbing the creaky old stairs till she reached Raelle’s door. She gently knocked but seeing as it was so early, none of them would be awake yet. Quietly she twisted the doorknob, closing the door behind her as she stepped lightly to Raelle’s bedside. After a few minutes hesitation, she pushed her a little trying to get her to wake up but Raelle was in a haze that wasn’t so easy to escape from. When it failed, she rolled her eyes and travelled over to Scylla who was buried in her pillow also uneasy to wake up. Avani tapped her shoulder repeatedly till she heard a murmur and backed away for a second, then proceeded to shake her awake, whispering ‘wake up’ over and over again. When Scylla finally came to her senses, her pupils widened seeing Avani standing in front of her and immediately she propped herself on her elbows rubbing her eyes.</p><p>“Why are you up so early?” Scylla said sleepily.<br/>“I need your help.” Avani confessed. “All of your help actually.”<br/>“With what?” Scylla said with slight concern.</p><p>At this point Raelle could hear Scylla’s voice and turned around slowly opening her eyes to see Scylla awake. She got up slow and pushed the hair from her face, kissing Scylla’s cheek as she settled against her stomach. Raelle was completely unaware of Avani’s presence until Scylla shook her head and she slowly arose again. When she saw Avani standing on the other side, she jumped with fear and settled back next to Scylla rubbing her eyes of the exhaustion.</p><p>“Rae, did you not hear me talking to Av?” Scylla asked with a chuckle.<br/>“I thought you were talking to Abigail or something.” Raelle replied. “Wait, why are you here?”<br/>“She needs our help with something.” Scylla said.<br/>“What?” Raelle asked. “It’s not for advice right because I just- I just won’t know how to go about that.”<br/>“No, it’s not that. I need your help to conjure up a bit of a storm across the area.” Avani explained.<br/>“What? Why?” Raelle questioned.<br/>“Because of Jade, she wants to take me back but…we can’t.” Avani struggled to speak.<br/>“Have we grown on you that much?” Raelle teased. “Dang Scyl, still got it!”<br/>“No! I just need your help because I don’t want to die or have Jade die too.” Avani argued. “Please, I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t desperate.”</p><p>Raelle sighed and looked to Scylla who gave her a knowing look. She got out of bed and left the room marching down the hall and going into Tally and Abigail’s rooms telling them there was a meeting in ten minutes. As she walked down the hall, Avani watched after her and felt a looming presence beside her.</p><p>“I didn’t think she’d actually do it.” Avani said surprised. <br/>“She’s always looking out for you, even when you don’t notice it.” Scylla said. “Come on, you need to keep Jade asleep so the rest can do their work.”</p><p>The witches headed out to their backyard with an exception of Avani who stayed back with Jade. Everyone linked hands with one another as they stared up at the clouds that had been painted a bright orange by the sunrise. One by one their mouthes opened, each singing a different note and slowly the voices can together in a powerful song that summoned the clouds, the rain, the lightning to form. The area around them began to darken quickly, every place lit by the early sunrise was sitting in darkness as more clouds gathered together turning from the purest of whites to the darkest of blacks. Streaks of lilac and silver began to flash as the clouds grew heavier, they streaked the ground with their powerful energies hitting anything metallic that crossed it. Thunder rolled as rain fell upon the land wetting the streets almost instantly, flooding the oceans and dampening the sand. Scylla watched as the storm waged through the land making it almost impossible to travel through; the winds were more powerful than they had ever been in years, knocking down beach umbrellas and garbage cans which freely rolled down the road. Soon rain had flooded the streets and mud began thickening around the place signalling that the storm was ready. The witches let go of one another and hurried back into the house covering their heads as they sprinted inside for comfort. As they entered, they heard a squeal coming from Avani’s bedroom where the two sat crouched on the floor with the blanket over their heads. It was clear that Jade was afraid of thunder and so they understood why Avani had asked for the storm to come.</p><p>A little knock was sounded at the door which made Jade jump and her spines shoot out into the wall. Avani was lucky because if she was sitting just an inch closer, the spine would’ve impaled her. </p><p>“We’re all going back to bed, don’t try anything, got it?” Raelle warned. “There’s a storm outside and if you go out there, you won’t be coming out of it alive.”</p><p>Her eyes shifted to the spine in the wall before meeting Avani’s eyes again. She nodded as she comforted the scared girl under the blankets and Raelle did the same before running back up the stairs to the warmth of her bed. She slumped down on her stomach, face in the pillow ready to sleep and never wake up for a number of hours when she felt Scylla’s hand rub her lower back. She peeked out from her side looking at Scylla who had now slumped right beside her in the same position with that look in her eyes. For a moment Raelle thought about it and thought about sleep but the more she looked at Scylla, the more she knew what she really wanted. She rolled over on her back and waited for Scylla to climb on her hips before they clasped their hands together. Scylla leant down to kiss Raelle and moved to her neck within a matter of seconds nipping at the skin. She slid down the length of her body again nestling in between her legs as she tugged at Raelle’s shorts pulling them down so her chin was resting against her underwear.</p><p>“We’re gonna have to keep the storm going somehow.” Scylla said with a smirk. </p><p>Raelle pulled on her shirt bringing her into a slow, delicate kiss as Scylla slipped her hand down Raelle’s underwear. </p><p>Back downstairs, Jade and Avani watched the storm brewing above them. Whilst one marvelled at the power of the lightning, the other remained hidden under the blankets. The lightning always reminded Avani of Electra and the late nights they would spend watching her light up the sky with the streaks of lightning. It was always an escape from training non stop during the day and in some strange way, it reminded her of her family. It was stranger that now she was sitting here watching those same lightning streaks only she was without the people she started with.</p><p>“Nyx?” Jade said suddenly. “Where’s Electra’s body?”</p><p>She sighed at the thought of Electra and remembered the moment her neck collided with the mantel, killing her instantly. It took her a moment to answer but when she did, she actually didn’t know where they had stored her body. Both went on a little hunt to see if they could find her body and started in the kitchen but only came out with snacks they’d taken from the cabinet. They made their way into the laundry room and the first thing Avani saw was the pearly grey elephant sitting on top of the washing machine. She removed it and brought it to her nose smelling the fresh linen he’d been washed with. Jade was confused as to why she’d done it but instead of asking about it, they headed down to the basement to look through the old boxes and other storage items. They spotted blood as soon as they got down there and Avani explained the story behind it trying not to get too gory.</p><p>“I can’t believe your mom beat you up.” Jade said in awe. “Want me to prick her?”<br/>“No Jade, in all fairness, I deserved it.” Avani explained. “I wasn’t telling them who I was and they were frustrated, they had a right to be mad.”</p><p>Suddenly Avani backed up on something and looked behind her to see something that had been covered by a blanket. She lifted it off carefully and ran her fingers against the wooden crib stripped off its white paint. Carefully she tapped the mobile circling on top of the crib and she was brought back to the memory of her mother crawling in to sleep beside her.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Jade asked observing her.<br/>“Um…my mama used to crawl into bed with me when I was a baby. Whenever I couldn’t sleep, she would crawl in and sing to me.” Avani explained. <br/>“I’ve never heard you call her ‘mama’ before, hits kinda weird.” Jade commented.<br/>“Yeah, well, let’s not get too attached.” Avani chuckled as they headed up the stairs.</p><p>They went up the flight of stairs, passing by certain rooms quietly and entering the one with the piano inside. She sat beside the piano whilst Jade looked around the place but when they couldn’t find anything, they travelled down the hall hearing thumping coming from Raelle and Scylla’s bedroom. Immediately they both burst into laughter, Avani reddening because of embarrassment as they ran to the next room. They locked themselves in and fell to the ground unable to contain their laughter anymore. Jade fell against a crate leaning her hand against it as she continued to laugh at Avani’s expression.</p><p>“Oh my Goddess, I am scarred for life.” Avani said slowly calming down. “I actually-I just can’t-“<br/>“Wait a minute, weren’t you and Trey caught once?” Jade reminded her.<br/>“We made out but we weren’t doing it.” Avani corrected. “I still remember the look on papa’s face when he saw it and the shit we got after.”<br/>“Me and Electra were really scared for you. I mean the boss’ son Nyx, the freaking boss’ son out of everyone.” Jade said.<br/>“Nah, I just got lashed like crazy and Trey, well, we’ll never know what happened to him…” Avani said. “Until we go back.”<br/>“Yeah, it’s been nice spending a little time away though.” Jade admitted. “Although there’s a storm, I don’t really feel that scared.”<br/>“Just wait till the next round comes.” Avani giggled. “Hey, what’s up with that crate? It looks familiar somehow.”</p><p>Jade shrugged and got to her feet carefully opening the crate until she suddenly saw a pair of eyes that petrified her. Immediately the spines on her back fired onto the wall pinning Avani’s clothing against the cement. Jade fell to the floor backing away quickly as she held tightly to Avani.</p><p>“Jade, what’d you see?” Avani questioned. “Was it her?”<br/>“Her…and someone else.” Jade shivered. “Remember Elliot?”</p><p>After Jade removed the spines from Avani’s clothing and helped her down as they travelled closer to the crate. Avani finally managed to get it open and as soon as it did, they both fell back from the pungent smell of the decaying bodies. She had to close it again but as she was about to, she saw something, some sort of substance gathering against the rotting flesh. Before anything, she dipped her finger against the substance and immediately felt it absorb into her finger.</p><p>“What is it?” Jade asked.<br/>“It’s mycelium.” Avani answered. “Why the hell were they transporting mycelium?”</p><p>Suddenly the door behind them opened and the crate lid fell down at an instant. They both turned to see Raelle towering above them, looking rather annoyed and sleepy.</p><p>“What did I tell you two?” Raelle said. “Get downstairs and be quiet, people are trying to sleep.”<br/>“Okay, I’ll do that if you tell me why you guys are hoarding mycelium.” Avani said firmly. <br/>“Mycelium?” Raelle repeated.<br/>“You didn’t know that this white substance is mycelium?” Avani sighed. “Oh for Goddess sake, we’re all doomed.”<br/>“Maybe your ‘dad’ was transporting mycelium for you, I don’t know.” Raelle guessed.<br/>“How many crates did you find?” Avani asked a little irritated.<br/>“A lot.” Raelle yawned. “Maybe a little over a hundred, I don’t remember.”<br/>“I know for sure you don’t need that much.” Jade chimed in. <br/>“Then, why?” Avani questioned. “Maybe a weapon of some sorts?”<br/>“Why would he need a weapon if he has you?” Raelle pointed out.<br/>“I don’t know maybe to make up for when I’m not there-oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” Avani panicked.</p><p>They both looked at her baffled and Raelle crawled forward trying to calm her down.</p><p>“He’s not making a weapon, he’s making an army.” Avani uttered. “Right after he kills me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lia tries to distract Avani from her troubles but she can't just run away from this problem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on in the day when everyone was awake, Raelle informed everyone of Avani’s discovery and they all stood ideally by trying to figure out a new course of action. Whilst they did, Avani sat alone with her face pressed against the window pane trying to think but she was disrupted by the sound of footsteps. As they came closer, she accidentally squeezed the stuffed elephant beside her attracting the attention of Raelle as well as whoever had entered the room. She turned to see Lia who was resting against the door post knowing that something was wrong.</p><p>“Hey, I know a way to distract you, come on.” Lia said taking her hand. </p><p>They went out to the backyard and Lia ran over to a bucket where two wooden staffs sat still. She tossed one to Avani and immediately Lia threw her staff forward making Avani fall to the ground on her head. Lia offered her hand but Avani jumped to her feet throwing the staff forward but Lia blocked it with her own staff. She kept throwing her staff, knocking it against the wood of Lia’s staff, each time Lia taking a step back to avoid the hits. Suddenly she felt her sandal slip against the mud from the freshly poured rain above them and fell back but before she could land on the ground, Avani caught her hand and helped her up. As she hoisted her to her level, a lightning streak struck down onto the grass enough to distract Avani before Lia knocked her down with her staff onto the sludge. Lia burst into laughter walking forward to offer her hand when Avani kicked her ankle making her fall right on top of her, again making them both laugh. After the giggles were gone, Lia looked down at Avani and smiled.</p><p>“See? I always know what a good distraction is.” Lia smirked.<br/>“I’ll never doubt you again.” Avani giggled.</p><p>Suddenly the back door opened again and the two of them looked up at Scylla who was looking for the kids amidst the storm. When she saw them laying on the ground, she yelled to them telling them to get out of the storm before a lightning bolt were to hit them. Once Lia was off of her, Avani jumped to her feet and walked the path back to the house but before she could enter, she looked down the path to the beach just to make sure no one was there. When the path was clear, she went inside smiling at her pissed mother before running back into her room. Scylla marched in after her and tossed a towel to wipe her wet hair.</p><p>“That was aggressive.” Avani said wiping her head.<br/>“Go take a shower, you’ve got mud all over you.” Scylla ordered.<br/>“You seem pissed, is something the matter?” Avani teased trying to get mud out of her hair.<br/>“Well, where do I begin? My daughter is gonna die again and my daughter likes going outside when there’s a storm right above her head!” Scylla hissed.<br/>“I’m so glad I’m used to being a burden in everyone’s lives.” Avani smirked. <br/>“It’s not your fault, you’re not a burden.” Scylla sighed. <br/>“Oh I don’t know, it really sounds like I’m the reoccurring factor in all of your problems.” Avani said. <br/>“You’re not. The Camarilla are, I just wish we could go somewhere safe for once instead of being hunted like animals!” Scylla said falling back against the chair.<br/>“You’re a witch, there’s no safe for you or for any of us.” Avani said. “Especially me because now I’m the target, really never thought I’d see the day.”<br/>“We’ll protect you.” Scylla said seriously. <br/>“I can protect myself, I don’t need my mommy to do it for me.” Avani chuckled.<br/>“Do you need your mommy to get the mud out of your hair?” Scylla offered.</p><p>Avani noticed she’d been trying to unbraid her hair for quite a while now.</p><p>“…yes.” Avani finally admitted.</p><p>Avani sat in front of Scylla and slowly she began unbraiding her hair letting the mud fall to her shoulders. She combed her fingers through the chestnut coloured hair, getting rid of any dirt that was imbedded within but all the time she was doing that, Avani couldn’t help but feel a little shy and her body began tensing up. It was like Scylla was back with her in the living room dressing her wounds again.</p><p>“You can calm down Av, it’s okay.” Scylla chuckled.</p><p>Slowly as Scylla continued combing through her hair, her body began to loosen up and she no longer felt as tense. She relaxed against her feeling completely relaxed for the first time today but then it came to an end and Avani snapped out of her trance. Carefully she got up to grab her towel and began heading up the stairs but before she disappeared, she thanked Scylla for helping her with her hair. As she left, a little feeling of relief came over Scylla and she smiled remembering the times when Avani’s hair would get into knots and she would never let Scylla comb it. Sometimes when she had her bath in the morning and they were drying up ready to comb hair, Avani would run from the bathroom when Scylla turned her back, then would jump right onto Raelle begging her to help. Of course, Raelle would play her games and she would distract Avani before Scylla would burst in with that hairbrush. It would be literal hell the entire time and normally Raelle would have to hold Avani in place whilst Scylla did it and on the rare occasion, there would be a little violence. Apart from that, it was nice that now she didn’t fuss and she allowed her to comb through her hair.</p><p>Avani jogged up the stairs with her towel, popping into the bathroom and catching Lia’s attention. She locked the door behind her and turned on the shower allowing the hot water to pour down whilst she began removing her shirt in the mirror. As it came off, she looked at the scarring on her arms and turned slightly looking at the scarring on her hips. Ashamed, she turned away from the mirror clutching her shirt against the front of her body before she started to remove her other clothing. It was then that she heard his voice calling out her name and turned around seeing no one standing behind her. Carefully she crept up to the mirror placing her hand on it steadily before looking down into the sink where a singular razor blade lay. Her hand reached down to touch it and as it rested on the surface of the blade, she felt it cut her finger despite her not touching the sharpened area. She fell back looking at her finger but no blood was coming out which confused her even more. Her blue eyes flickered back to the mirror and she saw her reflection.</p><p>She saw her reflection smiling back at her.</p><p>The reflection walked forward, its skin singeing, parts of flesh becoming exposed as it got closer to Avani. She could see the blood running down her arms, the blade clutched in her fists ready to swipe her flesh the second she escaped that mirror. Avani was taking no chances and backed up until she felt something; a feeling so eerily familiar pierce through her system. Slowly she looked down and saw the same silver blade plunged through her stomach just like all those years ago. </p><p>A scream was heard through the house. </p><p>Lia burst up from her room and tried to open the door but Avani had locked it from the inside. She saw Raelle running up the stairs followed by Scylla and informed her of the situation. Raelle took lead and threw her shoulder against the door trying to break the lock. After a few more attempts, she suddenly burst through seeing Avani crouched on the ground unharmed but shaking. Carefully, Raelle crouched beside her placing one hand on her shoulder and as she did, she shuddered from the touch, still keeping her head buried in her knees. Raelle gently settled against the bath, slowly wrapped her arms around the child and waiting for her to accept the embrace. Once that final wall had been broken down, Raelle looked down at the child who was leaning against her chest panting madly and began to reassure her that she was safe.</p><p>“Av, could you tell me what you saw?” Raelle asked after a bit.<br/>“…Trey, I think he’s coming to kill us.” Avani uttered. “And you.”<br/>“How is he communicating with you Av?” Raelle asked curiously. “He ain’t here right?”<br/>“No, he communicates through the mind and appears in mirrors. He makes you experience things that seem real in the moment and then, he leaves.” Avani explained.<br/>“Maybe we can cover up the mirrors, make sure he can’t get in anyone’s head.” Raelle suggested.<br/>“I’ll go tell the others.” Scylla said.<br/>“Lee, can you go get her clothes please?” Raelle asked.</p><p>She nodded and left leaving the two alone.</p><p>“What can I do to help?” Raelle asked.<br/>“You can’t do anything, this isn’t a war you can win that easy.” Avani replied. “But, you can start by leaving this place.”<br/>“We’re not running away again.” Raelle whispered. <br/>“And if they kill you this time?” Avani said looking up at her.<br/>“We’ll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it.” Raelle whispered.</p><p>Again, Avani sighed and leant against Raelle’s chest closing her eyes and praying that what she had said would be a reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Forgotten memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the house goes up in panic, Avani reminisces with her friends and family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days but I've been a little sick lately and was unable to write. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was on high alert throughout the house. Word had gotten around about Trey’s appearance and some were doing research about his power, others were placing cloths above mirrors or other reflective surfaces. Whilst everyone worked, Jade followed Avani around making sure to hold onto her hand because she too was afraid to stay on her own where Trey could easily get her. They travelled into the bathroom downstairs and as Avani nailed down the tapestry against the wall, Jade flinched suddenly and a spine shot out right into the cement. </p><p>“It’s okay Jade, you’re safe.” Avani said pulling her into a hug.<br/>“I just know that he’s here, I can feel him here and I know he’s gonna do something big.” Jade said nervously. “He’s gonna kill us in our sleep or-“<br/>“He’s not, okay? He’s not gonna get close to you because I won’t let him. He’ll have to go through me before he gets to you.” Avani said firmly.<br/>“And if he gets to you, what do I do then?” Jade questioned. “When he gets you, what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to get away?”<br/>“Come here.” Avani said.</p><p>She led her out of the bathroom and brought her to their room pushing the bed against the wall before she took centre. Slowly she crouched to the ground knocking against the floorboards and suddenly the wood began to flake, making a hole in the ground big enough for either of them to slide through.</p><p>“If anything happens, you and the others slide down this hole. It’ll take you to the garden outside, a bit beyond the trees and you can run from there.” Avani explained.<br/>“What if he sees it?” Jade questioned.<br/>“We’re gonna cover it up with this tapestry, then wheel the bed over it. He won’t notice it anyway, he’ll be too focused on trying to get me.” Avani answered. “It’s gonna be okay Jade.”</p><p>They hugged again and Avani sighed feeling how nervous she was in her arms. She could feel eyes on her and saw Scylla standing by the door with a little smile on her face, not knowing about Avani’s plan.</p><p>Night fell upon them but no one could go to sleep. Both Raelle and Scylla were trying to preoccupy themselves by drinking multiple cups of coffee and running around the house every time their eyes tried to close. Everyone had their own ways of staying awake; Tally was watching a horror movie in the living room with Abigail, Jade was practicing firing spines into the wall whilst Avani and Lia had a game going to keep each other awake. They were sitting on the window sill opposite one another playing ‘I Spy’ and if someone was to fall asleep, they’d get a slap in the face. It was a good game to pass the time but then they both started falling asleep and there was no one to slap the other in the face; that was until Scylla burst in all energetic and bouncing up and down for Avani to wake up. When they both did, they saw Scylla had something in her hands as she bounced like a hyperactive three year old in front of them. </p><p>“What is that?” Avani asked.<br/>“It’s the photo album, come look at it with us!” Scylla perked up. </p><p>She ran away quicker than Avani could get up but she didn’t get very far because Lia pulled her back to sit down. Again, she resumed her position but instead of them playing the game, they just started talking to fill the void.</p><p>“Where’d you learn to sing?” Lia asked. “I didn’t know the Camarilla were so musically advanced.”<br/>“Oh they’re not. We were staying in this warehouse and it was where they stored pianos, my friends, Electra and Halle, they taught me to play.” Avani explained. <br/>“What about singing?” Lia repeated.<br/>“I kinda…taught myself. I had a radio as my entertainment and the songs that would play, would be the ones that I sung.” Avani answered.<br/>“So I guess the Camarilla weren’t big on social events huh?” Lia chuckled. “You guys ever leave base to have fun?”<br/>“If we did, it only be for a few hours until he came to find us.” Avani revealed. “He would always go hunting in that black van.”<br/>“We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Lia said.<br/>“No, it’s okay. It at least distracts me from the outside world even though it’s pretty grim.” Avani chuckled. “I actually remember the night before Halle was taken.”<br/>“What happened?” Lia asked.<br/>“Halle was being stupid, acting stupid and being so carefree. Trey tried to tell her that it wouldn’t end well but she didn’t give a shit. I told her not to try his patience but she was so adamant to go out on that run, escape for a second.” Avani explained.<br/>“Did you expect it to happen?” Lia asked a little more intrigued.<br/>“Yeah, yeah, I did because when he came home that morning, he wanted all of us to be at breakfast with him. He had this look in his eyes, like he’d seen a criminal, just someone he wanted to end and when he noticed Halle wasn’t there, he went after her.” Avani recounted. “He took Trey with him and made him…made him do it.”<br/>“I don’t understand why Trey’s still with his father, after all he’s done.” Lia said. “It just seems so toxic, can’t he see that?”<br/>“I guess not because he’s coming after me, the only friend he’ll ever have.” Avani muttered.<br/>“It’s impossible for me to get my mind wrapped around it. You were there, even when we were kids, on Dark Hill, you were together.” Lia remembered.<br/>“Yeah, we were and now the tables have turned. I made one mistake and now, he hates me for that, they all do.” Avani said solemnly.<br/>“Maybe it’s for the better?” Lia suggested. “I mean, we haven’t done that to you.”<br/>“You all treated me like a criminal when I was ‘Nyx’ and even now, I get treated like one.” Avani said calmly.<br/>“But we- we’re your family.” Lia stammered.<br/>“I see the way some of you look at me, I hear what is said behind the closed doors and I got a clear example of this family.” Avani said pulling the shock collar forward.<br/>“Okay, you win on that level but what about what we’re doing now?” Lia said. “Protecting you from Trey and the Camarilla, we do that because we’re family.”<br/>“I just don’t want to set myself up for disappointment.” Avani muttered. “I did once and I was left behind.”</p><p>Lia sighed and looked over at Avani seeing the damage in her eyes; it was true, they abandoned her and she spent so many nights waiting for someone to come and get her but no one ever did. She understood that she felt betrayed but what she said about the family and not belonging, that just didn’t feel true. Both her and Jade could’ve run away by now but they hadn’t, so there must’ve been some more reasoning.</p><p>“What would prove it to you? Prove that we’re family?” Lia asked.<br/>“I don’t know, I’ll guess I’ll have to prove it.” Avani explained. “That’s how you’ll know I…care?”<br/>“Really? What will you do?” Lia chuckled.<br/>“Save your asses in a blaze of glory.” Avani chuckled.<br/>“Good luck with that.” Lia said. “I need more coffee, you should really go and sit with Aunt Scylla, she’s been jittering and Aunt Raelle, is getting dangerously close to that fire.”</p><p>Once Lia left the room, Avani hesitantly got up and poked her head around the corner seeing Raelle and Scylla jumping up and down, hands held tightly, very close to that fire. Swiftly she raced to them pushing them back on the couch just as the rims of Raelle’s pants grazed the fiery piece of wood. They both giggled as they fell on the couch and chanted when they saw their daughter standing in front of them. Raelle pulled the photo album out just as Avani turned to leave and Scylla pulled her back, seating her in the middle of them before Raelle plopped the album on Avani’s lap. Both their eyes beamed as they looked at Avani, waiting for her to open it. When she finally did, the first picture she saw was Scylla six months pregnant with Raelle touched down kissing her belly.</p><p>“Oh Goddess, you kicked me so much that day.” Scylla remembered. “I remember I had to sit down afterward for a half hour.”<br/>“Maybe it was the kisses?” Raelle suggested.</p><p>Avani turned the next page and it was them in the hospital. They were all sitting on the bed with their newborn daughter cradled in Scylla’s arms as they both looked down at her lovingly.</p><p>“It took more than 10 hours to get you out of there.” Scylla said. “You really didn’t want to come out.”<br/>“I remember you shouted at me.” Raelle chuckled. <br/>“Baby it hurt.” Scylla pouted.</p><p>They were going to kiss when Avani focused their attention back to the album. She flipped the next page and saw the three of them standing in front of the lighthouse.</p><p>“That was your first day at home.” Raelle said.<br/>“You wouldn’t stop crying, I don’t know why you were so hungry.” Scylla said.</p><p>The next page was their baby lodged in the middle of them both with a smile spread across their face. They’d managed to capture the smile on camera before she slowly went back to crying. After that page, there was a photo of her sitting on her bottom laughing as she looked up at someone, her blue eyes dazzling from the light that escaped the window. She flicked the next page and it was her and Scylla asleep on the porch overlooking the ocean.</p><p>“You both looked so beautiful that night, so beautiful and peaceful.” Raelle said. “I wish I could go back in time and relive those nights.”<br/>“Me too.” Scylla said.</p><p>As they continued flicking through the album, Avani stopped when she saw the picture from her sixth birthday party. It was one of the only memories she remembered because from that point, everything just went so wrong. After that photo, there were no more except for the one they’d taken in the hotel room that day, then absolutely nothing. </p><p>“I think we left our camera at the old house.” Scylla said. “I forgot to pack it when we left.”<br/>“Why don’t you go back and get it?” Avani asked. <br/>“In all honesty, I don’t know if it’s still there or not.” Scylla confessed.<br/>“And with everything going on, it doesn’t seem like the right time.” Raelle added.<br/>“I can tell you that it’s still there, I went back there last summer.” Avani informed. “It’s still in good condition.”<br/>“Why did you go back there?” Raelle asked confused.<br/>“I just wanted to go swimming.” Avani lied.<br/>“That was the year you were still looking for us wasn’t it?” Scylla remembered.</p><p>She only nodded in fear that if she spoke she would break in front of them.</p><p>“Did you go inside the house?” Scylla asked.<br/>“No, I just walked along the beach with my friends.” Avani explained. “We didn’t go in because…they wouldn’t let me, they knew.”</p><p>Avani closed the album and fell back against the couch with a yawn. Her parents knew that it was going to be difficult for her to stay awake any longer even with all of the coffee they were basically inhaling.</p><p>“Sweetie, why don’t you go and take a nap for an hour?” Scylla offered.<br/>“I can’t, I have to stay awake for Jade.” Avani yawned.<br/>“Jade will be fine, she’s been getting sharper with her target practice.” Raelle said. “Besides, everyone else is awake. I’m sure you’ll be fine.”<br/>“But I don’t want to leave her alone.” Avani said trying to fight her sleep.<br/>“She has all these people, it’ll be okay.” Scylla reemphasised.<br/>“I don’t even want to sleep.” Avani lied trying to get up.<br/>“Really? I think you’re lying.” Raelle chuckled.<br/>“No…no, no, I’m not…” Avani said with a big yawn. “Maybe I’ll just shut my eyes for a second.”</p><p>Within a second, Avani was asleep against the couch. Gently Scylla pulled her head down onto her lap and laid her down comfortably; her legs rested against Raelle’s lap and as they did, she removed her shoes carefully and placed them on the ground. Scylla looked down at Avani’s face as she gently caressed the top of her head, combing through individual strands and seeing how it relieved her. She looked over at Raelle with the happiest expression on her face which instantly made Raelle smile as well and lean over to place a kiss against Scylla’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. An uninvited guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trey turns up at the house trapping them all in one room</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night progressed on and slowly everyone began losing their sense but thankfully, one amongst all was still awake and looking around the perimeter for changes to the environment. It was past midnight, settling into the early hours of the morning and all Lia had to entertain herself with were the passing clouds that shifted so quick from one side to the other. She kept her mug filled with coffee as she paced the house and checked on every member in the household. She spotted Jade curled up against the bed in the medic room and threw a blanket over her body as she continued into the living room. Her mother’s scourge was laid on the table and she picked it up feeling the sheer force and heaviness of the metallic object and the carefully woven rope attached to it. Her initials were carved on the back of metal below the stains of blood from the enemies she’d defeated in her years of serving. She remembered how much it upset her nana that Tally was serving despite not having to; she even tried to brainwash her into not serving but it seemed righteous, seemed heroic and other than the fighting, bonds were forged that could never be replaced. </p><p>After she placed the scourge on the table, she circled back down the hallway heading to the kitchen when she saw a face she hadn’t seen in a while. It was Willa prepping tea. She knocked at the door and Willa turned around, coughing slightly.</p><p>“Hi Mrs Collar, haven’t seen you in ages.” Lia said entering the room.<br/>“I’ve been resting…resting up a little.” Willa struggled through her coughs. <br/>“Are you okay? Do you need medicine or something?” Lia asked concerned.<br/>“No, I’m fine sweetie. It doesn’t matter anyway, it seems like we’re all on lockdown here.” Willa chuckled. “Heck, even the mirrors have been blocked off.”<br/>“Yeah, we got a problem here. The Camarilla have delved into some dangerous activity and have picked up mutant children to come after us.” Lia recounted.<br/>“Mutant children eh? Sounds like a movie to me.” Willa chuckled. “How’s my granddaughter doing? I almost had a heart attack when I found out.”<br/>“I don’t know actually. I don’t know if she wants to be here or if she’s waiting for a window to get out, we have conversations and everything, I try and convince her that this is her family but it always goes in a backwards direction.” Lia explained.<br/>“We just have to give her time sweetie, she’s been gone ten years and she’s not just going to think that everything you say is true.” Willa said. “Besides, you can see there’s some progress.”<br/>“How? You seen something that I didn’t?” Lia chuckled.<br/>“I saw the way she was curled up with Raelle and Scylla on the couch.” Willa said. “It was really adorable actually.”<br/>“Yeah, I guess the little things matter too but I just wish I could…change her.” Lia said with a slight smile.<br/>“We all wish we could do that honey but it’s her…it’s her choice to make.” Willa said through her coughs.<br/>“Since when are you getting these coughs?” Lia asked.<br/>“This morning, I think it might be something wrong with my room.” Willa answered. “Maybe with the air conditioning or something?”<br/>“Lets go take a look.” Lia said.</p><p>They travelled to the basement and switched on the lights as they made their way to the air conditioning downstairs. Lia looked at the conditioner but there was nothing wrong with it so they went back up the stairs and headed to Willa’s room upstairs. Slowly the door opened up and Lia stepped in, followed by Willa and immediately she could feel something else in the air. She walked through the room coughing as whatever substance was filling her lungs and she crouched down sitting next to the vent waving her finger over it. Immediately she felt a heat against her finger and turned to Willa but as she turned, Willa fell to the ground unconscious. Lia began coughing madly just as Willa had done before and began crawling in her direction, trying to wake her up but she was completely knocked out. Weakly she crawled out of the room, getting to her feet quickly and stumbling down the stairs before she fell right against the door coughing. She could feel more of the gas entering the house and looked to everyone fast asleep. She could only muster up enough strength to yell one more name.</p><p>“Avani!” </p><p>Suddenly Avani woke up seeing Lia sweaty and weak laying against the door. She jumped over the sofa immediately feeling the warmness in the air and went over to Lia cupping her face, keeping her eyes on her.</p><p>“You…need to cover your face. Once you’re good, get the others woken up and make sure they all stay in this room.” Avani ordered. <br/>“What the hell are you going to do?” Lia questioned.<br/>“Tell you in a minute.” Avani said with a quick smile. </p><p>Slowly Avani climbed up the stairs making sure to keep the scourge she’d stolen from Raelle’s belt close to her. Downstairs, Lia walked through the house getting as many towels as possible before going to wake up individual members of the family. When they were all awake, everyone was dazed and confused but still followed Lia straight into the medical room before she locked the doors. </p><p>“Wait, where’s Av?” Raelle asked confused.<br/>“She’s on her way, we just have to wait for a bit.” Lia said.<br/>“Lia, we can’t leave her alone- oh and she’s taken my scourge.” Raelle argued.<br/>“Rae, listen please. Maybe she knows what she’s doing.” Tally said.<br/>“What if she does something stupid?” Scylla interjected.<br/>“Trust her.” Lia begged. “Please.”</p><p>The parents looked at one another and sighed, nodding after a little while. They settled on the seat next to the covered windows and tried their hardest to listen to the sound of the creaking floorboards above them. Their eyes traced to where the edge of the ceiling where the footsteps suddenly came to a stop. </p><p>Up the stairs Avani stood silently with the scourge wrapped around her fist listening to any sound that was present. She stroked the ground and vines grew through the floor flowing through each room checking to see if anyone was in there but her views reveal nothing. As they traced back to her, she suddenly heard something from her old room and rushed in throwing the scourge against the wood but there was no one there. Suddenly she heard a familiar whistle coming from the one open window in the house and looked out to see Trey standing with a torched piece of wood dead eyed looking right at her. </p><p>“Get out of there now and come with me.” Trey demanded. <br/>“Try me bitch!” Avani yelled. </p><p>His smirk widened as he came closer to the house, torch still firmly in hand as his chin tilted up to look at her. </p><p>“Your funeral...theirs too.” He said. </p><p>With that said he was gone and the torch had fallen against the building immediately lighting it up from the inside. Avani’s eyes widened in horror as she looked down and sprinted down the hallway making her way to the stairs before knocking violently against the door. She locked it behind her again and looked to see if Jade was okay before anything else. </p><p>“He’s here, we need to get you all out of here now.” Avani ordered. “Jade, you’re gonna have to lead em out of here.”<br/>“What do you mean she has to lead us out of here?” Raelle questioned. <br/>“Where the hell are you going?” Scylla questioned. <br/>“I gotta take care of someone but I’ll be right behind you.” Avani said trying to reassure them. <br/>“I am not taking your word for it.” Raelle said firmly. “We’re gonna help you.”<br/>“He’ll kill you all, please just follow Jade. I promise I’ll be right behind you.” Avani begged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Restoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trey and Avani face off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a powerful knocking against the door and an insane voice spoke up demanding she’d come out. Jade shrieked at the sound of Trey’s voice which only made him laugh harder at their pain and scare Avani even more than she already was. She pushed past them and wrapped strong vines around the bed rails and pulled them back revealing the tapestry that had been laid over the hole they’d created. Once the hole was uncovered she turned to them but no one was willing to leave her alone with Trey. Jade crouched next to her wanting to know what the plan was and Avani knew there was something to be said. </p><p>“You need to all go, I’m not gonna say this again.” Avani said firmly. “Please, just go before he gets in here.” </p><p>Everyone shook their heads immediately and as they did, there was another round of explosive knocking against the door. Avani stepped forward trying to drag her mother Scylla closer to the hole but Scylla wouldn’t move close. She made her let go of her hands but as she did, Avani grabbed her again and tried to plead with her as much as possible. When Scylla didn’t budge, she went to Raelle, then she went to Lia who did the exact same. Suddenly she couldn’t take it anymore and a spark of anger flew through her, igniting the ice in her eyes as she once more begged for them to leave.</p><p>The doorknob twisted and it was thrown against the wall revealing Trey who stood there bold, tall and frightening. Both Raelle and Scylla stood protectively in front of Avani making sure that she was secure as Trey stepped forward into the space. Everyone avoided eye contact with him as he entered and he only laughed knowing that without trying, he had terrified the living crap out of all of them. The only person brave enough to steal a glance was Avani but seeing as she was hiding, he didn’t feel anything. He crouched down to the ground a few paces from where Raelle and Scylla were standing and tilted his head waving at Avani.</p><p>“Why are you hiding?” He uttered in a playful manner. “We need to go out to play, remember like we once did?”<br/>“She’s not going anywhere with you. You’re outnumbered so I suggest you leave.” Raelle threatened.<br/>“I highly doubt you’ll be able to defeat me.” Trey said looking up at her.<br/>“Try us.” Scylla added. </p><p>Slowly Trey hoisted himself up without moving his feet from the position he was in. Swiftly he span around and touched the foreheads of Tally and Abigail who were standing opposite one another. Instantly Abigail looked down to her fists, anger fuelling her eyes as she looked over at Tally who already had her fists raised ready to punch Abigail in the face. When the first swing was thrown, Anacostia raced to action along with Lia who tried to separate them both but as they ran, Trey tapped their shoulders; Lia immediately felt her body fall to the ground like she was melting and Anacostia could feel her bones breaking one by one as she screamed in pain on the ground. He made his way to poor old Willa who couldn’t defend herself and made her lose all sense of feeling before turning to the three. Trey began walking forward when Raelle suddenly wind struck him backwards, right into the mirror from where he disappeared. </p><p>“Raelle!” Scylla screamed.</p><p>Swiftly she turned around to be met with his hand pressing firmly against her forehead as he turned back to Scylla who was still protecting Avani. They backed up against a wall and Trey stopped a little distance in front to let them watch Raelle.</p><p>“What the hell did you do to her?” Scylla hissed.<br/>“Let’s just say she’s having a little trouble seeing right now.” Trey chuckled.</p><p>Scylla looked over at Raelle who was calling all of their names trying to find out where they were. Trey turned back around and rested his hand against the wall, leaning closer to them both.<br/>“I thought I’d never see the day where you’d fight against me.” Trey said. “You had so much potential and now you’re back to step one.”<br/>“You tried to kill me…in public!” Avani said.<br/>“You caught feelings, this is on your own accord!” Trey yelled.</p><p>Trey suddenly laced his fingers around Scylla’s throat and hoisted her into the air. Instantly Avani threw a punch to his gut and he dropped Scylla against the wall as he backed away. As Avani turned to Scylla, she tried to wake her up from the trance she was placed in but the force was keeping ahold of her. Scylla’s gaze had not met Avani’s since the moment she was touched by Trey, her head was drifting, her neck no longer as stiff as before when she looked around the space tearing up. The voice telling her to wake up was muffled to the point where she could only hear the faint echo here and there as the moment she lost her little one replayed over and over again. Tears fell from her eyes and Avani caught them on the tip of her thumbs as she continued to try and wake her up. Desperation fell pretty quick and only increased when she felt hands around her waist pulling her away from Scylla. Her hands fell from her teary cheeks and fell to her hands which she held so tightly trying to fight Trey’s hold. Scylla could feel her skin warm up and her gaze drifted to her hands seeing nothing but feeling something powerful. She looked up seeing the surroundings of Dark Hill around her but suddenly she heard a familiar voice.</p><p>“Wake up!” </p><p>For a second there was a glitch and she was back in Dark Hill witnessing her daughter’s death again. She was trying to desperately to get to her but every time she was stabbed and every time Scylla screamed in pain. On the outside, Avani was slowly losing her grip around Scylla’s hands and suddenly, she felt him tug on her hips one more time, completely loosening the grip between them. He dragged her out of the room as she screamed and the rest were caught in their own trances. Something left her mouth as she left the room; something she’d wanted to say in a long time as she passed by Scylla, then by Raelle.</p><p>“Mom, wake up!” She screamed.<br/>“Av, where are you baby?” Raelle questioned hearing her voice.<br/>“Mama! Mama, you need to go!” She said.<br/>“Just tell me where you are.” Raelle said desperation growing in her voice.<br/>“It’s okay mama, it’s gonna be okay.” She sniffled. “Take mom and go, I’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>Suddenly the door closed and Raelle could no longer hear the sound of Avani’s voice, then immediately went into panic. She screamed for anyone but no one would reply so she started crawling around trying to find Scylla. </p><p>“Scylla? Scylla, where are you?” Raelle hollered. “Is Avani with you? Scylla, please, please say something!”</p><p>A shiver went up Raelle’s spine as she felt a hand touch her back. She turned around swiftly, messily kicking her legs up into the air before she fell flat begging for mercy. It was then that she felt the supple fingers of an ally pulling her up to stand.</p><p>“Trey took Avani and she told me we have to get you guys out of here.” Jade explained. <br/>“We can’t leave without her, maybe if we-“ Raelle began.<br/>“You’re blind, your wife is paralysed, none of you can do anything to help so I suggest you listen to me before I get mad and this place explodes.” Jade hissed.<br/>“Okay, okay, I’ll help you get the others out but I’m waiting for her to come back.” Raelle said.<br/>“Sure, whatever, just help me.” Jade said.</p><p>Her body was thrown against the bottom stair and as she settled into the pain, Trey paced back and forth angrily. He launched his foot against her stomach when the anger boiled too deep above his head and grabbed her collar, raising her up ever so slightly.</p><p>“I’m going to kill you so slowly that you’ll feel every inch of pain before you finally go back to hell from where you vermin originate.” He hissed.</p><p>She rolled his eyes at him and threw her head forward making him step back and hold his bloody nose. When he turned back to her, she had her arm raised in the air ready for a vine to snake around her arm and transport her away.</p><p>“You should really work on your lines, you sound like a Catholic priest who just escaped the war.”</p><p>As he sprinted forward, the vine snaked around her arm and she was hoisted into the air, then taken to the next floor from where she remained worried. She stood in the middle, fists raised circling around ready for him to appear out of any reflective surface. A few moments passed and nothing occurred until suddenly she felt a hefty swing against the back of her head. She fell flat on her face and before moving, his foot rested on top of her back.</p><p>“You can’t just run away from your enemy, didn’t your mommies teach you anything?” He chuckled.<br/>“Don’t talk about them.” She hissed.<br/>“Oh and what are you gonna do?” He giggled.<br/>“You’ll be pleased to know I’ve been working on a trick just for you.” She said.</p><p>Her back arched forward and suddenly sharpened thorns grew from her skin, piercing into the soft material of the sneaker on Trey’s foot. He yelped feeling the thorns enter his own flesh and for that moment Avani was loose, she slid away and stood back up throwing a punch in his direction. She threw several more until she finally had him against that wall bleeding from his nose, his mouth and any other crevice. Vines grew rapidly in her hands and she used them to strangle him, squeezing so hard in order to pop that head of his. Anger was building in her eyes but amusement only built in Trey’s which only angered her more.</p><p>“I see you have a death wish, papa would not be happy knowing that his star pupil was as weak as the perpetrator.” Avani hissed.<br/>“I just find everything funny is all.” Trey said.<br/>“Yeah and why is that?” Avani questioned.<br/>“Well, it’s your anger. You think you know one part of the story but you have no idea how messed up the whole story is.” Trey explained. “This anger is only the taster…well, for now.” </p><p>Before she could question further, he pressed his hand against her neck and immediately she saw the memory of Dark Hill. The moment she was stabbed through, the moment her mothers’ reached out for her and screamed as she was taken from them. All those days, those years spent building hate for them was wasted in that second. She was made to believe that she was abandoned, left to die and suddenly these people were willing to take her in. She wasted so much time hating the two of them and to learn that all along they were telling the truth put her in a place she’d never explored before.</p><p>She threw him to the ground and kicked him in the sides till blood spewed from his mouth. He still laughed as she tried to cause him pain and finally, when she grew exhausted, she stopped and inhaled deeply as her breath shuddered. </p><p>“You took me away and made me hate them, why? Why the hell would you do this to me? I trusted you, you were my friend!” Avani yelled. <br/>“Are you going to kill your friend?” Trey asked a bloody smile appearing.</p><p>Instantly Avani moved her foot to step onto his throat, slowly pressing down on his throat to choke him.</p><p>“Why would you do it?” Avani questioned. “Why now?”<br/>“Because…because he needed a weapon. He-he needed your DNA…needed it for his army that I’m sure you’re aware of…and telling you know…because in a matter of seconds this-this place goes up in…flames!” Trey struggled.</p><p>Suddenly the ground below them began to shake and in the distance, somewhere down in the basement, she heard something burst and snuck a peek at the flames singeing the basement door. When she became distracted, Trey disappeared in a second and she turned looking around for him. She turned around, her back facing the banister, and was met with Trey’s fist once again. She spat her intoxicated blood in his direction and immediately it burnt his face but it didn’t stop him from throwing another punch. Finally, he raised her up over the banister and as he did, she saw a peek of the flames brewing below her and struggled trying to get out of his hold. They locked eyes for a moment and she wished he would just change his mind but Trey had a murderous look in his eyes.</p><p>“Go back to hell.” He hissed.</p><p>Slowly his fingers unraveled around her neck and suddenly she felt the hot air against the back of her neck as she went falling down onto the fiery floorboards. Once the force hit against the wood, she felt the surface below her break into pieces as she was plunged into complete darkness, smoke clouding the area she was trapped in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Right behind you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avani remembers the promise she made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the distance she could hear Trey’s footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up at the hole she’d created as she came down. He peeked in seeing that the smoke was entering her breathing system, making her spew out whatever was gathering in her body. </p><p>“I’ll make sure to kill your family quickly so you see each other pretty soon.”</p><p>As he walked away, she opened her mouth to scream but the smoke had completely clouded over her lungs. She tried her hardest to get up but then realised something was impaled in her shoulder making it almost impossible to rise up without the pain building up. The door to that room was opened and she could hear him stepping inside the room. </p><p>“Mama…mama…mama…”</p><p>Her body settled against the floor and she coughed out the smoke inside of her muttering for her mother to come and rescue her. Her eyes slowly closed up and she remembered the promise she’d made to Raelle moments before Trey took her away. </p><p>‘I’ll be right behind you’ is what she said; is what she promised to her mom and she needed to fulfil that no matter what. A vine grew from her fingertips and reached up to the ceiling, slowly wrapping around the pole and gently rising from the space she was in. She could feel the spike moving through her flesh and did her best not to scream as she was finally ripped through. She fell on her knees clutching her shoulder and coughing quietly trying not to make any noise whatsoever. Steadily she turned to the hole in the ground and used the vine to pull the spike out from the ground before she got up and walked slowly into the room. When she entered, she hid the spike at her side as she looked down to the Trey who was on his knees. He heard her enter and didn’t look for the first few minutes.</p><p>“You don’t quit do you?” Trey questioned.<br/>
“Sorry, I keep my promises.” Avani uttered.</p><p>Another jolt of the ground was heard but Avani kept herself standing. She saw Trey gathering dirt in his fists and suddenly he rose up, turning around seeing her struggle. </p><p>“Before I kill you, tell me where they are and I’ll make it quick and easy.” He threatened.<br/>
“Why don’t you come over and find out?” Avani said with a smirk.<br/>
“Just tell me! Tell me where they are!” He screamed.<br/>
“Why is daddy gonna be upset?” Avani mocked. “He’s gonna be so disappointed in you!”</p><p>He inhaled slowly, shuddering slightly.</p><p>“You’re-you’re a disappointment.” He shuddered.<br/>
“Really? Because your mission was to kill me yet look where we are.” She said mocking him. “You failed, little boy.”<br/>
“Shut up! I haven’t failed yet! I can kill you, kill your family and he’ll be so proud.” Trey argued.<br/>
“Doesn’t seem like it because you’re never gonna know where they are.” She said stepping forward slowly. “Guess we’re both going to hell.”<br/>
“Shut the hell up!” Trey said running to her.<br/>
As he came within distance, Avani closed her eyes for a second and tears fell from her eyes as she raised her hand with the spike in it. She felt it stab through flesh and opened her eyes seeing Trey’s eyes widened, staring right into her soul. His hand fell on top of her own and he shuddered as he slowly fell to the ground with the spike fully impaled into his brain. She let go of him and backed away slowly walking to the hole as she clutched her own wound. Gently she sat on the edge of the hole watching Trey slowly bleed out just a few metres from her. Her eyes flickered over and saw Nico sitting on the ground and reached over to grab it, hugging it as she fell down the hole that began filling up the second she went through. </p><p>Meanwhile in the garden, the rest of them woke up from their trances looking around at each other and wondering what had happened. Scylla wrapped her arms around Raelle, kissing her as they looked into one another’s eyes knowing they were safe. She pulled away seeing a glint in Raelle’s eyes and an expression changing as she came to a realisation. They all looked to their home which had gone up completely in flames; smoke escaped every crevice and there was sighting of their child. Raelle got to her feet trying to run back into the house when her friends pulled her back to the ground, holding her down to the ground as another explosion went off. Everyone watched in horror at their home and cried knowing that no one could survive that. </p><p>They’d lost her again.</p><p>They’d failed again.</p><p>History repeating itself once again.</p><p>Scylla looked to her wife seeing how sunken she was. She held her hands tightly as she gazed over at the mushroom patch in the far corner. The brightly coloured mushrooms moved back and forth slowly catching Scylla’s attention. They suddenly began moving backwards, sinking into the soil they’d been grown in. Scylla pulled away from Raelle attracting her attention to the caving that had been created in the mushroom patch. </p><p>“Are they rotting or something?” Raelle asked.<br/>
“No, this isn’t normal.” Scylla said confused.</p><p>Suddenly a dirty hand appeared from the undergrowth and a head popped up with the mushrooms resting on her head. Avani climbed out and rolled out onto the grass coughing out the dirt, the smoke and everything else. The first person she saw was Scylla who carefully hoisted her head on her lap as Raelle gently unbuttoned her shirt seeing the wound on her shoulder. </p><p>“I’m not sure I have the energy to heal her.” Raelle said. “Tal, can you call an ambulance or something?”</p><p>She nodded and Raelle buttoned up the shirt again taking her place right beside Scylla. Right away she noticed that the child’s breathing was slowing. She scooped up her hand in her own and kissed her knuckles as they both tried their hardest to keep her awake whilst they waited for assistance. As she coughed again, Scylla grew frightened and bent over to kiss her forehead trying to comfort her.</p><p>“Spiel told me there were only two ways to kill me.” Avani said coughing. “Fire and headshot.”<br/>
“Well, you’re not going to die sweetie, you’re going to be okay.” Scylla said tearing up. “I promise you’re going to be okay.”<br/>
“But if I’m not, I need to tell you something.” Avani struggled.<br/>
“What is it?” Raelle asked.<br/>
“He showed me what really happened on that day…I saw that you tried to help me, you tried to get to me and you didn’t…leave.” Avani explained. “I blamed you both for a long time-I-I’m sorry…”<br/>
“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Raelle said wiping her tears. “They hypnotised you and they hurt you, none of this is your fault.”<br/>
“I just wanted to tell you so you wouldn’t think I hated you.” Avani said trying to smile. “And also to tell you that I-that I…love you.”<br/>
“We love you too.” Scylla said holding her closer. “But I need you to stay strong just for a little while longer.”<br/>
“Yeah you made a promise that you’d be right behind us and you better keep to that promise, you hear me?” Raelle said trying to make her laugh.<br/>
“I can try.” Avani smiled.<br/>
“You best do more than try baby girl.” Scylla chuckled.<br/>
“Death ain’t getting you out of this relationship.” Raelle chuckled.</p><p>She had another coughing frenzy before she settled against Scylla again and looked up at those ocean eyes. </p><p>“Mom? Can we go back to the beach?” Avani asked.<br/>
“Of course.” Scylla smiled.<br/>
“Mama, will you take me swimming again? Hopefully this time I don’t drown.” Avani chuckled.<br/>
“I’ll get you a float.” Raelle said.</p><p>The sound of helicopter blades were sounded and soon got closer. It landed a few feet away and some soldiers went to put out the fire whilst others assisted Avani onto a gurney. They hoisted her into the helicopter and the rest got on as they flew far from the home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey guys I hope you're enjoying the chapter and the story as a whole. Feel free to ask me any questions you have about the story or about raylla (if you want) I don't mind.</p><p> I'm so thankful for you all, I love you so much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. One last wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelle grants Willa one last wish.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole team was transported back to Fort Salem seeing as there was nowhere safe for them to lay low. At least at the base they had more protection around them and a place where Avani could recover from the house fire in peace. They put her in the infirmary and supplied her with oxygen to rejuvenate her damaged cells. She fell asleep as soon as they attached the oxygen and she laid there for hours unbothered until she felt a strange sensation in the room. Slowly she opened her eyes up and they flickered over to a bed on the opposite side where her grandmother lay choking on her breath. Carefully she rose herself up seeing Raelle was sitting beside her mother holding her hand close to her chest. Instantly she knew that something was wrong with Willa and that she was about to lose another. She stole another glance but this time Willa saw and smiled over at her; even though no words were exchanged, she knew what Willa was trying to communicate to her. </p><p>Willa looked up at Raelle visibly in pain from seeing her mother in such a state. She’d lost her once before and when she came back, she absolutely despised her for everything but now she was in front of her dying, it hit different. Raelle could feel her breath slowing down with every gasp of air she took in and knew there was no way out of this one. Their grip around each other’s hands tightened and as they did, Willa showed Raelle something all those years ago. It was when Avani was a baby and navigating her way around the house whilst her parents were downstairs. She was in her crib bouncing up and down crying for someone to come and get her. That’s when the blue balloon appeared in the mirror and Avani stopped crying focusing those bright blue eyes right into the mirror. Her little arms threw themselves up in the air and Willa slowly hoisted her out of the crib cradling her and taking a seat on her rocking chair. It was the first time she held her granddaughter and she was so calm until Willa heard Scylla’s footsteps and had to leave. She placed her back into the crib and immediately she began to cry as Willa left her inside and Scylla entered the room picking her baby up.</p><p>“Why did you show me that mama?” Raelle asked.<br/>
“I wanted you to know that I lived sweetheart, I lived a life so amazing and I got a beautiful granddaughter out of it.” Willa explained.<br/>
“Mama, please don’t talk like that.” Raelle said tearing up.<br/>
“Raelle, I know you’re upset and you’re gonna be upset when I do go but I need you to know that you shouldn’t cry for me.” Willa said slowly.<br/>
“I love you mama, I’m sorry for what I said to you before and how I treated you.” Raelle sniffled.<br/>
“It wasn’t your fault my sweet girl, you will and always will be the best thing I ever did.” Willa said wiping her tears. “And I’m sorry that I left you that year and the years after.”<br/>
“I was such an asshole to you mama. I really shouldn’t have yelled at you or blamed you for what happened at the beach.” Raelle cried. “I was so impulsive.”<br/>
“It’s okay my love but you promise me one thing Raelle.” Willa began.<br/>
“What is it mama?” Raelle said gripping tighter to her hand.<br/>
“Spend every second you have with her, don’t waste another minute and always, always find your way back to each other.” Willa said.<br/>
“I promise mama.” Raelle sniffled. “I love you.”<br/>
“I love you too.” Willa said with a faint smile. “Take care of your little rascal and that feisty wife of yours and remember, I’ll be watching your every move.”<br/>
“Yes mama.” Raelle said with a chuckle. “Say hi to pops for me.”<br/>
“I can’t wait.” Willa chuckled.</p><p>Later that night they all gathered around Willa singing a Seed around her to decrease the pain inside of her. Avani watched from a distance slowly breathing as she did so. She started growing something in her palm; a lily sat in her palm and fell to the ground, travelling underneath Willa’s bed before slowly sitting below. Meanwhile the witches continued to sing when suddenly Raelle felt her hand tightening and looked down to her mom who was giving her a knowing look. Raelle nodded allowing more tears to fall and looked to Willa’s slowly rising chest. It rose three more times before suddenly it came to a pause and Willa was no longer breathing. Immediately the witches gathered around Raelle embracing her as she continued to hold onto Willa’s hand. A tear rolled down Avani’s face and she laid back on her bed closing her eyes and exhaling shakily. She felt a hand hold her own and opened her eyes to see Jade standing next to her rubbing her palm.</p><p>“Pain is a prison and now you are free,<br/>
Without pain, without hurt and lies…”</p><p>Slowly the witches turned hearing Jade and Avani reciting their words. Her parents watched over smiling slightly as their daughter spoke.</p><p>“Fly high my angel and continue to see,<br/>
The works I do till the day I die<br/>
Rest easy upon the clouds and then,<br/>
I promise to see you again…”</p><p>The blanket was pulled over Willa’s body and was slowly wheeled out of the infirmary. The adults went outside to sign off some papers leaving Avani alone in the room with a sleeping Jade curled up on the bed beside her. Avani looked to Nico who was resting on the bedside table and stretched out grabbing him and resting him on her chest. She began playing with him when she heard Lia’s giggling at the end of the hall and looked to her.</p><p>“Hey stalker, why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.” Avani chuckled.<br/>
“Like I’d want a picture of you cuddling your toy elephant.” Lia said rolling her eyes.<br/>
“Hey, watch yourself now, I saved your life.” Avani teased.<br/>
“About that, I need to talk to you.” Lia said walking over.</p><p>She sat on the hospital bed looking down at her cut up hand and the rest of her bruised body.</p><p>“Eyes are up here.” Avani teased.<br/>
“Sorry, um…maybe I should go, it’s bad timing.” Lia said panicking.</p><p>She got up but Avani leant forward taking her hand and pulling her down to sit.</p><p>“Tell me, I’ve basically died twice, I think I can handle it.” Avani joked.</p><p>Lia chuckled at her joke and took a breath before speaking.</p><p>“You know back at the house I asked you what it would take to prove that we’re family…” Lia began.<br/>
“Yes?” Avani smirked.<br/>
“And you said you’d have to save your asses in a blaze of glory?” Lia smiled.<br/>
“Yes I remember my words.” Avani chuckled.<br/>
“And you basically did do that proving that we are family after all.” Lia said.<br/>
“Yes, you proved me wrong Lia, are you happy?” Avani asked rolling her eyes.<br/>
“Not really no.” Lia said bluntly.<br/>
“Why the hell not? I admitted you were right, isn’t that what you wanted?” Avani teased.<br/>
“You’ll never know what I really want.” Lia said looking away.<br/>
“Because you’re not telling me.” Avani chuckled. “Why you gone all shy all of a sudden?”</p><p>Avani noticed Lia was getting uncomfortable.</p><p>“Hey, okay, I’m sorry I’ll stop teasing.” Avani said. “Go on, spill the tea.”</p><p>Lia looked Avani right in those blue eyes before she let go of everything that was keeping ahold of her and leant down, pressing her lips against Avani’s. Their eyes closed as soon as the lips crashed and as they pulled away, Avani looked completely dazed at Lia. For a moment there was complete silence and Lia felt her anxiety grow knowing that Avani was probably upset, worried, disgusted or whatever she was feeling. Then, Avani cracked a smile and pulled Lia back down to her kissing her back making Lia smile as well.</p><p>“So I guess you like me now huh Craven?” Avani smirked. “Was all that aggression you trying to flirt?”</p><p>Lia chuckled placing her chin against Avani’s chest as she looked across to her.</p><p>“Shut up.” Lia said a little embarrassed.</p><p>When night fell, Raelle came back into the infirmary to check up on Avani who was awake with Lia curled up asleep in the crook of her neck. She had her hand combing through Lia’s hair as she continued to inhale the oxygen that was nearly running out. When Raelle came over, she looked over at her and saw that her eyes were still reddened from all the crying. </p><p>“I see that you two have become friends.” Raelle smiled.<br/>“Great friends.” Avani chuckled. “Are you okay now?”“I’ll be fine with time, you don’t need to worry.” Raelle said. “I’m sure she’s somewhere better than here.”<br/>“Where was her favourite place to be?” Avani asked.<br/>“Um…I think it was probably the house with me and pop. She was always happiest there, never complained about anything.” Raelle recounted.<br/>“I guess she’s gone back there.” Avani said.<br/>“How do you know that?” Raelle said confused.<br/>“When I died, I went back to my favourite place and even though you two weren’t there, it didn’t feel empty because I had the memories of a better time.” Avani explained. “Besides she’s got your dad, he’s probably gone to the same place.”<br/>“What happened to it when you woke up?” Raelle asked.<br/>“It broke apart slowly like everything was made out of glass and it had been smashed against a countertop. I fell through the sand and then found myself laying on a bed, looking for you.” Avani recounted.</p><p>Raelle lost eye contact for a moment feeling shameful for what had happened but Avani reached over and rested her hand on Raelle’s.</p><p>“It’s okay, we lost time but we’ll make up for it.” Avani said. “You know I still don’t know how to ride a bike.”<br/>“Really? The Camarilla didn’t tell you?” Raelle chuckled.<br/>“I guess they didn’t have the time with all the world domination, destruction of witches and extermination of vermin talk.” Avani joked.<br/>“What else do we have to teach you?” Raelle said.<br/>“Not many things, I don’t know how to drive, build a campfire, fix a flat tire, navigate with a map, light a barbecue, climb a ladder, fish in a lake, iron clothes and sometimes, I don’t know when to stop drinking.” Avani listed.<br/>“Av, you’re underage.” Raelle pointed out.<br/>“Oh no…that’s…bad.” Avani joked. <br/>“It’s okay, I just won’t tell your mother and you’ll be fine.” Raelle said.<br/>“I’m curious to know what would happen if you did.” Avani said.<br/>“Oh I can call her if you want, Scylla!” Raelle began.<br/>“No, no, no need for that.” Avani said immediately. “I’m sure she’s already stressed out.”</p><p>The stream of oxygen suddenly came to a stop and Avani looked down at the tank seeing it was completely empty.</p><p>“Mama, can you get me another tank?” Avani said.<br/>“Yeah.” Raelle said with a big smile.<br/>“What are you smiling about?” Avani asked confused.<br/>“You called me ‘mama’ and it sent butterflies into my stomach.” Raelle said.<br/>“Ew dude! Stop being all weird and shit.” Avani cringed.<br/>“It just makes me so happy.” Raelle blushed. “It’s like I have my little baby girl back.”<br/>“Okay, no, no! I can’t do it.” Avani said dying of embarrassment. “I take it back!”<br/>“You can’t take it back if you’ve already said it.” Raelle said as she jogged away.</p><p>She came back minutes later to attach the new oxygen tank with the same stupid smile on her face. When it was done, Raelle ruffled her head and kissed her forehead wishing her a very goodnight before leaving her alone. She walked down the hall and entered a bedroom where Scylla sat on the edge of the bed looking completely distraught.</p><p>“Scyl, what’s wrong?” Raelle asked concerned. “You know apart from everything that has gone wrong.”<br/>“I just realised something about the fire.” Scylla muttered.<br/>“What is it?” Raelle said wrapping her arm around her.<br/>“Now Willa’s gone, the house is gone and so is the album.” Scylla explained. “I just realised now.”<br/>“It’s okay Scyl, what matters more is that you have those memories.” Raelle said.<br/>“But I also lost the pictures of Avani when she was a baby.” Scylla said. “All of her firsts.”<br/>“Well, not really. We still have the camera at our old place and once this is all over, maybe we’ll go back. I know Av really wants to go back.” Raelle explained.<br/>“Yeah, I guess.” Scylla said leaning into Raelle. “It’s just been too much too fast.”<br/>“I know baby but we just have to keep going.” Raelle said kissing the top of her head. <br/>“Why are you so happy?” Scylla said. “You’ve been smiling the moment you came in.”<br/>“Av called me ‘mama’ and my heart is bursting with excitement.” Raelle said.<br/>“Awww.” Scylla said. “I bet she was embarrassed when you started babbling.”<br/>“Yep but I don’t care, I love it!” Raelle said pulling her down to the mattress. “You and I should get some well deserved rest.”<br/>“See you in my dreams baby.” Scylla said kissing her. “I love you.”<br/>“Right back at you babe.” Raelle whispered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol I see your comments, hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Training commence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The unit and the kids are back at Fort Salem training but Avani can't seem to access her powers until she spends some time with the senior officials.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys I hope all of you are doing okay. I've been struggling with my mental health a little bit and have been struggling to write up chapters but I managed to do this one for you. I'm not sure when exactly I'll upload next but hopefully it will be soon. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A solo raven flew through the clouds circling around the fog and leaving the darkened surroundings before flying above Fort Salem. It moved to the side falling down to the balcony where Alder’s quarters lay. It landed on the balcony with something rolled up in its claws and cawed waiting for Alder to come out. When she finally did, the raven let go of the scroll of paper and flew over to the top waiting for her to open the piece of paper. </p><p>“So you’re gonna send me threats? Let’s see how you deal with an army.” Alder hissed. </p><p>Everyone gathered in the assembly hall for Alder’s meeting. They all sat in their seats in front of her; the unit and the rest of the team sitting up front. The Biddies walked onto stage first and General Alder followed, standing directly in front of the spotlight. </p><p>“Good morning soldiers. We all are painfully aware of the circumstances surrounding the Camarilla and I’m sure our sergeant’s have been training you well. However, I’ve asked for you all today because this morning I received a threat from one of our most dangerous enemies; an enemy that doesn’t seem to die no matter how many times we hit him. Spiel sent a threat, Friday February 19th, we meet at the very place the Salem Accords were signed or one by one, they will exterminate.”</p><p>“Soldiers, it is important to note that it will not only be the Camarilla attacking us but also witches, young witches stolen from their parents, excommunicated from the army as well as by civilians. We also have reasons to believe that they aren’t running on just their work but their DNA have been fused with the mycelium; the last of the mycelium trees. This will not only make them powerful but will require more force than you’ve ever experienced. I am not going to soften this by saying everything will be fine soldiers; this is the biggest war we’ve faced since the beginning of time and I need all of you to be ready for what’s coming to you. Each unit will be assigned to some of our specialist soldiers at the front here; you will show up for training as you normally do, you will harness your energies and you will be ready for war.”</p><p>Once the soldiers filed out, Raelle and Scylla went to find Avani who they hoped was still asleep and resting but unfortunately for them, she wasn’t. They only looked out of the window and saw her trying to box with Lia but her muscles were failing her. Lia knocked her to the ground with one swing and both her parents couldn’t help but laugh as she did. </p><p>“Collar, go get your kid before she embarrasses herself more.” Scylla chuckled. <br/>“Who’s there for her to be embarrassed?” Raelle said confused. “It’s just Lia, they’re friends unless you’re seeing someone I’m not.”<br/>“Oh Raelle.” Scylla chuckled facepalming. <br/>“Why are you facepalming? Scyl, what am I missing here?” Raelle questioned. <br/>“Nothing baby, now go get the kids.” Scylla said. </p><p>Raelle led the children back into Fort Salem and into the main hall where sergeants began taking groups of soldiers into separate training facilities. They were going by age groups; the adults were sent before the children and went straight to the front fields, separating into specialisations. Whilst the adults left, Lia and Avani sat near the back of the hall holding hands tightly as Alder continued reciting names. From the way Lia’s hand was shaking, Avani could feel the nerve riling up in her and could feel fear above all. When their names were called, they walked down the hall following their group but then Lia had to go with the Knowers which she was spectacularly nervous for. They stood at the end of the hall just outside where the Knowers were. </p><p>“I don’t wanna go in there, I really don’t wanna go in there. I’m scared Vanny.” Lia begged. <br/>“Come on, it’s only gonna be for a few hours, then I’ll see you again.” Avani said rubbing her knuckles. <br/>“I’ve never been with other Knowers before.” Lia whispered. “What if they’re better than me?”<br/>“Here, I got something to help you with your anxieties.” Avani said. </p><p>Instantly Avani pulled Lia into a long, passionate kiss rolling her tongue through her mouth and pulling away from their kiss. </p><p>“Kick some ass Lee.” Avani said chuckling. </p><p>Before Avani could leave, Lia pulled her back. </p><p>“Where the hell are you going to go?” Lia asked. “Do you even have a specialisation?”<br/>“Wherever the wind takes me.” Avani said. “I’ll try not to get killed on the way there.” <br/>“If you die, I’ll kill you.” Lia threatened jokingly. <br/>“Yes ma’am.” Avani said. </p><p>Lia watched as Avani walked down the hall making sure she was safe all the way through before she entered the Knowers room. Meanwhile Avani continued walking down and crossing several different rooms trying to find somewhere where her talents were appreciated. Soon she found herself outside walking through some grassy lands and hiding amongst the greenery overlooking the adults training. She saw her mother helping out some of the blasters who’d been injured in the process and healing them of their wounds. When she got bored, she rolled over on the ground and tapped the ground creating a deep hole that she lazily turned into. As she fell, the ground started to dig deeper until she suddenly couldn’t tunnel further. She reached her hand up in the air and slowly, a weak dying vine crept from the top of the hole and twirled around her wrist. As she tried to get hoisted, the vine snapped sending her straight down to the bottom again. She commanded some more weak vines and they rolled around her fist slowly helping her rise up to the top. Finally she climbed out of the hole and sighed as she looked up at the sky. </p><p>“Collar. I see we’re taking a more gentle approach to the tasks at hand.” A voice said. </p><p>Her head tilted to the side and she saw Alder standing amongst her Biddies. She rose up carefully and began to cough at her own breathlessness. She hadn’t done much yet something was dying inside of her. </p><p>“Are you alright junior?” Alder asked walking closer. <br/>“I’m fine general. Just a little...parched?” Avani said. <br/>“Parched doesn’t getting you coughing like this. Do you need to see the Necros?” Alder asked with concern. <br/>“I don’t think they’ll understand ma’am. My biology isn’t the same, as you know.” Avani said. <br/>“Alright, would you mind joining me in some of the classes today? If you’re okay with it.” Alder offered. <br/>“Okay.” Avani said. </p><p>Alder led her to the area where the Blasters were gathered along with the Healers who were on the sidelines waiting for another accident. They all gathered to the front but as soon as Abigail and Raelle spotted Avani next to Alder, they grew concerned.</p><p>“Blasters, to test your ability, we are going to be practicing on a soldier of immense strength and ability.” Alder said looking to Avani.<br/>“General Alder I don’t know if I can-“ Avani whispered.<br/>“Nonsense child, you did it once, it’ll come back to you.” Alder said. </p><p>Before Alder could command the soldiers, Raelle stepped forward trying to stop it but to her surprise, Avani stopped her telling her it was going to be okay. </p><p>“Blasters on my signal!” Alder commanded. </p><p>Avani stood on the ground a few metres away, barefoot with her eyes closed as she felt every bit of the goddess’ nature surround her. Weakened, maybe even dying vines grew from barren soil and wrapped themselves around her ankles making sure she was secure to the ground. The deafening screech of the angry blasters sounded the area sending fleets of storm and fury her way. She felt the powerful wind blow past her but it would not break her zen, not in that moment anyway. </p><p>Something more dangerous or more advanced stepped forward from the line of juvenile blasters. Someone determined to show them a lesson worth learning along with someone who urged vengeance for what had happened the past few weeks. </p><p>A mother and daughter so angry, so able to bring a blast more powerful than anyone there. </p><p>The vines securing her ankles began to break apart and she could feel her bare feet push back against the muddy ground till she suddenly slipped to the ground. Her fists clenched around the grass in front of her and she made contact with the Bellweathers so deep in their pride that they hadn’t noticed how far their power had exalted. Behind them rushing through the crowd her mother desperate to get to her before she was blown into the lightning clouds gathering above her. </p><p>There was no use. </p><p>She looked right at her mother before smiling that signature snark of confidence and let go of the ground allowing the wind to take her wherever it wanted. From below they saw the teenager float straight into the storm clouds above and darkness fell upon the valley for a moment. </p><p>Bolts of electricity illuminated the clouds and Raelle, along with the rest of the witches, saw the silhouette of Avani; lit up by nature’s anger, her arm outstretched touching the fluff of the cloud before she plummeted downward. She fell with her knees tucked in a perfect ball shape and dug deep into the soil beneath them before abruptly coming to a stop. Her mother’s voice was heard first amongst the others who quickly gathered around the hole in the ground. A slap to her aunt’s arm from her mother made Avani laugh but she had more in mind to well, show off. </p><p>“Hold on Av, I’m gonna get you out of there.” Raelle said. <br/>“No need mama, I can get myself out but first I’m gonna need your help with something.” Avani said positioning her fists into the dirt. <br/>“What is it?” Raelle said. <br/>“Run as fast as you can.” Avani said. “And hold onto something.”</p><p>Before Raelle could even imagine what she would do, the ground began to shake at an alarming route. The blasters got to their feet retreating but the power of the earthquake was enough to jolt everyone onto their knees. They all fell unable to escape the power of whatever was beneath them and closed their eyes praying it would stop. Whilst they did, Avani’s vines began to streak through fertile soil, growing stronger with every stride as they made their way to the hole. They wrapped around her one free hand and carefully hoisted her up till her other hand was out of the ground. She stepped at the edge of the hole, her arms folded as she looked at all the trembling soldiers still paralysed by their fear. Alder has taken shelter under her Biddies and seeing that made her burst out into laughter as she walked through the field of tremblers. As she reached the end, she saw the Bellweathers, for the first time in fear at her presence. She sighed as she passed them turning around just to say one thing. </p><p>“Someone once told me that you never mess with the Bellweathers.” Avani chuckled. “Well, now I say, don’t ever try to fuck with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Be prepared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As training comes to an end, Alder comes to a realisation and summons the adults to the assembly hall. Emotions run high as members of the unit have to make a choice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey bbs, I'm back again lol. Here's another chapter to fill this drought, hopefully more content coming in soon though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scylla started a route to the front field where she would hopefully find Raelle and the rest of the unit. She walked along the paths she once did with Raelle when times were a little less complicated and all that mattered was one day moving to that beach and starting a life there. A place with no worries was what they tagged it to be and how times have changed. </p><p>She turned the corner where their tree stood still strong after all these years but there was a new adjustment to the tree; something rather peculiar. A hole sat on the ground in front of the bark and an exhausted child lay face up allowing the leaves to fall onto her face. The positioning only made Scylla laugh as she walked over and crouched right beside Avani who was fast asleep, recharging from the attack. As she approached, she recognised that her uniform was stained with dirt, vines were still wrapped around her wrists and when she leaned in closer, there was a gash on her uniform right above her heart. Carefully she took the leaves off of her face and rested her hand against her cheek gently coaxing her to wake up. Slowly Avani opened up those icy blue eyes to her mother who carefully sat her up as she examined her wounds.</p><p>“What happened here?” Scylla asked indicating the rip in her uniform.<br/>“I got struck by lightning.” Avani said casually.<br/>“You what?” Scylla questioned. “How the-who the-what the hell happened?”<br/>“So many things.” Avani sighed. “General Alder wanted to use me as a pawn for the Blasters to play with but-“<br/>“But?” Scylla said her concern growing.<br/>“I kicked their ass.” Avani smiled.<br/>“How did you get struck by lightning sweetie?” Scylla asked.<br/>“Bellweathers, you know how they like to show off and everything? Well, let’s just say that they can’t come back from this particular show.”<br/>“They lost control.” Scylla said.<br/>“And underestimated my power. Actually come to think of it, I underestimated it as well. I actually thought once I let go of the ground that they were gonna kill me.” Avani explained. “I guess I proved them wrong or the mycelium did at least.”<br/>“…let’s get you to a room.” Scylla said.</p><p>As Scylla walked her into the dorms, Avani could tell something was wrong with Scylla; something was brewing in that head of hers since the moment she mentioned the Bellweathers. She left her in her room to rest up and marched straight out to find Raelle and the unit. There was anger in her footsteps as she got onto the front field and seized Raelle’s hand, pulling her away immediately. They entered a closed off space where they could talk in private but Raelle already knew what Scylla was going to say based on those piercing blue eyes.</p><p>“So our daughter got struck by lightning, why did Bellweather do this?” Scylla questioned.<br/>“Because they’re Bellweathers Scyl and besides, the last time Nissa saw Av was when they tried to kill us so it’d make sense to be angry.” Raelle answered.<br/>“But both? Like, why did Abigail have to join in on it?” Scylla said.<br/>“I honestly don’t know Scyl. I haven’t talked to her yet because we all just recovered from the earthquake that Avani left.” Raelle said.<br/>“She should know better. Avani is a child, she isn’t meant to be experiencing all of this at once. I mean that lightning struck her heart, what if she died?” Scylla said tears pricking her eyes. “We’d lose her again Raelle and I don’t think I can do that again.”<br/>“We’re not gonna lose her Scyl. I mean, look at all the things she’s survived. Being impaled, getting trapped in a house fire, being impaled again, a lightning strike, that kid is basically best friends with Death himself.” Raelle said wiping her tears. “And you know something else?”<br/>“What?” Scylla said sniffling.<br/>“We know that she will always come back to us no matter what. She came back every single time and defied all possibilities.” Raelle said. <br/>“Goddess, why does this always happen to people in your family?” Scylla asked with a chuckle. <br/>“What?” Raelle said.<br/>“You all ‘die’ and then come back.” Scylla giggled. “This is too much emotional trauma for me Rae.”<br/>“Hey you married into it.” Raelle chuckled.</p><p>They walked out of the room, arms wrapped around one another as Raelle kissed the top of Scylla’s head. Both headed back to the dorms and opened the door to their bedroom where their daughter lay peacefully in her sleep. Raelle knocked off her boots as did Scylla and removed their jackets before climbing in either side, snuggling up to the little one in the middle. </p><p>“I wonder what she dreams about.” Raelle whispered.<br/>“You can check.” Scylla suggested.</p><p>Slowly Raelle raised her hand and rested it on Avani’s forehead trying to get an insight into her dreams when suddenly her connection broke. She opened her eyes and saw Scylla trying so hard not to burst out in laughter.</p><p>“What happened?” Raelle questioned.<br/>“She slapped you away.” Scylla said through her giggles.<br/>“Oh that means it’s good.” Raelle groaned. “Damn it.”</p><p>Later on in the night the adults went into the assembly hall to talk to Alder about strategies to tackle Spiel with. Whilst they did, Lia snuck out of her dorm room and walked the paths of Fort Salem heading to Avani’s room. The lamps provided little light for her to walk through but as long as there was ground below her, she was happy. Her head looked up to see which way she was about to go when she noticed one direction was completely blacked out. She stood a little paralysed at the sight and stepped forward to investigate when suddenly a window at the side of the building opened up. Avani called out to her and immediately she turned away, running from the darkness and whatever was dwelling inside. As she ran, something shuffled around; a long, dark arm fell down the side, fingers curling together slowly at the missed opportunity.</p><p>The door opened for Lia but to her surprise, they weren’t going to be hanging out in the dorm rooms and relaxing after a long day of intensive training. Instead they were going to be spying on Alder and their parents, trying to get ahead of the game so they knew how to train. They raced outside once more, Avani clinging onto Lia’s hand as they sprinted through the night and avoided the dark patches of the base. Finally, they turned the corner and whilst Avani tried to master the lock on the door, Lia turned away and looked at the darkness right at the end of the path. </p><p>“Are you okay? You’ve been staring at the darkness like someone’s waiting for you on the other side.” Avani chuckled.<br/>“I’m fine, I guess I’m just a little tired from everything.” Lia said. “But it is kinda weird that the one spot is in pitch black darkness right?”<br/>“I guess, maybe someone just broke one of the lights.” Avani suggested.<br/>“Maybe…” Lia said still weary. “Have you got it open yet?”</p><p>With a swift slide of the thumb, the door suddenly unlocked and they went in, securing it again behind them. They went into the laundry room and whilst Avani unscrewed the vent cap off the wall, Lia sat on the washing machine thinking to herself.</p><p>“So, I heard you got beat up today?” Lia sighed. “How did that feel?”<br/>“Oh no I think you misinterpreted that information, I was the one who beat down an army of soldiers, not the other way round.” Avani chuckled.<br/>“Who drew first blood?” Lia asked.<br/>“The Bellweathers, Goddess, I guess everyone wasn’t kidding when they said that they take this shit so seriously.” Avani replied.<br/>“So Nissa’s back? Dang, I didn’t think she would come back after everything that happened at the warehouse.” Lia said. <br/>“Didn’t she come see you? Aren’t you guys besties?” Avani asked confused.<br/>“Yeah she should have but I guess she’s too preoccupied trying to bury you six feet under.” Lia chuckled.<br/>“Physically impossible I’m afraid.” Avani said.<br/>“Nissa’s always been the way she is and honestly, it’s just because of her mom. Her mom wants her to be the best and to be the best, sometimes you have to look out for yourself.” Lia explained. <br/>“I hear that. I mean look at the Angel.” Avani joked. <br/>“But with her, it’s like the pressure of being the only failure in the family, you know? No Bellweather has failed and if she’s the first, it’ll break her.” Lia said.<br/>“I think she just needs to know that not everyone has to be perfect. Life is about living and not just sticking to one fixed path but to venture others along the journey.” Avani said pulling off the lid.</p><p>Lia chuckled and jumped down from the washing machine. </p><p>“That was really deep.” Lia said.<br/>“She needed to hear it from somewhere.” Avani said.</p><p>They began their crawl into the vent and followed the sounds of Alder’s voice to the assembly hall where everyone was gathered. Each sat at two opposite ends of the vent which each had a small opening from where they could watch the action taking place. Alder was standing at her podium with her Biddies surrounding her, Raelle and Scylla were on the right side, close to the front and Abigail and Tally on the other side. Suddenly Raelle rose up in anger and Scylla brought her right back down, trying to calm her before things got out of control.</p><p>“We cannot risk the lives of thousands for one.” Alder repeated.<br/>“She’s a kid!” Raelle yelled. “A kid who’s already died I don’t know how many times!”</p><p>Avani sighed knowing what Alder was saying was true. Spiel wanted her and only her.</p><p>“He has been murdering people left, right and centre Collar! What are we going to do now that he has an army?” Alder questioned.<br/>“There’s a whole army here!” Scylla objected.<br/>“We’ve gotta face facts shitbirds, this army is never gonna be able to defeat whatever the hell Spiel has created.” Abigail chimed in.<br/>“So, you’re saying we just hand her over like she means nothing? I know she isn’t your kin Abigail but really?” Scylla argued.<br/>“Isn’t there another way?” Tally asked. “Some way we can be better than they ever will be?”<br/>“No daughter, I’m afraid we’ve given up hope with defeating this army.” Alder said solemnly.</p><p>Lia looked over fearfully at Avani who was too concentrated on their talk to notice her.</p><p>“So what? So, I just tell my daughter she’s going back to be killed?” Raelle questioned. “I thought you had a plan to battle this, I thought you knew what you were doing!”<br/>“Sometimes you have to lie to avoid panic.” Alder said.<br/>“But General Alder, surely with Avani’s help, we can train to be as good as her. We can even use her power in this battle.” Tally suggested.<br/>“Her power is highly unstable daughter, even I-even I don’t know what will happen if she completely loses control.” Alder explained. “I don’t want to put the American people at a risk.”<br/>“I can’t believe this.” Raelle said rising from her seat.</p><p>Raelle stormed out and immediately Avani crawled down the vent, heading in her direction but leaving Lia watching them.</p><p>“I’ve never felt defeat before and as much as I don’t wish to hurt the child, we must do things for the greater good.” Alder said.<br/>“Fine. Fine. You won’t help us, I understand.” Scylla said rising up. “But anyone who will, you’ll come fight for my daughter, for my family.”</p><p>Scylla left the room leaving them all in shame. Alder slowly departed along with her Biddies and before Tally could even try to reason with her, Abigail left in a haste. Tally remained in her seat wiping the tears out of her eyes but as she wiped, more appeared and she couldn’t stop herself. Lia crawled down the other way and exited from the laundry room, walking in the direction of the hall when she saw the family of three sitting in a corner, in a group hug. She entered the hall seeing her mom and sat beside her offering her hand to hold which Tally took without even thinking about it.</p><p>“I’m guessing you heard all of that?” Tally said.<br/>“Yeah.” Lia said. “Are you gonna do it?”<br/>“I don’t know.” Tally said. “I just don’t want to-“<br/>“Mom, if you’re trying to protect me, then you need to know that you don’t have to do that because I’m going to fight for her.” Lia explained.<br/>“But Lia-“ Tally began.<br/>“Mom, I’ll be ready. I promise, I’ll be ready and if we lose people along the way, it’ll be worth it to see Avani live another day.” Lia said firmly.<br/>“You’re right, you’re completely right and so, so brave. My brave little girl.” Tally said pulling her into a hug. “I love you so much.”<br/>“I love you too.” Lia whispered. </p><p>Right outside Avani sat in the middle of her two moms holding their hands tightly. </p><p>“Mama? Please stop crying, I’ll be okay. I’ve tackled death more than once in my lifetime and you know I’ll always come back.” Avani said. <br/>“And what if you don’t?” Raelle said through her sniffles. <br/>“I will.” Avani repeated. “Mom, tell her.”<br/>“Raelle, you have to believe her. She says she’s coming back, she’s gonna come back no matter what.” Scylla said. <br/>“And who says we’re gonna lose?” Avani said with a slight giggle. “You don’t need an army to break the weak.”</p><p>Raelle leant up and looked over at Scylla first who was leaning against Avani’s shoulder. Her eyes then shifted to Avani’s hand which she took after kissing her daughter’s cheek. </p><p>“I love you both.” Raelle said. “Don’t forget that.”</p><p>They nodded letting tears fall.</p><p>“Please don’t leave us.” Scylla whispered. </p><p>Avani took a moment remembering the moment her mother left for Fort Salem all those years ago. She said the same thing, thought the same thing and it just felt crazy that the roles were now reversed.</p><p>“Never…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She'll never leave them again. <br/>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Appearances can be deceiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avani tries to keep a peace of mind leading up to the battle, luckily Lia is there to distract...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whilst her mothers slept that night, Avani stayed up late thinking, remembering, retracing every minute of her training when she was in the Camarilla’s command. It was painfully exhausting and one of the benefits of being with her parents meant she never had to do it again but as fun as laying around doing the bare minimum was fun, it also meant that she was out of place and a little slower than normal. </p><p>She remembered the training would start at 6am sharp. If you weren’t out of bed by then, whoever was up would be instructed to throw ice water on your head. By 7am you had to be showered and ready for the day, beginning in the food hall where you would intake a suitable amount of calories to get you through till lunch. At 8am, everyone would gather in teams of three and after stretching out and retracing your moves from the day before, you would begin hand to hand combat or the other cadets would anyway. Every time she tried to join a team, Spiel would segregate her from the others and bring her to a much quieter area of the training vicinity. There she would put on her suit that hung on the stand and from there, her training would commence.</p><p>She would always finish later than the others. She was always exhausted from it all but Spiel didn’t care because it meant that he had his weapon ready. There was even the odd occasion where she couldn’t leave the arena until every cadet tried using their powers against her; those were the worst memories. </p><p>Whenever her mind got into this state, there was only one thing she could do to calm herself down. She would meditate and although it sounds like something she wouldn’t usually do, it really helped her stay out of the darkness, made her forget where she was for a moment and transported her to the only place she felt like home. </p><p>The lighthouse.</p><p>At the end of the bed, Avani sat cross legged, closed eyes and breathing slowly when she heard a knock at the door. She turned her head slowly and heard a familiar voice calling out to her. As soon as she realised that Lia was outside, Avani got out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Surprisingly Lia wasn’t as upset as Avani would’ve thought and just walked her down the hall into the next building where they broke into the darkened gymnasium. As soon as the door closed, Lia pulled Avani in closer and pressed her up against the wall unable to let go of her lips. It took some trying but after a while Avani managed to pull away from the kiss. As Lia was about to go in again, Avani stopped her.</p><p>“I’m not really in the mood Lia, with everything going on it doesn’t seem the right thing to do right now.” Avani explained.<br/>“But it’ll take your mind off of it.” Lia said. “Maybe even give you motivation.”<br/>“Look, I appreciate you trying to help but I just-I can’t.” Avani said turning away.<br/>“Come on, lighten up.” Lia said pulling her back.<br/>“Please stop Lia, I’m tired and I’m sure you are too.” Avani said firmly.</p><p>Again Avani tried to walk away but Lia wasn’t taking ‘no’ so easily. As Avani headed to the door, Lia ran up on her, jumping onto her back and trying to wrestle her but Avani wasn’t budging. She wrapped her arm around Avani’s neck trying to choke her out but Avani stood unamused walking towards the exit. </p><p>“Why are you acting so weird?” Avani asked. “Clingy much?”</p><p>Just as they were within inches of the door, Lia threw Avani’s head against the wood giving her enough time to run back to the light switch and turn out every source of light there was. When Avani recovered, she looked around the pitch black setting trying to find where Lia had run off to.</p><p>“Lia, what the hell is wrong with you?” Avani hissed.<br/>“Come find me Av.” Lia said softly. “I’m hiding in the corner.”<br/>“You know what, I’m good. I’m going to bed, you can keep hiding in the darkness.” Avani said angrily.<br/>Once again she turned away but suddenly felt the wind brush against the back of her head as a fist was thrown. She felt it coming and turned around grasping her hand and pushing her to the floor but suddenly she could no longer feel Lia’s supple skin against her own. </p><p>It was something much more reptile like; scales tracing down her hand, a rough and sharp exterior. </p><p>“What the-“</p><p>Suddenly the thing’s legs collided with her face and she was thrown to the ground at an instant. Whatever it was tried to leap onto her, maul at her but luckily she had kicked it in the crotch before it even got remotely close. Immediately she ran out of the training hall and sprinted down the path, not daring to look back but whatever was behind her wasn’t slowing down. Its heavy footsteps were echoing behind her, mounting up the walls and suddenly jumping onto her. </p><p>As soon as it landed, a deafening cry or wail was sounded, so animalistic that it made her shake with fear as she tried to get away from it. Its saliva dripped against her ear and instantly she felt her skin begin to boil thinking at first it must have been the anxiety but it wasn’t; the skin on her ear was slowly being vaporised and stung the longer the creature remained there. </p><p>“What the hell are you?” She questioned. “Get off of me!”<br/>“Pain is a prison…”</p><p>It began chanting the eulogy and Avani knew it was time to take some serious action no matter the pain. She rose up with the creature on her back and threw herself against a wall, allowing her some time to sprint into the darkness. She made her way into a broom closet and snatched a broom, snapping off the brush so it was just the stick. Immediately she raced out to the hall creating obstructions using vines and growing plants thick enough to slow the creature down. At the end of what looked like an obstacle course, she waited pulling herself into a state of mind where fear had vanished and she was calm, awaiting for the target. </p><p>There was a rustle.</p><p>Her grip tightened against the staff.</p><p>More rustling, biting, gnawing, a scream of frustration and pain.</p><p>Focus tightened, courage heightened, eyes closed for one singular moment.</p><p>Its face, almost like a human sized lizard peeked out from the greenery, swiping its claws forward with the intent of slicing her flesh right there and then only to be met with the sharp edge of a broken, old broom. </p><p>After the stabbing, it fell backwards letting out a mighty wail that could’ve deafened so many if it wanted to. It hissed at the girl, wanting to attack her more but knew that her mission was to be cut short as the need for first aid increased. She made her way back through the obstruction, wailing into the night as she finally removed herself from the Fort Salem base. </p><p>Avani dropped the staff in front of her and took a breath, taking in all that had just happened. A shape shifting, poisonous reptile; another villain to add to the list. Her hand moved over to her ear and immediately she felt nothing but bloodied flesh against her ear. </p><p>“Goddess, damn it all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol sorry for baiting you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. A confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Avani must tell Lia and her parents about her encounter yesterday night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After she cleaned herself up, she prepped for the next morning where training would commence the same place where she was attacked. She cleaned the little bits of blood dropped onto the floor and lay her shoes beside her, beginning to stretch her limbs. She lay in a split growing flowers in her palms and settling them to a side as she hoists herself up by the hands. She holds herself up on her arms, doing best to hold herself in position when Lia entered the room. As she walked over, Avani watched Lia closely and focused intently on those brown eyes as they came to a pause. She lay in front of her, eyes shifting up from Avani’s icy blue eyes to her lips that were surprisingly puffy. As well as that, her expression was not as happy as it usually was; it was more annoyed. </p><p>“Are you alright? Not so happy to see me I guess.” Lia said with a smile. <br/>“I’m trying to concentrate Lia, please don’t distract me.” Avani said firmly. <br/>“Why are you so mad?” Lia asked straightening herself up. <br/>“I’m allowed to be. I’ve got everyone’s ass on my back.” Avani said cartwheeling onto her feet. “I just have to win this time.”<br/>“I know you do and I’m with you Av. Always.” Lia said. </p><p>Lia stepped forward taking her hands in her own as she looked up at those hurt blue eyes. She leant up to kiss her when she noticed that Avani was squirmish and pulled away almost immediately. They hugged one another instead but as soon as the others entered, she pulled away clearing her throat and standing firm. As Avani pulled away, Lia saw something on Avani’s ear; the flesh was burnt, a fresh burn. </p><p>Everyone took their places in the hall and began to start Tai chi. As they held their pose, Avani walked around with her staff watching over them all. </p><p>“Now, moms, aunt Tally and Lia. Back in the warehouse or basically hell, Mr Spiel taught us several forms of martial art but when it came to me, he would use a special technique.” Avani said remembering the torment. <br/>“What did he do to you?” Raelle questioned protectively. <br/>“I’ll show you mother.” Avani replied. </p><p>She noticed Raelle’s positioning was off and immediately walked over to her. </p><p>“I apologise in advance.” Avani said. <br/>“Apologise for-“ Raelle began. </p><p>Immediately Avani used her staff to hit Raelle on the back sending her to the ground immediately. </p><p>“Holy shit! What the hell was that for?” Raelle winged. “I swear to God if you weren’t my kid, I’d beat your ass to the ground.”</p><p>Avani snickered and walked away from her watching everyone straighten up. </p><p>“Spiel always told me if I ever get the simplest of things wrong, then I was never gonna win the war. I was never gonna win anything.” Avani said. “Hence the marks on my back and soon to be on momma’s.”</p><p>Everyone’s stance straightened up immediately and Avani giggled walking away with her staff. They finished Tai Chi and moved onto the next element of their training for their day; something that was very new to them. Avani took to the centre holding nothing but a blindfold in her hands whilst the others had their scourges ready, circling around her. She tied it around her head, standing still.</p><p>“The purpose of this exercise is to trust your instincts, trust each and every one of your senses to get you out of a bad situation.” Avani explained. <br/>“You want us to attack you whilst you’re blindfolded?” Lia said confused. “I’m not doing that.”<br/>“I’ll be fine. Besides, I won’t be here for long, this is just a taste.” Avani said confidently. </p><p>The witches stepped forward quietly slowly surrounding her and when they were ready, threw their scourges forward trying to hit Avani. She caught the first two with her fists but the other two wrapped around her ankles sending her to her knees; she wrapped it around her wrist, pulling one witch forward and throwing her right into the other. She flipped over, making the other two witches fall to the ground, letting go of their scourges. Finally, she removed the blindfold and looked at them.</p><p>“Who wants to go first?” Avani asked. </p><p>Every single one of them couldn’t do it no matter how hard they tried. A few hours passed and they grew exhausted so decided to take a lunch break in the canteen. Whilst everyone got their food in the canteen, Avani was outside climbing another tree and Scylla watched from the window. Lia walked over, still confused by Avani’s behaviour from before, and stood beside her.</p><p>“Aunt Scylla, can I ask you a question about Av?” Lia asked hesitantly.<br/>“What is it?” Scylla said turning to her.<br/>“How did you know when something was on her mind?” Lia asked.<br/>“Well, she was a lot like Raelle when it came to that kind of stuff. When her mom was away, she was really sad and lonely but she would never tell me. I knew she was upset when she got quiet, like real quiet. She would avoid talking altogether, run outside whenever she got the chance, go to sleep early so she could avoid a talk.” Scylla explained. <br/>“How did you talk to her in the end?” Lia asked.<br/>“There was this one time where I just scooped her up from the carpet and brought her to my bedroom, then locked the door behind me. We sat opposite each other and I made her focus by pinpointing all her attention on me, then she told me everything.” Scylla recounted. <br/>“Alright, wish me luck.” Lia said. <br/>“For what?” Scylla asked.<br/>“I’m going to talk to her.” Lia replied. “Thanks Aunt Scylla.”<br/>“Be careful.” Scylla called after her.</p><p>Lia left the canteen, running around Fort Salem to the tree where Avani was climbing the tree collecting pieces of bark and other materials. She leant against the bark looking up at her and waiting for her to notice.</p><p>“Hey, can we talk?” Lia asked. “Privately.”<br/>“We can talk afterwards. I’m kinda busy right now.” Avani said half listening.<br/>“Av please, I know you’re hiding something from me.” Lia hissed.<br/>“I’m not hiding anything, I’m just stressed about training.” Avani said firmly.<br/>“Well, if nothing’s wrong, then can you tell me how you got that burn on your ear?” Lia asked.</p><p>Avani jumped down to the ground walking past Lia.</p><p>“It’s not your job to mother me Lia.” Avani said. “Now please, leave me be.”<br/>“Why do you always walk away?” Lia questioned. “Why do you always leave me?”<br/>“Lia, please-“ Avani said.<br/>“No, Av! This isn’t fair. Talk to me!” Lia yelled. </p><p>Avani continued to walk away and wasn’t stopping anytime soon. Lia ran forward trying to grasp her by the hand when Avani turned sharply and threw her into a tree.</p><p>“Please, please just stop.” Avani begged tears slowly forming. “Leave me alone now.”</p><p>Before the tears could fall, Avani walked away again and far into the distance where no one could find her. When training resumed, Lia remained quiet in the corner, doing what she was told and barely contributing to anything. They continued on with the instincts training; Raelle was one of the last to do it. She stood in the middle as the others quietly surrounded her readying their scourges to throw which unsurprisingly, threw her right to her feet. When Avani witnessed the failure, she couldn’t help but get frustrated and was about to turn away when she remembered something. She stopped their training, crouching down to her mother.</p><p>“We’re gonna try something different. Momma, I need you to do something for me and you’re really gonna have to concentrate.” Avani commanded. <br/>“Oh Goddess, you’re not gonna hit me again are you?” Raelle said prepping herself.<br/>“No, I’m not. Don’t worry.” Avani chuckled. “Momma, sit.”</p><p>She sat on the ground whilst the others remained in position.</p><p>“Momma, I’m gonna need you to imagine something, okay?” Avani explained. “Imagine, you’re running through a dark forest, you can’t see anything and the only thing you can really hear is the sound of your own heart beating fast.”</p><p>Raelle put herself in the scenario; running through the forest, panting and gasping for air.</p><p>“There are enemies after you momma. You’re outnumbered and if they catch you, you’ll die. You have to find peace, be at peace with yourself for a minute and pretend you’re finding your way home, okay?”</p><p>Raelle nodded and imagined herself coming to a stop, taking a breath and absorbing the atmosphere around herself.</p><p>“Momma, you can hear all kinds of things in that forest. Nature, your enemies, all kinds of sounds but I’m gonna need you to focus on one particular sound.”</p><p>It went silent for a moment and soldiers became very intrigued.</p><p>“Momma, who do you love the most in this room?” Avani asked.<br/>“Oh I can’t pick-“ Raelle began.<br/>“Momma, just pick a person please.” Avani said firmly.<br/>“Scylla.” Raelle said.</p><p>Avani crouched down a distance from her.</p><p>“Momma, I need to imagine mom’s voice through all those other things you’re hearing. I need you to imagine that’s she’s guiding you out of there. Once you secure her voice, you can isolate it from everything else and get out of there whatever way you can, got it?”</p><p>Raelle nodded and rose up again imagining Scylla’s voice guiding her through the forest. Her voice became distinct from the others and slowly Raelle began to feel at peace knowing she was close to Scylla. Whilst she walked freely, Avani told the others to charge at her whenever they were ready and sure enough, one by one, Raelle tackled them to the ground till only Scylla was left. As she fell into Scylla’s arms, the other soldiers looked in awe and clapped excitedly at their first success of the day. From a distance, Avani watched them all gather in a group hug and couldn’t help but smile with them.</p><p>Later on, whilst the others did hand to hand combat, Avani went outside in the rain and sat on a step looking out to the dreary setting in front of her. She heard the door swing open but paid no attention and continued looking out to the atmosphere. Lia sat beside her looking at her damaged ear at first and then at her.</p><p>“I know you don’t want to talk Av but I’ll be here when you want me.” Lia said finally. </p><p>She rose up to leave but Avani dragged her down.</p><p>“Last night some shit went down.” Avani began. “I got hurt.”<br/>“By who?” Lia asked.<br/>“I don’t know what it was but whatever it was, was something that could kill me. It like drooled on me on something, melted my skin off.” Avani explained.<br/>“Did it do anything else?” Lia questioned. <br/>“It punched the back of my head.” Avani said. “But I handled it.”<br/>“Av, I think you should tell your moms. Someone needs to know.” Lia said. “You could be in real danger.”<br/>“I already am in real danger.” Avani chuckled. “That’s why we’re all here.”<br/>“Can we talk somewhere a little more private? Maybe away from all of this?” Lia offered. </p><p>Avani took her hand and they walked through the dreary atmosphere, back to Avani’s dorm. She took caution as she walked through, still traumatised from the previous night. They sat opposite each other facing the window as they restarted their conversation. <br/>“What did it look like Av?” Lia asked. <br/>“Imagine a human sized lizard or maybe just a mini dinosaur.” Avani explained. “But, there was something so wrong, so disturbing about it.”<br/>“What do you mean?” Lia said. <br/>“When it drooled on me, it felt like my body was melting. It was like it was burning through me to the point where I couldn’t come back from it.” Avani recounted. <br/>“So, it could kill you?” Lia questioned. <br/>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure if it got close enough, it would’ve got me.” Avani replied. “It’s like the only thing that can really cause some harm. It melted through the mycelium protection layer, I don’t want to find out what’s going to happen if it gets closer.”<br/>“Couldn’t you just have run away from it?” Lia asked. <br/>“I would’ve but...it was wearing your face. I thought it was you, that’s why I’ve been...acting weird and shit around you.” Avani explained. “I’m sorry, I just-I just never seem to know.”<br/>“It’s okay, promise me you’ll tell your moms. Aunt Scylla can come up with a way for us to know who’s who.” Lia said shuffling closer. “Please, tell them because I don’t want to lose you again.”<br/>“Neither do I.” Avani whispered looking into her eyes. </p><p>Their foreheads leant comfortably against one another. The blue met brown in a moment of peace, in a moment of utter silence. No words needed to be exchanged to express the feeling between them both, just looks and one tender, long lasting kiss. She had her hands on Lia’s shirt tugging her closer and once they stopped, Lia leant against Avani hearing that heart rate beat as fast as a hummingbirds. </p><p>“Dang Av, are you having a heart attack?” Lia asked. <br/>“No...I don’t believe so, pretty sure I’d be dead by now.” Avani chuckled. <br/>“You’re invincible my love, not even my charm can kill you.” Lia said kissing her cheek. <br/>“I don’t know about that.” Avani said. </p><p>Lia slept on Avani for a while but when the rest came, it was time for her to go back to Tally’s. The night was pretty much the same as before except Avani was growing increasingly worried about telling her moms the bad news. She lay on the carpet head buried in the rug as her legs rocked back and forth. Footsteps approached her but she didn’t lift her head up. </p><p>“Baby, what are you doing?” Scylla asked. <br/>“Thinking.” Avani answered. <br/>“That’s a strange way of thinking, can you look up at me for a minute?” Scylla said rubbing her back. <br/>“Can’t you just come down here?” Avani moaned. </p><p>Scylla chuckled to herself and slowly picked her daughter up, leaning against the bed frame in a comfortable position. Scylla was combing through the brown locks, kissing the top of her head gently waiting for her to spill everything she was thinking. </p><p>“Mommy, can I tell you something?” Avani asked looking up at her. <br/>“Oh my Goddess is it bad?” Scylla said concerned. “You never say mommy, that means it’s bad.”<br/>“I’ve gotta tell momma too.” Avani said. <br/>“Rae! Get in here!” Scylla yelled. </p><p>Raelle came running and sat beside Avani. </p><p>“What is it?” Raelle asked. <br/>“Av has something to tell us and she’s scaring me.” Scylla replied. <br/>“Tell us baby.” Raelle said with concern. <br/>“Yesterday I left the room by myself and followed Lia to the gym. We were training and then she got really violent all of a sudden trying to hurt me.” Avani began. <br/>“You want me to talk to Tally?” Raelle offered. <br/>“No momma, it wasn’t her. I don’t know what it was but it was something dangerous.” Avani explained. <br/>“What do you mean baby?” Scylla asked. <br/>“It jumped on me, tried to pin me down and then it like drooled on me, my ear and it burnt the skin off my ear. I thought that it was gonna kill me.” Avani explained. “It felt like everything was burning and I-I was so scared.”</p><p>At that point her voice had broken and she was leaning into Scylla’s embrace with Raelle leaning over and trying to comfort her. </p><p>“It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.” Raelle said. <br/>“It’s the only thing that can kill me.” Avani replied. “If it touches me just a little, it’ll kill me.”<br/>“We won’t let that happen.” Scylla said. <br/>“We’ll find a way of identification as well. You’ll know it’ll be us.” Raelle said. </p><p>Avani nodded through her tears which Scylla wiped away almost instantly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey it's me back from my seasonal depression</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Suit up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jade returns with a full arsenal for her team as well as some bad news.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whilst Avani slept on Scylla’s lap, with her hand wrapped around her own as she slept. Raelle was pacing again trying to figure out what they were up against. They’d called Tally in to discuss but so far no one had come up with an idea they could use. </p><p>“You can’t use the link you used on me?” Raelle asked.<br/>“We don’t know if this thing can replicate that, from what Avani described, it seemed pretty advanced.” Scylla explained.<br/>“And we can’t exactly interrogate it on the spot.” Tally added. “Goddess, this is so difficult.”</p><p>Just as they were about to give up, there was a shy knock at the door that alerted all their attention. Raelle peered over as Tally got to her feet and Scylla protectively surrounded their daughter.</p><p>“Who is it?” Raelle questioned.</p><p>The door was pushed open gently and into the light stepped Jade, Avani’s friend who they hadn’t seen in a while. Raelle stepped forward, her hand around her scourge as she pulled her closer.</p><p>“Prove that you’re Jade and not some freaky reptile, dinosaur thing.” Raelle demanded.<br/>“Um…well, Annabelle can’t replicate powers especially from people with such abilities like us.” Jade explained.</p><p>The spines on her back stood up as proof.</p><p>“Sorry, we’ve just been in a rough spot trying to figure everything out.” Raelle said.<br/>“I know, I heard about what happened.” Jade explained. “I’ve been gathering intel from around the town and I come back to find that Annie has tried to kill Av.”<br/>“What can you tell us about her?” Tally asked.<br/>“She’s a shape shifter, she’s kinda like some weird chameleon thing but that’s not the worst part.” Jade began.</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>“When Spiel found Annie, she was actually harmless but Spiel kept her locked up from everyone else. I only saw her once on my way back, I peeked into her cage and I saw what he was trying to create. He was altering her so that if the time came, only if the time came, he could use her against Avani and kill her.” Jade explained. “If she so much as scratches Avani’s skin, the venom will attack the mycelium layer and almost burn her from the inside out. There’s no coming back from it, even you, the mycelium is part of your DNA and if you’re touched or hurt by Annie, it’ll kill you as well.”</p><p>Another moment of silence passed as the realisation hit them all. </p><p>“Is there no antidote or an anti venom?” Tally questioned. “All reptiles should have some sort of anti venom right?”<br/>“Not that I know of but I can help you protect yourselves.” Jade replied. “I designed Avani’s suit along with Spiel, I know a material that can protect you.”<br/>“Alright but where do we find it?” Scylla asked.<br/>“I have a place, I can be back by tomorrow and start designing your suits. For all of you.” Jade explained. “Just please, train as hard as you can because this army is like nothing you’ve ever faced before, you will need to be put through hell in order to come through it alive.”</p><p>When Jade departed, everyone else got back to their rooms and Raelle settled opposite Scylla, lifting Avani’s legs onto her lap before looking over at Scylla. Scylla’s hands were combing through her daughter’s chestnut hair but also examining the burn on her ear.</p><p>“That’s gonna scar Rae.” Scylla said. <br/>“It’ll be a symbol of her fight. Just like my one.” Raelle said with a smile.<br/>“You never told me the story despite years of marriage.” Scylla chuckled.<br/>“When I was thirteen, these girls were bullying me in school and outside of school. By then, I was that kid that just kept to herself, I didn’t really stand up and I took most of it. They pushed me on the floor and there was a really sharp rock on the ground.” Raelle recounted. “It split open my jaw and I got some stitches from it but from then, I learnt how to fight.”<br/>“Well if it makes you feel any better, if I was there, I would’ve kicked their asses.” Scylla smiled.<br/>“I know Scyl.” Raelle chuckled. “I love you.”<br/>“I love you too.” Scylla said leaning in for a kiss. </p><p>The next day was filled with more training than the last; they began experimenting with wind strikes and how far they could push one another. Whilst they did so, Jade had returned with the necessary materials she needed for the suits. She began her work inside whilst the others trained with their striking and started sewing together Avani’s seeing as she already knew the measurements. She called her in halfway through and Avani entered the room spotting the ebony coloured suit laying on one of the mannequins. She took a seat in front of Jade and the first thing handed to her were the new gloves she would be using. The gloves were almost like gauntlets but lighter; there were buttons running down the middle, each equipped with its own use.</p><p>“Alright, so this button at the bottom will open up the gauntlet and you’ll be able to grow your vines, wrap them around a tree, whatever you do. This button in the middle is something a little more special that I’ve developed but it’ll be a surprise.” Jade explained.</p><p>Avani’s eyes shifted to the top button.</p><p>“This, this is another advancement I’ve made. Get up and when I throw my spines, press that button.” Jade commanded.</p><p>She headed to the wall and stood opposite Jade readying the gauntlet. As soon as her spines came loose, Avani pressed the button and closed her eyes hoping for some sort of miracle and hopefully not for her insides to be impaled. When she opened her eyes, there was something in front of her; formed from the inside of the gauntlet and shielding her from the danger. </p><p>It was a shield coloured in black like the rest of her suit with the couple of spines poking out of the material. </p><p>“Dang!” Avani said in awe. “You did not mess around!”<br/>“That’s not the half of it.” Jade giggled. </p><p>She handed Avani the rest of the suit and she went behind the curtain, changing into the suit. She tightened the black corset and buckled her pants up noticing the enhancements around her belt. Her fingers ran against it and as she did, some compartments on the belt began to light up a dark blue. Carefully she removed one of the compartments and found herself holding a small capsule in her fingers as she left the curtain. She came into the light and spotted Jade experimenting.</p><p>“Jay, what does this do?” Avani asked.<br/>“Click the end of it and find out.” Jade replied.</p><p>As she did so, the small capsule expanded forming a full length staff in her hand. </p><p>“Woah.” Avani said. “Awesome.”</p><p>Avani took a seat again and Jade removed her hood from her head, securing a mask around her face. She threw the hood back on and slowly Avani pulled up the mask, only revealing her icy blue eyes. </p><p>“I’ve made sure to secure every inch of your suit so Annie can’t slice her way through or touch your skin. I’ve done the same for your mom and now, all you gotta do is show em what you’re made of.” Jade said with a smile.<br/>“What about you Jay? What are you gonna do?” Avani asked.<br/>“I’m gonna be helping you from the inside, I also forgot to give you this.” Jade said pulling out comm pieces.<br/>“From the inside? Jay, you’ll be in danger. There’s no way I’m letting you go back there.” Avani said with concern.<br/>“You gotta trust me Av, you gotta trust that I’ll be okay. Besides, I’m basically invisible to them.” Jade said with a smile.<br/>“Not when you’ve been missing this long.” Avani said.<br/>“They’re not gonna see me. I have a whole base installed that only Electra knew about and with her gone, there’s less of a problem.” Jade explained.<br/>“And what if they find you?” Avani questioned. “What if they find you and kill you?”<br/>“They won’t, like I said you’ve gotta trust me.” Jade said.</p><p>It took some time but Avani knew that what her friend was doing was right. She wasn’t a fighter like her, not a warrior; she was built for defence but it would have to be expressed in a different way. </p><p>Avani pulled her into a hug and as she pulled away, she noticed the rest coming in. They filed in and everyone took a good look at the new suit on her body.</p><p>“It’s like the old suit, the one Ariana wore.” Scylla pointed out.<br/>“I modelled off of it and added some new stuff. Also, I have something for all of you.” Jade said handing them the comms.<br/>“What’s this?” Tally asked.<br/>“Jade will be operating from the inside, telling us information as she gets it.” Avani explained.<br/>“But you could be killed.” Raelle said.<br/>“I trust her momma, she’ll be fine.” Avani said.<br/>“I have a hideout in the base from where I can operate in secret. You’ll have to keep these on the moment I leave this place.” Jade explained. “I will tell you exactly when Spiel plans on attacking but for now, I’ve made your suits and you should continue to train.”<br/>“Thank you.” They all said. </p><p>She nodded handing them each their individual suits tailored to their needs. </p><p>“Be careful out there.” Jade said.</p><p>That evening Jade left the base and headed to Spiel’s hideout. As she walked away, Avani watched from a distance tapping her fingers against her arm worrying about the fate Jade would encounter if she were to be caught. Lia wrapped her arms around the girl, kissing her cheek before leading her by the hand to her room away from everything.</p><p>“She’ll be okay, I promise you.” Lia said.<br/>“I hope you’re right.” Avani said.</p><p>They sealed their promise with a hug and as Lia held Avani in her arms, she felt the shivers against her body and understood the concern almost immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Bad guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nissa confronts her old friend</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, it was my birthday this week so I wrote a chapter in celebration of that. <br/>Hope you all are having an amazing day and remember to:<br/>-Drink water<br/>-Sleep well<br/>-Leave some kudos ;)<br/>-Tweet Taylor because she a queen ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That same unrelenting concern remained with her the rest of the day and throughout the night. As she laid down to sleep, she couldn’t stop herself from holding on to the comm piece Jade had given to her and waiting to hear her voice just so that she could relax. Hours passed and there was no response from Jade sending her deeper into panic; what if Jade had been spotted? Killed, wounded, tortured and she was just sitting there waiting for her to conference in. There had to be something she could do to make sure she was safe but the promise of trust was made and couldn’t be broken that easily. She turned over facing Scylla who was long gone from exhaustion and turned to Raelle who mirrored the same image. Swiftly she rose up from in between them and grabbed her hood, heading out into the darkness. </p><p>She headed towards the dimly lit gym where someone seemed to be training but she didn’t know exactly who. It was only when she got to the doorway she realised that it was none other than the Bellweathers, provoking the same stress that their previous generations had done before. In her eyes, it was no way to train; only a way to deteriorate and she knew from her own experience. She walked past, unknowingly attracting the attention of Nissa who’s curiosity couldn’t help but follow her right where she was going. </p><p>Avani circled the empty halls of Fort Salem looking for a way she could entertain her worry but there was nothing for a while until she stumbled into the room filled with historic objects. She fluttered over each box, reading through information and looking at the different weaponry used on the witches up until the Salem Accords were signed. As she entered another room, Nissa swiftly followed after her, closing the door behind her as she went through. </p><p>The next room was a television room or rather a projector room; some sort of home cinema that she’d never been in. Except, this home cinema had a grand piano in the back and come to think about it, it’d been a while since she’d sung a song. She placed herself opposite the beauty and ran her finger on the dust layer that had formed on the lid before opening it up to the glistening white keys. Carefully her hands tapped against the correct keys in a rhythm of one of her favourites; one of the first songs she learnt how to play the moment she realised that her mothers weren’t coming back for her. It was a little rough, the lyrics slightly changed to fit her narrative but it worked when she needed to express something.</p><p>“How could you leave so unexpected<br/>We waited, we waited<br/>For you but you just left us<br/>We needed you, I needed you.<br/>I got this picture of my mom<br/>And it kills me<br/>I don’t need a picture of my mom<br/>I need the real thing<br/>Now a relationship is something we will never have<br/>Why do I feel like I lost something I never had?<br/>You should’ve been there when I graduated,<br/>Told me you love me and congratulations<br/>Instead you left me at the window waitin’<br/>Where you at mom, I’m too young to understand where you atYou might not know where I am<br/>but I gave up waitin’<br/>I wanna move on because you Ain’t comin’<br/>What you don’t realise and what you’re not graspin’<br/>Is that I was left but a kid who couldn’t understand it<br/>And I ain’t gonna say I forgive you cause it hasn’t happened<br/>If you really cared for me, then where you at then?”</p><p>Tears fell down her face as she finished up the song.</p><p>“How could you leave me? How could you leave me here?<br/>How could you leave me? How could you leave me here?<br/>You know I waited, I waited for so long…<br/>But you didn’t, no you never seem to come,<br/>Mom, how could you leave me? How could you leave me here?<br/>Momma, why would you leave me? How could you leave me here?”<br/>The song came to a stop but before she could wipe away those tears, she saw a figure slide through the darkness and enter the room. She stood ready to fight when she realised who it was.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be with the rest of the Bellweathers?” Avani questioned. <br/>“I could ask the same thing about you, why are you here Avani? After all you’ve done to everybody and now splitting a family up.” Nissa said with snark.<br/>“Don’t try and guilt trip me because it won’t work, they’re my family as much as they are yours. The only thing that separates us is the fact that I lost them and you didn’t.” Avani hissed.<br/>“There’s no need to get angry Av, we were friends, remember?” Nissa said.<br/>“Yeah we were, even when you didn’t know it was me but you got too big for your boots Bellweather, that head of yours way too heavy to handle.” Avani smirked.<br/>“Touché but I wanted to ask something.” Nissa said stepping forward. <br/>“Fire away.” Avani said.<br/>“Did it hurt when you hurt them? When you made them believe that you were just an innocent, troubled kid? When you lured them to a warehouse? When you sat in front of your mom and made her clean your wounds? When you made her train with you? When she saw your scars? Did that hurt because I’m pretty sure it would’ve hurt her knowing that her little girl cut her flesh because of something she-“ Nissa listed.</p><p>Immediately Avani marched forward so she was face to face with Nissa, snarling in her face like she had nothing to lose.</p><p>“Listen here, you psychopath, I did those things because I was in a bad place and I was weak. I had nothing, understand? Nothing! I was alone and I hated every minute of it! If you knew what it was like to feel something and not constantly seek approval from your mommy, you would know everything that I felt!” Avani hissed. </p><p>Avani slowly backed away, heading for the door when she realised it was locked. As she turned, she was met with a wind strike that sent her right against the wall. Nissa walked to a display and pulled out one of the Camarilla weapons, turning to face Avani.</p><p>“This is what they use to murder us, you would know right?” Nissa said.<br/>“Goddess, why can’t you understand that it was in the past?” Avani questioned. “People change Nissa!”<br/>“Not people like you.” Nissa said raising the sword.</p><p>As she plunged the blade, Avani rolled over so it just missed her.</p><p>“What do you mean by people like me?” Avani asked kicking her stomach.<br/>“Oh you know traitors, liars, that kind of thing.” Nissa said raising up.<br/>“What does that make you Nissa?” Avani asked readying herself. “The good guys right?”<br/>“Better than you.” Nissa said swiping the blade forward.<br/>“See, that’s not true because there will always be two sides to a story.” Avani said dodging it. “The good and the bad right?”<br/>“Don’t bullshit me right now with your philosophy.” Nissa said angrily.<br/>“Look, what I’m trying to say is that those two sides you’ve created, imagined, they’re not real. There are no good guys because the good guys have to do exactly what the bad do to get their title.” Avani said throwing punches.<br/>“That doesn’t make any sense.” Nissa said.<br/>“Sure it does. The bad guys kill, destroy, hurt and cause pain. The heroes, they do the same; they kill, they hurt and they will cause pain even if they don’t want to.” Avani explained. “No one’s as good as the other, take your mom for example.” <br/>“Don’t talk about my mom!” Nissa said catching her punch. “She’s more heroic than you or any of your family are!”<br/>“Every mom is heroic in their kids eyes but I think you’re a product of a little manipulation and pressurisation.” Avani said falling back. <br/>“Oh I’d really love to hear this story.” Nissa said lunging forward.<br/>“Your mom has convinced you that I’m the bad guy here and naturally you won’t argue against that.” Avani began.<br/>“Yeah because you tried to kill us psycho.” Nissa hissed.<br/>“‘Tried’ past tense Nis. Anyway, your mom has spent her entire life fighting what she deems to be the big bad but the truth is that all bad guys are people who want change!” Avani said as she ducked her knife. “They’re bad because they want to change the system and the ‘heroes’ they don’t want that, and that’s just it.” <br/>“But they- they kill-“ Nissa stuttered.<br/>“So do the heroes, everyone kills Nissa, everyone! There are no good guys or bad guys in this life and the only reason you’ve convinced yourself there is, is because of your mom, her mom and the generation that came before.” Avani said kicking the blade away. “There is no difference between us.”<br/>“We fight for safety of so many civilians, what do the Camarilla fight for?” Nissa questioned jumping to her feet.<br/>“Change, just like I told you. Not everybody believes in one system, that’s how the Spree came about, that’s how the Camarilla came about and that’s how you all came about. Everyone wants to live in their idealistic world and from there, that’s where they get their labels.” Avani explained. “You think I think I’m a good guy in all of this, I don’t, I know I’m not but I’m fighting because I want to live in my world with my moms, safe, not having to worry anymore.”</p><p>Nissa’s stance loosened as she came to a slow realisation of what Avani was saying. She was right, as much as she hated to admit it, she was right. Bad guys, good guys, they were just labels printed from generation to generation without consideration of the other side. Perhaps, it was time to ditch those labels but her mother, would her mother understand or would she be the same? Nissa looked at her old friend, tears pricking her eyes because the truth of the matter was that she was too afraid to tell her mother the truth; to tell her exactly what Avani had explained.</p><p>“I-I-I can’t…I can’t do it. I can’t tell her.” Nissa stuttered. “She won’t understand.”<br/>“I know she won’t but someday you’re gonna have to make your own mind up, you can’t keep following the same rules every day of your life.” Avani said. “When you’re ready, come find us.”</p><p>She nodded and Avani passed her, unlocking the door and walking back to her dormitory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Watch your back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Camarilla make their first move against the witches</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, although she was exhausted, Avani led the class. They were outside today, practicing the wind strikes as well as their combat. Whilst they did, Avani harnessed the last of her energies to grow sprouts in the ground before she momentarily fell asleep. She woke up in a burst and started pacing to keep her mind away from the sleep.</p><p>Later on she fainted on the grass, looking up at the sky and slowly closing her eyes to sleep before she heard a rustle in the bushes and sat up. Lia appeared at the end holding her hands up in surrender as she took a seat beside her but Avani wasn’t so convinced.</p><p>“If you’re really Lia, where did we first meet?” Avani asked.<br/>“In the hospital, after you were born.” Lia giggled.<br/>“Good answer, second question, how adorable was I on a scale of one to ten?” Avani questioned.<br/>“Probably a solid…four because you shit yourself.” Lia teased.</p><p>Avani pouted and fell back on the grass gazing up at the baby blue sky. The light hurt her eyes and she covered them groaning in exhaustion.</p><p>“I can’t be bothered! I’m so freaking tired!” Avani yelled out. <br/>“I know you’re worried about Jade but she’ll be fine. She’ll probably call you later but as for now, you need to focus on power and strategy.” Lia said caressing her cheek.<br/>“But I’m so tired, let me give up for five minutes?” Avani said looking at her wide eyed and pouting.<br/>“You can do that or I can help you…recharge.” Lia hinted.<br/>“Liana Grace Craven, I’ve never seen this colour on you before.” Avani said surprised. <br/>“Well, you’ve already worn me out with all of that training, why not wear me out in a less combat driven manner?” Lia said moving to top her.</p><p>She leant down and cupped her cheek as she brought their lips together in a tender kiss. After she pulled away, she tightened her stance and the first thing to fall to the ground was her jacket leaving just her grey undershirt. A bit of panic flooded Avani’s eyes; she’d never done something like this before and it was reflected through her lack of confidence. Lia removed her shirt and Avani felt her bare skin for the first time. A surge of panic loomed through her as she realised what was about to happen.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Lia asked confused by her expression.<br/>“No…you’re just beautiful.” Avani replied with a smirk. “So very beautiful.”<br/>“Enough talk then.” Lia said pinning her. </p><p>Her bare skin grazed against Avani’s shirt as she settled down for another kiss. She was intoxicated in her love, unable to leave the trance that had been created with the fire between them. Her neck was peppered with kisses that left imprints from where the embrace was left; she felt hot breath against her ear and clawed at Lia’s back wanting her more.</p><p>But then, out of the corner of her eye, Avani spotted something poking out from the bushes, something long, pointy and bound to impale one of them. Quickly she grabbed ahold of Lia and they turned so Avani was shielding her as the wooden arrow was fired from the camouflaged soldier. The arrow impaled through her lower abdomen and she fell to the grass as the assassin darted from the bush and into the forest. Lia turned around to see Avani laying on the ground, looking up at the sky but there was barely any pain on that expression of hers.</p><p>“Baby, I’m gonna go get help okay? Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Lia said putting her shirt on.<br/>“No need, it’s just a sting, come on.” Avani said rising up.</p><p>As Avani rose up, Lia watched in shock and horror as she walked down the path almost normally back to where the rest of them were. Her wound was bleeding and leaving a trickle of blood behind her but she was still walking. Every recruit that passed her looked at her the same way Lia did but she didn’t acknowledge anyone until she passed by her mothers. She tried her hardest to sneak past them but Raelle noticed the sound of her footsteps and spotted her straight away. </p><p>“Avani, what the hell?” Raelle yelled.<br/>“Oh hey…hey, is it time for bed?” Avani said delirious from the loss of blood.</p><p>As she fainted, Raelle caught her and lifted her up, putting her onto a bed so she could remove the arrow. Once she did, she stitched the wound up and took a look at the arrow that had impaled her. The rest of them came into the room to check up on her and whilst they did, Raelle inspected the arrow, running her finger up and down, finding an engraving on it. She looked at it closer and brought it under some light, revealing a message.</p><p>‘The war begins, watch your back next time.’</p><p>In anger she snapped the arrow further and threw it away settling down to think. Tally walked over to her, crouching to speak.</p><p>“Raelle, we’ve been training for this. You need to stay strong.” Tally said.<br/>“I know, I know, I just need a sec.” Raelle said.</p><p>A breath of life escaped Avani’s mouth and she woke up from her temporary sleep, looking over at everybody in the room. She felt Scylla hold her close, tight, trying to reassure her but she was much more concerned over her mother who was crouched on the ground trying to hide her tears. <br/>She suddenly arose from the ground and marched over, turning to leave when something stopped her in her tracks. </p><p>Everyone’s attention turned to the ceiling above them. Fragments, dust particles came raining down from the floorboards onto their faces. Everyone apart from Raelle gathered around Avani’s bed looking up at whatever was making those large, echoing footsteps above. For a split second Scylla’s eyes shifted to Raelle who was still standing on the other side and then suddenly everything around her seemed to fade away into the dust and damage that suddenly fell from the sky, instantaneously sending their whole world into darkness. </p><p>The last thing being heard was their painful cry for Raelle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Chapter 115</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The indistinct chatter of a radio was heard echoing from the rubble left from the explosion. Beneath it all lay Avani hidden away underneath pieces of ceiling and stone, waking up to the sound of the chatter. She called for her mothers but no one answered her call so she followed the sound of the radio chatter, making her way slowly through the rubble. She could feel her ribs ache with pain as she moved through the rubble moaning in pain. Finally, she made her way to the machine and picked up the receiver, pulling it to her lips and hearing Jade’s voice. </p><p>“Jade...what the hell happened?” Avani asked choking on the dust in her throat. <br/>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Av. By the time I knew what was happening, Spiel dropped the bomb and sent a team into the base.” Jade explained. “I’m so sorry, I should’ve known.”<br/>“Wait, where are this team now?” Avani asked. <br/>“They’ve returned but Av, they have your mom, Lia, and her mother,” Jade said. “They couldn’t find you or...your other mom.”</p><p>It was then that she remembered the last thing she saw before the place came crashing down. Her mother stood opposite her, eyes froze in that very moment when everything disintegrated into rubble and dust. Instantly she put the receiver down and dove back into the rubble, not taking into consideration the pain she was feeling. She lifted the rubble and threw it over, digging through until she found any signs of Raelle. Her foot tripped and she fell face-first onto a pile of rubble but as she did, she saw a glimpse of a hand peeking out from another pile of rubble. She gathered nearly all her strength to rise up and threw the rubble like it was nothing and finally caught a glimpse of her mother. </p><p>Raelle’s eyes were shut, her face was bloody and her breathing was shallow. Avani placed her hand against her cheek, gently stroking it and asking her to wake up. </p><p>“Momma, momma, wake up,” Avani uttered. “Momma...”</p><p>When there was no response, Avani looked over at the exit and saw that it was covered by more rubble. She stumbled over, pulling the rubble and placing it on the ground, continuing in that pattern until she cleared away. Once more she made her way over to her mother and placed a firm grip on Raelle trying to lift her but the pain suddenly overwhelmed her to the point where she dropped her back down. She tried again but the same result happened and Avani screamed in pain disappointed in herself, holding onto Raelle’s hand kissing her bruised knuckles. </p><p>“Avani? Are you there?” Jade called. “Listen Av, I don’t know what’s going on there and I probably won’t feel the pain that you’re feeling but I need you to know, that you can do this. Your whole life you’ve been hunted, hurt, and put through shit that no one should go through. You were taken from your home, separated from your ma, you got sick and bedridden, you were killed goddamn it but you came back. You were put through hell, forced to engage in work you didn’t want to, you were alone for a long time and you conquered everything that came to you. Today is no different from any other day so wherever you are, get up and face it again.”</p><p>Her heart was beating fast as her friend spoke. She placed her hands in the same position again and took a breath before she heaved Raelle’s body, carefully taking steps and getting closer to the exit. She walked up the stairs and finally placed Raelle in the medics room, collapsing right beside her in exhaustion. She just needed five minutes to recover but that five minutes could determine whether her mother lived or not. Once again she got up and clutched Raelle’s hand, offering her whatever little energy she had left. </p><p>“You restored me to health and let me live. Surely it was for my benefit that I suffered such anguish. In your love you kept me from the pit of destruction; you have put all my sins behind your back.” </p><p>The energy began to drain from Avani’s system and soon she fell unconscious just as Raelle opened her eyes. Raelle was weak despite the healing from her daughter, her shins felt shattered and her ribs were completely bruised. She reached out for Avani’s hand, clutching it and uttered for someone to help them. <br/>Her eyelashes fluttered as she finally awoke from her brief nap. She rose up hearing the sound of footsteps pass by her and looked to her right seeing the remaining medics making their way to a vacant bed. Just as Avani got up to see who it was she felt a powerful hold on her shoulder and turned around to see her aunt Abigail standing above her. Confused, Avani tried to loosen herself from the hold but her aunt wouldn’t allow her to move, was struggling to speak as she held onto the child.</p><p>“Let me go, what’s wrong with you?” Avani hissed. “I need to see if my momma is okay.”</p><p>Her aunt only shook her head and immediately Avani understood that something wasn’t right. She ripped herself free of the grasp and stumbled over to the bed where the medics stood busy with their tools. She saw her mother lying on the bed struggling to breathe the oxygen that was attached to her body. One moved her aside and Avani, in her state of shock and paralysis, did not move and watched from the outside as medics tried to help her mother. She witnessed as one brought out a defibrillator and unbuttoned Raelle’s jacket, delivering the charge to her faulty heart; a process that repeated itself over and over again. Her aunt came over and hoisted her up, taking her outside to the dormitories so they could speak in private. Avani sat at the edge of the bed, her head buried in her knees as she tried to come to terms with everything.</p><p>“We found your mom next to you, she was barely breathing,” Abigail explained. “We don’t know if she’s gonna make it.”<br/>“This is my fault, this is my fault,” Avani muttered. </p><p>Abigail crouched in front of her, taking her hands in her own and trying to get her to face her.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. She is your mother and she will do anything on this earth to make sure you and Scylla are safe.” Abigail said firmly.<br/>“But it is and you know that just as much as I do. I should’ve died that day and never have come back but I did and I ruined everything. I almost killed all of you!” Avani said. <br/>“But you didn’t, you helped us,” Abigail said trying to reason.<br/>“Oh, why don’t you understand?” Avani said rising up. “I am to blame for everything that’s happened! I brought all this pain, all this anguish, everything you people have been suffering for has been because of me! I wasn’t supposed to survive that night, I wasn’t supposed to exist but I do and that’s the problem.”</p><p>She made her way to the door but Abigail had locked it.</p><p>“Where are you going to go?” Abigail questioned. “You think you can rescue them by yourself?”<br/>“I’m going to turn myself over, I’ll stop this, open the door,” Avani demanded.<br/>“No, I won’t. If you walk into that room alone, there’s no way you’re winning that battle because this didn’t start because you were born; it started because of hatred of witches and if one witch turns herself in, there’s no way they’re going to stop until all of them are dead.” Abigail explained.<br/>“Don’t make me force you,” Avani warned.</p><p>Abigail snickered and took a seat on the bed.</p><p>“You need an army,” Abigail said. “And this time, I’m willing to stand with you.”<br/>“And if you die, that’ll be on me,” Avani said.<br/>“You’re just like her you know? You want to save the world on your own.” Abigail said. “It doesn’t work that way.”</p><p>Avani stayed silent as Abigail approached her.</p><p>“I learned it the hard way when I was around your age. Believe me when I say that having an army on your back is better than facing it alone.” Abigail said. “I’m with you okay? I swear my fealty to you.”</p><p>She was right and Avani knew it. They shook hands after a little hesitation but Avani knew deep down that she couldn’t face the next battle by herself.</p><p>Whilst Abigail gathered the rest of the soldiers, Avani made her way to the place where Jade had stored her specialized suit and placed it on. She dug through the rest of the belongings Jade had left behind and found a radio, turning it on to talk to Jade. </p><p>“Jay, are you there?” Avani said. “I need you to tell me about the location now.”</p><p>There was a brief pause before Jade answered. </p><p>“Av, thank god, what’s going on?” Jade said relieved. <br/>“My mom isn’t well, I need you to help me out here,” Avani said. “Where are you guys?”<br/>“We’re in the middle of nowhere, somewhere underground I think. Spiel said that they were going to start moving at daybreak.” Jade informed. <br/>“What are they going to do with my mom?” Avani asked. “And Lia and aunt Tally?”<br/>“They’re gonna use them to lure you out.” Jade replied. “Your mom and the rest are due to get on transport soon.”<br/>“Okay, I need you to get them out Jade, and run.” Avani explained. “Please, help me out here.”<br/>“I don’t know if I can, they’ve put them in a place that’s always on guard.” Jade explained.<br/>“Just find a way please and contact me afterwards.” Avani said.</p><p>Whilst Jade tried to figure out a way, Avani made her way to the room where her mother lay almost lifeless on the bed, attached to the oxygen that was barely keeping her alive. She sat beside her and lifted her cold hand, placing it against her teary face.</p><p>“Momma, I don’t know if you can hear me but I’m going to end this all for you, okay? You won’t ever have to run away again, you and mom and me will live properly, live on our beach okay? You don’t need to worry about anything anymore, Aunt Abigail is going to fly you to a safe house, far from here and I’m going to wait for Jade to give me confirmation. I just need you to hold on, just keep holding on until I get back.”</p><p>She kissed her bruised knuckles before placing them back down and leaping off the bed. Soldiers transferred her into an emergency aircraft whilst Avani went outside to where the remaining were standing. Some were wounded but able to stand, others were aiding those who had been crushed by the rubble. As she passed by them, she could feel their eyes on her, eyeing and glaring as she made her way through the crowd of people. She found Nissa who jogged towards her, taking her hand and dragging her to the podium.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” Avani hissed. “Nissa, I can’t-“<br/>“Yes you can.” Nissa said.</p><p>She was left at the podium and looked down at the angry crowd of witches, failing to find the words that she wanted to say. They began to heckle at her causing her more anxiety as she looked down at them. She looked to Nissa, hoping for some guidance but Nissa was too busy trying to quieten the soldiers who were now going into riot. </p><p>“Hey, stop it! Don’t you see? You’re giving them what they want, chaos!” Avani said trying to reason. </p><p>The witches would not listen and began to get violent. They began to throw objects in Avani’s direction, making their way closer and closer to Avani who was struggling to handle the bubbling anxiety inside of her. One witch appeared on the stand where she was and swung at her, hitting her to the ground as she looked up at the insane soldier. Avani kicked her shins as she got to her feet and grabbed the soldier, holding her above everyone else so they would finally pay attention. </p><p>“I know I have done wrong, I know I was your villain! I know what you all think of me, how you look at me, how you hate me with every ounce of your being!” Avani screamed. “I know everything!”</p><p>The crowd heckled back at her but she continued.</p><p>“I may be the villain of your story but I’m not asking you to fight because of me, to save me, I’m asking you to fight because so many of you, your sisters, your families have died because of the Camarilla. My mom- my mom is going to die just like so many of your moms have died…I’m asking you to fight for your families, for the freedom of this country and for pain to finally end.”</p><p>The crowd began to exchange looks with one another, murmuring amongst themselves.</p><p>“I hate that you have to suffer what you suffer with but if you come with me, join me, I promise you that everything will be okay. I promise that you will never have to watch your family die or suffer again.”</p><p>Avani stepped down from the podium, afraid as she walked past the crowd and headed in the direction of the halfway point where the two sides would soon meet. For a bit she couldn’t hear any footsteps other than the ones from Nissa but then gradually, the sound of growing footsteps were heard as little by little, the soldiers started to follow. </p><p>“They’re going to be okay.” Nissa said placing her hand at her shoulder.<br/>“I hope so.” Avani said forcing a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. The final battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bound by their wrists and ankles, the three of them stood. Their mouths had been sealed shut so no seed could be sung to let them go. Their heads had been grazed and stained with dry blood from the explosion, their minds still in a flurry from the swiftness of the event. Tally looked to her side and noticed her daughter had not awoken since the blast and fearing the worst, she cried for her despite the seal blocking her desperate calls. Out of the shadows, the figure they hadn’t seen in a while appeared with his new pet right beside him. The creature stepped forward and removed the seal from their mouth keeping its claws against Scylla’s throat so no one would try anything. </p><p>“What did you do to my daughter?” Tally asked. “Why isn’t she waking up?”</p><p>Spiel looked to Lia and back at the distressed Tally.</p><p>“Well, we found her under pounds of rubble and without proper medical attention, well, she’ll die.” Spiel explained in an emotionless way. “It’s just a matter of time and how fast Avani gets here.”<br/>“You will never have my daughter.” Scylla hissed.<br/>“That may be what you think but unfortunately your daughter has the kind of attitude where she doesn’t give up, she won’t stop until she gets what she wants.” Spiel said. “Let’s head out Annie, quickly now.”</p><p>The creature resealed their faces as it jogged off alongside Spiel and once they disappeared into the darkness, the adults exchanged looks with one another. Tally tried her hardest to communicate with Lia but her muffled screams meant nothing to the unconscious child. Meanwhile Scylla’s gaze shifted to the shadows of the man walking in front of her, running like the coward he was but that wasn’t the only thing she noticed in the building. She tried to get Tally’s attention and warn her of the dangers above but the tape around her mouth was making the task difficult. She struggled, tried to move from where she was, then eventually gave up thinking she would never see Raelle nor Avani ever again.</p><p>Just as she fell back, someone from the darkness approached them, running through the shadows and suddenly appearing in the light to see the three of them. Jade sprung up into action and snapped off one of her spines slicing the rope that was bound about their ankles and wrists. When the two adults broke free, Jade turned to Lia who was still unconscious in her mother’s arms, not responding to Tally or Scylla no matter how hard they tried to communicate to her.</p><p>“I have some medical supplies in my hideout, we should go there now before this place goes up in flames.” Jade instructed. “We can take one of the jeeps afterwards, head to the halfway point separating Fort Salem and the Camarilla base.”<br/>“Wait Jade, tell me something first.” Scylla said desperately. “Are Raelle and Avani okay?”<br/>“Avani’s okay but Raelle is in a critical condition. They’ve flown her out with Bellweather but the rest have gone to war under your daughter’s command.” Jade explained.<br/>“Then we better hurry up and help them.” Scylla said.<br/>The soldiers came to a brief stop at the end of the valley forming a front as they readied theirselves for the battle due to happen the moment Spiel and the army of mutants were to appear over the hillside opposite them. Avani stood in the centre beside Nissa who was trying her best to pep talk the young cadets who were frightened out of their minds. It was then that Avani heard some static on her radio and brought it over to her ear.</p><p>“Jade, what’s up?” Avani said.<br/>“I’ve got your mom but Lia is in bad condition.” Jade explained. “I’ve got her on oxygen but she needs intensive care.”<br/>“I can get a chopper to you, take them to the same place they took my mom.” Avani offered.<br/>“Your mom doesn’t want you to fight this alone, she won’t go if it means leaving you on that battlefield.” Jade said.<br/>“Okay, just tell her that you’re coming to me, she won’t be able to leave that place once she gets there.” Avani said. “And thank you Jade, thank you so much for saving them.”<br/>“No problem.” Jade said. “I’ll see you on the other side.”</p><p>The radio was put away and Avani blew a breath of fresh air watching as the fog left her mouth and faded into thin air just as the first sighting of the enemy was called. Avani’s eyes narrowed, a death stare straight into Spiel’s eyes. He walked forward, his arms spread, his cackle that echoed to the other end of the valley. He stepped to the midway point along with Annie but the rest of the army was behind.</p><p>“You witches, you don’t need to die for one abomination! It simply isn’t worth it to sacrifice your life for one girl, one who doesn’t even understand the powers she’s been given.”</p><p>Everyone went silent for a moment and Avani stepped forward to talk when suddenly Nissa stepped forward along with the rest of the soldiers.</p><p>“She is our sister and together we will fight for her, no matter how many we lose, how many we sacrifice, we stand together and we fight for every life not just those we prefer.” Nissa said. <br/>“Very well.” Spiel said. “I warned you.”</p><p>Spiel turned around and faced the crowd of mutants. With one hand gesture, they all came running to the line of witches who were prepped with their scourges and Seeds. </p><p>“We are storm and fury!” Avani yelled. </p><p>The witches charged forward into the battlefield, using every ounce of strength and determination they had in them. Avani and Nissa remained close together, covering one another as each mutant attacked the other and working together to defeat them. As she did so, Avani kept a close eye on Annie who was standing by Spiel watching the action from a higher point. She felt her eyes on the mutant and immediately smiled sinisterly back at the young soldier, any second shapeshifting into someone else and slicing her up. </p><p>“Nis, they need some help down there.” Avani said. “You gotta go.”<br/>“I’m not leaving you uncovered.” Nissa argued. <br/>“Listen to me, you have to.” Avani said firmly. “Go.”</p><p>As soon as Nissa made her way, Avani turned her attention to the top where Spiel and Annie were standing. She moved forward to go when suddenly one of her mutant friends stopped her, pulling her body into the mud beneath, sinking her faster and faster into the ground. She turned her attention once again to Annie who looked to Spiel knowing it was time to take some action before she would get away again. Avani saw her speedily rushing through the crowds of soldiers and mutants, creating a straight path for her to slice off Avani’s suit and poison her but suddenly Avani had a plan and stopped struggling against the mud. She looked at the other mutant and smiled as she slammed her two fists against the ground immediately making it erode from beneath her as she fell down deep into the earth. She burrowed underground as she heard Annie’s defeated cries and finally came up through a hole on the other end of the battlefield. Avani was closer to Spiel and Annie was trapped on the other side; she sprinted uphill and Spiel ran further away from the action which surprised her. She continued down the hill and finally her and Spiel were within a foot’s distance. Her fist lay against the ground as vines followed the man and wrapped around his ankles, dragging him against the mud closer to her. </p><p>“There’s nowhere to run now.” Avani said. “You’ve caused so much pain and for what? You get a rise out of this? Out of murder?”<br/>“I am just a cleanser.” Spiel said. “Someone who believes witches should have died the moment they were captured.”<br/>“Well, I guess I’ll see you in hell then.” Avani said as the vines wrapped around his throat.<br/>“Oh soldier, you haven’t learnt anything have you?” Spiel said with a chuckle. </p><p>She looked at him confused as he laughed despite the vines wrapping tightly around his throat. She thought to herself how could he be winning in this situation? He was moments from death yet in happiness; that was some sadistic shit she thought. </p><p>Then suddenly he stopped laughing and looked her dead in the eyes.</p><p>“It was a shame to have to sacrifice you.” </p><p>Before she could act, she felt something scrape against her back and immediately felt the cold air touch her open skin. She fell to the ground clutching her body and shaking as she rolled onto the ground. As she fell, the vines began to die and Spiel stood up standing next to Annie who has fresh poison dripping from her claws. </p><p>“Now to dispose of you just as we did the rest of the mycelium.” He said. “Annie, if you please.”</p><p>She pulled the dying girl by the feet and dragged her along the soil to a more remote location where four rocks stood in four directions pointing upward to the sun. in the middle of it all was a stake, straw at the bottom and supplies to start a fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Chapter 117</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back on the battlefield Nissa battled through the army of mutants trying her hardest to get back to Avani by using all of the energy she had left in her. She had two obstacles in her way; one mutant capable of using sound to weaken its subjects and the other who was telekinetic. She finished off and marched in their direction but as soon as she did, the mutant activated a frequency unbeknownst to humankind but deadly to a witch. She felt her ears drumming at the intense sound and threw herself to the ground yelling as blood trickled from her ears. Witches surrounding her felt the same effect as they were forced to the ground left with no power and weak. Nissa’s mind began to tell her to give up but as much as that was tempting, her friend needed her and a Bellweather never gives up. </p><p>She grabbed some of her sister’s hands and commanded them each, presented a tone so subtle and calm that the girls all listened and complied. </p><p>“On three, Seed sound 45!” Nissa said. “One. Two. Three!”</p><p>The witches hand in hand opened their mouthed to sing the seed confusing the mutant. He opened his mouth wider and heightened the frequency yet the witches did not stop for a second. They looked above and saw the clouds gathering together in a swirl of powerful mist descending its way to the battlefield. It soon made its way over the mutant immediately causing him to stop as he realised the size of the tornado. He looked back at the witches who were now more fierce than ever, letting the powerful force hit the mutant and sending him to another land altogether. The other began to sprint from them but Nissa wasn’t allowing her to go as easy. The tornado flew after the mutant and swept her off her feet dragging her from the ground and digesting her in its force throwing her up into the air never to be seen again. </p><p>“Gather the rest, it’s time to end this.” Nissa commanded. <br/>“But where are you going?” One asked. <br/>“To find my sister!” Nissa said as she ran. “Go now!”</p><p>A helicopter arrived at a secure base far from where the war was happening. Lia was taken to intensive care and the rest were taken to where Abigail was guarding Raelle. She was still unconscious, connected to an oxygen tank holding onto the little life she had left. There were some fixers around her trying their best to conjure up whatever they could to save her. Scylla ran to Raelle as soon as she saw her, trying to desperately wake her up but Abigail slowly took her away capturing her in a hug so she could no longer fight. </p><p>When she had calmed down a little, Scylla sat with the rest of the unit and Abigail gave a proper account of what was happening. She told Scylla that she had found Raelle and Avani, Raelle was barely breathing and Avani was unconscious. Both Avani and her had made a decision to take Raelle to the special facility leaving Avani and Nissa at Fort Salem. Confused, Scylla turned to Jade who looked down in shame knowing that Scylla had found out that she had lied to her.</p><p>“She’s out there by herself?” Scylla said. “You’ve got to be kidding me? We need to go and help her, I need to go and help her, take me there now!”<br/>“You can’t, we need you to stay here Scylla.” Abigail said firmly. <br/>“She is my daughter! I won’t let her fight this alone!” Scylla exclaimed. <br/>“Scylla please! We need you to stay here, look after Raelle.” Abigail said. “We don’t want you two out on that field right now and neither does your daughter.”<br/>“What do you-“ Scylla said confused.<br/>“It’s true, Av told me to lie to you so you’d stay here.” Jade said. “She doesn’t want to hurt anybody else, she wants you two to be safe.”<br/>“I don’t care about what she wants!” Scylla said in desperation. “I have to-I just got to get to her before it’s too late.”</p><p>Before Scylla could spring up and leave, Abigail restrained her and no matter how hard she tried to move, Abigail kept a firm grasp around her. </p><p>“Scylla stop struggling!” Abigail yelled. “Just stop please.”<br/>“I can’t lose her, I can’t lose her again Abigail!” Scylla wept. “I don’t want to lose my baby…”</p><p>They fell to the ground and Abigail clutched her tight onto the ground, comforting her. She looked up and turned her attention towards Jade who got the signal and left the room, heading to the helicopter they’d flown in. She removed the walkie talkie and tried to contact Avani but there was no response; she tried once again and there was still no response. She walked back to the facility and approached Abigail, taking her to the side for a moment whilst Scylla stayed with Raelle and Tally. </p><p>“I tried contacting her but she’s not picking up.” Jade said. “I think we need to send someone down there.”<br/>“I’ll contact Nissa.” Abigail said. “But if she doesn’t pick up in a few, I can only assume that thing got to her.”<br/>“We need to go now, please.” Jade said. “I can’t lose my friend too and I know you can’t lose your daughter.”<br/>“We’ll leave in fifteen minutes, wait in the chopper.” Abigail commanded. </p><p>Jade nodded and sprinted back to the helicopter leaving Abigail with the others. She spent those last fifteen minutes with her friends and once they were up, it’s like she didn’t want to leave. She gripped onto Raelle’s hand tightly, tearing up slightly and then let go excusing herself to go to the bathroom when in reality, she had left a note lodged into her chair, informing them of where she was really going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her legs were completely numb from the poison; her lower body completely paralysed and unable to move as they tied her around the stake. Her arms were beginning to go limp and every time she tried to move she could feel the sting of the slashes against her bare skin, poison dripping into her blood, melting her from the inside. Avani looked helplessly at the world in front of her; watched for Nissa, for anyone to come and help her. She teared up at the thought of leaving her mothers again; she just wanted to feel their arms around her, their kisses on the top of her forehead, any ounce of warmth that would bring her from the desolated environment. </p><p>Spiel had the torch ready in his hand but found himself enjoying the torture a little too much. Annie was continually shapeshifting into different forms that Avani recognised like her mothers telling her it was going to be okay, her aunts, Lia, Nissa, Jade; all of the people she cared about. It went too far when she did her grandmother Willa and as a response, Avani spat in her face immediately causing the creature to hiss. She lunged forward and gripped Avani’s head in her hands, pressing her claws deeper into her skin and secreting more of the deadly venom into her system. </p><p>“The time has come to put this all to an end.” Spiel said looking up at the sky. </p><p>He approached her with the torch of fire and Avani, losing nearly all her senses, could vaguely see his outline approaching her and the warm amber colour of the fire growing ever closer. The pain of the venom started to kick in more than before; a thick cataract began forming around her eyes as tears fell down her pale face. She saw the blurred figure of a man lean down and light the bottom of the stake she was tied to and closed her eyes accepting that this was the end.</p><p>The poison was melting away everything; turning it into nothing, corrupting her system, darkening her blood. </p><p>It was the end.</p><p>After all these years, it was the end she thought.</p><p>She never got her happy ending. She never got to go back to that beach.</p><p>This was it.</p><p>The last sense she had left was her hearing; she could hear Spiel’s laughter and his celebration. In the distance were the screams of witches, the outcry of pain, the clashing of thunder and rain falling ever so quickly, ever so violently.</p><p>Rain falling ever so quickly, ever so violently.</p><p>Rain. </p><p>There was no longer heat beneath her. Spiel had stopped his laughter. The powerful outcry of an army of witches was becoming ever so dominant amongst other sounds as they marched from the battlefield wounded, broken but fierce and gathering whatever they could from one another. They stopped a distance from where Spiel and Annie were surrounding Avani and Nissa stepped forward bloodied and ready to take them down. </p><p>They heightened their pitch and suddenly the thunder above them darkened as streaks of lightning moved through the clouds. </p><p>“You’re surrounded, there’s nowhere to run.” Nissa said. <br/>“Oh but there’s always a way out.” Spiel said with a smirk. “Annie.”</p><p>Annie rolled up her sleeve and whispered something into her walkie talkie, inaudible to the others. They stood prepared for whatever was coming for the only they weren’t ready for what was about to hit. </p><p>For a moment everything was silent but then there was a faint whistling in the air. The witches all looked up in unison but did not see anything. Nissa squinted her eyes and suddenly saw the vague outlines of something black, circular and deadly noticing exactly what it was.</p><p>“Take shelter!” Nissa yelled.</p><p>Once one went off, it didn’t stop. Every inch of land, every step taken, every direction turned a bomb fell exploding whatever was near it into a million pieces. Nissa did her best to dodge it all and tried to take shelter in the forest but as she got within inches of shelter, a bomb fell a few metres from her, knocking her to the ground straight away. Her ears rang as she looked over the battlefield and finally met the eyes of her friend who still hung helplessly from the stake.<br/>The rest of the witches wouldn’t be able to stop this. No matter how hard they tried; there was no stopping any of this.</p><p>“Avani!” Nissa screamed. “Help!”</p><p>Her scream was heard despite all the noise but what could she do when she was paralysed here, stuck on this stake with no way out. There had to be something; something little that she could do. She tried her hardest to move her fingers but there was nothing; she tried again but still nothing; she tried once more before she fell against the stake screaming in pain. </p><p>From the other side, Nissa watched her.</p><p>“You can do this come on!” Nissa yelled. “Remember what your mom taught you? Use it!”</p><p>It seemed like years but she remembered something Raelle had told her when they were practising. </p><p>“Fight your demons! Fight whatever is attacking you right now.”</p><p>The poison was slowly becoming a part of her; she could feel it attacking every cell in her body, lowering her to nothing but Nissa was right; she had to use the advice of her mother. Her sense of sight had disappeared but that didn’t mean she had to stop fighting; she just had to do it blindly. </p><p>With the last of her strength, she lifted her arms and felt the belt around her waist, pulling out one of the compartments and holding it in her fist. As soon as she clenched it, she felt it expanding in her palm and once it had expanded to the full length of a staff, she cut off the restraints that were holding her down. She fell to her knees catching the attention of Annie and Spiel; she started to crawl away when Spiel ordered Annie to get her. Nissa, on the other side, gathered her strength and stood up walking slowly in Avani’s direction but Annie was much too close. </p><p>“Avani, turn around!”</p><p>Instantly Avani turned sharply round with the pointed metal staff in Annie’s direction but to her dismay, Annie caught it. </p><p>“If you couldn’t defeat us before, you definitely can’t defeat us blind.” Annie hissed. “It’ll be any second now, the poison will kick in and this will all be over.”</p><p>Thunder began rumbling again, lightning could be heard striking above them. She had a moment of thought before she made her decision and looked in Nissa’s direction. Nissa noticed Avani looking up at the sky at the lightning and looked back at Avani. She wasn’t exactly sure what she wanted but knew that she needed the lightning to reach her somehow and Nissa was her only way of doing it. </p><p>As Nissa gathered the lightning, Avani looked up at Annie who was slowly pushing the other end of the staff into her chest, trying her hardest to impale the girl that she didn’t realise that Avani had rose up vines entangled beneath the earth. They began wrapping around Annie’s legs and ankles, riding up her body but once she finally noticed, it was too late for her to move. Annie chuckled secreting more poison to melt away the vines but the vines were thickened, absorbed with the last of her energy, unable to melt away as easy as before. She was trapped holding the staff but she wasn’t the only one; the vines had sprouted not just from the ground but from Avani’s body and were travelling at a rate faster than time itself, trapping whatever it could in its way including Spiel who was weighted down. The vines soon formed a cage around the area where the three were, segregating them from the witches who were left on the other end of the battlefield. </p><p>Nissa and some other blasters gathered around the cage, ready to strike lightning when the command was given. She looked through the slits at Avani’s blank eyes and smiled thinking this was the last battle; this was the last one and then they could go home. </p><p>Avani had a very similar expression on her face but underneath hid a very solemn expression for this would be her last battle and her friend hadn’t realised that yet. She hadn’t told her for a reason otherwise she wouldn’t do it.</p><p>Avani nodded giving Nissa the signal to strike. </p><p>Nissa looked to her blasters who heightened the Seed sound commanding the lightning to sprout down and strike the metal staff attaching the entire structure together.</p><p>Once the lightning struck down, Nissa looked to her friend once again and saw a tear running down her eye.</p><p>She was confused. Was she crying out of happiness?</p><p>Nissa’s gaze then wandered to the vine that had been connected to her friend’s body and suddenly realised what Avani’s plan was.</p><p>She sprinted forward but the blasters pulled her back as the powerful strike hit the vine cage and pushed back the line of witches further down the battlefield.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. There has to be a way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at base, Scylla sat on her armchair looking through a collection of photographs from Raelle and Scylla’s past, before all of this. She had a lot of baby pictures, pictures at the beach, trips from when they visited the mycelium tree, the mushrooms she’d grown in infertile soil. Tally entered the room helping her daughter through; Lia had internal damage but the fixers and the medicine had thankfully helped her recover. She sat on the other end and looked over at her aunt who was still unconscious despite everything. </p><p>“Is she going to wake up soon?” Lia asked. <br/>“I’m sure she will.” Tally replied. “Raelle always pulls through.” <br/>“Yeah, maybe she’s just waiting for the right moment.” Scylla said rubbing her thumb against Raelle’s hand. </p><p>Boots grazed solid ground; a soldier sunken in distraught and depression marched down the runway from the helicopter, her mother following behind. In her arms lay the body of her friend; cold but peaceful. She kept the tears in as she continued to walk through the base, slowly allowing the depression to sink in knowing that any moment now she would face her mothers who she’d completely disappointed.</p><p>She should’ve knew; she should’ve saved her.</p><p>Abigail took the lead and led them all to the medical room where the rest were. She opened the door and everyone turned in their direction; Tally holding onto the last bit of hope she had and Scylla praying that it wasn’t bad news.</p><p>Abigail stepped aside.</p><p>In a second their hopes dropped completely.</p><p>Scylla let go of Raelle’s hand and ran to her daughter, holding her in her own arms as she sank to the ground unable to accept the fate that had been dealt. She screamed in pain waiting for someone to console her but everyone had turned away trying their hardest to contain themselves. She begged for the child to wake up, to look at her, to smile at her; to do anything if it meant she was alive. </p><p>The daughters all stood wrapped up in their mother’s arms, crying, trying to ease the pain they were feeling but it was impossible. Their cries echoed through the room, echoed through the base and everything stood still for a moment except for the only occupied hospital bed in the room. A hand quivered and icy blue eyes opened slowly absorbing the environment at the same pace. Carefully, she propped herself up and moved up the bed so she could sit up and see what was happening around her. She saw the faint outline of her unit and her two nieces, then when she squinted her eyes she saw her wife sitting on the floor with her arms around their dead daughter.</p><p>“Scyl…” Raelle uttered. “What’s going on?”</p><p>Scylla couldn’t speak; couldn’t get the words out of her mouth so Tally did it for her. She broke it to her slowly, telling her the vague details and instantly Raelle denied it all. She removed the sheet and tried to get up but Tally pulled her back down, saying that it was no use; she was gone for real this time.</p><p>“No she’s not!” Raelle said moving past her. </p><p>She walked weakly over to Scylla and picked Avani up from the ground, prompting her to wake up, begging for her to snap out of it, telling it wasn’t her time whilst the rest watched hopelessly. </p><p>“Jade-Jade, can-can you not do some science shit?” Raelle said. “Bring her back please-please just bring her back-Jade, bring her-bring her back please.”</p><p>Jade looked down in shame but Raelle wouldn’t give up so easily. She tried to drag her over but the others pulled her back as Jade ran into the shadows. </p><p>“There has to be a way! There just has to be!” Raelle screamed out.</p><p>As Jade travelled into the shadows, she heard Raelle’s cry and stopped, started attacking her brain to try and find a solution but everything was too clogged up with emotions that she couldn’t think straight. She wandered into a hall and hit her head against the wall trying to think of a way, think of a solution when suddenly someone pulled her back. She looked to see Scylla who was offering her an embrace which she gladly took. </p><p>“It’s okay, it’s going to be okay.” Scylla repeated. “It’s not your fault, this world just wasn’t meant for her okay? And she died a hero and that’s what’s more important.”<br/>“There’s always a way! There’s always a way to bring her back.” Jade said. “Avani always comes back.”<br/>“It’s going to be hard I know but she lived a life and that’s what important.” Scylla said. “It may not have been perfect but she was here, we loved her, she loved us. I always carry around these pictures in my pocket to remind of that life she lived, here.”</p><p>Scylla handed Jade the pictures and walked off leaving her alone for a moment. Jade wandered through the halls once again finding herself in one of the laboratories where the Necros often stayed. She sat down and went through the photographs, acknowledging everything that Scylla had told her, looking at the different parts of Avani’s life and the journey cut short. </p><p>She flipped past the majority of the photographs and finally stumbled across the last few which were taken near the now dead mycelium trees and the mushrooms Scylla had grown in infertile soil. As she looked through the last few, a Necro entered the facility passing by Jade and going to her sample she had left. Jade looked back down to the photograph and over at the Necro.</p><p>“Excuse me could I ask you a question?” Jade said. “How do you grow mushrooms in infertile soil?”<br/>“Oh it’s quite simple.” She said. “All you really need, it may sound cringe, but you just need teamwork and power. Power is very important.”<br/>“How much power?” Jade asked.<br/>“Depends on what you’re trying to grow.” She said. “If it’s small you probably need two to three people, if it's big and like really big, you’re going to need an army.”<br/>“Thank you.” Jade said. </p><p>Immediately Jade took the same route as before and made her way to the medical room where the rest were still mourning. They all turned to her instantly.</p><p>“I have an idea.” Jade said. “I’m going to need everyone we have.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. Chapter 120</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a second they were back to the place where it had all begun. The forest where not too many miles away was their beach home. With them they brought everybody they had; any witch, army or not was with them on command of Abigail and Tally. Raelle was carrying her daughter in her arms as they walked through the forest, remembering the path Scylla and her had taken all those years ago. They turned the corner and found the location where the tree had been.</p><p>“The tree’s gone, how does this help us?” Raelle asked.<br/>
“Just put her on that spot and everyone take your positions.” Jade instructed. </p><p>Raelle gently laid Avani on the ground where the mycelium tree had been growing. She turned around and went to stand next to Scylla and the rest of the witches. In no time everyone had formed a gathering around Avani; their hands were all linked blaster to seer to fixer to Necro.</p><p>“We must begin with the lowest frequency and build up as you go down the line.” Scylla instructed. </p><p>They began to sing, slowly growing more louder as the sound travelled around the forest. Clouds began to gather above them and rain started to fall, each droplet falling into the soil beneath them. The water travelled deep into the soil, flowing through the dead roots and making their way down the maze of entangled roots and entering the spot where the tree had sprouted from. As the water gathered, it began to circle rapidly around the sprouting area, eroding away at the soil at the same rate until the witches finally began to see the dirt disappearing. One by one they ceased the singing as the saw the earth beneath Avani disperse, creating an abyss below her.</p><p>“She’s going to fall in!” Raelle said lunging forward.</p><p>Before she could catch her, Scylla took her hand and without saying anything, Raelle knew she just had to trust the process. They resumed their singing once again and the hole beneath Avani grew and slowly her body began to sink into the soil. They watched as she was gradually enveloped beneath the earth and suddenly came to a stop when a singular green sprout appeared from the soil. As soon as it did, floods of white light streamed down, around, in different directions around the forest lighting it up. The witches watched in amazement at the streaks of light but the two parents were just focused on the little sprout where their daughter had laid. </p><p>“I don’t understand what’s happening.” Raelle said. “Why isn’t she waking up?”</p><p>Raelle placed her hand against the dirt and suddenly the sprout grew but as soon as she took it away, it stopped. She looked to Scylla who put her hand on top of Raelle’s and began to sing seeing the sprout grow some more. The rest of the witches joined in a chain holding one another by the hand as they sang the same seed note. The sprout began to grow rapidly, forming a strong, stable stem that began branching out forming a tree as tall as the one that grew there years before. The white streaks glowed against the solid log, branching out to the furthest of distances. Raelle and the rest of the witches stood back admiring its beauty and waiting for something to happen.</p><p>Once the singing had stopped, Raelle and Scylla stepped forward to touch the log and as they did, it glowed against their palms lighting up their skin. </p><p>“I can feel her but where is she?” Scylla said.<br/>
“Call to her.” Jade said. “Call to her and she’ll come back.”</p><p>Both of them rested their heads against the tree and took a deep breath before they started to call her name softly. They talked to her about the beach, about her nana, about everything that happened before and after; they talked about the days where she was a baby, exploring the house and getting into trouble with her momma, baking cakes and listening to her mom sing in the kitchen, crying on days she wasn’t there, laughing on days when it was just them. Finally, the last thing that on their minds was the thing they wanted the most.</p><p>“Avani, just come home.” </p><p>They remained there for one more moment before they turned to the army of witches behind them and let go of their grasp around the tree. Each witch turned around to leave the forest unaware that an opening had started to form on the other side of the bark. </p><p>Inside the bark, Avani’s body lay coated in the fresh mycelium. Her face that had been laid with scratches from the poison began to heal; the large marks around her face were almost stitched together by the material leaving no scar, no indication of her pain. The colour began to return to her cheeks as blood filled with the material gathered in her veins, pumping her heart once again. Her arms that had been swollen had returned to their normal colour and the poison circulating in her legs had been destroyed as she started to feel her muscles working again. The final thing were her eyes; once covered in a cloud of blindness soon began to shift away, leaving her vision to be as clear as day. Her eyes suddenly opened up; the pelting blue ice looking around for an exit and hearing her mothers’ voice call out to her. She reached forward and began to rip open the bark in front of her; it slowly cracked open and suddenly fingertips covered in mycelium liquid peered out, breaking the fresh bark that blocked her exit. The piece of bark fell to the ground and covered in the thick, slimy liquid came Avani who fell to her knees as she took a breath. She turned around but the witches had disappeared into the darkness of the forest, heading towards their transport that had been parked near the beach. She took off the heavy armour around her so she was just in her tank top and pants, discarding them before she knocked her fists against the ground and rolled into the hole heading in their direction before it was too late. </p><p>Raelle and Scylla had their arms wrapped around one another as they left the opening of the forest and headed down to the beach where their vehicles were parked. Each of them walked down what seemed like a never-ending road with their heads down in shame, crying every time they thought of Avani. They were so trapped in grief that they didn’t notice a distance from them, on the road, Avani was crawling out of a hole, propping herself up as she looked at the army heading towards her. She called for them but they were much too far away to hear her, let alone see her because it was so dark. </p><p>She reached into one of the rovers and found an emergency flare, then decided it was the only way to make a proper entrance. She lit the flare and raised her arm in the arm as the fire sprouted from the top and smoke flew up into the sky.</p><p>A distance away Lia who was walking alongside Nissa looked up for a second to see how far the cars were when she saw the bright coloured flare ahead of them. She let go of Nissa for a split second and walked faster than the rest of the witches alerting the attention of all of her aunts. </p><p>“Lia, what’s wrong baby?” Tally asked.</p><p>Lia ignored her mother for a second and squinted her eyes looking to see the girl she loved standing a fair distance from her.</p><p>“Lia? What is it?” Tally asked again.</p><p>Lia turned tears in her eyes as she pointed at the little flame in the distance.</p><p>“Look…” Lia whispered. </p><p>As she said that, Raelle and Scylla looked up and immediately walked forward to where Lia was standing. They squinted their eyes and immediately their expressions dropped as happy tears fell down their face. Immediately Raelle let go of Scylla’s hand and sprinted down the path as fast as humanly possible and Avani did the same.</p><p>She jumped into her mother’s arms just as they were a few metres away and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Scylla ran to them both and Avani moved wrapping her arms around them both as they kissed her face. </p><p>“Next time you guys need to wait up for me.” Avani giggled.<br/>
“We love you.” Scylla said. “Don’t ever do anything like that to us again.”<br/>
“I love you too.” Avani said.<br/>
Her aunts came to greet her and she thanked Abigail for taking care of her mother as she moved to Jade. Jade embraced her with everything she had, thinking she’d lost her forever but Avani reassured her that no one could ever get rid of her no matter how hard they tried. </p><p>As she moved over to Nissa, she felt a quick slap before being pulled into a hug.</p><p>“You crazy bitch, don’t ever do that again!” Nissa said.<br/>
“Goddess, I broke a Bellweather.” Avani chuckled.</p><p>Finally, she came to Lia who took no hesitation and threw herself against the girl, kissing her so powerfully and catching her off guard slightly. The rest of them watched it happen; most of them warmed by it but Raelle stood next to Scylla confused, baffled. Scylla turned to her and chuckled.</p><p>“Rae, what’s wrong?” Scylla asked confused.<br/>
“…I thought they were friends.” Raelle revealed. </p><p>Scylla chuckled and pulled her away unwillingly.</p><p>“Wait did you know about this?” Raelle said as they trailed off.</p><p>When they left and it was just the two of them alone, Lia wrapped her arms around Avani.</p><p>“I love you.” Lia said.<br/>
“You do?” Avani teased.<br/>
“Say you love me back fool.” Lia chuckled.<br/>
“I love you too.” Avani said. “Now, let’s blow this joint before my mom comes back.”</p><p>Hand in hand they entered the vehicle and drove off leaving the location forever. As they drove past the beach, Avani leant against her mother’s shoulder watching the waves move and the lighthouse shine its light onto the ocean. </p><p>“Momma, where are we going to go now?” Avani asked.<br/>
“I don’t know but wherever it is, it’ll be home.” Raelle said. “It’ll be safe because the fight is over now, no more battle, nothing. Just you, me and mom, together at last.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So you've reached the end!</p><p>thank you so much for reading this long fic, it was a pleasure to write it and share it with you. It was definitely a rollercoaster of emotions, death and a lot of love. I've never experienced such positive feedback before on anything I've written.</p><p>Once again, thank you so much </p><p>Love you all, see you in season 2!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I'm new.<br/>um...thank you for reading this, I really appreciate the time you take to read it. I hope you like it because I've been writing it for a few months but only now decided to publish it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>